Love Always
by nurjen08
Summary: Buffy is a well to do rich girl. Angel is your typical college boy. But what happens when these two meet? What will they face as they are on opposite sides of the tracks and Buffy's mom has a man already picked for her? All human AU, enjoy.
1. Separate Worlds

Love Always

_**So I'm trying something new this a complete AU no vampires, werewolves that sort of stuff. It's all human. **_

_**Buffy Summers is well to do girl. She lives with her mother and Riley a young man that has money and power and hopefully the man to marry Buffy. Mother and daughter have left LA to a small town known as Sunnydale. In Sunnydale an average college student Angel lives his life with his friends having fun. But when a little rich girl meets the not so rich man what happens? Drama, fluff all that happens.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Joss Whedon. The shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel belong to him. Rating is T-M**_

Chapter 1 Separate Worlds

Buffy a twenty one old junior college girl sat in the back of the car riding to her new home. LA was behind her or at least that's what she was hoping for. In the car were her mother and Riley a lawyer and her boyfriend well at least that's what people called it. She didn't care for Riley too much she just saw him as a friend but her mother was hoping for them to get married, kids the whole nine yards. Sunnydale was a different type of place it was town not a city, small. Buffy was done transferring from UCLA to UC Sunnydale and would begin in the fall. For now she could enjoy her summer or at least she hoped too.

The Bentley pulled up to the upper class of the town. Green lawns, houses that could house ten people easily. Buffy was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Her father was rich and Buffy was use to getting anything she wanted. You would think she was stuck up but she was completely opposite of a rich snobby girl. She loved the outdoors, meet new people, to talk and everything in between. But she was so sheltered kept away from those who owned less than a Ferrier. Her father however left the picture for alcohol and women. Buffy opened the car and looked to her new home.

"It's wonderful." Joyce her mother said and put her arm around her daughter. Riley came out of the car smiling and walked up to the girls looking at the house. The movers had already begun to unpack and they walked inside. Buffy wasn't sure why they needed all this space for just her and her mother. She headed upstairs to find her new room. She found it and it had a balcony that over saw the streets. She stood out there looking to her new surroundings.

Meanwhile on the other side of town two friends headed to a mechanic and body shop.

"Hey," A boy named Xander said hitting the hood of the car and his friend Willow a red headed book worm sat down waving to the a young man as he pulled himself from under a car. "We're partying tonight?" Xander asked as the young man stood up grabbing a towel wiping his hands. This was Angel a UC Sunnydale student. He was twenty two year senior college student about to apply to grad school. His study was bio mechanics but on the side he fixed cars, it was his first love and hobby. He nodded to his two friends that he had known since sophomore in high school.

"Barn parties are the best." Willow stated.

"Yeah and its summer so we can get swasted." Xander said smiling.

"Xander," A woman said and they looked over to a brunette.

"Anya," Xander stated, this woman has been following him around since the fraternity party a month ago. "Uh what are you doing here?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know thought we could hang out." She said and Xander nodded, he wasn't particular attracted to her she was awkward. "I hear you're going to the barn party." Xander nodded and she smiled. "Then I'll see you tonight." She turned around and walked off. Xander turned to his two friends who were smirking.

"Don't say a word." Xander warned and Angel threw his hands in the air walking to his table of tools. Willow smiled and Xander rolled his eyes. "It wasn't even a hook up that night she passed out before we even made out." He said pleading his case.

"Well I have a date and you have a date sort of that just leaves Angel." Willow stated as she looked up at him as he picked up a tool.

"Oh Irish man is the fifth wheel tonight."

"Just means I can ditch you two when you start to cramp my style." Angel said as he got back on the ground.

"Well we leave at eight so be ready." Xander said.

"Ok," Angel replied as he was back under the car fixing the transmission. The two friends left to go eat and get ready. Just as they left another friend came in.

"Aye man," The blonde man said looking under the car.

"What do you want Spike?" Angel asked. Spike and Angel weren't friends more or less just drinking buddies. Angel found Spike annoying but Spike hung around because Angel seemed to attract a lot of girls.

"Just gonna hang out with my mate." He replied in his British accent and sat down. Under the car Angel rolled his eyes and came out from under the car and reached for another tool.

"You mean annoy me." Angel corrected the blonde man. Spike had an interesting taste in clothes, long black leather jacket, ripped blue jeans, rock and roll t-shirts.

Night had fallen and Buffy dressed causal, nice boots, black leggings, a long red dress shirt and her blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. She grabbed her little purse and headed downstairs. She walked quietly as neighbors were over talking. She didn't want to be here all they talked about was money and how awful their lives are. All she heard was blah, blah, blah. She snuck out the front door quietly and walked into the night. She'd rather do anything right now than eat finger foods and listen to these people.

Angel, Xander, Willow, Anya, Willow's boyfriend Oz and Spike all walked up to a huge barn just outside of town. The police wouldn't come here because this place didn't disturb the peace.

"Angel wow," Anya said looking at him; his shirt was unbuttoned to show a little bit of his chest. "He's buff." She said turning to Xander. "You're not buff like that." Xander nodded but not happily. Willow smirked as she and Oz held hands. The seven of them entered into the barn with the music blaring and people dancing.

"All night keggers!" Willow said pointing to the beer. It was a normal warm summer night a perfect night for partying. Xander left Anya quickly and he and Spike went to dance hoping to get attention although they were dancing like nerds. Angel laughed and headed for the beer while Willow and Oz went to find a spot to dance. Buffy saw the barn hearing this was a place to party. She saw people standing around the outside talking and heard the music playing from the inside so she headed inside. She felt out of place, she knew no one and if her mother knew she snuck out to a party like this she'd be livid, it was perfect. She looked around, she was a city girl and these were small towners but they looked like they knew how to party. She saw two guys dancing or at least trying to and she giggled.

Willow and Oz were dancing when Willow looked up and stopped Oz pointing to the young blonde girl.

"Who's that?" Willow asked.

"Oh I know there was a house for sell up on the other side of town guess she's the one who lives there now." Oz explained and Willow nodded. Buffy walked in further looking around. Xander and Spike came from dancing grabbing some red cups and getting beer and joined Angel.

"There are a few American beers that are highly underrated." Angel said looking into his red cup. "But this isn't one of them."

"Oh come on free beer all night." Spike said and sipped his beer.

"Yeah if you like drinking piss." Angel responded and downed the last bit.

"Hey, hey check it out." Xander said hitting Angel lightly on the arm. "It's a hottie." Angel turned around to look, Xander's choice in women were a bit different from his. Angel turned around and saw the young blonde and Xander was right she was hot no she was gorgeous. Spike smiled looking at how Angel stood still staring at her like everything else had disappeared. Spike waved his hand in front of Angel but he didn't blink and Spike laughed a little. Angel couldn't take his eyes off of her she was stunning and the hair, he never went for blondes but this one this one was different.

"Dude go talk to her." Spike suggested and Angel shook his head no, women never made him afraid but this one he thought his legs were going to give out under him. Buffy looked around and then looked over and made eye contact with a man. He had the deepest brown eyes she's ever seen. He was…well beautiful she thought. Spike pushed Angel up telling him to go talk to her since she made eye contact. Angel looked back at them and Xander pushed him a little more. Buffy stood there waiting as Angel made his way to her. _'Hi I'm Angel who are you?'_ No that was lame he thought. _'Uh I just saw you standing there and thought you could use a friend.'_ No that was even worse than the last one.

Buffy was getting nervous as he got closer what was she supposed to say. _'Hi I just saw you looking at me and' _LAME, she thought. _'My name is Buffy.'_ What kind of name is Buffy anyways she asked herself.

"Hi," They said at the same time trying to hide their nervousness_. 'Come on say something Angel.' _He said to himself.

"So," He started, "Never seen you before you…new?" He asked, _'god that was really lame good job.' _He scolded to himself. Buffy nodded and held out her hand to shake.

"Buffy Summers." She stated and he took her hand.

"Angel O'Brien." He gave his name. '_Oh god am I really shaking hands, you idiot Buffy.'_ She thought. _'Buffy that was different, I like it.' _Angel thought. Then they heard someone cheer from behind. Angel turned around and glared at Spike and Xander, Spike was doing the cheering.

"Friends?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded and she smiled. _'Wow what a smile.'_ He thought. "Well maybe if we walk or something they would stop staring." Buffy suggested and Angel nodded and they walked away.

"Such a ladies' man." Xander said and went to get more beer. The two walked through the crowds hoping his friends wouldn't follow but he knew after this was over he'd be bombarded with questions. They came to part that wasn't crowded.

"Yeah I'm new," Buffy started. "My mom and I live in a house on the other side of town." She explained.

"Cool I live in a house…too." Angel trailed off, _'Wow are you stupid or something?'_ He asked himself. Buffy smiled again, he was adorable she thought.

"So you dance?" She asked as a new song came on. Angel shrugged; he didn't actually dance not to this music. Buffy without warning grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dancing crowd. He didn't object at all and they started to dance but the moment was cut short as a man came walking up to them.

"Buffy," He said, he was dressed fancy, diamond watch kind of fancy. Angel then realized what house she was talking about. Buffy looked to her wannabe boyfriend. She sighed in disappointed knowing Riley was going to take her home. "You shouldn't be here." He stated Angel felt like he should get defensive and tell this man to back off. "Your mother doesn't know you're gone so let's keep it like that." Buffy looked back at Angel, she didn't want to leave; she wanted to get to know this man. But she didn't want to start drama on her first night in a new town. She was supposed to be starting a new life here, this was a start but her mother would say this isn't how a young woman should spend her time. Angel could tell she was torn between staying and leaving as Riley turned around expecting her to follow Angel grabbed her hand and slipped her a card. She looked up at him and walked away. She took a glance at the car and it read 'Steve's Auto shop.' Then his name was under it with a phone number and smiled.

The seven friends sat at a table at Doyle's Irish Pub. They all spilt some food and Angel was being questioned like he at the cop station. The fiddled played as he was being interrogated and then their friend Doyle came over.

"So Angel met a girl." The Irish man stated.

"Yeah I guess she lives in Sunnydale's finest, 55 West Street to be exact." Spike said and sipped a bottle of beer. Doyle looked to Angel.

"You scored the big one didn't ya lad?" He asked, Angel said nothing and took another bite of his corn beef. "Just be careful, rich folk aren't the best sometimes plus they like tea and crackers." Doyle said and took Angel's empty glass and went to refill it. She was rich, he wasn't. Then that guy that came to pick her up was either a bodyguard or what would be his nightmare her boyfriend. He didn't have much to offer her he was a poor college boy with loans to get him through, he worked at a mechanic shop and made enough for rent, food mostly the basics. He couldn't offer anything maybe some flowers but not a trip to a fancy place for a meal, he worked on cars but he didn't have a fancy one. He wanted to get to know her but what would she think of him.

Buffy sat in her room combing her hair. She couldn't stop thinking about Angel. She would call that number tomorrow. She wanted to get to know him more. Then there was a knock at the door and she looked up into the mirror. Riley poked his head in. She really didn't want to talk but he wouldn't leave. He walked in and came to her.

"If you wanted to see the town all you had to do was ask." He said and then sat on her dresser. Buffy didn't look up at him; he was trying way too hard to win her affection. He then set down a box before her and smiled. She reached and opened it, it was a diamond bracelet. He lavished her with gifts. While she wouldn't deny it was beautiful gifts were not going to win her over. Riley smiled and took the delicate bracelet from the box and put it on her wrist. "Perfect," He said and kissed her hand smiling. She gave a fake smile to him and he left. She looked back to the gift and sighed. Her mother wanted her to date and marry Riley for the money, but money can't buy happiness right. She took the bracelet off and tears begun to fall. She felt trapped and alone. She had no true friends everyone back home just wanted to be her friend because she had money. But she never called anyone a true friend. She stood up and walked outside to her balcony and climbed on the railing and sat there looking into the night.

_**So what do you think? Should I go on? More to come, drama and fluff to follow. I know it's early but got any ideas where this is going to go? Reviews and comments are welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	2. Cars

Chapter 2 Cars

Buffy walked the streets of Sunnydale looking for the auto shop that Angel worked at, she would call but the phones at her place hadn't been set up yet and her cell phone well let's just say a cell phone and orange juice don't mix. She asked a few people here and there where the shop was, people here were actually helpful and friendly. Finally she found it, she could hear music playing and tools drilling. She headed to what looked like the main office.

"Can I help you miss?" A man asked.

"I'm looking for an Angel O'Brien." Buffy said.

"Sure he's the garage at the end miss." The man said and Buffy smiled.

"Thanks." And she headed back outside and walked down to the garage. Angel was trying to take out some bolts with some other guys around him. They were his co-workers and plus this and two other cars were all that was here today.

"Hey look," A man said as a young blonde woman wearing jeans, heels that clicked and a white tank top walked closer to them. "That ain't the uniform." Angel looked up and then ducked. He was hoping she'd call but didn't expect her to come here.

"You know her Angel?" Another man asked.

"Yeah met her last night." Angel replied and he got some snickers and smirks.

"I've got a girlfriend." Another man stated and they looked at him as he sat in a chair and shrugged.

"Well let's leave the love birds alone." The first man said and they started to walk away as Buffy got closer.

"Hey," She said seeing Angel leaning over the engine of the car.

"Hey," He said smiling, he was happy to see her but if he knew she'd be here he might have cleaned up a little. "I thought you'd call first."

"Yeah I would but no phone at the moment." She replied and he nodded and she set down her bag and walked over looking at the old Mustang. Then as she stood next to him he picked up a rag wiping his hands. "Whoa nice headers." She said looking into the car and Angel looked at her curiously.

"You know what they're for?" He asked.

"Yeah they help improve engine performance also the cool air in tank helps with the engine too keeps it warm or cool as needed." Buffy looked up at Angel as he looked at her, she knew about cars. "My grandpa was a real grease monkey." She answered him because she knew he wanted to know how she knew this. "The six weeks I spent with him during my summers he'd let me work at his auto shop. He taught me how to take a part an engine, clean it and put it back together again."

"Wow." That's all Angel could say. She didn't come off as a person knowing anything about cars except how to drive one. "You know a lot then."

"Yeah but it's something I don't advertise get weird looks I guess girls aren't supposed to know about cars." She said and leaned over the engine looked although Angel was looking at something else as she leaned forward. She then looked up at him and he snapped out of his gaze.

"Well I think it's hot I mean you're hot I mean yeah." He stammered, is he really getting this lucky a beautiful woman who knew cars was interested in him. Buffy smiled, he was rather cute when he was nervous.

"Thanks, so what's wrong with her?" She asked, she called the car her, she knew the language of automobiles, the guys here would say marry her right now.

"Not sure owner thinks it's the transmission." Angel stated as he leaned over with her looking. "Was going to gut it out the person doesn't appear to be taking care of her."

"Need help?" She asked. _'Oh god yes please.'_ He thought he then turned to his boys as they were conveniently working on other things.

"Sure, you might want to put on a suit or something," But before he could finish Buffy pulled her hair up and slipped off her shoes and looked through the tools. "Or not that's cool."

Two hours had passed as they worked on the red Mustang together. Buffy pulled herself from under the car and handed Angel a tool.

"Well let's see if it worked." Angel stated and got the keys off the key rack and tossed them to her. Buffy opened the door and put the keys in the ignition waiting for Angel. He leaned over the engine and waved. She put her foot on the clutch and turned the car on and it roared. Angel smiled as he watched everything run like it was supposed. He closed the hood of the car and then got into the passenger's seat and Buffy knew they were going for a test drive. She shifted the car in reverse and then shifted it into first gear and was off. Angel reached for the radio and turned it on and surprisingly the both of them started to sing the song together.

Angel pulled back into the shop and Buffy got out of the car.

"Manny." Angel said and a man came over while he tossed the keys to him. "Owner can come and pick up the car tomorrow."

"Sweet." The man said as he walked away but then turned around. "You've got another costumer coming in at four but Steve said we're not going to start anything new until tomorrow." Angel nodded as Buffy stood there.

"Thanks." Angel said and Buffy shrugged.

"No problem."

"You're welcome to stop by and help." Angel said and she nodded. Her white shirt and jeans were ruined however but it wasn't like this was all she had. She then saw the time knowing dinner would be here soon plus her mom and Riley would be home.

"Well I need to go if I'm walking home."

"You walked here?" He asked and she nodded like it was no big deal. "I'll drive you home let me take this last person." She smiled and nodded, she didn't mind staying here.

Angel pulled up to her house wide eyed. He's passed by 55 West but never been inside the neighborhood. Her house was huge.

"Yeah I know." She said looking at him. "Well thank you." He nodded and she smiled.

"You know after dinner my friends and are heading to a place called the Bronze." Angel said and she nodded.

"I might go." She said smiling. "See you around." She then got out of the car and walked to her house and Angel stayed in the Plymouth waiting for her to get inside. She waved to him letting him know she was safe inside. Once she closed the door he let out a huge sigh.

"Whoa, holy crap what are you doing with someone like her?" He asked himself and then pulled away from the huge place. Buffy headed upstairs to take a shower to clean the oil off of her. After her shower she got dressed for dinner knowing that people would be over. She never did have a quiet dinner with her mother. Buffy put on a dress that went above her knees, it was emerald green to match her eyes, she wore a silver necklace and silver heels too match. She pulled her hair up and left her room. Buffy was greeted by neighbors and sat down for dinner and sighed. The cook set down her plate and it had food but it was always little. Buffy's mother said she wasn't fat but believed in smaller portions. The food was always good but there was so little of it. Another servant came over and poured her some wine. Riley looked over to her.

"How was your day sweet pea?" He asked and she turned to him. Should she say what she did, rolled in oil fixed a car with Angel.

"Just stayed in." She replied lying to him and he nodded smiling. She looked up to her mother who smiled and kept eating. Buffy looked up to the clock and it read six thirty and she sighed. She wanted to go to the Bronze and be with Angel even if was just sitting next to him he was much more interesting than this than Riley.

Angel walked up to the Bronze and did a quick scan to see if Buffy was around but didn't see her. He saw Willow coming over smiling.

"Hey ready to see Oz play?" The red head asked and Angel smiled. Xander and Spike came over and he saw Xander's groupie Anya trailing him.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Spike asked and Angel sighed and they all walked in the club. It was a typical club night. Oz's band was up on the stage playing and Willow smiled, she liked the idea she was dating the lead guitar player. Angel walked through the crowd to get closer to the stage for Willow. Then the person he didn't want to see, Faith was dancing. She turned around and saw Angel and smiled. She had always liked Angel but he never could bring himself to like her. It was too late they had made eye contact so he just walked away and found an empty couch and sat down. Willow didn't sit with them but looked to her boyfriend. Xander made a drink run for them as Faith continue to dance not directly in front of Angel but she'd hoped he was watching. Angel looked around trying to avoid her. In fact he was tempted to just leave.

The dinner was over and Buffy snuck out the house. She took the neatly bun out of her hair and shook it out letting her long blonde locks fall around her shoulders and headed to Riley's Bentley, he had two so he shouldn't miss the white one as she got in. No one would know she was gone well maybe Riley but as of now he was too much into himself talking about his latest case. She turned on the car and headed off. She was twenty one, a woman she could do what she wanted to right. Besides she'd be back before anyone missed her.

She found the Bronze and it looked like it was a good club. She wasn't much of a clubber you think she would be living in LA where there was a club on every corner. She got out of the Bentley and already caught some attention from the guys. She made her way to the front door looking for a black Plymouth hoping Angel was here. Inside the Bronze Oz's band was done for now so the DJ was back. Willow joined her friends waiting for Oz to be done packing up. Faith was still trying but Angel was talking to Spike. Buffy came into the Bronze and looked around for Angel. Angel took a sip of his straight Jameson then Xander lightly hit him on the back.

"Your girlfriend is here." Xander pointed and he looked up. His jaw dropped, the dress, the heels everything about her.

"She is pretty." Willow said smiling to Angel. Angel couldn't take his eyes of her and then they locked eyes. "Well go before some other guy does."

"Right." Angel said and set down his glass. Faith smiled thinking he was coming to him but then walked right passed her. She looked to see where he was heading and saw the small blonde girl standing there waiting. Angel didn't think she would be here but that didn't matter. They stood in front of each other and she smiled which made him go weak at the knees.

"Hey." She said and he smiled back.

"Our boy is in love." Xander said and then Faith came over to them. "Bitch alert, bitch alert."

"Shut up," She spat. "Who's the blonde trick?" She asked pointing to them as they stood there talking.

"Buffy." Willow said with a smile as Oz came over handing her a drink. Faith scoffed and walked away and the group looked up and saw the couple heading to the bar.

"So this is the Bronze." Buffy stated while a bar tender poured her a drink and Angel nodded.

"Small town not much." Angel said and sipped his drink. "How was dinner?" He asked and she shook her head not wanting to talk about it. She sipped her drink looking to the crowd.

Somewhere in between the five drinks between Angel and Buffy they made their way to the dance floor and she threw her arms around his neck and his arms found their way around her waist. He didn't dance well not to this music and certainly not with a girl. She didn't dance with boys not like this but he excited her so she rocked her hips against him. Angel did a quick scan of his surroundings and his friends couldn't see him, good he thought and followed her movements. His friends were on the other side dancing well Oz and Willow avoided Spike and Xander as they danced like goofs. Anya laughed at Xander's moves.

The gap between Angel and Buffy was no longer there, she was completely on him. She wasn't drunk maybe slightly tipsy and he just had a buzz so they would remember this. They were really close but it didn't bother them. _'Oh god, think of something else besides her small dress and…stop Angel stop.'_ He begged to himself as they danced. Faith stood in the corner watching with her arms folded across her chest. She's never seen this girl before and Angel was drooling all over her. Angel smiled and he was honest with himself he hadn't smile like this in a long time. Buffy then leaned back and Angel swallowed hard trying to keep himself together. Buffy came back up smiling as she could tell he liked it. Then Xander came dancing to them.

"I love this song!" He yelled out and the danced away.

Spike drove the Bentley to Buffy's place as Angel drove her in the Plymouth. The lights were still on and people were still there. It was almost one in the morning and Buffy wasn't sure if she was missed or not.

"Nice place." Spike said getting out of the car and Buffy got out of the Plymouth holding her shoes and nodded. "Sweet ride too." Then the front door opened and two people came out.

"Oh no." Buffy said as she could see her mother and Riley.

"Buffy where were you?" Her mother asked and looked at the people behind her.

"Mom I'm fine," Buffy assured her mother. "These are some friends mom we were just hung out that's all."

"Until one in the morning?" Riley asked and looked to Angel, he felt threaten by this man and wasn't sure why. Angel didn't like this man and he didn't even know him and he didn't want to get to know him.

"Everything is ok mom." Buffy stated and her mother nodded. "I want you to meet Willow, Oz, Spike, Xander, Anya and Angel." She said pointing to each of them.

"Nice to meet you all." Her mother said smiling but Buffy could tell it was a fake smile.

"You think they could come over for dinner tomorrow?" Buffy asked, Joyce looked at all of them. She could tell they had no money and she didn't want Buffy to get attach but maybe just once and then Buffy could move on. Joyce believed that Buffy needed no friends but her and Riley.

"Ok." Joyce said and Riley looked to the older woman and then put his arm around Buffy indicating she should go and also trying to show this Angel person she belonged to him. "Good night everyone."

"Night." They all said waving Buffy did a quick turn around and waved to her new friends and then looked at Angel. He could see in her eyes a plea to come get her but instead she waved at him.

"Come inside you must be freezing." Riley said and pulled her closer but she didn't wrap her arms around him at all. Angel stood there waiting until she got inside the house and then turned back to his car.

Buffy stood outside on her balcony when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She wished it was Angel's and for a moment she had a fantasy _'Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned around. He was shirtless before her and she smiled. He tilted his head and their lips connected in kiss. It grew and he picked her up placing her on the balcony ledge and she wrapped her legs around his waist.'_ She then came to back to reality, it was only a fantasy but one she'd love to live.

"After the dinner tomorrow night I'll be in LA for a week." Riley stated. _'Yes thank you lord.'_ Buffy thought.

"That's too bad." Buffy said as she looked out into the night.

"Get some sleep." He then kissed the top of her head and left. Buffy stood there and then rested her chin in her hands and a small tear fell. She felt trap like a prisoner and no matter what she couldn't break free. So many people would give to be here, have the kind of stuff she had but it wasn't what it was all cracked up to be. You felt like drowning, no one listened, no one cared.

Angel tossed his keys aside as he headed into his apartment and saw someone had called him. He pressed the button to listen. No one had his home phone it was a private line for his father who was in Ireland.

"Hi Angel its Giles, your father sends his love but I'm afraid his condition is taking a turn for the worst. I'll keep you up to speed. Hope everything is going well over in the colonies, talk to you soon, bye." The man's voice was gone. Giles was Angel's god father and was in Ireland taking care of his father. Angel rubbed his eyes and sat on the couch in silences. He looked up to the wall and knew he should sleep he had to open the shop and then apparently he was having dinner with Buffy tomorrow night. He stretched out on the couch closing his eyes and all he could see was Buffy, Buffy, Buffy she was in his thoughts. He never thought about one girl like this. Come to think of it he never had a crush on a girl either not this bad at least.

_**Sparks fly between them. More on the way so now that we have some more knowledge about our two lovers' background any ideas what's to come. You'll learn more about them as they talk. But Riley is going away for a week, thank god right. Hope you like them fixing the car together. More soon. And the cell phone and the orange juice, yes I did drop my cell phone once in orange juice once…no comment on that. Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3 Dinner

Angel, Xander, Willow, Oz and Spike were at Doyle's Irish Pub and Eatery having lunch on a sunny afternoon.

"More drinks?" A tall brunette asked.

"Yeah," Angel said and reached for his glass. "Thanks Cordy." And she smiled and walked away and then Doyle came over.

"So you guys are going to a fancy shmancy dinner tonight?" He asked coming over to the table. Angel nodded as he took a bite of his potatoes.

"Yeah I'm actually excited we get to dress up like we're going to a ball and eat fancy food with fancy silverware and fine china." Willow said with a smile looking to Oz.

"Yeah it's the fiery pits of hell dining with the rich, fancy noble people." Doyle tossed in. "They talk about money, stocks, what they bought it's boring besides what are you going to wear?" He asked.

"I've got nice pants and a blazer." Xander said and took a bite of his cake Doyle then looked to Spike.

"Oh uh nice dress pants and a button up shirt with a matching tie." Spike responded and then Doyle looked to Oz.

"I'll rent a suit." He said and went back to eating then Cordelia came back giving Angel his glass of water. Cordelia was once the high school queen, head cheerleader, Homecoming queen, Prom queen and everything in between. But after high school she met Doyle and with her father going bankrupt she then learned the value of money. Last year she and Doyle married and she was much more pleasant to be around.

"Oh 55 West how I miss you." Cordelia said and Doyle flashed her. "Oh I do love our condo Doyle but 55 West wow." Doyle smiled and kissed her cheek and then flashed Angel a look to follow him. Doyle and Angel were cousins but most considered them to be brothers.

"So how's my uncle?" Doyle asked with concern. Angel sighed looking at his feet.

"Giles called and he said dad's taken a turn for the worst." Angel answered and Doyle nodded.

"You ok man?" Doyle asked but Angel didn't say anything. "Listen get a bag packed and ready if you need tickets just ask and we'll go together ok." Angel nodded and the two cousins hugged. They then parted looking at each other and Doyle patted Angel's back. "Now you've got something to wear tonight to impress the lady hmm? I want lots of nieces and nephews." Angel gave a small laugh. "Imagine Angel little Irish kids running around the pub." Angel smiled again and the two headed back to the table.

"You and Cordy trying?" He asked, Doyle didn't say anything but the look in his eye said yes and Angel smiled as he got back in seat and ate some more.

Angel was in his apartment putting on a tie in his mirror. He made sure his tie was on right, he always hated ties he could never do it right the first time. He decided the black on black look was good. Black pants, black shoes, black button up shirt, black vest, black leather jacket and a black tie. Finally he got the tie right and inspected everything. He grabbed the leather jacket and headed out the door. He was nervous; he wanted to impress Buffy but also her mother. But he had a feeling to impress her mother he needed money. Angel locked his door and thought while his Plymouth was classy what about his Ducati, he fixed it up last year, Ducati he and headed outside. Besides he let the others take the Plymouth.

The group pulled into the gates of the rich and drove down the road and there was Buffy's place. Angel took off his helmet and got off the bike. The others got out of the car and they headed up to the house. Angel fixed his tie; he forgot how annoying they were. Willow rung the door bell and a man opened the door dressed up.

"Evening." He said nodding and they all nodded too and came in. People all dressed up were everywhere chattering and walking around. The group looked up to the high ceiling and chandeliers, classical music was playing in the background it was just like the movies.

"Wow," Willow said with a huge smile while she her arm was linked with Oz's and looked around. "Wow." She said again. Another butler came over with a try offering them something to eat. They all looked at it and it smelt great so Xander and Spike picked up a little plate and tasted it and nodded it was good.

"What is it?" Xander asked taking another bite.

"Tripe." The butler answered and they nodded, they never heard of it before and the butler walked away to offer it to more guest. Angel looked around trying to find Buffy; he felt so lost in fact they all did. They were all looking for Buffy and thought she might be with her mother somewhere.

"This is really good." Xander said and Spike nodded as they finished the last bit.

"Hey it's Buffy." Willow said pointing to the grand staircase and Angel turned around. Buffy wore a black dress, the front was short but the back fell to her ankles, a diamond chain was wrapped around the middle with a swopped neck the accentuated her built shoulders. Her hair was pulled back in loose bun so strains of blonde hair fell. Angel was in awe and she smiled seeing him he looked so gorgeous she thought. She stood on the last step smiling as he slightly had to look up. He held out his arm and she linked her arm with his and then saw everyone else.

"Wow Buffy." Willow said, Willow felt under dressed she wore a red dress but it didn't have diamonds like Buffy's.

"So when's dinner?" Xander asked and Willow elbowed her friend and Buffy smiled.

"It'll be ready soon." Buffy replied.

"Who are all these people?" Oz asked.

"Neighbors we have dinner at each other's places and tonight it's our turn to host." Buffy said and they all nodded. She then indicated for everyone to follow her. She Angel walked together and he couldn't stop staring, she was stunning. Then she saw Riley and her mother talking to people. "Mom, Riley." She said and they turned around. "You remember Angel and his friends?" Joyce was stunned on Angel's appearance and for a brief moment found him more attracting than Riley.

"Glad you can join us." Riley said sticking out his hand and Angel shook it but what everyone didn't know was the two shook very hard comparing strengths.

"Well we better head to the dining room." Joyce said and locked arms with Riley and left.

"Awkward." Xander said and then saw the butler walk by with the tripe. "Buffy have you tried the tripe?" He asked and she looked back at him.

"Yeah but I'm not much for sheep's stomach." She said and pulled Angel along and the others followed but Xander and Spike stood there.

"We just ate sheep's stomach?" Spike asked and Xander burped.

"You feeling queasy right now?" Xander asked and Spike nodded and the two pressed on following the crowd. The table was huge as people started to take their seats. Buffy sat next to Riley and Angel sat next to Buffy and the rest took their seats. Joyce stayed standing while everyone quiet down.

"Evening everyone as you can see we have guest here they are some of my daughter's friends she met and I would like to thank them for making her feel welcomed." Joyce finished and everyone did a light clap. Joyce sat down and servants came out with trays. Angel looked down at his plate; there was a huge plate with a medium plate stacked on top with another smaller plate stack on the very top. On each side of the plate were different sizes of knives, forks and spoons. He then leaned over to Buffy.

"How do I eat?" He asked and she smiled.

"Just follow me." She replied and took the top little plate off and set off to the side and Angel did likewise and the other's followed. Buffy then took the cloth napkin and placed it in her lap and again Angel followed. This was going to be a long night.

"So Angel," Joyce begun and Angel looked to Buffy's mother. "What do you do?"

"I work at an auto shop." He replied and she nodded.

"Yeah and we all go to school here too." Willow added in. "Also Angel's cousin Doyle owns a local pub." Joyce nodded.

"So how did you all meet my daughter?" She asked, did they want to answer that.

"Oh I went to the campus mom." Buffy quickly added. "I got lost and saw them talking and well the rest is history." Joyce nodded and food was being placed before everyone. It looked good but there was so little of it.

"Well I work and own a law firm back in LA, Wolfram and Heart you heard of them?" Riley asked and took a bite of the food.

"Can't say that I have." Angel responded and picked up the little fork and tried some green stuff. The guys were having trouble with the tiny fork picking at the food. Riley nodded and put his arm around Buffy trying to be casual but on the inside Buffy wanted to scream.

"Well our little Buffy is an artist." Joyce said and Willow smiled.

"What kind?" Willow asked.

"I paint." Buffy said and Angel smiled, she's a painter he'd like to see what she paints.

"Well Angel is an artist too he drawls." Willow stated.

"It's just a hobby." Angel added.

"A good hobby mate." Spike said and ate more food. Buffy looked up at him, that was one more thing they had in common, cars now art.

"Well one day I hope to go to Columbia College they have a great art school." Buffy said.

"We'll see honey." Joyce said and then the servants came back out with the main course. Angel looked to Buffy and smiled but could tell by her mother's comment Buffy was being held back in some way.

Dinner was getting slower as everyone gossiped and laughed. The group tried to act interested but they were bored. Buffy could tell that they were bored and she couldn't blame them. Joyce then stood up and everyone looked up.

"Thank you all for joining me for dinner while it is over our house is open so please stay as long as you'd like." She then sat down and everyone went back to chattering well the women some men got up same with Riley. The gang all leaned forward to see what was happening.

"If you want to leave you can but the guys will go out for a cigar and Brandi." Buffy stated and they nodded and all looked at each other saying they wanted to go. Riley then leaned into Buffy's ear.

"Well I'm off for the night I'll be back in a week." He said and she nodded as everyone got up from the table. He kissed Buffy's cheek and then stood before Angel. "Angel," He nodded and held out his hand and they shook "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Angel replied and Riley waved to the rest of them and left. Buffy looked to her mother who was talking to people and Buffy got out of her chair and walked with the group to the front door.

"Don't want to sound rude but I'm still hungry." Xander said and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah I know."She said.

"Hey let's all go to Doyle's." Willow suggested. "Buffy you should come it'll be fun at nights he has live bands play." Buffy looked back to the crowd, she was supposed to help her mom host this dinner but she was bored out her mind.

"Ok." She said.

"Ok well let peaches and I get the cars we'll look like gentlemen." Spike said and Angel walked out into the night. Buffy thought how could they all fit into the Plymouth? Willow smiled knowing Buffy would like Angel's ride. Angel got on his bike and turned it on and turned in around. Buffy heard an engine and saw Angel on a bike pulling up to the curb as she walked to him with a huge smile.

"Is this yours?" She asked and he smiled as he put his helmet on. "It's beautiful." She said looking at the black sleek Ducati. Angel leaned over tossing her another helmet and she smiled. She was most impressed with him. She put the helmet on and at the same time the two placed the face shield down. It was a reflected shield that in the day it kept the sun out but at night it was like having high definition vision. The helmets were a gift from Angel's father. Angel then put the bike in drive and sped off as Buffy wrapped her arms around him. Spike and the others got into the Plymouth following them. Angel weaved through traffic and going a little faster than the speed limit. He was trying to impress but this was how he drove anyways at least on the Ducati. Buffy was smiling so wide a she drove with him in the night. It was a small town so Angel decided to give her a tour. The others in the Plymouth saw what route he was going to take.

"Oh he is so trying to get in her pants." Spike said and Willow smiled. Spike turned the car and they knew they meet them at the pub. Angel sped down the streets and Buffy looked around, it was very nice. Angel came to a stop light and Buffy sat up looking around as they sat there waiting. She lifted up her shield and he did likewise.

"What do you think of Sunnydale?" He asked.

"It's nice." She replied.

"Well I'm taking the scenic route if that's ok I never drive this baby too much." Buffy smiled indicating he could just drive her around all night. Angel put the shield back on so did she and just to impress her a little more he popped a quick wheelie and Buffy smiled bigger and he took off.

She thought about Riley for a moment, the man was nothing like Angel. Angel was…he was Angel plus Riley couldn't pop a wheelie he'd probably fall, that was a funny thought that played out in her head. Her heart was racing as Angel weaved through the traffic, she was actually having fun something she doesn't do often. Angel could feel her pulling herself closer to him _'yeah I'm pretty cool'_ he thought. He knew the black on black look with a leather jacket and motorcycle would impress her, _'how about them apples huh Riley?'_ he asked. _'Am I actually thinking like this about some other guy?' _He then went to focus on the woman who was huddled up behind him. He was going to show her he was the guy you wanted to party with.

Finally the pulled up to the pub and Buffy could hear a fiddle going. She took off her helmet as Angel put the break on and shut the bike off. Buffy got off the bike and shook her hair out Angel watched he had to snap out of it and then took his helmet off. And the two walked into the pub together.

All of them sat a table were actually eating real food. A band was playing traditional Irish music as the group was much more laid back and laughing. Buffy had to keep her eyes off of Angel, he took off the leather jacket and rolled up his sleeves, he looked good with the vest and loose tie. In the center of the pub Cordelia and Doyle were dancing along with other people. Angel took his huge pint of beer and looked to the dancing crowd and drank it. His cousin flashed him a look to bring his lady friend over.

"You want to dance?" Angel asked getting up holding out his hand to Buffy. She took his hand and he took her to the floor. He put one arm around her waist pulling her closer and she put one arm around his neck and they started. It was fast music and Buffy smiled she never danced to music like this. He then took both of her hands and they pulled apart and he twisted her and brought her close again. She smiled as they danced soon Willow and Oz were dancing too. Buffy felt rather lucky for Angel to allow her to see a little bit of his background. Then the music stopped everyone clapped and cheered. But another song came on and Doyle and Angel looked at each other.

"Come on lad." Doyle said throwing up his hands and Angel nodded. "For old time's sake." And the two started to dance. Buffy smiled as they danced side by side. Cordelia came over and stood next to Buffy and the blonde leaned over.

"Are they both from Ireland?" Buffy asked.

"Angel was born here, Doyle came over when they were in high school." Cordelia answered and everyone clapped along as the Irish men danced. Buffy giggled watching, he looked so care free she wanted to feel like that. Buffy clapped along and she wanted to know about Angel she felt like she could open up to him. The song ended and everyone clapped as the two cousins bowed. Angel looked up to Buffy as she clapped and smiled at her.

The pub was quiet as people were talking amongst themselves and others were leaving. Doyle was at the table with Angel's friends along with Cordelia. While they were all talking Doyle watched his younger cousin, his younger brother slow dancing with a woman a woman that made his smile. He hadn't seen Angel smile like that in a long time. The two swayed slowly back and forth. Buffy had her chin on his shoulder as both his hands were wrapped around her. He had question to ask before he could go any further even though he knew it was wrong.

"Riley?" He asked and Buffy pulled away looking up at him and shook her head no. Angel then looked up at the time. The pub would be closing soon. "I should get you home." She shook her head again.

"I can stay a little longer." She said and rested her chin back on his shoulder hoping she make this last just a little longer.

Buffy clung onto Angel tightly as they drove through the town, she felt so warm with his leather jacket on her and her body close to his. They went ahead and ditched the helmets and she rested her head on his shoulder letting the summer wind hit her. Angel drove at a leisurely place and Buffy knew they were getting closer to her place. The gates were in view and Buffy sighed as Angel punched in the numbers and drove through the streets to her place. He turned off the bike and she looked to the house. The downstairs lights were off but some of the upstairs lights were on.

"Something wrong?" Angel asked, of course everything was wrong she wanted to say but held back.

"Yeah I don't want to wake anyone." She stated and Angel looked to the house.

"Which window is yours?" He asked, one so he could sneak her in and two so he could see her by getting around the house. She pointed to the window farthest away. "Come on," he said and took her hand leading her to the house. There was a vine of roses growing on the side of the house which meant they was a rose fence of some kind for them grow on the side of the house like that. He checked and smiled and Buffy knew what he was doing. She saw the fence and it was perfect to climb so she started her way up and Angel followed her. She grabbed onto the ledge of the balcony and pulled herself over. Angel stood there making sure she was ok. "Good?" He asked and smiled.

"Thank you." She said and was about to take off his jacket and hand it back to him but he shook his head no.

"Keep it, it looks better on you." He said and she smiled.

"Buffy?" She heard her mother's voice. "Buffy are you going to bed?"

"In a minute mom." She said and heard her door shut and turned back to Angel. They wanted to say something to one another. She knew she should stop it from going any further but how and why. "I should go." And Angel nodded but he didn't want her too. She then turned around to walk inside but her reach for her hand and pulled her back. He wanted to kiss her but didn't have the courage to. She was dying to kiss him but was too afraid. "My…my door it's always open." She said and a small smile tugged at him, she was inviting him in. "Night."

"Night." Angel repeated and Buffy pulled away reluctantly and looked back as he waited for her to be safely inside. She closed the door behind her and waved to him and he slowly climbed down and walked to his bike. He turned to look at the house, to her room and she still stood there watching. He got on his bike and left with a million thoughts racing through his mind one being he had nothing to offer this woman.

Buffy pulled the covers away and got into bed and shut off the lamp and instead of grabbing her stuff animal pig Mr. Gordo she took hold of his jacket. It smelt like him and she closed her eyes to get some sleep. She would make it her priority to see him tomorrow.

Angel sat on the edge of his bed thinking, what was he getting himself into? But she indicated that she and Riley weren't together and he should have made the move and kissed her. But he felt like with her he should be slow, savoir it, enjoy it. He fell back to his bed taking in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_**They almost kissed, I'm so mean right, I know, I know. More to come, any ideas what's on the way? Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. What I Can't Have

Chapter 4 What I Can't Have

Angel pulled up to Buffy's place a nervous wreck. He got out of the Plymouth and headed for the rose fence and took a quick glance to make sure no one was watching and started to climb up. He climbed over the balcony and the doors were opened just as she said they be. He walked into her room, it was beautiful. He kind of wanted to look around but went to the door and slowly opened it and looked down the hall and heard some music so he followed it. It was classical music as he headed down the hall and then found the room. The door was ajar so he looked in. Buffy's back was turned to him as she had a canvas on a stand in front of her. She was painting and he smiled. He walked into the room and looked around as there were blank canvases others had finished paintings, she was good. He saw Buffy dip a brush into some paint and she went to the canvas.

"Morning." He said and Buffy turned around and smiled.

"Hey." She got up and he came in further and he pointed to her new work. "Oh yeah it's almost done I was letting the first coat dry and then after this set dries I'll put a gloss over it." She explained and he smiled looking around. "Oh welcome to my studio." She smiled. "Oh here," She said as she went to get a chair. She was dressed in worn out jeans, a shirt that hung loosely on her shoulders and her hair was pulled back. She looked beautiful like this not that she didn't in her fancy dresses but this was nice to. She set a chair down so he could sit next to her and he did. Buffy sat down and picked up where she left off.

"What do you do with the rest of them?" Angel asked.

"I make paintings for people." She started to explain as she brushed paint on the canvas. "People send me a picture or an idea and I paint it." She then wiped some paint away and picked up a brush that didn't have any paint on it and brushed the canvas smoothing out the picture.

"You starting a business?" Angel asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Yup one day I hope to own an art gallery not sure what I want to name it though. But I make money here and there." She said as she inspected her work.

"If you don't mind me asking how much?"

"One man paid me to paint his family photo for a thousand dollars." Buffy replied and Angel nodded.

"Not…bad." And she smiled and could see he want to look around.

"Go ahead." She said and he got up and started to look at her pictures, the many brushes she had and the various colors some colors he's never seen before.

"What's your favorite color?" Angel asked as he looked up on a wall of a painting that depicted a sunset on the beach. Buffy stopped to think.

"White." She answered and he looked to her.

"Why?" He asked and she sat up.

"White is all colors you just have to separate them, white is blank and I can fill it in." She answered smiling and went back to her work and Angel smiled. She was smart. He continued his walk around her studio looking at each painting not wanting to disturb them. He could hear Buffy strokes of the paint brush as she put color and life to the once blank canvas. She then set down her brush and sighed and he walked over to look. "Done I put the gloss on tomorrow." And Angel looked at it, it was a meadow but not green like one would think, there was some green in it but it had a honey hue, warm oranges to it.

"It's beautiful."

"Thanks now if you don't mind me asked what are you doing here." She asked and he shrugged.

"Your door was opened." He replied and she nodded smiling. "I came by to say hi but I have to head to the shop." And she nodded smiling, she didn't want him to go but he had a job. She got up wiping her hands from the paint as best as she could and walked him out making sure no one was around to see them. They walked through her room and outside.

"Are you going to make this into habit?" Buffy asked as Angel sat on the ledge of the balcony and shrugged and she smiled. She was beautiful in sun light. "See you around?" She asked and he nodded as he begun to climb down. She hung over the ledge watching him and he headed to his car. He waved good bye and she waved back and went inside.

"You didn't kiss her?" Willow asked as she sat on a stool at the garage. Angel had his head in the engine of the car as his friends were here asking him questions.

"And you were in her room today and you didn't," Spike paused looking around. "You didn't you know?" He rocked his hips and Xander laughed. Angel was trying to ignore him but it was no use.

"You didn't kiss her?" Willow asked again but still no response.

"Come on man you had her in your grasp wait is she dating that Riley guy?" Xander asked and Angel shook his head no.

"Still can't believe you were in her room and you didn't get a little something, something." Spike was saying more or less to himself. "I mean I would she's fine and," He stopped when everyone was looking at him. "And she's your lady right." He was quiet.

"So any sparkage?" Willow asked, Angel wasn't the type to tell all. This conversation was a lost cause.

"Well let's talk about something else other than Angel's love life." Xander suggested.

"Yes please." Angel stated as he held a car part looking at it.

"So we Bronzing it up tonight?" Xander asked.

"I am." Willow raised her hand. "Oz is playing again tonight."

"I'll go." Spike said and they turned to Angel. He looked up and shrugged. "Come on mate its summer time."

"Oh yes it is 'Summers' time." Xander said and Angel looked up as Spike and Xander laughed but slowly stopped seeing the look in his eye. "I'll shut up." Willow would go to Buffy's place and have her come too she wanted her Angel to hook up they looked good together.

Angel sat on the couch at the Bronze with Spike and Xander and they were playing a game of cards. Angel wasn't looking in drinking tonight but just to relax.

"Damnit." Xander said slamming his cards down knowing he lost another game of poker. Angel smiled as he reached for his winnings. "It's because you're Irish that's why you win." Xander explained and Angel shrugged as he counted his money.

"Hey it's that not your so hot other girlfriend." Spike said and Angel looked up seeing Faith. Angel sighed as he begun to shuffle the cards again for another round. He gave the deck to Spike and he begun to pass them out. Faith was looking for Angel and headed to the dance floor. Meanwhile Willow waited outside and saw a Bentley pull up and she smiled. Buffy came over, she wasn't dressed in a dress no just some nice jeans a purple silk and lace tank top and black heels. Buffy came over and hugged Willow and the two went inside the club. Buffy looked around and spotted Angel but also saw another girl eying her man.

"Who's that?" Buffy asked pointing to a girl.

"Oh her that's Faith." Willow responded. "She really likes Angel I mean what girl doesn't but they barely know one another they shared an English class together but that's it." Willow explained and Buffy nodded so she had a little bit of competition well it was time to show this Faith girl there was a new girl in town. Buffy walked over to Angel as he was unaware she was here. He had the his set of cards up in front of him thinking of his next move but knew someone was standing in front of him. _'God I hope it's not Faith.'_ He looked up and a young blonde stood before him. He smiled as she stood there waiting.

"Boys I'm calling it." He said revealing his cards and stood up. Spike and Xander were in awe of Buffy too. Angel walked around the table and the two grabbed hands and walked off, poker wasn't appealing anymore.

"You're telling me he hasn't done anything with that?" Xander asked and Spike shrugged gathering the cards as Willow sat between them watching the young couple leave.

The two made it to the floor and Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders and the two started to dance. Faith could see them and wasn't pleased so she and a few of her friends came over. Angel and Buffy were talking about something when they noticed people were standing there. The couple looked at them.

"Do I know you?" Faith asked to Buffy and the blonde shrugged. "Just watch yourself little rich girl." Faith warned and Buffy nodded and decided to make a bold move. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Angel's cheek, he was stun on what was happening as she moved down his neck. Faith scoffed and walked away and Buffy let up watching as the girl walked away and gloated in her small victory. She looked up to Angel and his eyes were glowing and he pulled her closer and danced. He wanted to know what just happened it felt good but they barely knew one another and wow he thought. But he didn't want her to kiss him just on the neck next time around.

Angel opened up his apartment and let Buffy inside.

"It's not much but it's home." He said and she walked in as he flipped on the light and closed the door. He had enough of the club for one night and he's been to her place so why not his place. "Living room, kitchen, dining room, bed room." He pointed and she smiled and walked around. She thought it must be cool to be on your own, no rules, no one watching you. "So?" He asked and smiled.

"I like it." She answered and then saw a picture of him and Doyle and smiled.

"So you want a beer? Coke?" He asked heading to the kitchen and she followed him.

"Water's ok." She said and he reached for a glass and filled it with ice and water and handed it to her. He then reached for a cold Guinness and opened the bottle with his hand and she smiled, he was strong.

"So the club what was that?" He asked, he wasn't mad he enjoyed it but why. She shrugged putting the water down.

"Willow told me she annoys you." Buffy answered and Angel nodded and smiled and walked out of the kitchen and she followed. He reached for the remote and turned on the TV and both sat down on the couch together. "You said you drawl?" Buffy asked and he nodded and got up and went into his room and came back out with a notebook and handed it to her. She took it and opened it and started to browse. "Angel these are good." She said and then saw one picture of a man that looked similar to Angel and looked up.

"My father." Angel said and it hit Buffy that she didn't know if he lived her alone besides Doyle or what. She wanted to ask but maybe not now. She learned to let people open up to you. "He lives back in Ireland right now." Angel explained and she flipped through some pages. But then it hit Angel the last page was done last night. _'Oh god uh, great you should have removed it.'_ He cursed himself. She was getting closer to the end of the sketch pad_. 'Damnit why did you pick up this one you have eight more lying around.'_ He said to himself and she turned to the last page and Buffy looked at it. It was her, her back was facing towards them and she could see the profile of her face. It was the black dress she wore last night and in one hand she was holding a rose. She looked up to Angel, it was more beautiful than any picture of her and she smiled a little and he smiled back. _'Oh thank god she likes it.'_ He felt relieved. _'He drew me, wow and it's beautiful it looks so real.'_ Buffy thought and turned back to the drawling.

Buffy hopped over the balcony again and Angel was waiting for her to get inside safely. She smiled and then looked up into the sky, here she could see more stars unlike LA.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked still looking up. Angel wasn't looking at the stars he was looking at her.

"Yeah." He said and she looked back at him and smiled. She then looked back up and pointed and he looked.

"A shooting star." She said and smiled as it went across the sky.

"My mom told me that a shooting start meant someone was going to heaven." Angel said looking up and Buffy smiled and looked at him. "Well make a wish." And her smile disappeared and Angel looked at her, he was now concerned.

"Why what would I wish for?" She asked, her heart then raced and he looked at her as he held the fence. "For something I can't have?" She asked looking down and back up into the sky. She wanted to cry for saying that but it felt so true. She turned back to him. "Night Angel." She said and started to walk away. _'No.'_ He thought and got on the balcony and grabbed her arm slightly so now she was facing him. _'Do it, do it.'_ And he leaned in giving her no room to protest and his lips met hers. He pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes. He was about to back away when she got on her toes and kissed him. He didn't know if he should pull back but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He bent his knees lifting her slightly off the ground slowly spinning.

The kiss went from being light to them exploring one another's mouths, tongues dueled. She moaned a little in delight. This was his way of saying she could have him. It was the other way around, he couldn't have her. He placed her back on the ground slowly still kissing her and it slowly started to let up. He pulled away slightly and she leaned in for another on and he didn't object. They finally pulled away slowly catching their breath and looked at each other. Both knew right now this could never be but then why did it feel so right?

They were standing there in silences looking into each other's eyes afraid to break away.

"Angel," She said. "This, this…" She couldn't say it he made her feel so happy why should she give that up? Angel knew what she was going to say, this could never be and someone had to walk away. He reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear and leaned in for another kiss and she let him. She pulled him closer and both their knees went weak and slowly they sank to the ground and he still held her. 'Oh god are her legs wrapped around me?' He asked himself and they were. They continued to kiss some more and the world slowly fell away. She never dated many guys, two to be exact and they didn't last. So why was she melting in his embrace all of a sudden? She pushed that out from her line of thought and focused on him. They let up slowly and she hugged him and didn't want to let go. Finally she felt warmth.

The two managed to get up and he stepped over the balcony as she held his hand not wanting to let go. He pulled her hand to his lips and let go and started to climb down and she leaned over the balcony and watched him leave. Her heart ached and she felt like crying as he then jumped down the last little bit. He then looked up at her and wanted to climb back up but knew he shouldn't. He started to walk to his car spinning around to get another glimpse at her and she smiled but as he got next to his car and reached for his key he felt something else. He pulled out necklace, it was white gold and on it dangled what looked like a locket. He opened the tiny thing and it was a picture of her smiling. He looked up to the house, to her. She knew he found it. She had slipped it into his pocket at the Bronze. He wanted to run back and kiss her some more but got into the car and left having a small smile as he went home. _'She likes me.'_

Buffy sat in her bed looking at nothing, the end of the night played over and over again in her head. She couldn't stop thinking about it about him. _'I'm a love sick puppy…I'm in love?'_ She asked herself. _'Is this how it should feel, exciting like you want to pee your pants and makes your heart race?'_ She took in a deep breath. _'If this what it feels like to be in love I've been missing out.'_

Angel laid on his bed holding the necklace and admired it. It was real gold only white. He smiled and opened the locket seeing her smiling again, she had such a pretty smile. He was about ready to swim in dangerous water if he continued to be with her. But it sounded exciting, two people in a forbidden love. Then his phone rang. He set down his new treasure and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Angel it's Giles." The man said, Angel sat up on his bed.

"Hey Giles," Angel was happy to hear from him.

"Angel I need to listen ok it's about your father." Giles said in a somber tone and Angel's heart dropped to his feet. No this can't be happening, not tonight not when he might have found the right girl.

"I'm listening." Angel replied.

_**Uh oh poor Angel, wonder what's going to happen? So they kissed and might embark on a forbidden journey of love. We'll see what's to come and how hot this is going to get I mean Riley isn't back yet. And we've yet to hear from Joyce and we know little about Buffy. More to come. Comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	5. Ireland

Chapter 5 Ireland

Buffy walked down the hall to Angel's apartmentand found it. She knocked on the door and waited. Angel heard the knock and put down his stuff and headed over. He unlocked it and Buffy stood before him. She smiled as he opened the door and then realized he was shirtless. _'Wow, uh no focus Buffy on Angel not his wow bad Buffy bad.' _She fought hard not to blush.

"Uh hi." She said and he wanted to smile but other things were going on. He stepped aside to let her in and she walked in and he shut and locked the door and headed to his room. Buffy then saw a tattoo on his right upper shoulder. It was a bird of some kind with the letter A under its feet. "Nice tattoo." She said as she followed him into his room a place she hasn't been and he grabbed a shirt off the bed and put it on. _'Oh no you can stay like that, ok never mind then.'_ Then she saw open suitcases on the bed with clothes being packed. Angel walked to the other side of the bed to the bathroom grabbing another smaller bag. "Vacation?" She asked but she could tell something was wrong.

"I need to go to Ireland for a few days." He said placing the bag on the bed_. 'But we've just started.'_ She thought they had to talk about the kiss and where they wanted to go from here.

"How long?" She asked and he looked up.

"A week maybe." He replied and something was wrong so she set down her bag and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong?' She asked and he stopped and looked at her. She should know it wasn't fair to just leave he thought. He let out a sigh and grabbed her hands as he sat down on the bed and she sat next to him. Where should he start?

"My mother she," He paused he hated bringing up the past. "When I twelve she died of cancer and that's when Doyle came to live with us. It was us three dad, Doyle and me." Good times Angel thought. "After my high school graduation my father," He paused again, Buffy could feel it this was painful to talk about. "He…he has cancer of the bone. The doctors tried fix it I guess but it kept coming back. Dad didn't want to be a burden on me so he moved backed to Ireland with most of my family. I have a few cousins here in the states but most of us are in Galway." He didn't want to get into his history not yet at least. "My godfather Giles he called and my father doesn't have much time I need to see him." Buffy nodded understanding.

"When do you leave?" She asked and he looked at the time.

"Plane leaves in five hours we have to drive to LA, Doyle and I." Angel answered and stood up and finished packing. Buffy sat there and felt incredible sadness for him. She should probably leave but what was she going to do for a week and plus if his father died who would hug him.

"I guess I'll go then." She said and he looked up at her as she stood up. "I'll see you soon." This isn't how he wanted to leave her but life tends to get in the way sometimes. She walked around the bed to grab her stuff. She wasn't mad she actually was sad for him losing a parent that's not easy.

"Buffy," She turned around he was in front of her. He gently grabbed both her arms and pulled her close kissing her. He couldn't let her leave not like that. They pulled apart for a moment. "You weren't going to say good bye?" He asked.

"Sorry, was I about to leave?" She asked and then leaned in and kissed him this time she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. It was getting heated now and they should pull back. She did and then smiled a little. "I should go you need to catch a plane." And he nodded as she picked up her bag and made her way out of his room.

"Right." He said following her but then pulled her closer and kissed her again. She pulled herself closer to him, _'At this rate I'll never get home, well can't say I didn't try.'_ The two kissed deeply as she walked backwards and he followed. "I need to catch a plane." He said pulling away quickly kissing her again and now her back was up against the door and his body on hers. They kissed some more, he wasn't going to leave her like that not without a good bye kiss. He kissed her cheek and the kisses trailed down her neck. She was melting in his embrace, why now but it was for a good reason. Finally they stopped and looked at each other. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here waiting for you." She said and he was able to let a small smile show. _'A girl would be waiting for me._' That was a nice thought. She reached for the door knob and let herself out and walked backwards down the hall as he saw her off. She turned the corner and he sighed, it was time to finish packing.

Buffy sat in her room looking at the time, Angel would be boarding his plane in an hour to see his father._ 'Come on Buffy do it._' A voice said and she got up and walked to her computer and looked up Ireland first what was the weather like there? She typed in Galway and found that the highs were in the low sixties, _'Looks like I'm breaking out my favorite boots._' She thought. Next she looked up flight info and tickets. She saw Angel's flight that he was taking but there was no way to pack, drive to LA and catch a plane in an hour. There was one perk about having money to spend, private airline. She booked her ticket, one way. The flight would land her in Dublin and she'd drive out to Galway.

"Mary?" She called and a maid came in.

"Yes my dear?" The maid asked. Buffy loved all the maids and butlers they were her friends.

"If you're not busy can you help me pack?" Buffy asked and the older lady smiled.

"Where are we off too?"

"Ireland." Buffy stated and the maid looked up. "Uh long story." The maid smiled indicating her secret was safe. "Ok it's about a boy." And the maid's smile only grew.

Angel, Doyle and Cordelia drove through the country side of Ireland, the two boys were home. Angel pulled up to an off road that led them into what looked like the woods. Then in front of them was a huge house almost a castle size. It was the O'Brien estates, the family home. Doyle grew up here and this was where he had his wedding with Cordelia. Angel lived here during the summer and the holidays. There were many memories here for the two boys.

"Home sweet home." Doyle said as Angel parked and the three got out of the car taking in the fresh cool air. Angel and Doyle were the last of the family to arrive and an older man came out to greet them.

"Giles," Angel said and walked up to his godfather.

"Angel it's so good to see you." The English man said. "Doyle," He hugged Doyle and then Cordelia. "Come on everyone is inside. Once they walked into the huge living room a room of thirty people stopped chattering and looked up.

"Angel, Doyle, Cordelia." They all said at once and the three were smushed in between the crowd. There was an additional twenty more people in the kitchen cooking and they dropped their stuff to greet the cousins and welcome them back home. This was Angel's family, the O'Brien family. After many hellos Angel and Doyle went back to grab their bags and brought them inside. This place could house all these people everyone had a room. Angel headed up stairs to his old room where he spent his summer days in. It was just way he left it and he set his bags down and went into the hall and saw Giles, Doyle and Cordelia standing at the very end talking. The room they were standing in front of his father's. The couple went in and Giles walked down the hall to meet Angel.

"How is he?" Angel asked his godfather.

"He's comfortable." Giles stated. "But we're getting to the end." Giles said and Angel nodded. Giles put his hand on Angel's shoulder and the two hugged knowing this wasn't going to be easy when the time came.

Meanwhile Buffy was I awe as she looked out the window to the country side. She's never seen so much green before. She knew exactly what she wanted to paint when she got back home.

"First time in Ireland lass?" The driver asked and Buffy nodded and smiled at the man's heavy accent. "Welcome to Galway is very pretty and I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Buffy said and looked out and then she saw what she thought was a castle then the trees covered it and the cab slowed down as it turned off the road and drove down a path. Buffy's heart was pounding as she could see the huge place get closer. The driver pulled up to the huge place.

"The O'Brien estates." The driver stated and Buffy got out. Angel spent some time here? Why would he ever leave? The driver got out to help bring her bags in. Inside the estate Cordelia was making her way to the kitchen while Doyle still talked to his uncle. Then she saw the cab outside and then saw Buffy and smiled. She headed to the kitchen to get some of the girls to help Buffy and Cordelia would introduce her. Buffy grabbed her suitcase and a big shoulder bag and walked to the house and Cordelia opened the door, it was nice to see a familiar face.

Doyle left his uncle's room and Angel waited. The cousins did a quick look at each other and Angel walked in. His father was sitting up in bed; he was hooked to an oxygen tank and an IV line. The older gentleman looked up and smiled.

"Angel?" He asked and smiled. "My son come here." Angel came into the massive room and to the bed, sat down and hugged his father. "My boy." He kissed Angel's head. "Let me look at ya." He had both hands on Angel's cheeks. "Still have your mother's eyes don't ya lad." And they hugged again.

"How are you feeling dad?" He asked and the man shrugged.

"Better today, morphine is god's gift." The man choked and Angel smiled. "There's the smile I was looking for."

Buffy followed Doyle up the stairs and looked behind her seeing the entire family staring at her smiling like she was an Angel or something.

"Hey get back to work shoo." Doyle said waving his hands and the crowd broke up chattering and scattering to the four winds. Buffy smiled as she followed Doyle up the stairs and down the hall. Buffy was so nervous to meet Angel's father not only that Angel would be surprise to see her here just less than an hour after he got here.

Angel's father coughed a little and grabbed a glass of water and Angel helped him.

"Doc says I lost weight," His father began and Angel listened but then he looked over Angel's shoulder. "Who's that?" The older man asked and Angel turned around and Buffy stood at the doorway with Doyle behind her. "Please tell me lad she's yours." The father said and Angel looked at his father and back to Buffy.

"Dad meet Buffy Summers." Angel said and Buffy walked into the room smiling. "Buffy this is my father Patrick O'Brien."

"Pleasure to meet you." Buffy said as she took a seat in chair next to the bed and the man held out his hand and Buffy grabbed it and he brought her hand up to lips and kissed it and Buffy smiled.

"No the honor is mine my dear, Angel she's gorgeous." His father said and Buffy blushed. Buffy was here in Galway, she was here she flew here. "Private jet," Buffy said to Angel answering his questioned look. "Get's you here in half the time." And he smiled and Patrick smiled. A girl flew across the ocean to be with his son, he liked her.

Buffy shared a little bit of information about herself but knew Angel needed some time with his father. She stood up as Patrick held her hand.

"Well my dear I will see you at dinner." He said and Buffy smiled.

"Ok." And he kissed her hand again and she started to leave brushing her hand on Angel's shoulder and left. Once she closed the door Patrick looked to his son.

"Marry her." His father said and laughed a little. "Being serious boy marry her she has a kind heart and those green eyes I'll have some beautiful grandkids. Oh and remember lad four would be nice." His father said with a smile and Angel smiled at him. "I like her."

"Me too." Angel said.

Buffy was in the kitchen watching people cook, dinner was soon. Cordelia had learned from the pub how to make some basic Irish meals but she was just a beginner compared to these women. It smelled so good Buffy was getting hungry and then an older woman looked up and walked over to Buffy.

"My name is Colleen I'm Angel's aunt." She said and Buffy smiled. "Come with me honey you want to be with an Irish man well you better learn how to feed one." She said and took Buffy's hand and she followed her and Cordelia smiled. "Ok I show you how to peel potato." Buffy nodded, she's never cooked a day in her life the cooks at home did. "Take peeler." The woman said holding the potato and peeled some of the skin off and then handed it to Buffy. "You try." Buffy did and she did it just fine and the woman smiled nodding. The woman grabbed another peeler and helped. Buffy smiled as she peeled this was fun.

"An bhfuil an Angel ar chailín?" Another woman asked and Buffy looked up to Cordelia and she smiled

"Tá súil agam mar sin ní mór dó chun pósadh agus tá sí go hálainn." Another woman said.

"Tá a cuid gruaige sin órga cosúil leis an ghrian." Another woman said.

"Don't mind them." Colleen said as Buffy kept peeling. Angel came down the stairs and could smell the food and followed it maybe he could steal some. He neared the kitchen when he saw Buffy in there helping. His aunt was helping her cut and he smiled seeing her amongst the family, she blended right in and he smiled. Doyle came up looking.

"Look at that." Doyle said and Angel nodded.

The table was being set everyone took their seats. Patrick sat at the head of the table waiting while his nurse sat next to him. Buffy took a seat between Cordelia and Angel as everyone settled and the last bit of food was set. Buffy was starving and smelled so good she couldn't wait. Little children sat at the table and she smiled. Everyone sat down and they turned to Patrick he lifted his right hand placing two fingers on his forehead and they all followed in making the sign of the cross and said a prayer together. Buffy sat in silences as they said the prayer in unison. They closed with the sign of the cross and everyone dug in. Angel then leaned over to Buffy.

"No need to be proper and take as much as you want." He said and she nodded and reached for the sausage. The family spoke in either a heavy Irish accent or in Gaelic and Buffy smiled.

"Can you talk in that language?" She asked and he nodded quite proudly actually and she smiled, men with accents were cute but she found it so attractive when a man can speak another language completely. _'Be still my beating heart._' She said to herself.

"I'll teach ya." He said, his Irish brogue was already coming back. It came to him naturally and it would take weeks to get rid of it. She smiled and took a bite of food, it was so good. Doyle's accent was heavier now as he spoke and his native tongue came back. Buffy then looked to Patrick who was talking to more family. This was nice she thought, it was good idea to come here.

"Angel," Colleen said and her nephew looked up. "tá sí álainn nuair atá na bainise?" Doyle smiled at the comment and looked up Angel who was clearly blushing.

"Aintín tá muid le chéile díreach agus." Angel said and Buffy smiled, he was fluent alright.

"Oh Ní aingeal tá sí go hálainn imní beidh sí léi isteach." Colleen said and Angel nodded. Buffy knew they were talking about her and she could tell it was in a good way.

Dinner was over and Buffy watched how the family worked as a team, her family wasn't like that. She helped too mostly stayed close to Cordelia as they cleaned up the dinner. After that she went into the living room and found Angel talking to his cousins and laughing. Then they all looked up at Buffy as she came.

"Give her a grand tour." One cousin said and Angel nodded standing up and Buffy followed. He started outside at the land. It was chilly but she loved it. After that he took her through the huge house giving its history, it was a family house dating back to the seventeen hundreds. It was stunning, it was old and felt warm unlike her new house that felt hallowed. They made their way upstairs and to his room and noticed her stuff was in there with his. He took the last room in the house.

"Oh look at that two of us one bed." Angel said.

"It's ok I can take the couch." Buffy said and he shook his head no.

"Not here one it would be considered ungentleman like if I did that and two I'll take the floor." And Buffy sighed smiling.

"Hey time for some fun." Doyle said to the two and Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and led her downstairs and outside. She saw a huge fire and everyone was gathering around. Angel smiled and brought her over to the mass crowd of people as some tuned their fiddles and other instruments.

"Let's go." One man said and started as Angel sat Buffy down in a chair. Some of his family already got up and danced. Buffy smiled, she thought she'd seen Irish dancing and heard Irish music at the pub but she was wrong. She smiled looking around seeing people drinking and dancing. It was a loving and warm atmosphere and she felt more than welcomed, she almost felt like she belonged here. Most of the girl cousins knew how to tap dance and they did. They played the drums as some people got up dancing and others sat down. Doyle got up pointing to Angel and the two followed and started. Buffy smiled watching him, he looked so happy.

The place got quiet as men and women separated like a war was about to happen.

"Oh lassies no." One man said and Buffy smiled. The music started again and they started to dance, Buffy smiled as she watched it go on. Then one girl cousin left and grabbed Buffy's hand pulled her up to join. Then two male cousins grabbed Angel and two girl cousins did the same with Buffy and they swayed Angel and Buffy together but didn't let them touch. Angel laughed and they got closer. This was a dance they did with Cordelia and Doyle when they first were married. It's a symbolic way of uniting the family with a man and a woman. Then Angel reached for Buffy and grabbed her. She didn't understand what it meant but he was saying to her that he was taking her, making her his. She thought it was just something funny. Everyone clapped and kept going. Angel pulled her closer and they started and she followed his lead. He twirled her around and pulled her back. She was cold when she came outside but not anymore.

Some dancing was going on as others sat and talked. Music was still going and now they were singing. Soon the family joined in and Buffy smiled as Angel was singing along too. More members came out with trays of beverages setting them aside Buffy figured they were going to toast to something. Buffy was very happy she came here. She then met Patrick's eyes and he nodded and she smiled back. Patrick knew the smile Angel had on his face was because of her.

After the song the small glasses of a drink was being passed around. Angel took two one for him and Buffy. She took it, it was whiskey and Angel smiled. Once everyone had a drink Patrick spoke up.

"I want to say thank you all for coming. To be here with my family and for my son to be at my side I can see how truly blessed I am and I can say my life is complete. So here's to all of you O'Briens and maybe an O'Brien to be," He did a quick glance at Buffy. "To life."

"To life." Everyone said raising their glass and took the shot. Buffy took in a deep breath letting the alcohol burn down. Everyone clapped and got up to say good night to Patrick. Once he was off more music was played.

The fire was still going and some of the family had turned in. Angel, Doyle, Cordelia and Buffy remained outside with about half of the family. Buffy sat on the ground as she watched Doyle and Cordelia slow dance. Angel was talking with a relative as Buffy just listen to the song as they sung. Sitting next to her was a little girl and looked to the little girl and she smiled and the little girl's attention was caught by Buffy's wrist that had a diamond bracelet the one Riley gave to her just days ago. Buffy held out her wrist and the little girl's eyes twinkled at the small diamonds. Buffy smiled as the little girl looked the bracelet. Angel then looked to Buffy and his little cousin. Buffy reached to the bracelet and unclasped it taking it off and grabbed the little girl's arm and slipped the bracelet on and clasped it. The little girl looked up at Buffy and smiled and back at her knew treasure. Angel saw what Buffy did and smiled big. He stood up and held out his hand to Buffy and she took it. Another slow song was played and Angel brought Buffy closer and they swayed slowly.

"Why did you come?" He asked, his Irish accent was in full swing now and she looked up at him.

"You know that feeling you get when something tells you just do it?" She asked and he smiled at her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes taking everything in, she was content.

"Your mom knows where you're at?" He asked.

"I'm visiting friends." She replied and that wasn't an entirely a lie. Angel smiled and rested his chin on the top of her head and found his cousin it looked like Cordelia and Doyle were about to fall asleep as they danced. He smiled and closed his eyes.

Angel knocked on the door making sure Buffy was dressed. She opened the door and he walked in. She wore just normal pajama pants and red tank top.

"You're even pretty when you go to sleep." He said smiling.

"Oh thanks it's entirely different when I wake up though." She said smiling. The two walked over to the bed both nervous. Angel was willing to take the floor but then Buffy would feel bad and he refused to let her sleep on anything but a bed. Buffy took one side and he took the other side and they got in. There was some distance between them as Angel turned off the lamp and they laid there in the dark with only the moonlights bathing the room through the window. "Angel?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"You snore?" She asked and he smiled.

"Never been in this spot to know." He replied and Buffy smiled.

"Night Angel."

"Night Buffy."

The sun slowly started to creep into the window and come into the room. Angel stirred awake and had to remember where he was. But then something was different he opened his eyes and looked down and saw Buffy's head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. He didn't move in fact he felt so warm plus she was so pretty sleeping he didn't want to wake her. Angel laid there for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her a little more and she didn't even stir. He looked at the time, he still had another half hour and he'd take it. He closed his eyes again and small smile form.

_**So what do you think? Next chapter will be sad but Angel has Buffy. More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_

_**What the women were saying about Buffy and what Angel's aunt said to him.**_

"_**Is this Angel's girlfriend?"**_

"_**I hope so he needs to marry she's beautiful."**_

"_**Her hair is so golden like the sun.**_

"_**Angel, she's beautiful when's the wedding?" Angel's aunt**_

"_**Aunt we've just met and" Angel**_

"_**Oh Angel she's beautiful don't worry she'll fit in." Angel's aunt**_


	6. Saying Good Bye

Chapter 6 Saying Good Bye

Buffy woke up slowly and reached over but the bed was empty. Was this all a dream, she opened her eyes and she was still at the O'Brien estates. But where was Angel then her question was answered, he walked into the room.

"Oh I didn't wake ya did I?" He asked and she sat up slowly shaking her head and he still looked at her smiling.

"What?" She asked and his smile grew as she ran her fingers through her hair but realized what he was smiling at. "Oh really?" She asked, she had a knot in her hair and she tried to flatten it out. Angel laughed a little as she tried to smooth it out. She got up and out of the bed.

"Where ya goin?" He asked, _'God I love the accent, when we go home can he not lose it?_' She asked herself.

"To kill a cat on my head." She replied and she bent down looking through her suitcase for today's outfit.

"Ya look perfect." Angel said walking into his room.

"Oh yeah really…ok." She smiled and had her clothes.

"Bathroom's down the hall on your right." Angel said. "Breakfast is in half an hour." Buffy nodded and headed down the hall to clean up. Angel went to make the bed and couldn't believe they shared a bed last night, they didn't do anything in it but still.

Buffy walked outside of the house and saw the huge barn that housed ten horses. She made her way there on the coble stone path feeling the cool air hit her. It felt really good. She could hear the horses and walked in and Angel was down the hall in front of a stall petting a horse. She smiled as he talked the horse is Gaelic.

"Is it your horse?" Buffy asked and Angel looked up smiling.

"Yeah," He answered and Buffy came closer looking at the huge animal. Horses were so beautiful. She always wanted to ride one. "Buffy meet Claire." Buffy smiled as she looked at the horse. "Named her after me mother." Buffy smiled again and Angel went to open the stable and put a set of reins on the horse and she followed him out and Buffy followed Claire. Angel said a command in Gaelic and Clair stood there waiting. Angel lifted a saddle and placed it on Claire's back and then Angel climbed up. Buffy smiled some more, Angel knew how to ride _'Of course he can, he's Angel.'_ Then Angel held out his hand to Buffy.

"I don't know how to." Buffy said and Angel just smiled still holding his hand and she took it. She pulled herself up and Angel helped her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hold on alright." He said and she nodded and he gave a command and Claire took off. Buffy giggled as the horse took off running through the green fields. _'Ok motorcycles are nice but horses are way cooler.' _She thought as she held onto Angel and they went riding. They headed into the nearby woods running through the trees.

Claire was now at a walking pace as she walked through the woods and Buffy took in the site, it was so beautiful.

"Ya like Ireland?" Angel asked and she nodded looking around.

"How can you ever bring yourself to leave?" Buffy asked and then Claire stopped and Angel dismounted the horse. He reached for Buffy and she leaned forward and he grabbed her by the waist and set her down.

"Wanna see something?" He asked and she nodded and he took her hand and she followed him. "Welcome to Ireland." He said and they stood on huge hill almost mountain size and Buffy's jaw dropped seeing the view. It was like a dream. Angel smiled seeing her reaction to the view.

"Wow." Was all she could say, she was so glad she went with her gut and came here. She wanted to stay, she wanted forget Riley and her mother and just stay here. "Angel it's so pretty."

"Tá sé ach ní álainn mar is tú" Angel said and Buffy looked up at him

"What does that mean?" She asked. He only smiled.

"Beautiful." He responded and the two gazed out to the distance.

Claire came walking in and they could see the barn just ahead but then Buffy felt a rain drop, then other. Angel looked up and could tell by the sky it was about to down pour. He gave a command to Claire and she galloped into the barn. Angel dismounted and just like before he help Buffy off. Angel took the reins and saddle off of Claire and placed her back in her stable where she went to eat. The two walked to the entrance of the barn and now it was pouring rain.

"Oh no." Buffy said.

"Ready?" Angel asked and she looked up.

"What you want to run through this?" She asked and he nodded smiling.

"What its jus water." He said and Buffy's heart started to race and held his hand. "One, two,"

"Three!" She said and they took off running in the rain and to the house hand and hand. They were going to be soaked by the time they got there but just before they neared the steps to get to the entrance and the cover of the house. Angel pulled her closer to him and she didn't object. She looked beautiful in the rain. Patrick was looking outside the window when he caught them running to the house and smiled seeing what his son was doing. Angel cupped both her cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling closer to him. Her heart was now racing because of him not from the run. This was one dream she always had, kissing a man in the rain. She didn't think she'd be doing it in a foreign country with the most beautiful man alive though. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist and like on the balcony of their first kiss he picked her up. The kiss was full of passion and she didn't want to stop. But then they heard some cheering and pulled away. Angel was still holding onto her as her feet dangled from the ground.

"Oh boy! Woo!" Some of his male cousins clapped and cheered and Doyle was one of them. Buffy smiled and felt her face get hot. The clapping stopped and they started to head inside.

"Get inside ya two before ya catch a cold." Doyle said and walked inside. Angel lowered Buffy back to the ground and they locked eyes. Up in his room Patrick saw everything and smiled, his boy was in love. Angel and Buffy rested their foreheads against one another's and smiled. He leaned in for a quick kiss and they both retreated inside soaking wet.

The two changed and were in some dry clothes. The rain would stop by mid afternoon so everyone was inside chatting, cooking just being a family. But Angel was with his father sharing some coffee.

"So ya like this woman?" Patrick asked.

"We jus met a week ago dad." Angel replied sipping his coffee.

"Then what was goin on in the rain?" He asked, _'Busted.'_ Angel thought. "Listen to ya heart lad, that's what I did with your mother and I was the happiest man alive. She gave me everything including a beautiful son." Angel smiled. "You're a good man Angel and if ya love her Buffy will love ya back. I can see it in her eyes, she wants love."

"She's rich, money what can I give her?" Angel asked.

"A smart woman like Buffy doesn't want that fancy stuff." Patrick said and Angel smiled. "A woman like Buffy she's happy to have love and maybe a dance." Angel looked around the room and nodded. "Ya wanna win the girl's heart?" Angel looked to his father and nodded. "Let ya in on secret."

"Dad no sex talk."

"Oh no me boy I mean if you want some pointers."

"No dad no I no." Angel didn't want to talk about sex especially with his father.

"Hey it's natural lad and besides we O'Brien men are well endowed," Patrick said will looking and pointing to a certain area. "Down there."

"Dad no."

"Jus sayin that'll win her over too."

"What's the secret?" Angel asked and Patrick smiled.

"When I begun to court your mother and Irish folk do this, get some of the family together and play outside her window and sing." Patrick said.

"What do I sing?" Angel asked and Patrick was already leaning over and opened a box and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Angel. "Sing from the heart lad." He placed his hand on Angel's chest. "The way Buffy's eyes light up for ya, that's rare to find don't let her go even when it gets tough alright me boy?" Angel nodded. "Now go memorize that."

"When do I do it?"

"Oh the sex psh anytime you feel ready," Patrick said smiling and Angel sighed, his father loved to kid around. Patrick smiled and put his hand over Angel's. "In the morning as everyone is waking up."

Dinner would be served soon but the nurse asked for Buffy and she followed. The nurse said that Patrick wanted to speak with her. Buffy knocked and walked into Patrick's room and the older gentleman smiled.

"Buffy come in me dear, sit." He said and she came and sat next to him. "Ya like it here?" And she nodded. "Buffy as you know I'm dying and I feel it in my bones. I may not show it but I'm in pain." He paused for a moment. "To have me family here, to die surround by them and to have me boy with me, it will be peaceful." Buffy nodded but why was he telling her this. "Angel, he's a strapping young lad has a good heart but under all that he's still a boy in some ways. When I lost my wife I knew it would affect him but me boy he pressed on." Patrick sighed again. "But to lose another parent I'm not sure what that will do. What I'm saying is he has family and in the states he has Doyle but that might not be enough." Buffy nodded at Patrick and he reached for her hand and she took it. "He will need ya, I when I look at ya I see someone who cares for my boy and that's enough for me." Buffy couldn't help but shed a small tear. "I told him earlier you two have something, it's small right now but let it grow. If ya love me son he will love ya in return and I can promise ya this Buffy that's worth more than anything." Buffy smiled at the man, she could now see why Angel was the he was.

Dinner was served and everyone talked. Cordelia and Buffy talked to one another mostly about their pass cheerleading days. Then Doyle turned to Cordelia indicating a family member wanted to ask her something. Cordelia was a part of this family and seeing how she interacted with them Buffy wouldn't mind being a part of it too. She looked down at the end of the table where Patrick sat and sipped his liquid meal and he nodded at her and she smiled back. Without anything seeing Buffy reached for Angel's free hand and laced her fingers between his. He looked at her and she smiled and he smiled back.

Buffy was asleep as the sun had yet to greet the day. Some of the family was up slowly making their way down to the kitchen to get breakfast started. But then the ones who were awake heard music playing, it was coming from outside. Cordelia was wrapped in Doyle's arms when the fiddles woke her. Doyle woke too and Cordelia got up and out of bed walked to the window opening the curtains and Doyle stood behind her as she opened the window. Others that were in their rooms did the same and others who were awake walked out to the front. Patrick heard the fiddles and his nurse rolled his chair to the window and he looked out. Buffy woke hearing the fiddles going and noticed Angel wasn't asleep next to her. She got out of bed and walked to her window pushing the curtain aside and then opened her window. Outside were some of Angel's cousins playing and Angel stood in front of them, she smiled listening. The women all knew what he was doing and smiled big. Angel looked up to Buffy and smiled. This was a nice way to wake up. The fiddles played one more line and then Angel came in singing.

"Gra mo Chrio, go deirigh mo sli. Breathnú ar na súile, shealbhú isteach ar na lámha, creidim sa croí, cé go bhfuil tú eagla go mb'fhéidir go mbeadh mé briseadh, ach a shealbhú ar, scáthanna haunt ach tú nuair a sluaite dorchadas do chroí, mar sin a ligean ar an bhfianaise mo ghrá geal shine. Gra mo Chrio, go deirigh mo sli."

Buffy smiled as the song came to an end and everyone clapped. Angel could sing rather well. She didn't know what he was saying but somewhere in there he said love and she knew it. Doyle translated it as Angel sung it and Cordelia smiled knowing Buffy won a special heart. Patrick smiled and heard everyone clapping, Angel did a good job.

Mid morning had arrived and Angel wanted to Buffy out to the small town but as they got ready to leave the nurse came running down the stairs. Everyone in the living room looked up and they knew what was happening and they all turned to Angel. Angel followed the nurse upstairs and Buffy followed Angel but she wouldn't follow him into the room. Everyone crowded the hall and begun to softly cry. Cordelia went and hugged Doyle and Buffy stood waiting. It was happening so fast yet so slow. The day started out perfectly but now it was falling apart. Angel walked to his father's bedside and sat down on the bed. His breathing was shallow and erratic; he was going in and out like he was trying to stay awake.

"Dad, I'm here." Angel said grabbed his father's hand and his father with what strength he had squeezed Angel's hand.

"Angel?" He asked and Angel leaned forward. "It's, its ok my boy I get to see your mother again." Angel had tears falling, his heart felt like it was dropping pass his feet. "I'm so proud of ya boy." Angel leaned closer, this was it they both knew it he couldn't fight the cancer anymore. "My handsome boy, my son."

"Dad," Angel said.

"Ya always were a good boy mom loved ya, I love ya."

"I love you to dad." Angel choked out and his father leaned and kissed Angel's forehead for the last time. Patrick coughed trying to catch his breath and then slowly his breathing calmed down. The room fell silent and Angel could feel his father's grip loosening until his hand opened. "Dad?" Angel asked and the nurse came over and listened for any heartbeats. She stepped back and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder and he knew his father's long battle with cancer was over, the pain was gone and he could finally rest. Angel let his head fall onto his father's chest and he finally let it out, a stream of tears fell.

Out in the hall everyone waited, crying softly. They all said their good byes a while ago but now he was really leaving. Then the door opened and everyone looked up as Angel came out. There was no need for words his face said it all. The silent sobs became much more. Cordelia held Doyle closer and he sobbed in her shoulder. Angel felt like the hall was spinning and the floor was falling out from under him. Buffy walked up to him and before she knew it he fell into her arms. She wrapped her arms around him as she sobbed. She let tears of her own fall. She barely knew Patrick but in the time she talked to him she knew what kind of person he was. She squeezed Angel letting him she was here for him and she wasn't about to leave.

The funeral was the next day since Patrick had plenty of time to prepare he even left his last wishes on what he wanted done. Angel sat on the edge of his bed all in black and in silences. No one slept last night and everyone morn in their own way. Buffy came into the room dressed in black pants, sweater top and had a black coat to go with. She stood before Angel as he sat there. The reality that his dad was gone was sinking in. He looked up at her and his eyes were red and puffy. She wanted to cry, she wanted to cry for him and his family. He stood up slowly knowing it was time.

Everyone sat in the huge Catholic Church with the coffin in front of them. The choir stood up and begun to sing. Buffy kept her arm wrapped around Angel's arm to keep him from falling. The choir sung An Irish Blessing which made more tears fall especially when the family sung too. Buffy didn't know the words but knew this was important. This was the second time Angel went through this. This would be a traditional Catholic Irish funeral something Buffy had never seen. The choir stopped singing and it begun.

As the end of the service near the priest came forth with incenses and blessed the coffin that had a white drape over it. Angel closed his eyes letting tears fall more knowing what this meant, it meant the coffin, and his father would be buried soon.

Angel led the procession of the coffin that some of his cousins held, Doyle was one of them. Doyle was crying as well, he lived with Angel and his father for four years. Patrick wasn't buried at cemetery but under a huge tree. There was another headstone under the tree and it read Claire O'Brien. This was the tree that Patrick and Claire met, shared their first kiss and had their wedding ceremony at and some said Angel was conceived under this tree so it was the perfect place for them to rest together. The coffin was being lowered into the ground as a priest stood there giving the final prayers. The choir from the church had come too. Buffy stood there as the priest said the final prayers in Latin and the choir sung softly as the priest finished. Angel stood there not moving and Buffy stood next to him. The priest ended and quietly left leaving the family to say good bye. Angel just stared at the open earth knowing his father was in it. Buffy heard the soft sobs of the family. She just reached over and grabbed Angel's hand squeezing it letting him know she was right here.

Night was settling in and dinner was quiet and everyone ate little. Buffy headed upstairs and found Angel in his room sitting on the bed. She stood at the door and he nodded and she came in.

"That was brutal." He said and she knew he meant the funeral. "But it's tomorrow that I'm worried about."

"Why what happens tomorrow?" Buffy asked walking in further and sat next to him.

"That's exactly what I don't know. Up until now I had a road map of some kind, things to do but now." Angel sighed.

"Tomorrow everything resumes." She said.

"It feels like everyone will expect me to be him and," But Buffy cut him off.

"No they won't Angel you are strong and we are all here to help no one is going to put that kind of pressure on you." She said and he nodded.

"I'm gonna miss him, out talks, his stupid jokes."Angel said and Buffy reached out and placed a hand on his cheek.

"We can stay as long as you need; I can stay as long as you need." Buffy said.

"Forever," Angel said and looked at her. "How's forever sound, does forever work for you?" He asked breaking down and Buffy reached out and held him. She'd loved to stay here for forever and it was so tempting but it couldn't happen. He pulled back looking at her and she stroked his cheek and he leaned forward resting his head on her shoulder and she held him.

Buffy rolled over to hold Angel but that side of the bed was empty. She opened her eyes looking around the room. She was getting use to sleeping with him. But then she heard faint music coming from outside. She got up and headed downstairs and to the door. She stood outside for a moment and in the distance saw a glowing light and heard music. She then saw Angel standing there and she walked over to him. Also outside were Doyle and Cordelia and more family members. As she walked to Angel she looked up and others were awake listening from their rooms. She took her place next to Angel.

"They're called Uilleanns." Angel said referring to the instrument Buffy heard, they sounded like bagpipes. Buffy didn't recognize the people; they must be neighbors or people Patrick knew.

"What are they doing?" Buffy asked.

"Saying good bye." Doyle answered. "Friends of Patrick and they play to remember him and pay homage to his family." Buffy thought that was amazing. "It was the same thing when Aunt Claire died and when my father died too." Buffy looked up to Angel as he was quiet listening. This, his father's death was something that wouldn't heal not for a long time and Angel is young. It'd be different if Angel was in his fifties with children possibly had some grandchildren and his father died but he was only twenty two he was just beginning. Buffy got closer to Angel and put her arms around his waist and he put one arm around her and she listen too. The Uilleanns were telling a story and it was a happy one. The light was fire burning for Patrick a light to guide him to heaven. Buffy looked up to the night sky as it was even more beautiful than in Sunnydale and then she saw a shooting star. She couldn't help but let a very faint smile cross her face. She looked back to the men playing and squeezed Angel tighter.

Buffy woke in Angel's arms but he remained asleep. Soon they would need to return home. She didn't want to return home she wanted to stay. But the family would return to their places too. Some would stay because they actually lived here. She wanted to come back though it was peaceful, calm. They still had two days at least maybe they could into town or Angel could take her horseback riding. But one thing was for sure she wasn't going to leave him and when they do get home their entire relationship would change from what had happen here; it would change for the better.

_**So sad I know =( But Buffy was with him and they can only get stronger right? Well they'll be heading home so say bye, bye to beautiful Galway and beautiful Ireland. I hope you liked Patrick even though we only knew him for a short amount of time. So what's going to happen as our couple heads back to America? More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_

_**And here's your translations**_

_**What Angel said to Buffy on the hill top: It is but not as beautiful as you**_

_**What Angel sung to Buffy, its two Irish songs I found but isn't it pretty: Love of my heart, till the end of my life. Look into these eyes, hold onto these hands, believe in this heartbeat, though you're afraid that I might break, just hold on, shadows only haunt you when darkness crowds your heart, so let the light of my love shine bright. Love of my heart, till the end of my life.**_


	7. Luck of the Irish

Chapter 7 Luck of the Irish

Angel and Buffy were out in the back woods sitting on a blanket with a nice lunch spread out before them. Clair was tied to a tree eating her lunch peacefully. It was sunny out today and the woods sounded like they were singing and they sat next to a small river and could hear the water flowing. Buffy looked up at Angel as he took a drink. She knew he was still in pain from yesterday. They talked about when leaving and it would be in two more days. He now needed to be with his family.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked finally breaking the silent lunch.

"Better jus when I stop movin" He paused and looked up at her. "When I stop he's really gone." Buffy then reached over and grabbed his hand.

"You'll make it through this." She reassured him. It would take time it might be slow, painful, it may take a year maybe more but time will slowly heal it. Angel nodded and then looked up at her. She was here for him and she would never how much it truly meant to him. They had one more day here after tonight then it was back to reality. Buffy was dreading going home but you had to face the music sometime.

Night had fallen and the house was loud. Buffy looked for Angel wanting to know what was going on. He wasn't downstairs or in the kitchen. Everyone looked like they were getting ready for something. She then went upstairs to his room and wasn't there either. But there was one she hadn't looked. She walked down to the end of the hall and knocked. She opened the door and Angel was sitting on his father's bed.

"Hey," She said and he looked up at her. "What's going on downstairs?"

"The final good bye." He stated but Buffy didn't understand. "We're all walking to the river, same one where we had lunch today. It's tradition especially in my family." He paused and stood up. "We have candles that will go in little boats and they float down the river. It's to guide any lost soul, to guide dad's if he hasn't found his way yet and for anyone who sees the boats they know someone has passed on." Buffy nodded and Angel picked two boats that he made one for him and one for her.

They all walked to the river at night as the sun was setting, Buffy found the sunset here was so beautiful. They walked through the woods and Buffy heard the river. She followed Angel as the family of some fifty people walked along side her and around her. They stood before the river and there was a small bridge to cross to the other side. The family divided themselves up pretty evenly on each side. Once everyone settled to a spot Angel took out a lighter and it his candle that sat in the boat. He lowered his boat so Buffy could use his flame and then she let Doyle use her flame and soon everyone shared passing around the flame around to each candle lighting it. The part of the river that they all huddled in was lit by candle light and Buffy thought it was beautiful. Then one woman started to sing and others joined in. It was the Irish Blessing song from the funeral. His family could sing. Buffy stood there waiting listening.

Angel stood there holding his boat. Letting go of the boat meant letting his father go completely. He knew it was time, one day he'd see his parents again. Angel knelt down and set his boat on the water and it begun to float away. Buffy knelt down and put her boat go in the water and it followed Angel's. As Angel's boat passed the family members everyone put theirs in too. Angel's boat was bigger and the candle was taller so all the little boats could follow. It was beautiful as the river was caring these boats and the light shining that lit the cool night. Then Angel started to chant something, Buffy didn't understand it but it meant good bye she knew that much. Doyle then joined in with his cousin and others joined in the chanting as the boats floated. Buffy felt chills go up her spine hearing the chant, the voices singing and the boats floating away with lights it was beautiful. She reached and grabbed Angel's hand as the chant ended and the boats floated away. They would stay there until the lights fade away into the night.

The day came to leave this place and Buffy didn't want to leave but it was time. The family was outside saying good bye to Angel, Doyle, Cordelia and Buffy as they got into the taxi. As they drove away the family waved good bye and Buffy promised herself she'd come back. Buffy could fly back on a private airline or in first class with Angel, Doyle and Cordelia but she didn't. She next to Angel in coach and watched the green Irish fields disappear. She wrapped her arms around Angel's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. This trip was worth it and she would never regret going. Angel leaned over and rested his cheek on top of head and closed his eyes too.

The welcome to Sunnydale sign came to view and Buffy already missed Ireland and its green hills and mountain sides. Doyle was driving through the town and would drop Angel and Buffy off at his place, they had to go to the pub and check in on things. Angel unlocked his door and Buffy helped him in with his bags. Angel switched on a light so his little apartment had some life in it again. '_Yeah I like the estate better._' Buffy thought and she'd say the same thing when she'd return home.

"Hungry?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded. "Pizza?" And she nodded.

The two had dinner and Buffy had to get home but jet lag was in full swing. She didn't feel like this in Ireland, maybe because she was so excited. Buffy sat at the little table and sighed. Angel knew he should drive her home, it was getting late.

Buffy walked up to her place while Angel held her biggest suitcase. Buffy took out her keys to open the door and she tossed some of her stuff inside. Angel se the bag down inside the house noticing she was home alone.

"Guess Riley is still in LA, not sure where mom is." Buffy said as she placed her stuff down and then stood before Angel and sighed. "Home sweet home." She said but not in a happy voice. They stood there in silence for a moment and then at the same time hugged each other. They pulled apart and Angel couldn't help himself so he leaned in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled herself closer. They broke apart and Angel then reached in his pocket and placed something in Buffy's hand. He smiled and kissed her quickly and then went back to his car. Buffy looked at it was a piece of cloth with a piece of paper. The paper read _'the luck of the Irish, I must be one of them now'. _She then opened the cloth and in it was a real four leave clover. She smiled looking at it and then looked up to Angel who was already pulling away. She set down the cloth and ran to him. He put the car in park as Buffy forced her way in the window and kissed him. Once she pulled away he left smiling, no words were needed but they both knew they were treading in dangerous waters.

Angel, Spike and Xander were at the Bronze hanging out once again. Angel had been home for a few days now and got back in his normal routine. While he was still feeling a little lost about his father not being here he could honestly say he was moving forward.

"Wait you're telling me you were in Ireland with a hot chick and nothing happened?" Xander asked as Angel leaned back on the couch, propped his feet on the table, sipped his favorite Irish beer and nodded. Xander sighed like he couldn't believe it. "Come on nothing?" Xander asked and Angel shrugged.

"So you two didn't," Spike asked while putting his hands together trying to symbolize sex. "Seriously?" Angel just sat there saying nothing knowing it was killing them. "Well are you two dating what?" Again Angel didn't say anything but smiling knowing it was really killing them.

"You guys really didn't have sex? Like you're in the hills and all you guys did was have tea and crackers?" Xander asked and Angel just sipped his beer again. "Come on some detail are you two together now?"

"Why do you want to know?" Angel asked he was having fun making these two wriggle a little.

"Angel we're your friends," Spike started and Angel nodded. "And you can't bottle up everything and plus,"

"The curiosity is gonna kill us." Xander said flat out.

"Yeah what he said." Spike added and Angel nodded again.

"Oh no wouldn't want that now would we?" Angel asked sarcastically and sipped his beer again while Xander leaned back in his chair sighing.

"Did you at least get tongue action?" Xander asked and Angel still said nothing. "Come on we're living bicuriosly through you." Xander went to continue with why Angel should spill the details of his trip but a certain blonde caught his eye. He wasn't sure if it's because she was dressed in jeans that really accentuated her butt, maybe the way she was moving or maybe it was her golden hair sparkled, whatever the reason he was now under her spell. Angel leaned forward downing a little bit more beer and then set the bottle on the table and got up. Xander and Spike watched where he was going and found Buffy and Willow dancing.

"They so did it in Ireland." Xander said as Angel walked away. Angel circled Buffy scanning the area; other guys were watching her like hawks hoping to get a dance. Willow was dancing and she had Oz with her. He figured they went to pick Buffy up. He then stood behind her at a slight distance as she swayed her hips. Willow saw Angel and smiled while Oz went to spin her. Angel walked up to Buffy and he could already smell her, it was intoxicating worse than a drug. Buffy then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle and knew who it was. He bent over and in haled her scent and she smiled while throwing her arms around his neck leaning as he started to rock with her. He hasn't seen her since they came home. Angel was busy at the shop and because Buffy took almost a week off her orders for some paintings were neglected. But now they were finally were together plus it threw any scent off of them if Joyce or Riley got suspicious. Willow and Oz retreated elsewhere letting the young couple be by themselves. Angel then looked to the guys who were just itching to dance with her and Buffy looked over to as she still had her back up against his chest.

"Boys," She said and looked slightly up at him. "I like you." She stated and he smiled, '_I win,_' he thought to himself. Buffy kept rocking her hips on him knowing it would drive him crazy. She then turned around to face him they wrapped each other's arms around one another and finally kissed. The kiss grew and if they didn't stop they would be showing maybe a little too much public display of affection. They slowly pulled apart and without a word Angel took her hand and led her out of the Bronze. She followed him smiling as they left the crowds and walked out into the summer air. He led her to his bike and she smiled as he got on and she followed and held onto him and he took off in the night. Buffy let the wind hit her face and smiled. She was at a neighbor's place having yet another dull dinner. Riley wasn't here yet, the case in LA was taking much longer than planned which was not a loss to her.

They stumbled into his apartment kissing one another senseless. Angel managed to close the door and lock it, he wasn't sure how he did he was way to focus on Buffy. She pushed his jacket off and it hit the floor. He then picked her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist never once breaking the kiss and he stumbled to his room and surprisingly made it. He slammed the door behind him not wanting to ever open it again.

Angel and Buffy laid in his bed wrapped in each other's arms. Angel was half undress and they had a fever make out session but no sex. He was dying to but there was a right time and place for everything. He would never push her and would only go as far as he wanted to. She couldn't stay the night but for now this was nice.

Angel pulled up to Buffy's place and it was three in the morning. They walked to the rose fence hand in hand and then climbed up. Once she was safely over the balcony he hung onto the fence. She didn't want to go inside but she had too. She leaned in a kissed him and he pulled her closer.

"Night." She said pulling away.

"Night." He repeated and she began to walk away but then turned around and kissed him again, she couldn't get enough. Finally they let up and she held his hand as he slowly climbed down and the tips of their fingers touched and then he climbed the rest of the way down and then jumped the last few inches. Buffy hung over the balcony and he looked up and they smiled at one another. He walked away and kept glancing back until he got on the bike. Buffy watched him ride off into the night and sighed, oh yes she was in love. She literally skipped back inside her room with a song in her heart, she could feel herself glowing. _'I've got it bad.'_

_**Things just got hot between them, more of that to come? Oh yes. Also Angel won't be using his Plymouth much I know it's the Angel mobile but Angel/David Boreanaz riding a motorcycle you can't say that's not hot *thinking about it then fans self* Pretty soon though drama will happen, they can't be like this all the time. There's maybe two more chapters of cuteness but then it's gonna get ugly. More on the way but there may not be new updates until after Christmas but Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa too all my readers, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	8. Fields of Gold

Chapter 8 Fields of Gold

Buffy was finishing up another painting when she felt a soft pair of lips touch her cheek. She smiled as his arms folded around her. His lips then trailed down to her neck and stayed there kissing her and she giggled a little as he kissed her. She closed her eyes letting him take control.

"Hi," Angel whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Hi," She replied back and looked up at him and their lips met for a tender kiss. Angel then held her taking in her scent and her warmth as she leaned forward slightly touching up her work

"Ireland?" He asked looking at the green landscape and she nodded and then he saw a tree in the painting a very familiar tree and the huge hills were the ones he took her too.

"This painting is for you." She stated and he smiled and kissed her cheek again. "Just wait until the gloss dries." He stood up and looked around seeing some new paintings and other ones being wrapped up. Buffy stood up and gently picked up her new work off the stand and placed against the wall to let it dry. She had a question to ask him and she'd hope he answered. "Your tattoo," She said and Angel turned around looking at her and she was looking through some finished work and pulled out a small canvas and on it was a painting of his tattoo. "What is it?" And he smiled looking at the perfect replica of his tattoo.

"It's called a Gryphon it's the O'Brien family seal." Angel stated walking over to her as she turned the painting back to her and Angel stood behind her. "All the male O'Brien's have one, mine's on the right shoulder, and dad's was on his left." He paused looking at her work. "Doyle's is on the inside of his right arm one of my uncles had one on his leg." Buffy nodded and then pointed to the A. "Angel, dad had a P under the feet, Doyle has a D."

"Oh ok." She said and it made a little more sense, so this tattoo had meaning rather than something that just got slapped on him. "What is a Gryphon?" Angel then went and sat down in her chair and sighed. There was a lot about a Gryphon so he had to make short.

"It's a bird of prey, fierce but live somewhat solitary except with other Gryphons. Their trust is hard to earn but once gained they are and remain very loyal. Also we aren't fearless but brave and wise." Angel paused and Buffy had a small smiled. "Because they are so loyal they find only one mate which they keep for life and if that mate dies they won't find another one. If you find one," He paused with a smile. "You have a friend and a guardian for life." She smiled and looked back at her painting of the Gryphon. "Keep it I already have one." Buffy then set it down and walked over to him and he reached out and she stood between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So where's your mom and the lawyer?"

"Both are in LA. Mom will be home tonight and Riley who knows." She answered and he smiled, they had the huge mansion house whatever to themselves for the afternoon. Buffy leaned in for a quick kiss and stood back up and he pulled her a little closer. "Ok I have another question."

"I may have another answer." Angel said with a smile.

"Your name?" She asked. She always wondered why Angel it didn't sound like an Irish name unlike Patrick, Claire, Doyle and Colleen.

"My mom got very sick when she was pregnant and the doctors said she needed to abort me in order live well needless to say, here I am. She named me Angel because she thought I was one, my little Angel that's what she always called me. My name was supposed to be Liam; it still is just my middle name." Angel explained and Buffy smiled.

"Angel Liam O'Brien," She said thinking how it seemed to fit and it fit him.

"Buffy who came up with that?" He asked and she giggled and shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine." She answered.

"What's your middle name?"

"Anne," She replied.

"Buffy Anne Summers," And he smiled.

"Well now that we can say each other's names what now?" She asked and he shrugged.

"You've got to see a lot about me but I still know little about you."

"Fair enough." She stated and took his hand and she led him out of the studio and to her room. Buffy walked to her TV looking at some disks she had and found one.

"Home movies?" He asked and she shook her head no. Angel looked around her clean room and then sat down on the plush bed. Buffy put the disk in and waited for the screen to come on. She grabbed her remote and then faced Angel.

"Do you follow figure skating?" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head no and Buffy nodded. "Not very many people do except those who are a part of it. Well did you know I am or was a figure skater?" She asked and he shook his head no. "Well there's more skating was my passion I learned how to skate when I three." She paused as she thought about those days. "Angel I was six time winner of the World Figure Skating Championships, five time USA Champion, I won dozens of medals and trophies at state and national levels." Angel's look changed and he was in awe. "I competed next to the top women of skating I mean the end all be all skaters." Angel smiled, he knew a champion figure skater. "I even qualified for the USA Olympic team." Then Angel's jaw dropped, she was good enough to be an Olympian the best in world.

"And you're here because?" He asked not understand why she wasn't out there winning more medals. Buffy's demeanor changed and Angel could tell something happened to her.

"Before I could try out for the team well," She paused; she didn't like to talk about it. "Let's just say it takes money and support and I lost that. Really though mom and dad never went to any of my competitions and Riley just shrugs it off about me being a skater. His words were it doesn't amount to anything and it was for the better that it ended." Buffy was silent and Angel could tell it wasn't something that should have ended. "I was in it, four hours a day practicing I put all my heart into." She then smiled again and walked over to a cabinet and opened it. Angel stood up coming over to her and it was filled with trophies, plaques and medals and some pictures of her skating or holding her winnings.

"Wow." Was all he could say, he then reached a touched a gold medal and smiled.

"That was the last time I competed at the world champs and I won." She explained and he let go of the medal and looked back at her. She walked away and he followed as she sat on her bed and he sat down next to her. "What I'm going to show is my last time on the ice. Uh before I got on the ice my coach and his wife made a montage and I didn't see it until that night and maybe that's why I won." She then hit play on the remote. Angel was excited to see this.

The screen went black and words popped asking what it took to be a champion. The music started and Buffy appeared on the screen ready to take the ice. More movie images showed of Buffy preparing and practicing. Then it showed images of her skating, jumping in the air, spinning and holding out these long poses. More words ran across the screen stating what it takes to be a champion and then it showed clips of Buffy falling, messing up this pose or this landing. Others showed her crying because she lost or didn't get the score she wanted. Then the clips changed of Buffy performing almost nearly impossible jumps and twirls. More images of her appeared crying out of joy, holding her trophies or medals. One clip showed her standing on a high podium with the American flag draped over her back and she held her medal up to the cheering crowd. The song ended with Buffy having her hands wide open facing the crowd as they cheered with a the words saying this is a champion and the screen faded into black with words saying leave it on the ice Buffy.

"Whoa." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"Ready to see my last time?" She asked and he turned back to the screen and it started with the crowd cheering as Buffy skated out on the ice ring. She was dressed in a green dress to match her eyes and her hair was down as it whipped behind her. She had crowds of people cheering for her that's not something that happens every day. Angel was excited to see this and when he had free time he made a promise to himself to go home and watch everyone of her shows that he could find.

Buffy was in her ready pose and the music begun and she started to skate. Angel watched as she just glided on the ice like it was no body's business. She did her first jump, double axel and landed and the crowd cheered. Angel smiled as he could see Buffy's face and the look she had was in total control, happy. She spun in the air, spun on one foot, skate so low to the ice her finger tips would touch it.

What Angel didn't see though was Buffy as she sat slightly behind him holding back her tears. These were her glory days; the ice was what made her happy. Some considered her to be the greatest ice skater in the world and if she had gone to the Olympics she might have won that title. She was so young and that's what grabbed everyone's attention, someone so young was sweeping the nation, grabbing the world by its throat. But no one would see just how far she could have gone, her dream was snuffed out within a matter days.

The video ended with the crowd cheering, Buffy was in tears smiling, waving to her fans and they threw flowers on the ice to her. Angel smiled as the video then changed to the award ceremony as Buffy stood on the first place of the podium. They put that gold medal over her neck and an American flag over her shoulders. She was smiling, waving, she was happy. Buffy reached for the remote and then shut it off and Angel turned to face her but her cheeks were wet with tears. He didn't say anything just reached forward and held her and she started to sob. He had no idea what that has to feel like to be that talented and in an instance it was gone.

A few days had passed and our young couple was laughing and giggling as they walked the streets of Sunnydale. The sun had just set and Angel had surprise for Buffy. As the two rounded the corner Buffy stopped as she looked at the building that read Sunnydale Ice Rink.

"What are we doing here?" Buffy asked and Angel smiled grabbing her hand leading her to the rink. He opened the door and she noticed no one was here. He led her through the lobby and to the doors that led to the ice. But before they went through the door he stopped and turned to face her smiling. "What?" She asked wondering what he had planned for her. He opened the door and the rink was ready for someone to skate on, on a bench sat two pairs of skates one for her and one for him.

"I pulled in a few favors and we have the rink to ourselves for the next four hours." Angel explained and Buffy smiled. "But that's not all." Angel said with a smile and then looked up behind Buffy. She turned around to see what he was looking at and an older gentleman and an older lady came walking in. Buffy's jaw dropped as her former coach and his wife walked in. She took off running to them, she considered these two people to be her parents. They were with her since she started to compete at the age of seven. The three hugged and kissed and Buffy turned back to Angel as he stood there smiling. He did this all for her.

Buffy put on her skates and took to the ice like a duck to water.

"Alright Angel you ready to see a real champion?" Matthew Buffy's former coach asked. Angel nodded as the three of them leaned up against the outer wall of the rink. Matthew clapped his hands together as Buffy skated passed him getting a feel for the ice. "Come on Buff." He said and she skated to the center of the rink ready. Carol, Matthew's wife then pressed a button and the music played. Buffy smiled at the song remembering the show that went with it. "Leave it on the ice kiddo." Matthew encouraged her. Buffy pushed off and Angel's eyes were locked on to her. "I met Buffy when she was seven." Matthew began. "Something told me if I could keep up with her she wouldn't let me down and I wouldn't regret it. She took the ice by storm and I loved every single moment of it. Her parents never saw her perform and maybe that's why it was easier for them to let it go. Also her father thought naked women and alcohol was more important than his daughter." Buffy jumped in the air landing perfectly and Matthew clapped. "Getting chills watching this, old times."

"We tried to keep her on the rink," Carol explained to Angel. "But we just couldn't and not only did her dreams disappear but so did ours."

"How?" Angel asked even though her parents cut her off what about sponsors.

"It's," Matthew sighed as he watched his best student skate. "Her father ruined it and her mother didn't help so her sponsors dropped her, it was all investments and her father took those investments drained it." Angel nodded and he looked to his ice princess. "She was a loss to the world." Buffy did her famous triple axel landing perfectly and the song ended. "And the crowds go wild and Buffy Summers wins the gold." Matthew said clapping along with Angel and Carol. Buffy smiled and bowed and then skated to the wall meeting them. "So you ready to see if Angel can skate?" And she nodded. The three joined her on the ice and Buffy took Angel's hand as he was wobbly.

"Ok I got this I got this." Angel said as he shuffled on the ice and Buffy smiled. Matthew and Carol skated pass them with smiles as the two were going to do laps around the rink.

"You've ever roller skated before?" Buffy asked and Angel shook his head no looking as the ice still shuffling as if he was trying to walk on it. Buffy giggled as she looked at his terrified face. "Well first you can't walk on the ice so the best thing to do is push away from it." Buffy said and he gripped her hand. "Here like this." She then pushed off and Angel nodded and tried it. He smiled as he glided a little. Buffy took his hand again and pulled him along as her glides were longer and smoother and his shorter and wobbly.

"I'm going to fall." He said, that's what he was afraid of.

"I've got you." Buffy said as she pulled him along and then Buffy turned around so she could hold both his hands and she skated backwards. She giggled as Angel's legs would start to split wide and he then correct himself. Angel felt somewhat embarrassed but to see that smile on her face it was well worth it.

The four skated and talked on the ice mostly about Buffy and what she had accomplished. By now Angel was getting the hang of it and Buffy no longer needed to hold his hand for support but she held it anyways. The older couple skated off the rink indicating they had to leave. Buffy hugged her couch and his wife.

"You take care of her Angel." Matthew said as the two shook hands and Angel nodded. "You two still have like what fifteen minutes left on the ice?" Angel looked to the clock and nodded. Buffy smiled and hugged her coach one last time. The older couple waved good bye and Carol pressed a button so one last song could play. The two stopped and looked at the younger couple as Angel took Buffy's hand and slowly skated on the ice. Fields of Gold played and Buffy smiled as the two held hands. He picked this song after seeing all her gold medals and felt she has truly walked through fields of gold.

"Why did you do this?" Buffy asked him, Angel just looked at her as she held his hand as she made them spin slowly in a circle. He smiled and that was his answer. "Thank you." The two then skated side by side across the rink. Buffy let go and did her incredible spin that almost defied the laws of physics and he smiled. She pushed away gaining some momentum and did a triple axel and Angel smiled bigger. She skated around the rink holding her long poses as Angel followed her slightly. Buffy slowed down as she got closer to Angel and skate into his arms gently falling into his arms and he took her. As they held each other Buffy slowly skated moving them across the ice and their eyes were locked.

"Buffy I haven't done this properly," Angel begun as Buffy slowly skated with him with his arms wrapped around her waist and her arm wrapped around his neck, she wonder what he didn't do properly. "Buffy, will you be my girl?" He asked and she smiled.

"Yes." She replied without hesitation _'he asked me out, he asked me out I can do a stupid happy dance right now' _she thought to herself. _'Oh I asked her out and she said yes I'm so lucky.'_ Angel said to himself and felt proud. _'I've got a girlfriend, yeah.'_

"You're my girl?" He asked.

"Always." She said and he leaned in for kiss, it was just a sweet kiss. Matthew and Carol had watched smiling. The only time she smiled like that was when she was skating. The older couple left hand and hand. Buffy and Angel pulled apart and she took his hands and the two skated around the rink a few more times hand and hand as she pulled him gently. Their smiles went from ear to ear. Buffy then skated backwards pulling Angel closer to her she was happy she was on the ice with her boyfriend, her Angel.

_**Aww right? So now it's official they are a couple. If you want the full affect of the end of the chapter then listen to Fields of Gold by Eva Cassidy, and if you do let me know what you think. It's what I listen to as typed up the chapter especially the end. It's so sad to know Buffy accomplished so much and could have accomplished so much more but didn't. We'll learn more about her father soon. So we know the history of Angel's tattoo and I did my own thing with Buffy and ice skating from the original idea from the canon. One more chapter of this type of stuff and then the drama will start. More on the way hope you liked it. Comments and reviews are welcomed, thanks for reading.**_


	9. Summers Days

Chapter 9 Summers Days

_**Warning the end is for mature people that is all.**_

The end of summer was here just two more weeks until the start of the semester and Sunnydale was getting busy as students returned and new ones joined. Angel, Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander and Spike had signed up for classes and the girls had already bought their books the guys would wait until the last second. Angel and Buffy's relationship was under wraps only the gang, Doyle and Cordelia knew about it. Riley had spent most of the summer in LA but with the school year about to start he would be around more. Law suits and things of that nature would slow down until the holidays. Buffy dreaded him being around more but she'd be in school and could make that as her excuse to see Angel, she had to "study".

Angel was at the shop having an engine lowered it into the car. Buffy was being sneaky as she slowly walked up to him. He was so involved with his work that he wouldn't know what was coming. She slowly walked up behind him holding her breath and then grabbed his sides.

"Think fast!" She said and he jumped and turned around. He was startled but saw her there and smiled laughing.

"Alright come here." He said as he reached for her and she tried to get away but he was too quick. He pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss.

"Hey they ain't payin us by the hour to kiss girls." Manny said, Angel pulled away looking at his co-worker.

"Right." Angel said and Buffy stood there smiling.

"Angel new car is coming in." Manny informed him.

"Manny get inside it's hot and before you have another heat stroke." Angel ordered.

"I'm fine not sweating that much." Manny defended himself and walked away but before he left he winked at Angel eyeing Buffy. "You be careful it's hot in that garage." Angel gave a little laugh as Manny left waving at Buffy and she waved back. Angel sighed and turned back around and saw Buffy setting her bag down pulling her hair back ready to help.

"So what's wrong?" She asked as she walked up to the car.

"Pulled the engine a part now going to look at the coils." Angel replied and Buffy leaned over looking but Angel lost focus and just stared at her. She was in short shorts, a tank top that hung rather low not that he minded at all.

"Angel focus." She said and he snapped out of a rather dirty fantasy that involved her on the hood of the car and him on top of her.

"Oh what yeah right the number three coil that's what I going to check." He said trying to recover and Buffy nodded and walked over to the table with the tools. "So it's the end of the summer," Angel began and Buffy nodded. "Well at the end of the summer UC Sunnydale throws a huge beach party like all out."

"You want to go?" Buffy asked and Angel shrugged.

"Need to get a hotel room near the party site, it lasts for four days." He explained, he didn't really want to go for the parting but more or less to hang out with Buffy in a hotel room for three nights alone.

"Sounds fun." She said and Angel nodded.

Buffy packed her bag of shorts, t-shirts and tank tops for the beach. She then pulled out her bathing suits. See had tons but which one would make Angel go crazy? '_I love pink this one is cute,'_ She pulled out a pink one as a choice. _'Green it brings out my eyes.'_ But then she pulled out the black all string ties bikini and smiled.

The beach was about thirty minutes from Sunnydale so Angel had Spike drive the Plymouth because it could hold the bags, in the Plymouth was Spike, Xander and Anya. Angel took the bike and Buffy was in her favorite spot holding him. Willow and Oz took his van because he had to hull his guitar gear and suitcases. Angel led the little caravan to the beach and even he was a little excited.

They neared the hotels and could tell it was where they were supposed to be. Angel drove through the crowded streets heading to the hotel. They all parked and grabbed their bags and headed inside. The partying wouldn't start until later as everyone was just getting here. It was time to check in and get settled first. Willow and Oz booked a room for themselves, Spike, Xander and Anya would share a room and Angel and Buffy had a room. But what Angel didn't realize Buffy was the one who booked a room and if she was going to stay at a hotel on the beach and had endless money from Riley's account well she would stay in style. Buffy picked up the key and the group headed up to their rooms. Willow, Oz, Xander, Spike and Anya got off on the third floor but Angel and Buffy didn't.

"Where you guys going?" Xander asked.

"You got a suite didn't you?" Willow asked smiling at Buffy.

"I want to stay in a suite." Anya stated and turned to Xander. "Why couldn't you get us a suite?"

"I'm not made of money." Xander defended himself.

"We're not staying in a suite." Buffy said and Angel turned to Buffy looking at her confused. "I got us a villa."

"Wait what?" Angel asked.

"Nice." Willow said smiling.

"Oh someone's going to get is freak on." Spike said wagging one eyebrow and Buffy rolled her eyes pressing the up button. "Hey wait tell us what room so we can hang out." Buffy waved at the blonde man as the doors closed. "Bugger."

"How much is this villa?" Angel asked her as the elevator went up and she smiled.

"The best that Riley's money can buy." She responded which means it was nice because Riley was filthy rich. The elevator stopped and the couple walked down the hall and found the room. Angel opened the room and his jaw dropped.

"This is a freakin apartment." He said looking at it. There was a kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, breakfast room, the balcony had a hot tub and faced the beach. Angel looked at the bed room with its huge king size bed. Buffy smiled as he sat down then laid on it sighing as he sunk in. "Buffy this is wow." She put her bags down and sat on the bed and he then saw the huge flat screen TV and turned it on. "I can get use to this." He said as the screen was so clear. Angel got up and walked outside to the balcony seeing the beach and looked to the hot tub and couldn't wait to try it. Buffy walked out to join him smiling and he went back inside too look around seeing what he had for the next four days. Buffy climbed up on the soft bed surfing the channels as Angel was still in awe of the place.

Night settled in and Buffy and Angel finished their meal that services made and brought up. All they had to do was leave the empty plates in the hall when done. After diner Buffy went to change into a more dancing type of attire when there was a knock at the door. Buffy answered it and Xander and Spike were there. Angel came to see who it was and sighed.

"Hey what's up?" Spike asked as they let themselves in.

"Sure you guys can come in." Angel said sarcastically.

"Thanks mate." Spike said as he and Xander looked around. Xander whistled in amazement at the villa. Buffy closed the door heading to the bed room to change and Angel stood there with his arms crossed.

"You guys get prepared foods?" Xander asked as he was in the dining room seeing the mostly eaten food.

"You've got it made here so how much is it?" Spike asked and opened the refrigerator looking for a snack but pulled out a bottle of wine. "Chat… chat la flower? Chat something la flower." Spike said trying to read the wine.

"Chateau Lafleur." Angel said and the two boys looked up.

"Fine wine?" Xander asked.

"You couldn't pronounce the name right?" Angel asked and they both nodded. "Then it means its expensive now put it away."

"You saving it for something mate?" Spike asked putting it back but Angel didn't say anything.

"Sweet place." Xander said poking around.

"Thanks well we need to get ready so how about you guys scamper along and we'll meet you down in the lobby." Angel said while putting his hands on their shoulders pulling them along out to the hall. "While we're here for the next few days Buffy and I will find you guys so don't come to us." He said to his two odd friends as they stood in the hall.

"You're holding out on us." Xander said and Angel saluted them and shut the door.

"Rude." Spike commented. Buffy came out of the room wearing jeans, a nice red top that had no straps and tied completely down the back, flip flops and her hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail, he smiled as she came out of the room.

"Oooo you look nice." He said walking up to her and gave her a quick kiss and he went to change. Buffy went to her bag and grabbed a small wallet and put a few cards in as she waited. She could already hear the music for the party going on outside and the crowds gathering. Angel then came out of the room in jeans and a black button up shirt that he didn't button up all the way. She liked that look for some reason she liked him in black. "Ready?" He asked and she came walking quickly to him taking his hand and they left.

"Party time." Xander cheered as they all walked out of the hotel lobby together.

"You mean you're just going to get wasted." Anya corrected him and Xander nodded. Buffy smiled as she held Angel's hand and they walked outside. They only had to walk a few feet as they entered the party zone. Angel knew he had to keep Buffy close because this was a college party which meant stupid college men trying to get a piece of his girl. Each of them were given a bracelet allowing them to drink all the beers they wanted. People were already getting tipsy. Angel saw his friends off remembering that they would meet in the lobby by one. These parties can get out of control so it was good to have a meeting place and Buffy went to where the drinks were being served to get something before mingling and dancing.

"Hey you new?" A man asked as he waited in line to Buffy. "Names Parker." The young man said and Buffy shook his hand.

"Buffy." She said and he smiled.

"Well if you ever get bored I'm at that hotel right there." He said pointing and Buffy nodded. Angel saw Buffy in line and saw a man already trying to get in her pants. He walked up to her grabbing her by the waist indicating to the other man to buzz off. Buffy smiled as Parker looked disappointed and turned back around.

"I'm already getting hit on and I haven't been here for five minutes." Buffy said as she leaned up against Angel.

"You kidding you're the hottest girl here." Angel explained.

"Thanks." She said and he kissed her cheek and the two made it to the table grabbing cups of beer.

Buffy and Angel danced and talked with their friends as the night went on. But at midnight Angel could tell the party was getting wild. Sunnydale might be a quiet town but the college kids do know how to get crazy and wild. He then saw the beach not that far and had an idea. He excused himself and Buffy and took her. They weaved through the crowd and she smiled. Once they got out of the party zone he took her to the beach.

"Wait," She said and took off her flip flops and rolled her pants up a little. She ran to the water letting the waves wash on her feet. Angel smiled as she stood there dipping her toes in the ocean. The water was so cool on her feet. She turned her head seeing Angel standing smiling at her. "Ok." She then went back to his side grabbing his hand and the two walked along the beach as the waves rolled onto the shore. The party was fading behind them as they enjoyed the summer night and sound of the ocean.

Angel rolled over and Buffy was still asleep, she was so beautiful when she slept. He wrapped an arm around her waist and her head fit under his chin like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. Buffy started to stir away and smiled knowing Angel was there. She liked this waking up and he was the first person to see for the day.

"Morning," He said as she looked up at him.

"Morning." She responded and he kissed her. He was about to pull away but she wrapped her arms around him pulling him back. He didn't object and wrapped his arms around her. The kiss quickly got heated and Angel rolled on top of her and they didn't break. He then felt her legs wrap around his waist. The temptation was so high, she was only in a tank top and panties and he was just in boxers. Buffy could feel she was getting him worked up but he was doing the same to her. It could be so easy to just let go. _'No, no not yet soon but not yet._' Angel thought then a phone was going off. Buffy moaned as she turned to her cell phone that was buzzing. Angel didn't stop kissing her though he just moved down her neck. Buffy reached for her phone and looked to see who it was.

"Riley." She said Angel let up as she accepted the call. "Hello?" She asked. "Hi." Angel could only hear her end and thought this could be fun. Riley had no idea Buffy was sharing a room let alone a bed with Angel and that they were sleeping together in almost every sense of the word. Buffy flashed Angel a look to not do anything but he had that look in his eye and that cocky smirk indicating that he was up to something. "Oh you know hung out with Willow it was just a welcome party last night." Buffy explained and Angel's plan went into action. He started to kiss her neck and Buffy had to refrain from indicating to Riley she was being kissed by Angel. _'You're going to get me in trouble._' She thought as Riley was talking but it was getting harder and harder to focus as Angel's kisses started to trail down her neck to the front of her body. _'Oh god you're impossible.' _He slowly kissed down the front part of her body.

"Oh what?" Buffy asked as she was drifting away. "Oh yeah the villa is nice." She said and Angel was trailing down farther. He looked up at her and she mouthed to him to stop but he smiled and went back to what he was doing. "What? Yeah I'm just tired went to bed late." Buffy said to the man who was actually supposed to be her boyfriend. She then had to fight a gasp as Angel lifted her shirt up and she felt his warm lips on her stomach. "Yeah you did wake me up." Buffy said. _'Please Riley go back to work please._' She begged in her mind as Angel then kissed her hips. _'I'm so going to kill you Angel._' "Yeah just tired." Angel could tell she was getting frustrated but this was fun. "Ok I will, talk to you later." She pressed the button and tossed the phone away_. 'You're so dead.'_ She reached for Angel and he laughed.

The day was perfect for the beach and Buffy played in the water with Willow and Anya.

"So have you and Angel done anything except first base?" Willow asked and Buffy sighed. "Oh come on details."

"How about no but Riley called and Angel made it rather difficult." Buffy said and Willow smiled.

"Difficult how?" The red head asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Angel is rather attractive I mean his body is like something you see a roman god has." Anya added and Buffy smiled, Xander must not be so built.

On the beach Angel was laying out in the sun as Xander and Spike talked and drank. It was nice today, feeling the breeze. Tonight was another party but all Angel could think about was this morning and what he was doing to Buffy. They had been dating for almost three months now. He's had girlfriends before but not this serious he didn't think about a future with them. But with Buffy he could see one, a wedding, children, a house everything. There were just a few problems, her mother and Riley to be exact. He knew this whole lying to them and hiding wouldn't last. They would find out and he wasn't sure how this would all play out. Maybe if they could keep this a secret long enough he could whisk her away and leave it all behind. He knew that he would have to confront them, when that time comes he'll deal but for now he was way to focus on a hot blonde in a black bikini only held together by strings.

"Man you scored big time." Xander said as Buffy walked up to them. Angel smiled as she got closer. _'Oh yes I will score big time._' He thought and Buffy stood before him and he looked at her from head to toe and back up. _'Damn.'_

Another party was going on and Buffy was dancing with Willow and Anya. Angel hung back watching her from the side keeping an eye on her. Xander, Oz and Spike watched the three girls dance.

"So you and Anya?" Spike asked Xander and he shrugged. "She's cute." Angel downed the last bit beer and tossed the cup away and walked over to his girlfriend. She was just too tempting to stay away from. She wore short shorts and a top that showed off her tone belly. Angel pulled her away from the other girls and they smiled. Buffy wasn't tipsy but what happened this morning got her thinking. She got closer to Angel and leaned in for a kiss. He took it pulled her as close as possible to him. She pulled back and kissed down his neck and he smiled. But then she trailed down a little bit more to the opening of his shirt. She then looked up at him and her eyes glittered.

"You know I'm kind of tired of partying." He said causally and Buffy smiled.

"Well maybe we could repeat this morning without the rude phone call." She added and Angel nodded and realized what she was hinting at. He took her by the hand and led her through the crowds and he couldn't get pass them fast enough.

"Hey look!" Spike shouted while pointing to Angel and Buffy and the two stopped. "Angel's gonna get some, good on you mate." He did a thumbs up and drank more beer, Buffy rolled her eyes he was trashed and then Xander looked over and waved them smiling almost falling on Spike.

"Should we help them?" Buffy asked and Xander went to the ground laughing while Spike stood there pointing at Xander laughing too.

"No."

"Ok." Buffy said and the two left the party.

Angel picked up Buffy off the ground as soon as their door closed and she responded wrapping her legs around his waist. He headed straight for their room in the villa and placed her on the bed. They climbed up the bed while kissing and she rolled on top of him straddling him. He smiled as she took off her little shirt and tossed it away. He sat up kissing her neck and she unbutton his shirt and took it off. She then placed kisses on his shoulders and he pulled her closer. She kissed down his shoulder and to the back of his neck and managed to pull herself up a little more so her kisses trailed a little down his back. She then reached his tattoo and Angel knew it and then pulled her away capturing her lips. She fell back on the bed with him towering over her. He kissed down the front of her body and he fiddled with her buttons on her shorts. He then pulled them off and she kicked them off. She was now just in a bathing suit. He met her lips again and he found the strings that held her bikini bottoms together. He tugged at one and it was loose.

"Oops." He said and she pulled him back for more kisses. Her heart was pounding in excitement and the weight of his body on hers thrilled her. Angel pulled away and kissed down her body, now there was no one to interrupt them and Angel was going to finish what he started this morning. Buffy felt his lips on her stomach and hips and then felt her bikini bottom being pulled away. She let out a gasp and not holding back this time. 'Oh god, oh god.' She thought and she grabbed onto the comforter. If her mother knew what was happening, if Riley knew but that didn't matter not now, she bit her lower lip feeling it building up. His name escaped her lips and she felt herself tremble before him. She felt his lips trailing back her body and found her lips.

Angel held Buffy as she was starting to drift off into sleep. They made a huge step tonight and he smiled. Her head was on his chest and he could feel her getting heavy as she was falling asleep. He gently stroked her back remembering what happened tonight. He was relaxed too, he'd been dying to show his affection to her in other ways than just hugs and smiles. Buffy wrapped her arms around him tighter for a brief moment and then relaxed. The party, the music all that was still going on outside, it was a good night. He took his free arm and wrapped it around her and closed his eyes with a small smile on his face.

_**Steamy ending uh? Well the fluff is over. They're in a relationship with a good foundation. Now we get into the drama. What will Joyce do, what's Riley going to do, remember Riley is a lawyer and some lawyers can be back stabbing blood sucking scum bags. Let's just say let the best man *cough Angel cough* win. More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading.**_


	10. Poitin

Chapter 10 Poitin

It was the last night at the hotel and Angel and Buffy were sitting in the hot tub drinking the fine wine. Angel had one arm wrapped around Buffy's shoulder as she leaned up against them. They were at the beach party just an hour ago but decided to retreat back to the villa. It was one in the morning and the party was still going. Angel sipped the fine wine, it was good it went down smoothly and it was full of taste.

"How much is this?" He asked and Buffy looked up at him while sipping her glass.

"Four digits." She said smiling. "First starts with the number three."

"Three thousand dollars?" He asked and she nodded. "Well we better drink it all and not waste it then." Buffy giggled as he reached for the bottle and pour some more in his glass. She nuzzled next to him and sighed. "What are you thinking?" He asked and she shrugged.

"School to be honest kind of nervous for the new semester." She admitted and he kissed the top of her head. He knew she was nervous about something else though, Riley to be exact because he'd be around more. The best thing was to take it day by day and when the day comes to confront Riley and her mother of their relationship then he'd deal with it but today was not that day.

"Well let's toast to something." Angel said and Buffy sat up smiling.

"Too...?" She thought about it.

"The new semester and to us." Angel finished and she smiled and their glasses clicked and they sipped their wine glasses and then kissed but instead of pulling back Buffy moved a little to get a better angle. Angel set down his wine glass and so did Buffy and she then went to straddle him and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she settle on him. They kept kissing not breaking away and the kiss became deeper. Maybe it was the wine or they were getting closer because of this trip. Buffy pulled away and kissed down his neck to his broad strong chest and then back up his neck and hit a spot that made him go crazy. He went back to her lips and pulled her closer and his hand found its way to a spot under the water. Buffy gasped and closed her eyes as Angel worked his magic. Buffy took a moment to savor it and then went back to kissing him under the moonlit beach. She was happy and didn't think about what was to come.

**October **

Buffy sat in the sixteenth century art class taking notes. Angel was done with his lab and decided to sneak into her class to see what she was doing. He sat in the back as the room was dark and on the screen was a picture of something.

"Now class can some tell me what this is?" The woman professor asked and a student raised his hand and the professor pointed to him. "Yes Tom."

"The Sistine chapel." The student answered and the professor nodded.

"Good now can some tell me who was responsible?" The professor asked and Buffy raised her hand and Angel smiled. "Yes Buffy."

"Michelangelo was most noted for the work but a few others such as Botticelli and Pinturicchio helped." Buffy answered.

"Good Buffy." The professor said and went to change the slide. Angel smiled and felt rather proud of Buffy for answering the question. _'That's my girl'_ he thought and the slide changed. "Now this is the ceiling," The professor stated and Angel titled his head but had no idea what he was looking at. The professor changed the slide to closer shots of the ceiling at different parts. "The ceiling depicts nine central stories out of the book of Genesis." Angel could see Buffy writing notes in her note book. "Also you have your twelve apostles, twelve Prophets and Sibyls seated under on thrones." The professor ended while changing slides. Angel was confused but he knew this meant quite a bit to Buffy.

The class was ending as they went through each form of art work at the Sistine chapel.

"Now before I let you go remember this test is center around the chapel. Now I'm not going to hold you responsible for each piece of work but you will need to have a basic understanding of each wall and what it depicts." The professor explained and Angel saw Buffy taking down more notes. "You have a solid week to study the next class I will have an open period for you to come in and ask questions and look at the chapel ok." The class either nodded or you could low mumbles of yeses. "Ok if I don't see you in the study period I will see on test day happy studying." Everyone started to pack their stuff up and Buffy tucked her notes neatly away. Angel stood up and walked down the stairs and one row behind her and stood behind her as she shuffled through her notes. He could see quick drawings, arrows pointing to something with notes on the side and he smiled. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. She didn't jump but smiled.

"Hey," She said and he looked at her smiling. "Take it you got done early." He nodded and she packed the rest of her stuff and stood up.

"Doyle's tonight?" He asked.

"For a little bit need to study for this test." She sighed knowing it would be a doosey.

The pub was busy tonight as it was Friday. The gang all sat at a booth together; expect Anya she was away for the weekend, as an Irish band played. Buffy picked at her meal or what was left of it. She was really liking Irish foods which made Angel happier. In fact just two weeks ago she surprised Angel by making him a traditional Irish dinner and it turned out great. What Angel didn't know was back in Ireland his aunt Colleen gave Buffy a list of family recipes and she had Doyle translate. She was most defiantly worming her way into his heart more and more. Now that she cooked his home land food it was hard not to love her like he does although they haven't said to another they loved each other not yet at least. Another song ended and the costumers clapped. The band started up again as the friends all sat and talked. Also sitting with them was Doyle and he and Angel were enjoying a pint of Guinness.

As they talked and laugh Cordelia came over.

"Ay what do ya need princess?" Doyle asked her but they all saw a worried look on her face. "Cordy?"

"Riley is here." She said and Buffy sat up and looked around and saw him over at the bar. She ducked in her seat. Angel looked at the direction she looked to and saw him at the bar being served a drink.

"Man has bad taste in beers." Angel commented and Doyle looked and saw Riley sipping a Bud light.

"Yuck he needs to be educated on finer choices of hops." Doyle added but Buffy didn't find this amusing at all. Willow looked to her friend as Buffy tried to hide.

"Buffy its ok." Willow assured her.

"Why is here?" Buffy asked, he doesn't go out to bars and drink often and he just so happened to be at this place, something felt wrong. Under the table Angel squeezed her hand assuring her it was ok. Buffy tried to calm down just hoping this was an accident and he was just here for a drink.

"Want me to keep him busy?" Cordelia asked and Doyle held out his hand and she took it and sat down which indicated no.

"Let's all just enjoy our drinks." Doyle suggested and everyone nodded. The less they made a scene the better. The people in the place were clapping along to the tune as the gang got back to their earlier conversation but just as they felt better Riley spotted them and came over. Buffy looked up and her heart was racing, beating right out her chest.

"Buffy I thought you were at home?" Riley asked and Buffy forced a smile.

"Out with my friends." She answered and he nodded.

"Didn't think you would like Irish pubs?" He commented, _'I look more than just Irish pubs, oh god don't think like that.' _Buffy scolded herself. "Mind if I join you all?" He asked, they wanted to say no but nodded. He scooted into the booth right next Buffy. Angel just sat there calmly, there was need to get defensive not yet at least. Doyle studied Riley for a moment, _'I don't like him.'_ Doyle stated in his head. Doyle liked Buffy a lot and she made his cousin happy. What really impressed him was Buffy flying half way across the world to be sure he was ok and hold him when his father passed. The way the two acted together, the way they lit up when they were in the same room, Doyle believed Angel found his other half so for Riley here he could tell he was all wrong for Buffy and the two are doomed if they did end up together. "So you guys come here often?"

"Yeah it's harder during the semester so it's a Friday night thing." Willow explained and then Riley turned to Doyle and Cordelia, he's never seen these too.

"Oh excuse me," Doyle realizing they were never introduced well not face to face. "Name's Doyle O'Brien and this is my wife Cordelia O'Brien."

"You and Angel related?" Riley asked.

"Cousins." Angel answered and Riley nodded sipping his beer. The tension was rising and Angel could Buffy was stressed. Under the tabled Angel reached his foot to Buffy's foot and stroked her leg assuring her he was here and everything was ok, she felt it and as soon as he touched her he could feel her relaxing just a little.

"So what are we talking about?" Riley asked.

"Well you can't see the big picture in fact you can't see any picture." Angel said direction his attention to Spike.

"We're talking about something primal, savagery and brutal animal instinct." Spike fired back.

"And what that wins out every time with you, you know the human race has evolved Spike." Angel said.

"Oh yeah into a bunch of nambi bambi self analyzing wankers who can never hope," Spike was cut off.

"We're smarter and plus there's a thing called teamwork not to mention your superstitious terror of aggressiveness," Angel was then cut off.

"Oh yeah you just want it to be the way you want it."

"It's not about what I want."

"Whoa did I come in at a bad time?" Riley asked and the whole table looked up at him. He felt out of place for a moment wondering what this heated discussion was about, he was hoping for politics that was something brutal and primal. You had to have guts, skill and learn the dance of lobbying. "Sounds serious."

"It was mostly," Angel paused as the table looked at him. "Theoretical we,"

"We're just working out a debate and," Xander jumped in.

"Look if cavemen and astronauts got into a fight who would win?" Spike asked crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat. Buffy wanted to burst out laughing, Riley probably thought it was some huge political debate. Everyone sat back looking at Riley, they all gave their views and Riley had just sat when it was Angel and Spike's turned to debate about it. Riley sat there looking at them. _'You serious?'_ He thought to himself, they were debating about this. Everyone waited for him to response and he looked to Buffy. She was a part of it she gave her thought on the subject. "Do the astronauts have weapons?"

"No." They all said at the same time. Riley sighed thinking for a moment.

The table was more relaxed but Cordelia had an idea, she could tell Buffy was still on edge. She stood up and got out of the booth.

"Come on girls let's go dance." Cordelia suggested and Willow and Buffy got up. Buffy was happy to leave. The three headed to the dance floor while the guys sat at the table. Angel kept his eye on Buffy watching her protectively.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Riley asked as he looked to Angel, Angel was going to be honest and nodded. Angel wasn't jealous not of Riley. "You two can dance to stuff?" Riley asked and Doyle and Angel nodded. "Both of you from Ireland?"

"I was," Doyle said. "He was born here but came to Ireland every Christmas and summer." Doyle explained. Angel wasn't to focus on the conversation but on Buffy and really wanted to dance with her to his music.

"And Cordelia?" Riley asked, he was asking questions to get to know them.

"High school." Angel responded.

"Yeah we all went to high school together." Xander added. "Even Doyle." Riley nodded and sipped his beer.

"Well don't get use to her coming here too much, she needs to focus on school and really shouldn't be partying." Riley stated.

"It's Friday night." Spike added. "It's not like we're getting wasted."

"Well she needs to focus even if it's just painting."

"It's a lot harder than you think." Angel added and Riley scoffed slightly.

"Well she seems to like doing mundane things." Riley stated. "Like the skating I mean I've seen some of her stuff but what's it going to amount to later? Fame like that doesn't last." Riley then finished another beer. Angel wanted to shake him, he didn't understand the importance of what she accomplished in figure skating nor could he see the true beauty in her art. But on the inside he smiled to himself because he could see it and yes Buffy was beautiful inside and out. Both Angel and Doyle could tell that Riley picked Buffy for her looks and money. But both men were raised that women could provide more than just beauty if you just loved them. Angel saw how his father treated his mother and the more love he gave her the more she return it. Buffy was just like that, he'd give her one kiss she'd give him two. Riley didn't understand he was too much involved with himself and just wanted someone beautiful to complete what he thought was a perfect family a perfect life. Doyle nudged Angel and the two got up and went to dance.

"Show ya how we Irish do it." Doyle said. "Cad is leathcheann." Doyle said to Angel and he had to fight back some laughter.

"Is maith le máthair Buffy ar dó agus mar sin ní mór dúinn póg asal go dtí go bhfuil sí déanta leis an scoil." Angel explained and the two went to the dance floor.

"What did they say?" Riley asked to Oz, Spike and Xander and they shrugged.

Angel took hold of Buffy and she smiled but her eyes were filled with concern.

"Riley," She whispered.

"Bring it." He said and she couldn't help but smile a little. "Jus follow me Buffy." He fell into his Irish brogue and her heart fluttered.

"Ok." She smiled and saw Doyle and Cordelia dancing.

"Ready muirnin?" He asked and she nodded and they started to dance. Riley smiled thinking it was cool that Buffy could somewhat dance to this. He thought he was just watching friends dance. Everyone clapped as the ones on the dance moved. Willow sat next to Oz and watched.

"You two can't dance?" Riley asked.

"One of us needs to be Irish to move." Willow informed him.

"Yeah I'm New Yorkin so won't work." Oz added. Buffy was relaxed as she spun with Angel and then saw how Riley was relaxed too. She looked up at Angel and then Cordelia and Doyle stood next to him.

"Oh good it's working." Doyle said.

"What?" Buffy asked. "What's working?"

"Oh put an extra shot or two of liquor in his drink." Doyle explained.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"It's just Poitin." Doyle added and Angle laughed.

"Wait what is that?" Buffy asked.

"A little Irish alcohol." Doyle explained.

"Yeah its home brewed moonshine, the power of it one shot equals what maybe four shots of straight schnapps?" Angel asked Doyle smiling and Buffy's went wide.

"Oh yes and I gave him two with each beer." Doyle explained and Angel giggled but Buffy wasn't. "Oh lass don't worry he doesn't look like a light weight, may have a slight headache." Angel smiled big, he's had Poitin back home once and Buffy could tell the two cousins were taking a trip down memory lane.

"You two have had it before?" Buffy asked.

"Yes." They responded at the same time.

"What happened?"

"My first time I did it what was it Doyle that dad let me have?" Angel asked.

"Oh I think he let you have two maybe three straight shots of it, out cold for a day. It was awesome." Doyle stated. "But Angel was sixteen at the time." Buffy couldn't help but laugh a little and also she thought about a sixteen year old Angel and her smile got bigger. Angel smiled now seeing her smile.

"Dad let me plus it was my first drink." Angel explained. "And it was Christmas." He defended himself. "I can hold my alcohol just fine now."

"Well your dad did say go big or go home." Doyle added.

"I went big and I went home." Angel said and the two cousins laughed.

"Good times." Doyle could remember those days. "Just wait until we get him drunk then it's a party."

"Oh please." Cordelia said and Buffy smiled, she could imagine Angel drunk, he was probably adorable. They four continued to dance.

Doyle and Cordelia saw them outside the pub as they were all heading home.

"Ok Buffy let's…go." Riley was a little wobbly.

"Hey we'll call a cab." Doyle said.

"Yeah and I'm staying the night at Willow's." Buffy added but that really meant she was staying with Angel and they all knew it. The Poitin was kicking in for Riley. Riley nodded as he was getting worse.

"I think I drank too much." He stated and Angel nodded, Riley only had three beers for Angel and Doyle that wouldn't even buzz them but they did spike it. "Well I guess I'll head that way." Riley said pointing up to the sky. Buffy tried to hold back the laughter and a cab pulled up for Riley and Buffy walked him over to the cab. He turned around and literally feel on her trying to hug her. He stood up and looked to Angel. "You should come over for dinner some time just me, Joyce, you and Buffy." Angel nodded but hoped he wouldn't remember that tomorrow. "I'll see you later." He said to Buffy and she helped him into the car and the cab drove off. Once it rounded the corner everyone broke out laughing. Buffy knew she shouldn't but still it was a little funny.

"You two are sick." Cordelia said and Doyle wrapped one arm around her waist. Buffy looked at Angel and he smiled, she shook her head and the two headed to his bike.

Buffy walked into Angel's apartment and he shut and locked the door as she headed to his room and he followed. Once in there Buffy opened a suitcase that she had. She'd been spending the night at "Willow's" quite often these days. Her mother Riley still didn't pick up on it but tonight proved it would start to get harder to hide their secret. Angel came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and she turned around.

"That wasn't a nice stunt Doyle pulled." Buffy stated and Angel shrugged.

"You mad at him?" He asked her as he started to pull her closer and while she tried to hide it she felt herself get hot with desire for him. She wasn't mad she just hoped there would be no consequences the next day.

"I just don't want anything to happen." She stated and he pulled her closer and she started to melt in his embrace and looking into those eyes, maybe it was a little funny. "Still don't do it again," She was about to say something else when Angel leaned forward and started to whisper in her ear in his native tongue. _'Damnit he knows I can resist,'_ she didn't know what he was saying but she had a pretty good idea what it was. _'Whatever.'_ She pulled his head away from her ear and made his lips met hers.

Angel shut off the bathroom light and then his lamp light next to the bed and crawled in next to a half sleeping Buffy. He pulled her close wrapping one arm around her waist and another one under her shoulder as she fit under him so perfectly. This little charade they were playing wouldn't play out forever but he knew to savor it while he could. He kissed the back of her head.

"Oíche maith mo ghrá." He said and closed his eyes.

_**So Riley is hanging around now, what's our secret couple going to do? What do you think is to come? More on the way, hope you like it so far. Comments and reviews are welcomed, thanks for reading. **_

_**Oh and your translations:**_

"_**What an idiot." Doyle**_

"_**Buffy's mother likes him and so we must kiss ass until she's done with school." Angel**_

_**Muirnin=sweetheart**_

"_**Goodnight my love" Angel to Buffy.**_


	11. The Way You Left Me

Chapter 11 The Way You Left Me

Fall was in the air, it was crisper, cooler and the sun made it all the more enjoyable. Angel held a note card in front of Buffy as she looked at. It was drawing and on the back was the name, date and the artist. Angel was impressed as she got every single one correct and she had a hundred note cards. Also outside with them on grass was Willow and Oz. Xander and Spike were still in class and while they waited for them get out Buffy was being quizzed. Riley's time was taken up by a murder case in LA and Joyce was always gone during the day. The two still didn't know what was going on yet but both Buffy and Angel knew they weren't going to be able to hold out until the end of the school year but it was worth a try.

Doyle was going to sell out the pub by the summer and he and Cordelia were going to move to Galway. Angel was going with them. He had friends in the states but Ireland, Galway was his true home. With his parents gone and Doyle leaving he didn't want to stay. But he wasn't going to leave Buffy. Buffy was looking up colleges in Galway or nearby to continue her studies if she found anything. The way she'd drop the plan on her mom that she was leaving was what she needed to come up with. Getting away from her mother was easy but Riley was different. He'd always get what he wanted and if he didn't he would prove it difficult for the one who denied him what he wanted. That's what Buffy feared, Riley could follow her, make it difficult to leave or worse, Angel. He could do something to Angel, no she pushed that thought out and went to thinking about Ireland again. Buffy fell in love with Ireland and has been wanting to go back and she might get her wish early. Xander and Spike came over to join them and sat down.

"So what's up?" Xander asked and Buffy turned to her bag pulling out an envelope that was opened. Angel wanted to see what she had.

"So I got this and well," She opened the envelop pulling out the piece of paper and unfolded it. "Here," She passed it to Angel and he looked at it.

"Dear Buffy Summers," He started and they were all interested in it. "On behalf of the International Skating Union we would like you to attend this year's competition as an honorary figure skater to represent your country of the United States and to perform at the opening of the competition." Angel looked up at her, Willow smiled huge and Xander and Spike clapped. "Do it." Buffy smiled and took the paper back.

"Are you going to do it?" Willow asked.

"I connected my coach and he's ready. We have to start training like now if I want to put on a good show." Buffy explained.

"When is it?" Angel asked.

"March." Buffy answered.

"That's Angel birthday and he's done after this semester." Willow stated meaning she should go and he should too. Buffy smiled but that wasn't the best part.

"It's being held in Dublin this year." Buffy said and Angel smiled.

"Wow ok both of you go." Willow said. Angel was planning on going to Ireland for his birthday but if Buffy was going because she was invited then what was stopping them.

"What about your mom and Riley?" Xander asked.

"Mom won't go and Riley will try to tell me that I shouldn't." Buffy said. "So I won't tell them until the day I leave." Angel smiled. "It's only for a few days mostly fly there, stay the night, perform, stay another night then fly back." She explained. Angel was excited he would get to see her train and perform. "God I'm so behind by this time I would have had a show done I'd just be perfecting it."

**November**

Buffy twisted in the air landing perfectly. Angel was at this practice watching and smiling. Buffy was three hours in her rehearsal and you could tell she was tired. Her coach was on the ice with her and clapped his hands pushing her.

"Take a break you're getting tired." Matthew said to Buffy and she grunted in disappointed. "No attitude you know better take a break." Buffy then skated lightly around the rink she skated pass Angel and he could tell she was frustrated. Matthew watched her letting her rest, she had one hour left. Once she calmed down he clapped his hands indicating it was time to start again. "Ok from page six to page eighteen." Matthew said and Buffy nodded taking in deep breaths as she circled the rink before starting again. Matthew skated off to the side and stood next to Angel as Buffy was ready. "Alright kiddo impress me." Buffy then began again. Angel had been watching her for almost a month now and watched how she trained. She lifted weights, ran, danced she was athlete.

Now instead of keeping their relationship hidden they now had to keep this hidden as well. So here practices were very intense in order for her to be able to be ready by March. While he had a feeling Joyce and Riley didn't care if she went it was best not say anything. Angel watched how she moved on the ice and was happy to see her skating.

Later that night Buffy was back at home and had changed into some comfortable clothes and headed downstairs to her kitchen.

"Buffy?" Her mother asked and Buffy came into the dining room where Riley and Joyce sat. "Buffy can you sit?" Buffy sat down and her heart started to pound, did they know. "First Buffy this," Joyce held her letter for the Worlds. "Are you doing it?" Buffy couldn't lie about that and nodded.

"You're back at it again?" Riley asked and she nodded. "Buffy you're putting all your time into this why?"

"I'm not competing I'm just doing the opening show, it's a great honor to do that." Buffy explained.

"I thought you were done with it." Joyce asked. She would never be done with skating she was never done with it in the first place. Joyce shook her head and decided it was time to move on to the next subject. "Angel and his friends." Joyce said and Buffy felt a lump in her throat, _'oh god do they know.'_ "I don't want you to be around them."

"Yes they are taking up your time and if you're going to be skating then you should think what's most important." Riley added.

"What have they done wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Angel is just a bad influence, no parents, works in a shop." Joyce said.

"Who cares?" Buffy added.

"Look I'm having a friend come over to keep an eye on you so to speak." Riley started.

"A watch dog you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy please this for you." Joyce said backing up Riley. "I don't want you to be around them no good will come of it. In all honesty I rather you not do this skating stuff."

"Well it's too bad they're my friends and I am going to perform." Buffy said and then got up and left. Joyce went to follow her while Riley stayed behind. Buffy went up to her room and Joyce followed.

"Buffy what's gotten into you?" Joyce asked. "You're never here."

"What neither are you." Buffy shot back.

"This is about you, you aren't around and Riley needs you."

"Oh please." Buffy sighed and then Joyce shut the door and without warning slapped her daughter across the face. But before Buffy could think Joyce then squeezed Buffy's arms as they were face to face.

"This isn't a game Buffy. You know all the money is gone thanks to your father. Riley is the only thing we have to keep this house, to keep all we have." Joyce said. "He's perfect."

"How could you ask me to?"

"Why are you so selfish!" Joyce yelled letting Buffy go and then Riley came in. Buffy stood there holding her face that was already turning red from her mother. "Buffy you are to go to class, go to rehearsal, then come home do you understand me." Buffy said nothing she felt like she was being treated like she was sixteen.

"Your mother is just trying to help."

"If you go against what I say we'll move out of here and you'll never see that boy or his friends again." Joyce threaten.

"You can't do that. How much under your power do you think I am?" Buffy asked

"You want to find out?" Riley asked as he stood taller. "You want to live like a normal girl and have a place to sleep and eat, he doesn't come near you." Riley threaten. "You'll learn to appreciate what I have to offer and what we are trying to do." Riley walked up to her and Buffy backed away and for once she was afraid of him. "If you're seeing him whether its friends or something else it would be wise to end it. If you don't I will know and I'll make his life a living hell, you're mine, I found you first." Riley said and left the room and Joyce stood there and then handed Buffy another note. Buffy slowly took it and her mother left her room. Buffy saw the open letter and took it out. She unfolded the paper and begun to read it. As she read she slowly sank to the floor.

Angel was fixing up everything before he headed to bed. He left his room to turn off the kitchen light when he heard a knock at the door. He headed to it and opened it to find Buffy standing there.

"Buffy?" He asked, it was late and she should be asleep. "Buffy what is it?" She stood there and looked up at him. He noticed she was holding her shoes. She looked at her shoes and back at him.

"They were hurting me so I had to take them off about half way here." She explained.

"You walked here?" Angel asked and pulled her inside locking the door. He wasn't mad at her but to walk here, they lived on opposite sides of town. Once she was safe inside she stood there in his living room. He noticed she was holding something else not only that there was still faint red mark on her cheek. "Buffy what is it?" Buffy's eyes begun to water as much as she fought back the tears, it was a losing battle.

"Angel, mom and Riley they…" She took in a deep breath. "I don't know if they know but they threaten you."

"Come sit down." Angel gently grabbed her and they sat down on the couch. "Buffy its ok just relax, calm down." He was more concerned with the red mark on her face. He reached for it and she winced. "Did he hurt you?" Angel asked, _'if he touched her I'll kill him' _he thought to himself. Buffy shook her head no.

"Mom." Was all she said, it wasn't much better. "Angel Riley is a powerful lawyer and he's always had his way. If he doesn't get what he wants then he'll just take it. He's ruined lives and he'll do the same to you."

"What's he going to do to me?" Angel asked and Buffy had tears.

"Angel listen I don't want you to get hurt." She said and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Let me handle Riley."

"Angel," She barely got out. She knew what Riley could do to people, drain them of money, find some type of loop hole that will break them. What could she do? She wanted Angel but at what cost. Most would tell her just to leave her mother and Riley but it was so much easier said than done. Riley would track her, stalk her. She couldn't get away and was trapped.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, he always asked what she wanted to do; he cared about her thoughts unlike others she knew. The true thought was to keep him safe was to end this, end it right now and don't look back. She would be selfless and end it so no harm of any kind would come to him. But she gave up her dreams before, she couldn't give him up. Her heart hurt thinking about it, like something was crushing her chest, pulling her insides out. Angel knew the answer and if she chose it he would respect it. She couldn't get love without sacrifice. She then held up the papers she had and handed them to him.

"My dad's dead." She said and Angel looked up at her.

"What?" He asked, he was surprised at the news it was so quick.

"He's been dead for a week the letter just got to me, they had to track us down. Guess the alcohol did him in he'd walk forty miles for liquor and women but not four feet for me, the first page is the note stating his death the others are a letter to me that he wrote, I can't read them." She sat back on the couch. She hated her father, he left her for booze, he took away her dream of a skater for hookers, he was just man not a father, not a dad. Angel tossed the first paper away and looked the hand written notes. She couldn't read them so he'd read them to her, she might not want to hear it but it was closure. "He left me." She said as Angel scanned the note and he could read the hand writing, it was a little sloppy but he could manage.

"To my daughter Buffy," Angel started and Buffy wiped a tear away. "I hope you read this instead of ripping it up. When you get this I will be dead, they can't give me a liver. I wanted to call to hear you again but you would have hung up and I don't blame you." Angel paused and looked up at Buffy as she sat there staring off in the distance. "I'm not going to ramble on except to say that I am sorry for leaving for not being the father that you deserved, the way I left you was wrong." Buffy then had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't take back what I've done and I wish I could with every fiber of my being. I know you thought I was gone but the money didn't all go to my nasty habits. I was there watching you, I saw you win your first gold medal." Buffy then felt more tears. "I was at all your shows and I was so proud. I didn't want it to end but I had bad habits which ruined your dreams." Buffy had more tears falling and she tried to fight them back still looking away. "I did wrong to you, I did wrong to you my daughter. I'm so sorry, you always were a good girl my little Buffy please no matter what happens don't stop being you, you are the one and only good thing I to show for my sorry life. Please stay strong in whatever you do. I love you, I've always loved you." Angel finished the letter and looked up to Buffy.

She stood up and with her back to him. He knew she was crying and tried to fight it back. He would wait until she was ready to talk. Would tonight be the night she lost her father and Angel at once? Is this the way her father would leave her, is this the way she'd leave Angel? Would all her dreams end right now? Was it time to let go of skating, was she supposed to leave Angel? Are they supposed to live without one another? Were they supposed to be in love with each other but not be together? It wasn't fair she wanted Angel more than any gold medal, could she ever have a happy ending. Was everything meant to be taken from her so others could be happy? She turned around and Angel saw her eyes were flooded with Buffy.

"He left me, he left me," She sobbed and covered her eyes so he couldn't see her. She did love her father, it wasn't strong but she did love him. He died alone and she couldn't say good bye. "I didn't even get to say good bye." She sobbed harder.

"Buffy," He stood up and she stood there and sobbed and he embraced her before she could fall to the ground. "It's ok Buffy, I'm here." He stroked her back. He pulled her cheeks up so they could see one another. "You tell me what you want." Buffy looked into those brown eyes and all she saw was love, love for her. She wanted him that's what she wanted, she wanted something she couldn't have, the wish she made was to have Angel. But if she walked away from it then she'd lose everything. Is the way she should leave him? 'Angel we can't be.' And then what wish him well and walk out the door? But before she ends it she had to know something.

"Do you love me?" She asked, if he said he wasn't sure then it would be easy to leave but if he said yes then it would nearly impossible to walk away. She would break to pieces. Walking away from skating broke her, it put her down. But now to lose him, someone who made her heart race, made her smile she would shatter and no matter what she would never be able to be put back together again.

"Always," He answered, her eyes shut as tear raced down her cheeks and her heart sank and yet she heard what she wanted to. "I'll always love you Buffy, always." She nodded and more tears fell, her legs felt like jello, how could she leave? Why would she, but he could get hurt. Her heart and soul in a split second made the choice for her.

"I love you too." She said and he captured her lips to his. She pulled herself as close as possible to him, the choice was made. The kiss grew as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon their tongues dueled in each other's mouths and Angel picked her up slightly off the ground and before she hit the wall he stuck his hand out and then eased up against the wall. She was no longer thinking about Riley and her mother's threats, _'forget them all, I've never truly had what I wanted and I'm not going to give him up not for money, not for a man that loves no one but himself and woman who was never a mother'_ Buffy thought as she kissed Angel. The way he kissed her would tip the Richter scale. He poured all his love he had for her into the kiss. Angel then picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist and he carried her off to his room. He didn't bother to shut the door and just placed her on his bed. He was going to show her he loved her.

He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Buffy placed kisses on his bare shoulders and chest and then back to his lips. He reached around to unclasp her bra and took it off. But before he proceeded further he stopped and looked into her eyes. All she saw in his eyes was warmth, love, love that he had for her.

"Do you want this?" He asked, he always asked, he cared and valued her thoughts something that she wasn't use to. She looked at the locket, he wore it every day it was his way of showing the world he belonged to someone. She then reached for the locket and held it in her hands. To her it had no significance, she bought it one day because it looked nice but Angel it meant so much. She looked back up to him, to his eyes. She leaned forward kissing him indicating yes. The two worked together to get rid of their pants and clothes littered the floor. Angel took a look at her, she was beautiful.

He leaned in for another kiss. She felt safe under him, the weight of his body was like a shield to her, protecting her from the world. She was waiting for him and he slowly slipped in. Buffy let out a gasp, she has never done this, Angel paused for a moment letting her adjust to him. If she showed any sign of pain then he'd stop, he could never hurt her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself is he did. He had to regain himself for this was new to him too.

They both looked up at one another and Angel slowly rocked his hips. He leaned in for another kiss and she held him. He pulled away and made a trail of kisses down her neck marking her. _'Mine, mine, mine,'_ he thought every time his lips touch her skin. She belonged to him now, it almost felt primal as he kept going. Buffy didn't think she could feel so much from one person. She didn't want to let go ever. He said he loved her, 'I love you' she's barely heard those three words spoken in one sentence. The feeling was getting more intense and Buffy was now comfortable and to show she wanted more she wrapped her legs around his waist. Angel pressed himself up for more support kept going.

"Angel," She whispered which sent a shock down his body knowing he was cause her pleasure and giving himself up to her fully. Their eyes found one another and hers glittered like the stars on the clearest night. His eyes smoldered with love and he leaned in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him. His thrusts were faster and he could feel it, building up. Buffy let out more gasps and then felt something in her, a release like every negative feeling, all the sadness, the weight, everything was gone and her head was clear. Angel released in her and trembled and collapsed on her. Buffy wrapped her arms around him. He was trembling, he hoped it was good no perfect he hoped it was perfect. He kissed her cheek and then whispered something in her ear.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek again and then found her lips. She didn't want this to stop for once she could say she was perfectly happy. Happy enough the tears that started to fall were happy ones. Angel felt them and knew what kind of tears they were. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so he was sitting and she was straddling his lap. They looked at each other again and he ran his fingers though her hair and she leaned in for a hug. He held her, he could for forever, he wanted to. She pulled away and they kissed a soft kiss.

Angel raided his fridge looking for food, sex made him hungry he never felt so hungry before.

"Oh and peanut butter preferably crunchy!" Buffy called from his room.

"Got it!" Angel said and reached for everything that he could carry. He held all the goods and made his way back into his room dumping what he had on the bed. Buffy reached for the strawberries while eating a piece of chocolate. Angel crawled back into bed grabbing the tub of ice cream and opened it. Buffy sat on the bed in one of his shirts that was a dress on her.

"A perfect yum." She said seeing the food. Angel held out a spoonful of ice cream to her and she smiled and ate it. "Mmm this is a dream you have cookie dough fudge mint chip."

"It's my favorite." Angel said and then she held out a piece of chocolate with peanut butter on it and he took a bite and they kissed. "You love chocolate and peanut butter." And she nodded.

"It's the food of the gods." She said and the two laid back in the bed as Angel took another bite of ice cream. "There is something you should know." She said and Angel looked up at her. "That time you spent in the kitchen that was enough time a part." Angel smiled.

"It was." And they leaned in for a kiss but then Angel felt something cold dripping on him. He pulled away and saw ice cream on his chest but before he could reach for a napkin Buffy was already on it. He smiled feeling her tongue licking his chest and taking the ice cream with her. He laughed a little and couldn't believe this was happening. He pulled her up to his lap and kissed her. She pulled away smiling and he tucked some hair behind her ear. Was now a good time to give her the gift he'd been wanting too.

'_Angel held the little ring in his hand sighed. _

"_Hey what's up?" Spike asked and Angel turned around seeing him. "What you have there?" He asked. Spike decided to go to the shop to meet up with Angel before they went to Doyle's for the night._

"_Oh nothing." Angel said quickly but Spike knew it was something. So he walked over to Angel to see but Angel tried to hide it. They had a small tussle and then Angel dropped the little silver ring and Spike got on the floor picked it up looking at it as Angel stood there nervously. "It's just a present I was going to give Buffy,"_

"_Angel this was your mother's claddagh ring." Spike said, he could remember it. Angel looked down at Spike as he held the ring and then Manny walked into the garage seeing Spike on the ground on his knees before Angel holding a ring and got an interesting impression. The two looked up and Manny waved and left leaving them alone. Spike got up and gave the ring back to Angel. "Are you serious mate?"_

"_I…I don't know I mean it doesn't have to be a sign of engagement." Angel said._

"_Oh please."_

"_It can mean devotion."_

"_Devotion, marriage means the same thing mate." Spike then looked at the ring. "You're serious about her?"_

"_I'm crazy about her Spike." Angel answered. "She doesn't have to wear it on her left hand not yet her right just indicates she's in a relationship." Angel explained._

"_Well I guess when you feel ready then." Spike said to Angel.'_

It was time so while she sat on his lap he reached for the drawer and opened it taking out a box. Angel had his own claddagh ring in the box too but would never wear it unless he was in a serious relationship. Doyle and Cordelia wore theirs all the time and when Cordelia had a son she would give her ring to him so one day he would give it to a girl. Both Cordelia and Doyle had wedding bans but the claddagh ring was a tradition. Angel was nervous, he'd hope she take it.

"I have something to give you." He said and Buffy smiled. He took the lid off the box and set it on the nightstand and Buffy saw two silver rings. Angel took the smaller of the ring out first and then set the box on the nightstand with his ring still in it. "My people, we have a tradition and well it's called a claddagh ring." Angel was so nervous. Buffy looked at it wondering where this was going. "You wear it as a sign of devotion the hands mean friendship, the crown is loyalty and the heart is love." He then took her right hand and slipped it on her finger. "Wear it with the heart facing towards you it means you belong to someone." He explained and then he reached for his and put it on his right ring finger and then showed her.

Buffy looked down at the silver ring and then back at him. She smiled and took the ring off her finger and put it on her left hand. Angel looked up at her as she did this. She then took his off putting it on his left ring finger too.

"You put it on the wrong finger." She said softly and he smiled and pulled her closer for a kiss.

"Is that a yes?" He asked her pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes that's a yes." She replied and kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and he slowly rolled her back on the bed never breaking the kiss.

Buffy laid in Angel's arms as he stroked her back gently. She smiled as her head rested on his chest hearing his heart beat, it beat for her and her alone. She nuzzled into his chest literally purring and he smiled.

"We can make it through May right?" She asked and she felt him nod.

"We will." It was a promise.

"I'm so sleepy but I still want,"

"What you couldn't possibly," Angel thought and Buffy giggled. "I mean not that I wouldn't."

"No I'm spent, pleasantly numb even." She said smiling. "No I don't want to sleep I want this to keep lasting." He kissed the top of her smiling and knew the feeling.

"Sleep we'll make more ok." He said and felt her nod on his chest.

"Angel," She paused. "I feel like I've always wanted to."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Just a girl, just a normal girl falling asleep in the arms of her boyfriend." She answered and he smiled and kissed her head again. She sighed and closed her eyes and Angel closed his eyes as sleep was taking over. They would somehow deal with Riley and her mother but right now it was just about them.

_**Ooooo they did it and they said 'I love you'. Also Riley looks like he might be growing a set. Sad about Buffy's father, the next chapter Angel will support her this time around. So now with Angel and Riley especially now that Angel gave her a ring…should the boys duke it out, fist to fist, backs against the walls kind of fight? Hmmm we'll see. More to come I will tell you this you're going to hate Riley but don't worry Buffy's white knight will be around ok no more the chapter is over you'll have to wait for the next one. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading once more.**_


	12. Another Good Bye

Chapter 12 Another Good Bye

The sun would be rising soon to greet a new day. This time Buffy didn't walk the streets of Sunnydale instead Angel drove her back home. It was so hard to get out of his bed, they were warm and comfortable but they had too. Angel didn't park near the house he parked down the street and the young couple walked hand and hand to her house. They walked up to the rose fence and climbed up. Riley was here, his car was parked outside which filled Buffy's heart with dread. She climbed over the balcony and Angel followed. They stood before each other holding hands and then embraced one another.

"I don't want to let you go." She told him as he held her. He agreed he didn't want to let her go either. They parted and he cupped both her cheeks and kissed her forehead and then her lips.

"I'll see you soon." He assured her and she nodded and kissed him again. He lifted her slightly off the ground and she hugged him again afraid if she did let go he'd disappear. She felt her feet land softly on the ground and they kissed again. It was time to go; she had two hours to sleep before she had to be awake. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you." He told her and she smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed him once more. She slowly parted and walked away back inside, back into hell. Angel left the balcony and walked back to the car and headed back home. Buffy couldn't sleep so she changed into her painting clothes and headed to her studio and pulled out a blank canvas. She decided this one would be black and white. She took out her black paint and different size brushes and set everything up. She sighed and begun, this painting wouldn't take a long time but she felt she needed to put it down.

Joyce left her room and walked down the hall and saw Buffy's studio door open. She walked to it and stood there and Buffy was painting. The picture she was painting, Joyce could barely look at it, it was her father Hank. Buffy touched up his eyes a little and Joyce walked in. Buffy heard someone and saw her mother coming in. The tension was high especially from last night. Joyce just looked at the painting and Buffy went back to it. Hank in this picture was smiling, the last time Buffy saw him the night he left, she was going to bed and smiled and then he was gone.

"Did you read the letters?" She asked and Buffy nodded as she painted. "Are you going to go to the grave site?" Buffy nodded again and Joyce sighed. "I can't go." Joyce admitted and sighed again and then sat down. Buffy stopped painting and looked to her mother. "God when he left," Buffy knew her mother wanted to say something. "When people found out what he did behind my back, where the money went too." Buffy's skating days ended because she ran out of money and her sponsored dropped her because of her father, it was a bad image.

"Did you love dad?" Buffy asked as she looked at the painting not at her mother, she couldn't look at her mother in eye. Joyce was quiet but the room sounded so loud.

"Yes," Joyce admitted softly. "I loved your father very much." Buffy nodded still looking at the picture. "I thought he left because of me you know I couldn't give him what he wanted." Buffy never heard her mother's take on the matter except she had a good for nothing father. "I blamed myself for a long time, it wasn't your fault either but he took more than just money when he left." Buffy then looked to her mother.

"Do you think dad loved you?" She asked and her mother shrugged.

"Maybe for a little bit but I know he loved you." She answered and Buffy nodded. "Buffy I'm sorry for what has happened in the past but I still do believe Riley is perfect for you." Buffy's heart sank; she thought she had made a break through. Either her mother didn't want to see that Riley wasn't perfect and was afraid to lose this lifestyle. Joyce was from a rich family, she never had to work a day in her life. Maybe she was afraid to give it all up because it's all she knew. Maybe she felt she could no longer marry but her daughter was young enough and by Buffy being rich Joyce can die rich. That or she really believed that Riley was right for her and didn't care about Buffy's future. "When are you going to see him?"

"Tomorrow, I'll drive up to Washington." Buffy answered and Joyce nodded and stood up. Buffy was dying for her mother to hug her but instead Joyce just put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and left. Buffy heard the door close and let a tear fall, her family was completely broken and she broke down. Now she wanted Angel next to her right now to hold her, to comfort her.

The sun hadn't come up yet as Angel drove the Plymouth north to Washington. Buffy sat in the passenger seat looking out in the early morning. To get Aberdeen at a good time Angel picked up Buffy at three in the morning plus Riley wouldn't see Angel or her friends. Oz was driving his van with everyone else in it following Angel. Angel told Willow, Oz, Xander, Spike and Anya and they wanted to support Buffy. Behind Oz's van was Doyle and Cordelia. They figured if Buffy could fly across the ocean for Angel and his father well they could do a ten hour drive for her father. Angel was driving almost ninety on the highway. The nice thing about leaving so early there was no traffic and they could get out of the city quickly. Angel did a quick glance at Buffy as she sat there quietly. He reached over and laced his fingers between hers and she accepted. He could feel the claddagh ring on her finger and smiled slightly. They were a true couple and in their eyes they were engaged. Buffy sighed and closed her eyes hoping to sleep a little before they had to stop.

The farther north they got the colder it was. Some light patches of snow were on the ground as they drove through the country side. The leaves on the trees were either gone or brown and about to die. This country side was nothing like Ireland's and Buffy sighed thinking about Galway. She wanted to go back and if everything worked out hopefully then she would. Angel usually went to Galway for Christmas and would spend the rest of the year there but because of his father's death he didn't have the money too. Doyle wasn't going to go he thought it wouldn't be fair if he went and Angel stayed behind so they would do their Christmas traditions here. The family would send them gifts and it wouldn't be a bad Christmas.

Angel nudged Buffy and she stirred awake and looked at him.

"We're in Aberdeen." He said and she saw the city limit sign. Buffy took in a deep breath. The cemetery was right outside of town so it wouldn't take long to get there. A funeral was already held for her father, it took place about two days ago. He died in a rehab center as he was trying to become sober but it was too late. He died alone too. Buffy had no family not like Angel. She was an only child and her parents were too. She only knew her grandfather on her father's side until he passed away of old age. She had no cousins of any kind same with aunts and uncles. And now she had no father just a mother. She and her mother were the last of the family. She wondered how her wedding would play out. Half of the isle would be full with Angel's family and then her side would be empty maybe her mother. Maybe her friends would sit on her side but then again they were Angel's friends from the start, yes her side would be empty.

The cemetery came into view and her heart started to race as Angel turned into the cemetery parking lot. A chaplain would meet them and say a prayer over Buffy and her father's grave. The caravan parked and Angel and Buffy sat in the car for a moment.

"Ready?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded and reached to the back seat for a set flowers she had brought. Angel got out of the car and walked round to the other side and opened the door for Buffy, he was a complete gentleman, and Doyle did likewise for Cordelia. All of them were dressed in black as they headed to the main office. Buffy walked up to the counter and the little old lady looked up.

"I'm here to see Hank Summers." Buffy said.

"Ah yes let me call father John." The lady said and picked up the phone. Buffy stood there waiting and then a man came out, a priest.

"Miss Summers?" He asked and she nodded and he held out his hand and they shook. "Father John, in the last year your father turned to God and I assisted him on his journey and I was with him at the end, he was given his last rites and confessed all his sins. I believe he died rather peacefully." The father explained and Buffy nodded. The father then looked to her friends as they all stood there. "Let's go then." And they all filed out of the little office.

Buffy followed the priest down the sidewalk for a moment and then they turned onto a neat walkway. Angel walked along side Buffy and grabbed her hand knowing as they got closer she would need support. The graves were decorated as the holidays were getting closer. Then they turned down a row and walked down it. Buffy felt her heart racing as they neared Hank's burial site. The priest stopped waiting for Buffy and she knew she had arrived. Buffy then stood in front of the headstone. Everyone gathered around the headstone looking at it. It was so different from Angel's father's resting place. Patrick's was under a beautiful tree and his read Patrick John O'Brien beloved husband, father, son and friend and then his date of birth and date of death. Hank's read Hank Summers his birth and his death date that was it. There was no plot next to him for Joyce unlike Patrick who had his wife next to him. This was a total one eighty degrees from Patrick's funeral. There was almost no one here, it was a gloomy day. At Patrick's funeral the sun was out, family surrounded him.

The priest said a prayer over the grave and over Buffy. Once the prayer was done the priest handed Buffy a small envelop and she took it and he left the group and Buffy stood there looking at the headstone. Buffy opened the little white envelop and in it was a picture of Hank and Buffy smiling. She was only six and they were both on the ice together. He had her on his shoulder and she was smiling. Buffy tried to fight back the tears and turned the picture around and it said 'I love you Buffy.' He was gone for good. She looked down at the dozen white roses she bought for him. Angel stood slightly behind Buffy letting her take her time. Hank died alone and only his daughter was here to see him but Buffy would not return again. She walked up to his headstone, knelt down and placed the flowers down on the ground. She stayed on the ground for a moment and then got back up. She backed away from the headstone and back right up into Angel and he wrapped his arms around her. She looked at the picture again and Angel peered over her shoulder looking at it too. Buffy had a few more tears roll down her cheek and turned around burring her face into Angel's chest and he held her. She sobbed, it was closure and it was needed. Everyone who came all felt for her and hoped this would help. At least he was at peace that was the only comfort she had. Angel looked to the headstone and had a small amount of respect for the man, he helped give life to Buffy and that's what he was thankful for.

Buffy indicated she was done and it was time to leave. Angel stood there for a moment as Willow wrapped her arm around her friend and the group slowly walked away. Doyle walked up to Angel looking at the headstone and the dozen white roses laying there. They would die from the cold in a day or so maybe two.

"Two deaths in one year." Doyle said and Angel nodded. This small service didn't open up any wounds for the two of them not like they thought. Angel's heart ached for Buffy he couldn't make the pain go away and there was a lot of it. All he could do was support her and be ready to hold her when she needed it. Angel looked at Hank's resting place and thought something for a moment. _'From what Buffy has told me, I never wanted to meet you, I wouldn't ask for your blessing, I wouldn't ask for your support, your love, your acceptance, I would ask nothing from you. The only thing I will do is love and respected your daughter something that you couldn't do. I will love her and take care of her the way she deserves.'_ Angel then turned and walked away. Buffy looked behind her and waited for Angel to catch up and Cordelia did likewise for Doyle. Angel walked next to Buffy and took her hand into his and they left, never to look back and to never return again.

The drive back was quiet as Buffy slept. It was a day trip kind of thing, Buffy just wanted to say good bye and leave there was no reason to stay, her father didn't stay so why should she. She made the effort and saw him and that was it. Sunnydale came into view and it was the early hours of the morning. Everyone split off and returned home and Angel drove Buffy to his place where the Bentley was. She had it here to give the impression she went alone. Buffy walked to the luxury car and faced Angel and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered and he kissed her head. They kissed a soft kiss and she wanted to spend the rest of the night with him but she knew she couldn't. Angel opened the door for her and she sat in the seat. She turned on the car and he closed the door and she waved to him and he waved back. She pulled out of the parking spot and went home.

She opened the front door and there was no one to greet her. It was empty, she hated it. She got the feeling f she married Riley it would always be empty. She headed upstairs and walked to her room. She took the little picture out of her pocket and dropped it on her desk and went to change. After she changed she sat on the edge of her bed looking at her ring and smiled a little. She then looked to the wall that once was blank but now it had the Gryphon she painted hanging there. Riley and her mother had no idea what it was but she did. Buffy crawled into bed pulling the covers over her and sighed. She was so tired closed her eyes.

Buffy was on the campus walking to class and she turned around and saw her new bodyguard so to speak pulling away. She couldn't believe Riley actually went through with it. She walked to her class and was a little nervous about her test but she was excited for her practice later. She put her bag on her shoulder and walked. Off in the distance Angel saw her. They wouldn't know if Riley's hound dog was watching so he slowly followed Buffy causally not getting to close. The wind blew so did her hair and he smiled. Then Buffy felt someone following her and looked over and saw Angel and smiled. He got a little closer until he walked behind her. He could smell her hair and it sent chills down his body. He then walked side by side with her.

"When can I see you?" He asked circling her in the hall. She sighed knowing it had been sometime, three days to be exact. "When?" And she smiled.

"I don't Riley has one of his friends watching me while he's gone, I think he's getting suspicious." Buffy explained.

"Really?" Angel asked and quickly grabbed her hand that his ring was on and kissed it and she giggled. "Please tonight I need to see you, I need you, I miss you."

"Ok," She gave in, how could you say no to those eyes and smile. He then walked away and smiled as she headed into class.

Night was here and Buffy looked out into her hall way seeing if anyone was around. Riley was back and she walked to his room and placed an ear to his door and heard nothing and she did the same to her mother's. She walked back into her room and closed the door and turned around and jumped as Angel was there. She giggled softly as he brought her closer to him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Everyone is asleep." She said and then she could see mischief settle in his eyes and he grinned that grin meaning he was up to something. He leaned forward and kissed her and she accepted. The kiss was slow and in control and he pulled her closer. Buffy then reached for the buttons on his shirt and unbutton it. Finally she reached the last button and she pushed the shirt off him. She then started to his chest as he had his arms out and took in the sensation. He wrapped his arms around her pulling at the strings on the back of her shirt that held the silk piece together. He untied it and then put his hands under it and she gasped feeling his hands roam her. He then placed his hands on her tiny waist and pulled her closer. He ran his hand up her side pulling her arms over her head and the silk shirt with it. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the bed.

They had to be quiet which was going to be hard to do but they could do it, it just took some will power. Buffy rolled over so she was on top of him and he smiled as she rocked on him. He ran his hand from her stomach all the way up to her neck and she took his hand and kissed it then kissed his fingers and his knuckles and then the ring. With his free hand he wrapped it around her back and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. He rolled her back over so he could tower over her and then rocked his hips. He looked at her as she made faces of pleasure fighting back the loud gasps and whimpers. He leaned in kissed her entire face and down her neck. Buffy wrapped her arms around him as his thrusts were quicker. She could feel it, she was about to release and she kissed him again. He pulled away giving a few more thrust and he could see it in her eyes, she reached her peak. Angel slowly fell on her burring his face into her neck trying to slow his breathing down. They couldn't move and it's not like they wanted too. Angel knew he had to leave soon but for now he would stay just for a little bit, he wanted to hold her for a little while longer.

_**Well it's that a way of sticking it to the man, they had sex in her room while Riley and her mother were sleeping down the hall. REBELS. Anyways Angel returned the favor and went with Buffy to her father's grave site. More to come, comments and reviews are welcomed, thanks for reading.**_


	13. Stille Nacht

Chapter 13 Stille Nacht

Angel stirred awake and felt relaxed, refreshed and then looked down to the sleeping blonde next to him and smiled. He then looked to the clock and it read seven in the morning, he stayed later than he wanted and longer than he should. But he didn't want to leave her he was comfortable not only that when she slept she was cute and didn't want to wake her. He turned over and brushed some hair out of her face smiled. Buffy began to stir awake too. She opened her eyes and saw a smiling Angel which caused her to smile. He slowly sat up as she laid there and kissed her back, _'damn she has such soft skin.'_ Buffy then rolled on to her back and smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"Morning," He said and leaned in and kissed her. This was the best way to wake up in the morning. She pulled him closer and he obliged. _'He's so warm,' _she thought as he kissed him. His kisses trailed down her neck and she did a quick glance of the time and knew he needed to go but she didn't want him to leave.

"Stay," She begged in between his kisses, _'god I want to,'_ he thought.

"I can't it's late." He kissed her some more. He kissed down her neck again and quickly passion within him was taking control. Buffy closed her eyes letting him take over. Buffy found his lips and kissed him. She didn't want him to leave. _'Why does it have to be morning? Why?'_ Angel asked himself and then kissed her more deeply. _'No must stop must stop,'_ He told himself. But then something unexpected happen, Buffy's door opened.

"Señorita," Mary the maid said coming in to Buffy's room. "Ay Dois mío!" Mary said seeing the site and shut the door quickly behind her. Buffy and Angel stopped kissing and looked up and Angel jumped off of Buffy but didn't realize how close he was to the edge and landed on the floor. He stood up and the maid looked down at him and he realized he was still naked and quickly took one of Buffy's pillows to hide himself from the woman. Buffy sat up holding the sheet over her body. "Is this Angel?" She asked, she sounded impressed.

"Yes, Mary meet Angel. Angel this is Mary." Buffy quickly introduced them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Angel stammered still holding the pillow to cover him and Mary smiled.

"Wonderful to meet you too." She then looked at Buffy smiling.

"I'd stay and chat but kind of in a hurry." Angel stated and then went down to the floor.

"Buffy he's so handsome." Buffy nodded but couldn't Mary tell they were just in the middle of something? "Oh right," Mary snapped out of her gaze, Angel captured all women young and older. "Your mother wanted me to check on you." Mary explained and Buffy nodded. Angel was on the ground now looking for his boxers and found them and quickly put them on. "Something about Riley," Angel stood up and was a little dressed. He looked around for his clothes as they were scattered everywhere on the floor. He picked up his shirt, pants, one sock, _'Damnit where's the other one?' _he asked himself looking around. "And she'll be up here in a few seconds." Buffy eyes went wide and she got up with the sheet wrapped around her and Angel was frantically putting on his clothes. "I'll try to stall her." Mary said and Buffy nodded and Mary left. Angel found the other sock and Buffy quickly put on t-shirt and shorts as Angel slipped his shoes on. He put his shirt on but there was no time to button it. He headed for the balcony to make his grand exit. But before he left Buffy pulled his arm and kissed him.

"I'll see you soon." He promised her and she nodded. "I love you." And she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you too." She replied and he begun to climb back down the rose fence. Buffy went back into her and picked up her clothes from last night tried to fix the bed up just a little. Then the door opened as Buffy was straightening out her bed and her mother came in.

"Oh good your somewhat dressed." Joyce said to Buffy. Buffy's heart was racing; she felt like she just ran a marathon and held her breath while doing it too. "When you're done making your bed please come downstairs Riley has his mother and father here for breakfast." Buffy nodded and Joyce left. Buffy let out a sigh and Mary smiled and shut the door.

"Spill it." The maid demanded with a smile.

The breakfast went well despite Buffy being a little rattled by the morning's events. That was way to close thank god Mary and Buffy were close. After breakfast Riley would be gone for the day and night. His father surprised him by wanting to take him to Santa Monica for the day. Buffy was offered to go but she did have some paintings to finish and she had practice. Besides she wouldn't want to be with Riley and his parents, it was like three Rileys talking, triple boring.

Buffy was in her studio wrapping up some paintings to have them mailed off to costumers. Not only that once they are sent and received she would get some money, almost ten grand for the four pieces of work she was mailing away. She wasn't going to spend the money but save it for Ireland. Once all the paintings were packed she would head to the post office and mail them.

Once she came home Riley's bodyguard or best friend was there at the house.

"Hello Miss Summers." The man said and Buffy smiled and walked passed him. She headed upstairs to get her skating gear. She got her practice skates and a bag of all her stuff. Next she changed into sweat pants and a small formed tank top and then put a jacket on, Angel's leather jacket to be specific. She put her hair up in a pony tail and grabbed her bag and skates and headed downstairs. Riley's friend, his name was Forest at least that's what he said to her waited for Buffy. He drove her to rink and would return to pick her up in four hours. Buffy walked into the rink and Matthew was there getting his stuff together.

"Hey Buff how's your day going?" He asked and she smiled.

"Great." _'Oh you have no idea.'_ She set down her bag and walked over to her coach.

"Ok let's get you warmed up, you'll dance the show, perform it and then we'll polish." Matthew said and Buffy nodded and begun her warm up routine. Once she finished she stood there waiting for Matthew to turn the music on and she danced out her show. Matthew took notes as she danced it out. Once she was done with that she put on her skates and got on the ice. She did a few laps around the rink to warm up. She was ready to perform her show.

Angel walked into the rink with Willow, Oz, Spike and Xander and they all saw Buffy on the ice. Matthew was with her as she stood there and he gave her direction, she looked a little frustrated at the moment. The five friends leaned over the rink wall and Buffy didn't notice they came in she was too focused on what Matthew was saying and what she needed to get done. Buffy nodded at whatever her coach said and he patted her shoulder and skated away. Buffy stood there for a moment then pushed off and did a triple axel and landed and kept going, next she jumped into the air doing a split and then landed. Matthew nodded as he watched.

"Wow," Willow said as she watched her friend and Angel smiled.

"How long has she been this?" Spike asked.

"She's been competing since she was seven." Angel answered.

"Wonder what it takes to be skater?" Willow asked.

"A figure skater needs the speed of a skater, the strength of a hokey player, the flexibility and balance of a gymnast and the grace of a ballerina." Matthew said to the group as Buffy practice some more.

"Means she's tough." Spike stated and Matthew nodded.

"She jogs, lift weights all that." Matthew stated and the group went back to watching her. Buffy was skating on one foot while she held the other behind her with both hands. Angel smiled as she rehearsed. Once she was done with that move she skated over to her coach and the rest of the gang. Angel told them earlier don't take offense if she doesn't acknowledge you, Buffy when practicing gets very focused and paid little attention to those around her. Matthew held out a water bottle and Buffy took it and sipped as Angel stood next to her coach. "Very good," her coached commented and Buffy nodded and took in a few deep breaths. Angel reached out and pushed some of her hair out her face and behind her ear. And she closed her eyes to regain her focus knowing she still had a half an hour to go. "Ok I need you to set up for your triple Lutz jump and then we'll do the show, the cool down then you're done." Buffy nodded and took in another deep breath.

Buffy was now just idling around the rink before she would perform. Angel was excited to see this.

"So you haven't seen the full show yet?" Matthew asked and Angel shook his head no. "Well we're still hammering out the details but what you're about to see is it. She picked out the song and well I think you'll know who it's for." Matthew added and Angel looked to the older man and then back to Buffy as she took the center of the rink. The music started and Buffy was off doing what she did best. Angel listened to the song and watched her, he didn't recognize the song it was pretty, soft and sweet yet it seemed sad. But then the chorus that was sung he then realized who it was for. The verse of the song started _'In the arms of the angel fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.'_ The whole show was for him. She was doing this for him and he watched her smiling. It would be announced at the Worlds that this show would be her last and it was dedicated to him.

The practice was done and Buffy ran to Angel to hug him.

"Why me?" He asked, he wanted to know why she'd dedicate the show to him and her answer was a smile. He leaned in to kiss her.

**December**

Christmas and New Years, not Buffy's favorite holidays. Her father left them during the holiday season so it was never a good time. Plus she had to be careful with Angel sense Riley had someone watching her. She did get a gift for Angel well she didn't by it but made it. She took a look at the painting; it was the perfect gift for him. All she had to do was wrap and give it. He was home for the holidays so how should they exchange gifts?

Buffy knew Doyle, Angel and Cordelia were at church tonight for the Christmas Eve service at midnight which allowed her to escape her house. She walked up to the huge church and gulped. The only time she was in a church was with Angel in Ireland. People were gathering for the service as midnight neared. She walked in seeing the huge paintings, the candles, the statues, and then before the alter was a little porcelain baby in a manger. She smiled; she knew the story but never celebrated it like this. She looked around the church as the people took their seats but couldn't find Angel so she went to the back to sit and to listen. She felt out of place as people sat around her.

The service was beautiful she thought, the music was delightful and they choir was now singing Silent Night in Latin and she smiled, it was beautiful. Half of the service was in Latin and she was impressed. People were getting up for the communion and she sat there taking it all in. Then she spotted Angel as he was dressed up in black dress shoes, nice black pants, a black button up shirt and a red tie, his sleeves were rolled so it was still formal yet casual. He then sipped some of the wine out the goblet and made the sign of the cross. Doyle was behind him wearing something similar except her had a red shirt and a black tie and then behind him was Cordelia and she was in a stunning red dress. Buffy smiled seeing the little family, a family she wanted to be part of. She looked down at her ring and smiled, someday, someday she would be gone away from here.

The service ended with Joy to The World and she smiled. This was actually nice. People started to file out and she left her seat trying to find Angel. She fought through the crowds and spotted him.

"Angel," She said and he heard his name and turned around and saw her and smiled. The two met up and hugged each other.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He asked and pulled away looking at her.

"I didn't think I was, I have your gift and I was hoping that you were here." Said and smiled and Doyle and Cordelia came over and hugged her. Angel was happy that she was here. She didn't need to give him a gift she was his gift. The four left the church and to their cars. Buffy was going to go with them to their condo to exchange gifts. There was nothing at her place, the maids and butlers were gone and Riley was with his parents. Joyce was there but her Christmas day was just to sleep. Christmas at least the gift giving ended for Buffy when she seven. Buffy followed them and walked inside. The condo had a tree decorated with beautiful lights and under it were presents. Buffy stopped to look at them. Angel walked over to the tree squatting down and picked up a present and turned to her and she smiled.

"Wait, wait." Cordelia said as she came back into the room with a camera. "Angel and Buffy's first Christmas together need get a picture oh get under the mistletoe." Cordelia ordered. The two did and kissed while Cordelia snapped a photo. In turn Buffy took a picture of Doyle and Cordelia under the mistletoe too. "Do want to stay with us for Christmas day and dinner Buffy?"

"You're more than welcomed too." Doyle said and she smiled.

"If I do then mom will be alone." She answered and they nodded.

"Well it's gift opening time." Cordelia said and the four of them gathered around the tree. This was Angel and Doyle's first Christmas here in the states and hopefully their last. "I want to be Santa." Cordelia said and she reached for gifts handing them out to the boys. Buffy smiled, she never had a Christmas like this. Then Cordelia handed her a gift and it read to Buffy from the O'Brien family then Cordelia handed her another gift from Doyle and then another from her and then one last one from Angel.

"I didn't get you guys anything." Buffy said but they all smiled, she did give them something, happiness to Angel.

"Well you could make me an uncle." Doyle threw it out there Cordelia smacked him lightly and he smiled. Angel sat next to Buffy with his gifts and they started to open them. Buffy waited for a bit savoring the moment. When everyone was down to their last gifts she started to open hers. From the O'Brien family they sent her an album, it was small but when she flipped through the pages she was in it. They took pictures while she was there and she didn't even realize it. On the back all it said was thank you. She smiled and then reached for Doyle's gift and opened it. It was beautiful crystal pendant that was carved into an ice skater. What Buffy hadn't realized was Angel, Doyle and Cordelia had stopped opening their gifts and watched her open hers. She smiled seeing it. She gently set it aside and then opened Cordelia's gift and it was a beautiful green dress. It was simple to go out during the day but also elegant enough for a party. It was her size too as she held up to her to her smiling. Now it was Angel's gift and she opened it and took out the little box. She took the top off and it was a necklace, solid white gold and a four left clover hanging from it also solid white gold with a single diamond in the center of the clover. She smiled as she took it out of the box carefully. Angel scooted closer to her and took it from her to put it on her. She looked down at it smiling and then looked up at him and smiled.

"Merry Christmas or as we say in Ireland Nollaig Shona." Angel said and Buffy smiled. They finished opening up their gifts and Angel reached for hers. He opened it and looked at it. She painted his father and mother and him as if it was a family portrait. She seen some family portraits of them so she took what she saw and made her own. Angel put his hand on it and smiled it was so accurate it looked so real. He turned to her smiling and Doyle and Cordelia looked at smiling too.

Angel drove Buffy home and climbed up to the balcony with her. He then embraced her and she held him. He placed a kiss on top of her head and she looked up at him. He leaned in for a kiss but then pulled away feeling something falling on her eyelashes. Angel looked up and it was snowing. Buffy held out her hand and the snow fell into it. It was lightly falling and would be gone by morning. The night was crisp but it rarely snowed. Buffy smiled as the snow feel and then Angle pulled her closer and kissed her. This was the best Christmas she has had in years.

In the morning Buffy walked to her closet and reached for the top shelf trying to find something. Her mother would poke out of her room once in a while but that was it. She found what she was looking for and pulled it down. It was a gift, an old gift too. It was addressed to her from her father. It was a gift he sent her when he'd left but she could never will herself to open it. But now she could so she sat on the edge of her bed and tore at the wrapping paper. She then looked at the box and took the lid off and tears started to fall. It was a silver plate and with a poem on it, it his poem he'd use to say to her every night. _'A daughter brings sunshine to brighten your day.  
>A daughter brings joy through her loving ways. A daughter is a blessing that comes from above.<br>A special and beautiful treasure to love.'_ She smiled as she read and could almost hear his voice.

**New Years Eve**

The whole town would party tonight and Buffy wanted to join in on it. Riley was back so needless to say she was going to either have to sneak out or just stay in. Her mother didn't stay up until midnight and she highly doubted Riley would too. So at eleven thirty she walked out to her balcony and heard the faint sound of music coming from town. She smiled as she thought about Angel being there ready to greet the New Year.

Buffy looked at her watch and saw that there was ten minutes left and she looked to the direction the music knowing that's where the fireworks would be seen. But then she heard a familiar noise and Angel hopped over the balcony and she smiled and darted to him.

"Didn't think I was going to ring in the New Year without you?" He asked and she smiled. They both then leaned on the balcony and Angel checked his watch too. Finally the ten minutes went down to one. Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and for some reason her heart was pounding. He turned to her cupping both her cheeks looking into her eyes. She smiled up at him. "Buffy, you're the best thing that has happen to me and I can't find the words to tell you what I feel when I'm around you." She smiled bigger. "I don't know what's to come what the future holds."

"Angel when I look into the future all I see is you, all I want is you." She stated and he smiled. From inside her room they could hear the TV and the news caster started the ten second count down. Five happened and then one. At one fireworks already went into the sky and Angel leaned in for a kiss pulling Buffy closer. The kiss was deep, full of passion and love. The fireworks littered the sky welcoming another year. Buffy and Angel were still lip locked as the TV played Auld Lang Syne. Angel wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and she cupped his cheeks still kissing him. They would have to breathe at sometime but right now it didn't matter. He then lifted her off the ground holding her and they still kissed passionately like their lives depended on it. They slowly pulled away and she smiled and he smiled back at her and the fireworks were still going off in the distance. He then swayed slightly still holding her and she held him.

"Do ya know what Auld Lang Syne means Buffy?" Angel asked falling into Irish brogue and smiled shaking her head no. "It's means old long ago, it's a song about love and friendship in times past." She smiled at him.

"You know the song?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Aye I do." He responded and swayed a little still holding her. "Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind? Should old acquaintance be forgot, and old lang syne? For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne, we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne.  
>And surely you'll buy your pint cup and surely I'll buy mine. And we'll take a cup o' kindness yet, for auld lang syne." He sung it softly to her and smiled the whole time. "Athbhlian faoi mhaise dhaoibh Buffy." She smiled knowing he just wished her a Happy New Year.<p>

"Happy New Years Angel." She responded and kissed him again welcoming the New Year together.

_**Aww makes you all gitty inside. I wanted another fluff chapter before Riley becomes a jerk as if he's not already right? Anyways more to come and hope you're liking it. Oh don't you think Angel/David Boreanaz would look so good in black pants, a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a red tie *fans self* ok moving on. Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**And what Mary said after seeing Angel and Buffy in bed together.**_

"_**Oh my goodness"- Mary**_


	14. Heed the Warning

Chapter 14 Heed the Warning

**February**

Angel rung up another satisfied costumer and the lady left. Angel was done with school, he had his diploma and now worked full time at the shop. He was saving up for both March and May. While he didn't have a place picked out over in Ireland or a set job he was still leaving with Doyle and Cordelia and bringing Buffy with him. He would stay at the family estates for a bit until he was on his feet.

Angel turned around to put the woman's file away and check on some papers. His boss Steve really didn't want him to go, Angel was the best mechanic he had here but he understood why Angel was leaving. The door rang opened indicating another costumer was coming in. Angel turned around and was surprised at this person.

"Riley?" Angel asked and the lawyer nodded with a smile walking up to the counter.

"I hear this is the best shop in town." Riley begun the conversation and Angel forced a smile. He was hoping Riley wasn't here poking around one Angel didn't have time for that.

"What can I do for you?" Angel asked forcing himself to be polite because if Riley was willing to pay then the store made money which meant Angel got a paycheck.

"Well it's the Bentley," Riley explained. "She's making some strange noises." Angel nodded and came around from the counter indicating for Riley to follow him. The two walked outside and to the Bentley.

"Pop the hood." Angel said and Riley did and Angel peered inside getting a quick look to see if he could spot anything that looked really wrong with it. Riley stood there waiting for Angel to be done. "Well we can run a test on it and tell you what's wrong with it tomorrow and then fix it depending what it is." Angel explained.

"Depending on what?" Riley asked Angel was still looking at the engine.

"Well some parts we don't have and it's easier to go to the dealer." Angel explained.

"Dealer is expensive."

"True so what you do have them order the part then bring it back here." Angel explained and Riley nodded. "So what would you like to do?"

"See what's wrong with it." Riley answered and Angel nodded.

"Ok, hey Manny?" Angel asked and his co-worker came out. "Put this car in my garage while I have him fill out some paperwork." Manny nodded and Riley handed him his keys while Angel closed the hood of the car and they went back into the office.

"So how long have you've been working on cars?" Riley asked as they went back into the office.

"Since I was seventeen." Angel answered and pulled some papers out getting them organized.

"You know my Buffy knows a little bit about cars." Riley started and Angel knew he was here to talk about Buffy right in front him thinking he'd care.

"Had no I idea." Angel played it off and then turned around with his papers.

"Yeah she probably knows how to change the oil and fix a flat." Riley commented. Obviously Riley doesn't know Buffy because she could do a lot more than that, she was better than most mechanics here. Angel reached for a pen and then handed it to Riley. "Women and machines don't mix well at least in my book." Angel had to keep his cool, Riley was putting Buffy down and yet he wanted to be with her. Riley read through the paperwork, it was basic liability stuff and information about his car. "Can't wait until she's done with this Worlds thing." Angel tried to block him out and file papers away. "Still trying to convince her not to go she should be more focused on school." Buffy was now taking online classes which gave her more time to practice. Angel wanted to tell this man off but couldn't. Then there was some silences between them as Riley finished his paperwork. "Done." He said and Angel came back over to the desk and started to stamp some of the papers together and other's he gave copies to Riley.

"Ok now you don't pay until you've inspected the car and it's to your liking." Angel started trying to keep this all professional. He knew Riley was here to get under his skin. The Bentley did make a strange noise when turning it on so there was something off about it. It was just convenient for Riley to be here. He handed Riley the proper papers and then pulled out a folder and wrote Riley's name on it as now he had a file here. "We'll call you tomorrow to let you know if we find anything."

"Ok," Angel said and held out his hand and Angel shook it. Riley turned around but then turned back around walking back to the counter. "Just one more thing," Riley said and Angel looked up at him. "Stay away from her." He said and Angel stood up, _'ok no more mister nice guy,' _Angel looked at Riley.

"What?" Angel asked trying to play it off like he didn't know.

"Buffy the cute blonde stay away from her got that?" Riley asked and Angel continued to look at the man as he was walking to the counter. "I've got my boy Forest here to watch her when I'm in LA." Riley explained and then Manny walked in but saw something was up and stayed back. They were almost face to face the counter was what kept them apart.

"Or what?" Angel asked he wasn't intimated by Riley at all mostly because he knew one he could easily take him out and two he was the one with Buffy especially when they stole secret nights. _'He probably things she's still a virgin, snooze you lose.' _Angel thought to himself.

"I'm a lawyer, I've got networks and connections and I can end you so stay away from her." Riley paused. "Got it orphan?" Riley asked if Angel didn't have a strong will or respect for Buffy he would punched Riley right then and there. Angel didn't say anything and Riley smiled thinking he'd won. "Good take care of the car." He patted Angel's shoulder and left. Angel's blood was boiling and Manny could tell.

"Who was that pendejo?" Manny asked and Angel went to leave the counter and to his garage. He wasn't going to get mad not yet but Riley just threaten him, took him awhile he thought. Maybe he finally had time to.

"He's just mad because I'm doing his girl." Angel said and Manny laughed.

"Hey if you need some extra muscle Angel let me know we'll take him out curb side." Manny said and Angel couldn't help but smile a little.

"It's fine I'll handle it." Angel assured him as he lifted the hood of the Bentley.

"Well I like Buffy so if you need help." Manny indicated and Angel nodded. "Where is the spicy chica anyways?"

Buffy spun slowly at first as she was bending backwards and then got faster pulling herself up. Matthew watched her nodding and then clapped to stop and listen.

"Ok Buffy the only thing now is just keep practicing, you have about a month." Matthew said and Buffy stood there with her hands on her hips and she nodded. "I want you to put yourself out there ok; this is it so make the world remember." Buffy nodded again. "Ok set up do a run through and we'll call it a day." Buffy nodded and skated around the rink once to loosen up. At the same time she was doing a lap Angel walked into the rink. She didn't see him because he wanted to stay hidden. He looked around and all he saw was Buffy and her coach. He leaned up against the wall to watch her. Buffy stood in the middle of the rink, the music begun and she was off.

Buffy skated off the ice to her coach and he talked to her giving her a job well done and she nodded. After the pep talk Buffy plopped herself on the bench and took her skates off and then got down to the floor started to stretch out. Angel smiled as she pulled one leg up and to her face and he walked over to her and Matthew saw him smiling. Buffy swung one leg back down and the pulled the other leg up. Angel knelt down and pushed the leg down a little further.

"Any tension?" Matthew asked and Buffy shook her head no. She rolled over and held a push up position and then did ten pushups real ones too which made Angel smile. She went back up to the push up position and then pulled her arms closer to her feet keeping her heels flat on the floor. She took in a few deep breaths and then stood up and did a backwards bend. She pushed her feet up now doing a hand stand and the split her legs. She landed and stood up tall and then pulled one leg up behind her and up to her head. "Just watch her face." Matthew said and Angel nodded. "Any sign of pain stop her because she won't stop herself." Buffy smiled and switched legs. Buffy stood back up and bent forward putting one foot high in the air. Angel loved watching her train and wished she'd get back in competing; he would support her completely if she did.

Buffy packed up her stuff and her coach gave her a few more words of encouragement and they hugged good bye for the day. Buffy then with what energy she had left ran to Angel and jumped into his arms and kissed him. They saw one another once in a while but to avoid confrontation from her mother and Riley they tried to avoid each other. It helped that he was done with school but she always missed him. She lowered herself back to the ground still kissing him and they finally came up for air.

"Hi," He said and she smiled.

"Hi." And they kissed again. "Forest will be here soon." She said and he nodded at least he got a glimpse of her, it was enough for now.

"Riley came by the shop today." Buffy's eyes went wide. "It's ok nothing happened just fixing the Bentley." He lied he didn't to scare her over the words Riley said she needed to stay focus on the show ahead. Buffy nodded and hugged him. She just wanted to spend time with him, she missed him. If they could hold out in three months they'd be gone. She pulled away and he still held her trying to drag the moment out as long as possible, they didn't want to say good bye. Then Buffy heard her phone go off which meant Forest was here. She sighed and looked up to Angel and he forced a smile and kissed her. She reached down for her bag and they kissed one more time and she left. He would wait a few moments then he'd leave.

Angel, Spike, Willow, Oz and Xander were at the Bronze as it was a Saturday night. It meant it was time to relax. Angel sat on the couch sipping his Jameson while his friends talked and laughed. He however was in deep thought and his thoughts dwelled on Buffy. May couldn't come fast enough. Then what Riley said to him earlier that week came back to him, he threaten him. He knew this would happen but it didn't hide the fact that he missed Buffy.

Buffy walked into the Bronze looking around for Angel. She for once was able to get away not being followed around. She surveyed the place and as she walked down the steps holding her dress up so she would trip she continued to look for Angel. Angel sipped his Jameson again and looked up and there she was. He smiled; she looked great in the red dress. The rest of the gang saw her as Angel got up, downed the rest of his drink, put the glass cup on the table and left the group.

"Well we know what he's doing tonight." Spike said and Xander nodded, Willow rolled her eyes and begun to cut the card deck.

"Maybe I'll actually win a game of poker." Xander commented. Angel walked pass the crowds as Buffy was still in search of him. He could see her bare back and reached out to her. Buffy felt a gentle hand touch her and she turned around and there he was. She smiled as they got closer together. He placed both hands on her hips just gazing at her.

"How long?" He asked her.

"Four maybe five hours before I'm missed." She answered and he had that look in his eye, he knew what they would be doing for five hours. He took her hand and led her out of the club and to the parking lot. Some little feeling inside was telling him she'd be here so he brought the bike and she smiled, she loved the bike. Angel got on and Buffy followed and pulled her long dress up a little and then wrapped her hands around him leaning against him as he took off.

Meanwhile at a neighbor's house Riley was looking around hoping to find Buffy. He found a few blondes in red but none were Buffy.

Angel let Buffy inside the apartment first and once she was inside he shut and locked the door and turned around to face her. She dropped her little purse to the floor and he cupped both her cheeks and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him as the kiss quickly became heated. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and carried her to the bed room.

"No one has seen her." Forest said to Riley and he nodded and looked less than pleased. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had an idea who she went to see. It was getting easier and easier to see that Angel was just a little more than a friend.

"Find her." He ordered his friend and Forest nodded and left. Riley walked away to join more people to help not think where Buffy was and what she was doing.

'_She looks great in a dress but looks better with nothing.'_ Angel said to himself as he pulled her dress off. It was much easier than shorts and shirt. Buffy smiled as he kissed her and she tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he held up his arms and she took it off. He pulled her closer and kissed her and she fell on the bed.

Forest made his way to the Bronze and looked around for Buffy. If she wasn't here then she could be at the Irish pub. The Bronze wasn't a small place and because it was a Saturday night it was full of people, he'd be here for a while looking.

Angel and Buffy were filled with heated passion as they pressed on loving each other. Every time they did it, it got better more exciting and more intimate. They knew one another inside and out. Angel looked down at her as his hips rocked and Buffy closed her eyes taking it all in. He leaned for a kiss still rocking his hips and cupped her cheek and her hands were on his waist. His hand from his cheek ran down the side of her body to her hip still kissing her. _'God I love this man.' _She thought as they kissed deeper. They parted slightly with their foreheads still touching and his hips still rocking to their own sound. She wrapped her arms under his and he pulled her closer as the feeling of him between her legs became tenser. His name started to leave her lips which excited him more. Buffy threw her head back as she was feeling the wave about to hit her. Angel braced himself and then once the tension was gone he fell slightly on her. Buffy held him breathing heavily trying to catch her breath as they were in each other's embrace.

Buffy walked into her room as her house was empty at least for another half hour. She changed out of her dress and into some comfortable clothes and crawled into bed to sleep but letting Angel go, willing herself out of his embrace it was getting harder to do.

Buffy woke the next morning and there was someone hovering over her. She jumped as Riley sat on the edge of her bed.

"You scared me." She said and he smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean too." He stated and Buffy nodded as she sat there. "So last night?" He asked and she shrugged. "Where were you?"

"Dinner." She responded but the look he gave wasn't convinced. "I came home afterwards I was tired, skating is taking a lot out of me right now." Riley nodded.

"Yes I would imagine so also I bet orphan boy is wearing you out too."

"What?" She asked, _'orphan boy really are you twelve?_' She didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Forest came here to first last night to see if you were home." Riley stated and Buffy's heart sank. "You will never lie to me like that again understood?" Riley asked and Buffy said nothing.

The Sunday went on to the evening hours and Buffy, Joyce and Riley were having coffee together in the dining room. It was quiet; tension was in the air as Buffy sipped her coffee.

"Buffy," Joyce began and her daughter looked up at her. "I don't you to go to the Worlds." Buffy set down her cup.

"Well I told them I was going the entire program is set I can't back out." Buffy explained.

"Do what your mother tells you." Riley stated and Buffy flashed her face his way and then looked back at her mother.

"Mom this is my final time I'm announcing official that I'm retiring and I have to go." Buffy explained.

"Angel going?" Joyce asked and Buffy had to lie and shook her head no and turned back to Riley. Out of now where Riley reached for her and she backed away quick enough but not without the chair falling over. Buffy walked away as her mother stood up slowly and Riley moved slowly to her.

"You aren't going you're staying here." Riley stated and Buffy moved away. "You've been lying to me so tell me how close are you and Angel hmm?" Buffy kept backing away and then she realized he was drunk, she could smell it. Having drunk father for years she could tell when someone was drunk. But her father wasn't aggressive when drunk. "Answer me now!" He demanded.

"Mommy?" Buffy asked but she got no response.

"You will not leave this house and when you are finished with this semester I'm taking you away from here." He said and Buffy shook her head no. Riley stumbled a little as Buffy kept backing away. She made it to the stairs. "I love you Buffy, just open your heart up to me." He then reached out and she pushed him away. He fell to the ground and she took off running upstairs. Riley got up and took off after her. She ran into her room locking the door and heard Riley pounding on it. "Open this right now! You hear me!" Buffy then ran to her balcony and hopped over the side and started down the rose fence. About half way down she heard the door being opened and the wood snap. Riley walked into her room looking around and saw the balcony doors open. He went to the balcony and saw Buffy jump to the ground and run. Riley then ran back into the house.

Buffy ran down to street as fast as she could. She wanted to scream for help as tears flooded her eyes. All she could think about was get to Angel right now. She saw the gates to the neighborhood and ran to them. She slowed down as she opened the small exit gate and kept running. Riley took off on foot as well, there was only one way out of the neighborhood and he headed there. He looked down the street once he left and then saw a small figure running and he ran to it. Buffy ran as fast as she could trying hard not to slow down or look back. Angel lived on the other side of town but she knew two people who lived close by. She headed to that direction not knowing if Riley was right behind her or not.

Doyle and Cordelia sat on their couch sharing some wine together while watching TV. Cordelia cuddled up next to her husband lacing her fingers between his and felt content. They were watching some movie before turning in for the night. Doyle looked to the clock and it read a quarter to ten. The pub didn't open until noon so they could stay up a little late tonight.

Buffy kept running and then found the street she was looking for. She knew she should be yelling and screaming for help but when your body's natural defenses kick in common sense goes right out the window. When you go into fight or flight mode adrenaline starts to pump, your heart races, blood rushes to your legs and your mind tells you to fight with what you have or flee until the danger has passed. Buffy's body told her to go into flight mode on this one. She ran down the streets and found the condos she was looking for.

"Doyle!" She screamed. "Doyle! Cordelia!" She screamed as loud as she could while running to the condos. She hoped they were here if not she'd just have to keep running. "Doyle!" Up in their condo the couple heard something. Cordelia looked to the window sitting up and Doyle looked to his wife.

"You hear something?" Cordelia asked.

"Coyotes?" Doyle asked and she scoffed and looked to the window and got up.

"No it sounds like screaming."

"Maybe the neighbors are throwing a good party." Doyle said not worrying. Cordelia pushed away the curtains to look outside and saw who was making the noise.

"Oh my god it's Buffy." Cordelia said and Doyle stood up and went to the window looking out.

"This doesn't look good." Doyle stated and left the condo with Cordelia following him.

"Doyle! Help!" Buffy screamed and begged. The couple ran down the flight of stairs to the main floor and then outside the condo and Buffy was running to them. She literally jumped into Doyle's arms panting; she ran six miles to get here.

"Buffy calm down." Doyle said and Cordelia looked around started to stroke the blonde's hair trying to sooth her.

"Ri…Riley." Was all Buffy could get out.

"Buffy it's ok you're safe it's ok." Doyle assured her and then hugged her. "Calm down." Just then Cordelia saw a car pulling up slowly and Doyle's defense mode kicked in. "Babe," He said and Buffy turned around and saw the Bentley and she started to sob. "Take Buffy inside and lock the door." Doyle said as he handed Buffy off to Cordelia. "Lock the door, call the police and don't unlock the door unless it's me or the cops understood?" Cordelia nodded wrapping an arm around Buffy and the two walked together back to the condos. Riley stepped out of the car as Doyle stood there as the only barrier between him and the girls.

"Buffy Ann Summers!" Riley called out and Buffy stopped in her tracks.

"Let her go Riley alright." Doyle said calmly. _'God I wish Angel was here right now.'_ Doyle stood there as tall as possible he was defending Cordelia and Buffy right now or at least would try. "Whatever happened just let it go no need for this."

"Shut up this is between me and Buffy so get over here." Riley demanded.

"Go inside you two." Doyle ordered and Cordelia took Buffy's hand. "Riley I want you to leave, you come near us I will press charges." Doyle threaten and all Riley did was laugh and somewhat stumbled closer.

"She's my property so I'm thinking not." Riley said and then another car pulled up a black Plymouth to be exact. Buffy had called Angel earlier in the day and told him about Riley being in her room when she woke up. He told her to go to Doyle and Cordelia's place if she felt unsafe in anyway. Angel had been sitting in his apartment but all day had this gut feeling something was wrong. What confirmed his gut feeling was when he was making his way here he saw a Bentley driving around. Riley had the only two Bentleys in town. Angel got out of his car and walked towards his cousin. If Riley was going to threaten even possible hurt his family he had another thing coming. Buffy was a part of the family now too. Both these boys, Angel and Doyle had been raised that family was most important and fight for them. If someone threatens them or hurts them you take action, protect your own. Angel stood next to Doyle and some relief hit Doyle knowing he had back up.

"Two against one Riley it's not a fair fight so go home." Angel ordered while crossing his arms. Angel looked intimating in the dark for some reason as if that was his element.

"I'll leave when Buffy gets back in the car."

"Not happening tonight." Angel stated. "You want her you have to get through me and from what I can see you had one too many drinks so it would be wise to turn around and go home don't think a DUI would look good on your record." Angel said calmly not moving but stood there big. "Here's how it's going to go you get back into your car and leave, Buffy stays here and no one gets hurt." Doyle stood there waiting as Riley stumbled closer to where he and Angel were maybe a foot apart. Angel never flinched or moved once just stood there.

"This isn't over." Riley threaten Angel and had to look slightly up at him, Angel was just two inches taller than Riley.

"The hell it ain't if I find you hurt or touch her in anyway,"

"Like what?" Riley asked.

"I'll be the one that decides what is and what isn't hurting her like say a hiccup." Angel was serious and upset and thing Riley hasn't learned yet was you don't upset the Irish. He and Doyle were brought up that you never raise your hand against a woman especially one you love. Angel knew half of his aggression was alcohol based but it still didn't justify is actions. "Now go home." Angel ordered and then finally Riley backed down and walked to his car and drove off. Doyle and Angel let out a sigh.

"Oh shit dude where the hell did that come from?" Doyle asked his cousin. This was the first time Doyle has ever seen Angel this angry enough to have probably beaten Riley down _'that would have been an awesome fight, I'd pay to see it' _Doyle thought. Angel shrugged and headed to the condo and Doyle followed.

Cordelia heard a knock as she placed a cool wash cloth on Buffy's head. Buffy laid out on the couch trying to relax.

"It's us Cordy." Doyle said and Cordelia opened the door and hugged Doyle and Angel walked inside seeing Buffy on the couch. Buffy turned her head to face the door and saw Angel walking in the room. She got up and jumped to him and he held her. She tried to fight back the tears but couldn't.

"Angel, Angel," Was all she could say as she held him as tight as she could.

"It's ok you're safe." He tried assure her and kissed her head still holding her. Cordelia locked the door as they crowded in the living room.

"We are safe right?" Cordelia asked Angel. "I mean you put the fear of god in him right?" For now they were. Riley would probably wake and only remember vaguely what happened but that didn't mean it would occur again.

Angel closed the door slowly not wanting to wake Buffy. He walked to the living room where Cordelia and Doyle sat.

"She asleep?" Doyle asked and Angel nodded and sat down on the recliner and rubbed his eyes. "What's next?"

"I don't know." Angel said and he leaned back in the recliner. The cops never came because they were never called which was good and bad depending on how you looked at it.

"He might do this again." Cordelia said and Angel nodded. He was scared, scared for Buffy. From what she told him her mother either couldn't or didn't want to help. He'd hope she couldn't. Buffy wasn't safe there so a plan would need to be made.

"Three more months then out." Angel said.

"Well we need to think of something else in the mean time." Doyle stated. Angel knew things would get a little rough but not like this.

Buffy was half asleep when Angel came back into the room and when he went to pick her up she winced a little.

"Hey, hey it's just me; I'm taking you to my place." He said quietly and she relaxed as he picked her up and cradled her in his arms and left the room. Doyle and Cordelia followed him out to his car as Angel placed her in the back seat and she barely moved.

"Call as soon as you get home." Doyle said to his cousin and they all shared a quick hug. "Oh tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"And it's Monday." Cordelia threw it out there. Angel got into his car and drove back to his place.

Angel did one last check to make sure everything was locked and the blinds were closed. He then walked into his room locking that door behind him and then shut off the light next to his bed and crawled in. Buffy turned over and literally tried to bury herself in him. He kissed her forehead as her head took its place on his chest and she threw her arm around his waist. Angel held her close and would probably stay awake all night watching and guarding.

_**Oooooo, things got a little ugly didn't they? But Angel with the help of Doyle saved the day, our hero. Well something else will happen that's worse but not going to spoil it you'll just have to wait and see. More on the way hope you're enjoying. Comments and reviews are welcomed and thanks for reading.**_


	15. The Return

Chapter 15 The Return

Angel managed to sleep a little during the night but was still on edge. He slowly got out of bed as Buffy was asleep. He needed to make a few phone calls before the day got started. But before he left the room he looked back to his sleeping girlfriend. It was going to be a long day.

In the morning Buffy was at the shop with Angel helping him or working on class work. At noon Matthew would come pick her up but he was told what happened so instead of having Buffy practice he was going to have her relax with deep stretches, more or less a yoga session. After rehearsal Buffy would go to Willow's for the night. This would give Riley a day to calm down and hopefully things would be a little better, hopefully.

The next morning came and Angel, Doyle, Cordelia, Spike, Willow, Oz, Xander and Matthew took Buffy back to her place. As they all pulled up to the driveway Joyce and Riley came out of the huge house. It was a statement to Riley as they all stood there behind her that if he tried anything in front of them or behind closed doors he would have a mob after him. Riley saw the group of people as they stood there. Buffy turned back to her friends and she couldn't believe they were ready to help. This was the first time she had true friends to stand by her.

"Buffy come inside." Her mother said and Buffy turned facing her. Angel stood there not taking his eyes off Riley sending him silent threats and Riley sent some back. The only way to play the game was for Buffy to stay home until they were ready to move. If she left Riley would stalk her and it was a small town not very many places to hide. Soon however she'd be back in Ireland for the Worlds and that would help her to focus and forget or at least for the time being what happened. Buffy left the safety of the group and walked to her house.

As soon as she got inside she took off upstairs to her room. She did not want to talk about what happened. Riley would say it was the alcohol and Joyce would probably say it won't happen again. Her mother didn't help and Buffy hoped it was because her mother was afraid too. Buffy shut her door and then grabbed the chair from her desk and wedged under the door handle. She then took a small book case she had moved it over the door. She had to hide in her room and barricade herself in. She had a way out but who barricades themselves inside their own room. She then turned around and Angel was there. She ran up to him and he embraced her.

"Didn't think I was going to leave without a kiss?" He asked and leaned in for soft loving kiss. They broke and she held him. She didn't want to let go she felt safe in his arms. He pulled away and cupped her cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead. She wanted to leave now and move in with him but it wasn't possible not yet. All his money he was earning was to move to Ireland which took a lot. He had just enough for rent and food but not enough to take care of her. All the money she had now and what she'll earn from her paintings was going to moving too. They had to endure for a little longer. But what comforted her was she had friends ready to help and she had Angel. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed and he held her close.

**March**

The time had come Buffy was in her room packing up for Worlds. It felt like old times as she packed. Riley had kept his distance for now and with a huge murder case in LA she saw little of him. Joyce and Buffy spoke few words if any these days. Also Buffy had slowly started to separate what she wanted to take to Ireland what was going to stay. How she was going to tell her mother she was leaving the country was still a plan forming. Maybe it would be best just leave and then call her so her mother couldn't stop her. When the time comes she'll deal with it. Buffy had her bags and her passport and was ready. She walked downstairs and saw her mother talking with some neighbors so Buffy slipped out quietly. She didn't want her mother to convince her stay she left.

Buffy met up with Angel, Doyle, Cordelia and Matthew at the airport and the four were heading to Dublin. Matthew would stay at a hotel in Dublin but Buffy was going to Galway with the others to stay at the estates which only meant she had to get up earlier and it was worth it. Besides it was only a two hour drive and Buffy loved the country side. Matthew has never been to Ireland so he was excited. Buffy wanted to stay at the estates because there was less of a chance of Riley tracking her and calling all the hotels in Dublin.

Buffy sat in the back seat with Angel while Doyle drove the rental car out Dublin and to home. Buffy was excited to be back but what she didn't know was the entire family was back here to see her plus it being Angel's birthday tomorrow they were all here to celebrate. Buffy leaned up against Angel's shoulder and closed her eyes for a little nap before they got to the estate.

Buffy felt light kisses on her forehead and slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't on Angel's shoulder but her head was in his lap. He thought she looked uncomfortable with the seatbelt so she could use him as pillow and she thought he was the best pillow in the world.

"We're almost there." Angel said and Buffy nodded sitting up slowly trying to shake the sleep away but when she saw the estate in the distance she was fully awake. She could tell Angel was getting excited as Doyle turned onto the dirt road and drive up to the huge place. Buffy saw a lot of cars as Doyle parked and they all got out. A man came out of the house, it was Giles and Angel smiled running up to his god father and hugged.

"Welcome home." He said and then hugged Doyle and Cordelia and then Buffy. "Welcome back." He said and Buffy smiled. The group grabbed all their stuff and walked in. The house was busy but once the four were all inside everyone dropped what they were doing and a stampede of people came after them. Buffy didn't think they'd be so happy to see her but she got lots of hugs and kisses from them. Then the little girl that she gave her bracelet came up and hugged Buffy, she big Buffy thought and the little girl smiled up at her.

Angel and Buffy put their stuff up in his room and looked around and both were thinking _'are we going to be able to fit all of our stuff in here?'_ and then the couple looked at each other and giggled a little. Angel turned to her and pulled her close and kissed then hugged her. The room was a big room so maybe. There was one thing Angel wanted and had to do before he got comfortable and Buffy was going to go with him. Angel wanted to see his mom and dad. The couple left the estate and Angel brought Claire out of the stable and got her ready. He then took Buffy by the waist and helped her up. Angel then climbed up and sat behind her grabbing the reins and they were off. His mother and father weren't far and they could walk but the horseback ride was better mostly because they could hold one another closer.

The tree came up from the distance and Angel could see the two headstones as Claire walked up to the tree. The headstones had flowers there as the family came here often and kept everything neat. Angel dismounted his horse and then helped Buffy off and they walked closer to the headstones hand and hand. The wind blew softly in the spring air and the birds sung. Angel let go of Buffy's hand as he got right up to the headstones and put his hands in his pockets of his jacket and stood there for a moment.

"Hi mommy, hi pops." He said and then knelt down. Angel was done with grieving for both his parents but he didn't deny that he missed them but they were together now and at peace. His only wish was for them to see what he would become and to see his children. Buffy stood there in silences but was thinking. She'd wish she knew his parents but in a small way she did she knew Angel. They raised him and he was them put together. His father was probably brave and wise and that's why Angel can stand up to Riley and protect her from anything. His mother was probably kind and loving as all Angel ever did was love her, held her. Buffy only hoped if she ever became a mother she could love her children and raise them like Claire did.

Angel then stood up and turned back to Buffy as she waited for him. He could take his time they were in no rush. He walked up to her and held out his hand letting her know he was ready to leave. As they walked away Buffy turned back to the headstones and then saw a bush of blue and purple wild Irish thistles swaying in the soft breeze. She broke from Angel's hand and walked over to the bush and plucked a blue and a purple thistle and turned back to the headstones and walked over to them. Angel smiled as he watched her place the blue thistle on Patrick's grave site and then the purple one on Claire's. _'I love her,'_ Angel thought and Buffy came walking back to him and held out her hand and he took it and then kissed. That small act meant so much too him.

Dinner time was here as the family ate and laughed at the table. Buffy felt so warm here as she sat next to Angel and his family talked to her as if she'd already lived here. She was ready to live here and already had plans forming in her head on what she wanted to do when she moved. The table roared with laughter.

"Hey Angel we should tell Buffy about us and Mike." Doyle suggested.

"Oh no." Angel said and Doyle smiled and Buffy smiled knowing it might be an interesting story.

"Oh please you've guys have to get new stories." Cordelia said and went back to eating.

"Ok, ok so Mike was a kid up the creek," Doyle begun and Angel shook his head as he ate trying not to laugh. Buffy smiled as she listen to Doyle. "Ok so one day out by the river right Angel and I were what seventeen and fifteen?" Angel nodded, he was fifteen when this happened. "So anyways we're walking and we hear this noise."

"Buffy before we go on I think you're beautiful and yeah I was young." Angel put it out there and Buffy smiled.

"Anyways as I was saying we went to see what it was and saw Mike and this girl." Doyle explained.

"You were excited Doyle too." Angel said to his cousin.

"I was not I was concerned." Doyle argued. "Anyways they're making out and this Angel's first time seeing two people actually kissing." Doyle paused and Buffy turned back to Angel as he tried to concentrate on eating. "So we're watching and Mike looked clueless."

"Oh beyond clueless, I was fifteen and somehow I knew that was not kissing." Angel said as he went to drink his drink Cordelia however kept eating shaking her head. "So Mike tries to be smooth and takes the girl's bra off and was having trouble." Cordelia shook her head with a smile. "Hey those aren't easy to take off ok. Anyways he was having trouble,"

"The dimwit was trying to take her bra off with her shirt on." Angel explained.

"Well he was the guy that thought in the Star Trek prolog that when they say 'To Boldly' go where no man had gone he thought boldly go was one word and thought it was a planet." Doyle explained and Angel laughed hard clapping remembering those days watching Star Trek with Mike. Mike wasn't the brightest bulb out there.

"Why did we even hang out with him? Angel asked and Doyle shrugged.

"Anyways he's trying to get the bra off and you can tell the girl was getting upset and at the same time he was able to get the bra off, she pulled up her shirt and Angel made a twig snap as a joke. The girl got stuck with her bra half off and her shirt over her face. She got up to run away but ran into a tree, Mike's freaking out as his girlfriend or whatever was on the ground and all Angel said was 'whoa I got to see boobs." Doyle laughed along with Buffy and the others around that part of the table. Angel covered his face trying to hide his laughter and embarrassment and Cordelia smiled knowing it was funny no matter that she's heard the story before. Angel now had his head on the table dying with laughter as he hadn't heard the story in a long time. Doyle and Angel when together always had fun especially growing up.

"Oh please you two, Buffy," Cordelia said and Buffy looked up at her. "These two laugh when you say do your duty." Then you could hear low giggles from both Doyle and Angel and Angel still had his head on the table buried in his arms trying to hide it. Buffy smiled at Angel and knew all the stress from Sunnydale was a distance memory right now. She wanted to live here so bad.

"Yeah those are our boys." An older girl cousin said. "And can you imagine them having kids?" Buffy smiled knowing if she had Angel's children they would be wild and funny and she'd love every minute of it.

"Hey Buffy," Another family said and she looked up at him from across the table. "If you say booger when Angel and Doyle drink anything they'll laugh and have had the drink come out of their noses."

"We do not." Doyle said and both men took a sip of their water.

"Booger." Buffy said, Angel fought hard not to let his drink go all over the table Doyle as well. The people around them laughed and Buffy smiled big. This was one big happy family.

Dinner was over and everyone retreated outside as the huge fire was being lit and chairs were placed near it. The family members that could play instruments set up as everyone gathered outside and a few people came out with coolers full of beer for everyone. Doyle did say if you get Angel drunk it's a party. Tomorrow was just a day to relax the day after that was the Worlds so tonight was a party night as everyone was home. The entire family was going to watch Buffy perform from the estates. Angel was going along with Doyle and Cordelia. Angel was given a back stage pass so he could follow her around if he wanted too. Buffy took a seat as Angel went to grab some beers for them. He sat down and with his bare hands twisted the cap off and handed it too Buffy and she smiled, he was strong. An Irish started to play as the gathering started. Angel held up his bottle to Buffy and she clicked hers to his and they took a sip smiling.

Buffy danced with the little girl and she still wore the bracelet. The little girl's name was Anniebella and Buffy thought it was beautiful. Anniebella was no more than six as they danced and Angel smiled watching them. Doyle then leaned over to his cousin as he watched Buffy dance with the little girl.

"So are there kids in the future with Buffy?" Doyle asked Angel and he nodded.

"I want her to have my kids." Angel answered. She would make a great mother he thought as he watched her.

"How many?"

"Big I mean I want a big family four or five kids." Angel answered and Doyle smiled and nodded. "How many do you want?"

"Four sounds good to me." Doyle answered and Angel nodded. He was completely in love with Buffy and couldn't wait to live here for good. He smiled watching her smile and she picked up the little girl as the music went on. Technically they were engaged traditional speaking but he would get her a real ring soon. The little girl laughed as Buffy leaned her over and then kept dancing. _'She looks great with a kid in her arms,'_ Angel thought. All he truly wanted in life was a family, his own family and with Buffy he could see it. Then one of the older ladies came out.

"Bed time for the children." She said and Anniebella scoffed and Buffy smiled.

"I'll be here when you wake up." She said and the little girl nodded and hugged Buffy and Buffy hugged her back and set her down on the ground and she took off running. As the kids said good night the little band played Rock-a-bye Baby as the kids left and Buffy smiled. Once the kids went inside the music started again and she sat down as Angel and Doyle were dancing together and just slightly tipsy. The two of them were the goofballs of the family and always kept everyone entertained. Angel looked adorable tipsy, he only got funnier when drinking. Cordelia smiled and then leaned into Buffy.

"So you and Angel going to tie the knot?" She asked and Buffy smiled.

"I hope so." Buffy said, he sort of asked her to marry her and she said yes but just like when asking her to be his girl she had feeling he was going to do something else. She would say yes either way and if he really wanted to they could get married tomorrow but she had feeling this family was going to give them a huge wedding like all out perhaps completed with doves. They did for Cordelia so they would for Buffy no doubt. Then everyone started to sing something. Buffy didn't know the words but Angel was singing with his arm around Doyle's shoulders and Doyle had his arm around Angel's shoulders and they swayed back and forth. Cordelia just shook her head smiling. Angel could sing quiet well Doyle not so much. They sung to no instruments just their voices and it sound neat. They all had perfect timing as they kept going. It was a song about heaven and how they were always ready to go. The song ended and the banded started up again and Angel let go of Doyle and pointed to Buffy and did a come hither to her. She stood up and he pulled her close as the music played.

"You having fun?" He asked and she smiled.

"You?" She asked and he nodded. _'That smile, I love it.'_ She thought and as the music kept going and they swayed together. The band sung to it and Angel sung with them softly. Buffy smiled, he did have a good singing voice.

"Mandy," Doyle said as he passed by Angel and Buffy holding Cordelia's hand started to dance.

"Shut up." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"Mandy?" She asked and wanted to know.

"Uh the song Mandy I sung it…once but it was just for fun." Angel said.

"Oh please he destroyed it; it was the best karaoke night." Doyle said and Angel spun quickly so his back was to Doyle and he continued to dance with Buffy. She smiled and then Angel started to sing again softly again to the music. He could by the music that the night was going to end and everyone would be turning in soon. Angel had one arm around Buffy's waist and with the other held her hand. Buffy had one arm around his neck and swayed with him. Then the music slowed down and Angel pulled her closer and then wrapped both his arms around her and their foreheads touched. Buffy then rested her chin on his shoulder as he pulled her closer. She was now completely happy as they swayed slowly together. If she allowed herself she could just fall asleep like this. She spotted Doyle and Cordelia and they were dancing the same way looking like they were about to fall asleep too. She then felt Angel nuzzle his face in her neck and she smiled.

Buffy could walk up the stairs just fine however Angel was just a little wobbly.

"Owe," He said and Buffy looked back at him. "Stubbed my toe." He said and she smiled and grabbed his hand. "Shh be quiet the children are asleep." He said to Buffy and kept smiling, _'Yeah he's done.'_ And they walked down the long hug hall together to his room. "Owe," He said again, he caught the door frame with his shoulder and Buffy giggled and then shut the door behind them but then a pair of strong hands cupped her cheeks and chocolate brown eyes looked to her. She knew what he was thinking and he leaned in for a kiss and she accepted,_ 'Oh Ireland is going to be better than the last time.' _She thought as Angel pulled her closer then there was a bang on the door which startled them.

"Hey you two cool it in there, swear you go at it like rabbits." Doyle said through the door.

"Doyle leave them alone." They heard Cordelia's voice say and then heard some stumbling and Buffy smiled and they went back to kissing. Angel walked her to the bed slowly lowering her and on the inside she was smiling. She was in Ireland about to perform at Worlds, she was in Ireland with Angel, with her love.

_**So just a sweet chapter with some funnies in it. Because its New Year 's Eve thought some fluff and fun is needed especially after what Riley pulled. Hope you liked it and more on the way. Comments and reviews are welcomed and have a Happy New Year, thanks for reading.**_


	16. A Little Irish History

Chapter 16 A Little Irish History

Breakfast time was in full swing at the house. People were in and out eating breakfast. Buffy was surround by the older cousins of the family. Tomorrow was Buffy's big day but the less she thought about it the better. Right now she was smiling listening to the adventures of Angel and Doyle.

"You guys would shoot each other with Roman candles?" Buffy asked as Angel took a bite of his eggs and nodded. It was once more story time with the O'Briens.

"Oh yeah, the back woods out here we all had fun." Doyle explained. "Wore heavy clothes and goggles, had a lighter wait until sunset and you had an instant party."

"Yeah except you thought hiding in a ditch was smart." Another cousin commented to Doyle and Angel laughed a little remembering ganging up on Doyle. "And he screamed like a girl."

"I did not scream especially like a girl." Doyle said trying to defend himself.

"Oh please you screamed like slutty girl number one in a horror movie." Angel said while drinking his coffee and some of the cousins laughed.

"Sounds like you had a fun childhood." Buffy added and Angel turned to her smiling.

"Oh remember when we lit the barn on fire?" Doyle asked Angel and the surrounding cousins and a few smiled remembering that day.

"You mean when you lit the barn on fire." Angel corrected.

"I did not." Doyle argued back.

"You set the barn on fire?" Cordelia asked looking to her husband, she never heard of this story.

"No I did not." Doyle said assuring her.

"He spilt some gasoline on the floor right," Angel started. "And we were just going to burn it off but no he was like oh no we need more gasoline so he pours half the container,"

"It was not half more like a quarter." Doyle said in defense.

"He pours it and then lights it up then the next thing I hear is FIRE!" Angel explained. "Flames are going everywhere mom's freaking out dad's laughing." Buffy smiled. This was a funny and relaxing family.

"Well you were the mailbox smasher." Doyle shot back to Angel and Angel smiled and nodded.

"Mailbox smasher?" Buffy asked wondering what that was about.

"Sometimes the summer days get a little boring so some of us would get into the car and drive down the roads," Another cousin started. "Angel would hang outside the window with a metal baseball bat and smash the mailboxes that we passed by." Buffy then looked to Angel as he ate his food not looking at her. "It was pretty cool nothing like flooring down these roads,"

"Yeah going like ninety miles and smashing mailboxes passes by time." Doyle said and Cordelia shook her head. Buffy was somewhat surprised but then again expected it. Angel wasn't a wild child but he found the oddest ways to have fun. "Shoving fire crackers up the toads' butts and setting them off." Buffy turned to Angel as he just sat there with a grin.

"You did that?" She asked and he kept grinning at her and she smiled back. He was truly something special and a boy, never a dull moment unlike some people that she will not mention. But Patrick was right Angel was still a boy in many ways.

"The weekly hospital visits." Angel added and Buffy looked back at him concerned.

"Buffy," Another cousin jumped in. "We all got scratched, bruised, cuts, gashes, and burns all that it just got to the point especially with these two that doctor knew Angel and Doyle very well." Buffy smiled.

"Well remember Angel you fell down the stairs and cracked your skull when you were six." Doyle added.

"Yeah because you pushed me." Angel argued.

"Well it explains a lot right Buffy?" Doyle asked and Buffy smiled. "We roughed housed too like full out sparing with all of us. "We thought we were Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee."

"Yup we 'Entered the Dragon' all the time outside." Another cousin said smiling.

"High school had some good times too." Doyle added and Angel smiled nodding.

"Oh yeah Mr. Finches class." Angel said and Buffy wasn't sure if she wanted to know. "The psychology teacher."

"The one class we took together." Doyle said and again Cordelia shook her head. "Remember when I took your shoe and threw it at the board?" Angel laughed Buffy looked at Angel, he came off as a good school boy, guess there's more than meets the eye.

"Oh remember we did that project?" Angel asked.

"Oh yeah so we had to make broacher for some weird psycho problem right," Doyle explained "well we being the genesis's that we are made the whole thing that morning it was due in the computer lab so Angel and are trying to fold it and we're slapping the glue on its flying everywhere." Doyle explained.

"The title was done in crayons and I turn it in it's all wet with the glue and the teacher looks at us and shakes his head." Angel finished. "Oh we did get A's in the class." He threw in and Buffy smiled.

"Angel was the ladies' man." Doyle added and Angel looked up at him. "You know you were, I was older but he was getting the girls. And then I'm walking down the hall and see this beautiful girl," Doyle said and then looked at Cordelia putting his arm around her shoulder but she looked at him like 'oh please'. "I mean she was smokin hot." Doyle was trying to win points and Cordelia smiled a little.

"The camping trip." An uncle stated and there was laughed around the table and Angel threw his hands up in the air indicating he didn't want to talk about it.

"Best trip ever." Another cousin said and Buffy looked at Angel. "Ok so this was five years ago and we all decided to go on the camping trip in the backwoods."

"Well Angel was the last to go to bed and didn't put out the fire." Doyle jumped and Angel shakes his head as Buffy smiled. "The fire kept going and it was dry that summer so some of the brush caught on fire."

"Then this loser," A cousin pointed to Angel laughing as Angel sat there not talking but turning red. "He stumbles out of his tent he's got a bottle of Jameson in his hand and is like drunk like gone."

"He's naked!" Doyle added and everyone laughed out loud.

"Not naked!" Angel argued as everyone kept laughing. "I was not naked."

"You were." Doyle added and Angel shook his head no.

"Half naked." Angel said and Doyle turned to Buffy.

"Naked." He stated and everyone laughed and Buffy smiled, even Angel was laughing. "So the fire is going right so as we were going to put it out Angel throws his bottle in."

"Then boom," Another cousin said. "It was cool." Angel shook his head.

"We managed to put it out but Angel over here passed out, one too many shots." Doyle added and Angel just shook his head. Buffy smiled, these two were crazy, they caused trouble everywhere they went like taking a mattress and used it as a sled to slide down the stairs, jousting with broom sticks, they were the cats that no matter how far they fell they always landed on their feet. Angel was something else and that's why she loved him.

Buffy smiled and stood up from the table grabbing her plate.

"Going to wash up then rehearse." Buffy said and Angel looked up at her.

"Don't overdo it." He said and she smiled.

"You know me."

"Yeah I do so don't overdo it." He warned her and smiled walking into the kitchen. Angel watched her leave and disappearing into the kitchen.

"So Angel," One cousin started and Angel looked up as he sipped his coffee ready to listen or answer. "The scoring system of figure skating, educate us." Cordelia then got up to wash up too so now the only people at the table were the older cousin and one uncle.

"It's based on numbers also how well the execute the show, foot placing, meaning of the show and in those categories you get a score from what Buffy has told me." Angel explained he didn't truly know he just knew the person with the highest number won.

"She coming back into competing?" A cousin asked and Angel shrugged.

"I don't know she'll announce it tomorrow." Angel answered, he truly didn't know her decision but he would support her no matter what she did. He was just excited to see her on the ice, to hear the crowds cheer for her.

"So a good score is what" Doyle asked and Angel nodded picking at the last bit of food he had.

"Nines in a category are great." Angel stated.

"What about a perfect in each?" Cordelia asked coming in the dining room to take Doyle's plate but Angel was quiet. "What?" She asked Angel.

"A perfect score." Angel said and sighed.

"What has no one ever had a perfect score?" Doyle asked and he looked to Angel.

"Very few." Angel looked up to where Buffy was and Doyle's eyes went wide.

"Buffy's skated a perfect show?" He asked and everyone looked around and he nodded. "Whoa."

"It was her last show too, she was robbed of going to Olympics, she deserved to go and win the gold there." Angel said and sighed. Buffy had tons of Worlds gold medals but not an Olympic gold which would complete it all.

Buffy set the towel on the bed and brushed her hair and then while looking in the mirror put on her four leaf clover necklace.

"Forget it," Angel said leaning up against the entrance and Buffy looked up to him smiling. "You're always going to be beautiful." As he walked into the room and Buffy turned to him. He then reached and grabbed her hand holding it. "So?" He asked and kissed her hand. "Ya wanna be a part of this crazy family?" He asked, his Irish accent was in full swing now and she loved it. Buffy nodded to the question and he pulled her closer. He still held her hand and wrapped the other one around her waist and their foreheads rested on one another.

"I've never had a family," Buffy stated. "I had parents but not a family." Angel then brought her hand up and around his neck.

"I'll get ya true ring Buffy." He said.

"You want me to marry you?" She asked with a smile.

"Ay I do, I love ya." He answered and she smiled bigger.

"I'll marry you Angel, I will, I will, I will, I will," She repeated over and over and he kissed her pulling her closer. The kiss was full of love and passion, something they didn't want to stop. Finally they slowly pulled apart and smiled.

"I'll give ya family Buffy." He promised her. "I'll give ya what always deserved and what you've always needed. I'll give ya family."

"A family like a home, a dog, maybe a white fence…babies…?" She asked smiling hinting exactly what she wanted, kids.

"Ya want babies, how many do ya want?" He asked her with a smile and she kissed him and he picked her slightly off the ground holding her close.

Buffy walked down the stairs dressed in sweats and a tank top. Angel told her that the back porch was big enough for her to stretch out and dance out her show. As she made her way downstairs Anniebella greeted her.

"What ya doin?" The little girl asked.

"Going to practice." Buffy answered and then the little girl followed her and reached out and took Buffy's hand and Buffy took it smiling.

Everyone was inside the living room socializing as dinner was done and talked. Buffy sat on the ground and Angel sat behind her rubbing her shoulders. He was trying to keep her relaxed. Also on the ground next to her was Cordelia also getting a massage from Doyle as well and in Buffy's lap was Anniebella and she read a children's book. Angel could feel her and her tension; she was getting nervous so he'd do what he could to keep her calm. To a degree he was like a second coach, a supporter, a cheerleader all of that. Buffy leaned back in between Angel's legs and closed her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Ya should go to bed." He said to her softly and he was right.

"So what time are ya leavin?" A family member asked.

"Early like six in the morning." Doyle said.

"Ok we'll have breakfast ready a five." Colleen said and Buffy smiled.

"We'll be cheering ya on Buffy." Another family member added and she smiled.

"Is there a post conference?" Doyle asked Buffy and she nodded.

"Yeah I get asked questions and stuff like that." Buffy answered. "It's what's Buffy been up to and what's going to happen next."

"What's happening next?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah," A young boy added.

"We watched a lot of your shows Buffy," Colleen added. "Are you retiring for sure?"

"Or ya back in it?" Doyle asked and Buffy looked around, should she tell them what decision she has made." Angel then jumped in.

"She'll tell the world tomorrow." Angel said and Buffy smiled, no one knew her actual choice not even Angel. Some believe she's done with it and tomorrow is tying the loose end. Some were hopeful that she was back in it. But tomorrow at the post conference she would announce what she will do next. Buffy smiled as they all conversed about her and what they would see tomorrow.

Buffy combed her hair and looked in the mirror and sighed. She put the comb down on the dresser still looking in the mirror. Then in the mirror she saw a pair of two hands rest on her shoulders and started to rub them. Angel leaned in and kissed her cheek while wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She smiled feeling his kisses at he went back and forth from her cheek to her neck. He stopped and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Starting to get nervous." She said while looking into the mirror. Angel looked up into the mirror too to see her.

"Don't be you'll great I know it." He assured her and she sighed.

"Feels like I've been off the ice for so long, not sure what to expect." She explained and he kissed her cheek again. He would do whatever she needed to calm her down and keep her relax even if that was just to talk to her.

"Just do what your coach says, leave it on the ice." He stated and she nodded and then turned around in the stool and Angel was now kneeling before her. He could see she was nervous but he knew deep down she was going to do great, she'll leave the ice knowing she did her show and perfectly. She'll leave knowing she had accomplished all she could.

"Do you love me?" She asked him, she couldn't hear it enough from him. It was new to her still, those three words put together, she didn't hear them enough when she was young and growing up. Angel smiled at her.

"Ay I do." He said and she smiled. He loved saying he loved her. When he said it he felt this feeling inside him like all the unhappiness, all the negative, all the bad, the hurt, the sadness it all went away and all he could feel was this sense of purpose a sense of belonging. "Ya want me to prove it to ya?" He asked.

"Well," Buffy said smiling and shrugged. "If you don't think it'll wear me out." She suggested and he smiled as she slid off from the stool into lap and kissed him. He always proved that he loved her in more ways than sex but she wouldn't say no to it and neither would he. Angel picked her up and took her to the bed, soon it would be their bed and they would get to truly share it and be one.

Angel heard the alarm going off and groaned as he reached to shut it off. Buffy slowly woke too and felt a kiss on her head.

"I hate five am." Angel stated and he heard a soft giggle from Buffy. As he sat up Buffy rolled off and pulled the covers over her head. "No you don't get up." He said as he fought to pull the covers off her. He managed too and kissed her. "Excited?" He asked and she nodded.

"Oh by the way happy birthday." Buffy said and he smiled.

"Thank you." He said smiling. "So did you get me something?" He asked and she sat up and then got into lap to straddle him and pushed him down and he smiled as she leaned in to kiss him and he accepted happily with this birthday gift.

Angel and Buffy made their way downstairs and found Colleen up making them breakfast. Buffy sat down as the woman poured her a cup of coffee and then she leaned in and kissed Angel's cheek.

"Happy birthday." She said and Buffy smiled. She wished him a happy birthday in special way this morning. He liked his birthday gift from her and smiled at her indicating it was very good she did something new that was kept between them for special times like birthdays and such. Then Cordelia and Doyle walked in and looked like zombies as they took their seats.

"Happy birthday." They said at the same time and Angel smiled as he took a bite of his pancakes and nodded. He was happy just to be here for his birthday and to see Buffy perform and for her to be here with him. The four ate breakfast and went back upstairs. Buffy changed into black dance pants and a black tank top and grabbed her coat. Angel dressed up, nice black slacks, a button up shirt and a matching tie. He also grabbed his back stage pass and then a jacket that was similar to Buffy's. It was Worlds issue jacket and since Angel was considered to be on Buffy's staff he got a staff jacket. He put it on and felt rather cool _'yeah I'm with her,'_ he thought fixing the collar. Buffy's jacket was competitor's windbreaker with her name on it and on the back was a pair of skates and under it, it said "For Life". She loved this jacket and it has seen many things. Buffy grabbed her bag and skates and they headed out. Colleen waited for them as the four left the estate. She hugged each and wished Buffy luck. The family here would watch the Worlds on TV later. The walk in of the skaters wasn't until two this afternoon but Buffy needed to check in by ten. They were leaving at six and would make it into Dublin around eight.

They piled into the car with Angel driving since he had the passes. The morning was foggy and cool which made him smile. Angel turned on the car and they were off. He pulled away from the estate and headed down the long road. Angel reached over and grabbed Buffy's hand as he drove and she smiled. He squeezed it letting her know he was here and that she had this down and no matter what she'd be perfect in his mind. He brought her hand up to lips and gave it a quick kiss and she smiled. _'Here we go again._' Buffy thought.

_**Just some more fun in this chapter with fluff because I know you guys like it. I wanted to give Angel a fun past and some of that is true with what I, my family and friends have done. If you comment/review and ask I'll tell you what ones I did same with my family and friends. Next is the show and Buffy's choice if she's back or if she's officially done. Do you think she's done? Do you want her to come back and skate? And then what will happen when they return to Sunnydale? Oh questions, questions and the answers are coming. More on the way comments and reviews are most welcomed. Thanks for reading once again.**_


	17. Ice Queen

Chapter 17 Ice Queen

Dublin's traffic was crazy but Angel was able to make it to the huge stadium and park in the VIP section. Before the four of them got out Buffy reached into her bag handing Doyle and Cordelia something and they took the badges and tickets.

"We get to go backstage?" Doyle asked and Buffy smiled.

"Also free food all day." She said and they smiled at her and they piled out of the car. Somehow Buffy knew exactly where to go but up in front of them were the paparazzi and seeing Buffy they went to make a mad dash. Buffy has been out of the spotlight for at least a year so of course they wanted pictures and ask questions. "This was the only thing I didn't miss from skating." She stated as the cameras and journalist came up to her. "Just push yourself through answer nothing." She explained and Angel got next to her and was now her unofficial bodyguard and helped make the people back away. Cordelia however smiled as the cameras flashed at her.

"Come on princess." Doyle said smiling helping his wife through the crowd and she smiled as they took more pictures. They headed to the skaters' tent to sign in and meet Matthew but as they got closer to the streets there was a huge roar of cheers and the group heard Buffy's name being called out. Buffy smiled seeing her fans but had to focus.

"This is crazy." Angel stated as they walked to the tent and Buffy smiled.

"Oh gets worse." She replied because it wasn't ten in the morning they still four hours before the walk in ceremony and then two hours after that before the competition actually started. Angel smiled walking next to her, _'I'm waking next to a champion ice skater.' _He walked tall and proud next to her as they neared the tent. They opened the flaps and Buffy scanned the room and found the letter of her last name and headed to it to sign in. At the table Matthew was waiting and smiled seeing her and they hugged.

"Just like old times." He said and then shook Angel's hand. "Crazy people out there huh?" And Angel nodded.

"Any really crazy fans I should know about?" Angel asked.

"Oh you have no idea." Matthew said and Angel smiled. "Alright let's get you singed in and ready to go." Matthew led Buffy to the table. Angel's heart was racing, he was so excited but nothing has truly started yet. Doyle and Cordelia were going to stay close to Angel because they had no idea what was going on. Buffy and Matthew then came back to them.

"Ok so what's going to happen now is Buffy is going to join the other skaters and they talk to one another you know stuff like that. Also Buffy will have lunch with them too. What we're going to do is head to the stadium and drop off her stuff, check out the place and have lunch there. At one thirty or so we'll get our spot for the walk in and then once that's done we'll head to the locker rooms and help Buffy warm up. She's first up so she's a little nervous." Buffy smiled as Matthew kissed her head. "Alright go mingle." He said and Buffy walked up to Angel handing her bag to him and they did a quick yet sweet kiss.

"See you soon." He said and she smiled and waved bye to Cordelia and Doyle. Angel swung the bag over his shoulder and followed Matthew out to the stadium.

The four walked into the stadium and it was empty. There were some people on the ice smoothing it out. The group followed Matthew as he knew what he was doing.

"Ok so the game plan," He started. "After the walk in Buffy come to her section which is down this way." He said pointing and they followed. "We'll have her do a stretch and then get into hair and makeup. At four all the skaters will get on the ice and someone will do the Irish national anthem." Doyle and Angel smiled. "The skaters will clear the ice and the Ireland skate team will do a show. Once that's done they have a video for Buffy, basically a montage. That'll end, Buffy takes the ice, she'll perform, the crowds go wild, she cries, I cry, you guys will cry, everyone cries she then leaves." He then came to a small spot with a mirror and a chair and Angel set down Buffy's bag and opened it. He was taking out her dress and this would be the first time he's seen it.

"Wow." Cordelia said looking at the dress. It was white with sparkling beads that shimmered in the light. The beads were not over bearing or flashy just enough. The back was open with a swoop neck in the front.

"You can do hair and makeup right Cordelia?" Matthew asked and she nodded. "You're now Buffy's official makeup artist and hairstylist." And she smiled. Angel went up to hang the little dress and smiled. "After Buffy performs she'll sit off to the side for a moment and she and I will talk. Once that's done is when we go to post conference." Angel nodded. "When she's done skating Angel and you want to see the post conference then get up and come down."

"What about us?" Doyle asked.

"You're more than welcome to come or stay. They'll announce her decision sometime between the skaters so you'll know." Matthew explained. "Now the competition is done tomorrow and tomorrow night is when the top three finalists will perform and be awarded." They all nodded and Doyle sighed, he was getting nervous too. Buffy wasn't competing he was just nervous for her and the show. "One thing to remember guys," Matthew added in. "Have fun, you'll have lots of fun doing this." Angel smiled and nodded. "So who's hungry?"

Two o'clock came around and the music played outside as streamers went everywhere. Angel, Doyle and Cordelia were closer to the entrance of the stadium but they could see everything perfectly. The skaters all walked in groups down the road waving as people cheered hearing their country being called. Angel smiled the whole time, he was having so much fun and then he heard her name.

"Here comes the USA skaters and they led by legendary figure skater Buffy Summers." An announcer said and the crowds cheered hearing her name. Angel then saw her as she walked down the road waving to her fans.

"Woo go Buffy!" Doyle and Cordelia cheered.

Buffy looked at the crowds and her heart was pounding, she missed this so much. Then she saw Angel smiling and cheering and she waved to him and blew him a kiss. Buffy could see the stadium entrance and her heart raced faster and she could no longer stop smiling. She felt like she belonged here, this was her zone, this was her world. She led the USA skaters in and then they broke off to their spots. Buffy did a light jog to her dressing area and tried to keep herself calm and in control.

She walked up to her dress and smiled, she was going to put on those skates and tear up the ice.

"Hey," She heard Angel's voice and she turned around smiling and hugged him.

"Alright Buffy let's go let's go." Matthew said clapping and the three headed to another area for her to stretch and warm up. Angel followed her and Buffy stood there. "Breathe deep in and out." Matthew said and Buffy began. "Start to focus alright." He said as Buffy closed her eyes and then bent down. "No tension, no stress it's just you you're in control."

Cordelia finished Buffy's hair, it was pulled back but the curls hung to the side and her makeup helped bring out her best features. Angel smiled seeing her as she now begun to lace her shoes up. Once her skates were on she stood up. The skates made her five inches taller which was kind of cool.

"Ok Buffy remember you're here to skate your best, you're in complete control. So do what you've always done go out there and conquer." Matthew said and she nodded and coach and student hugged. Buffy then hugged Cordelia and then Doyle. She then faced Angel and they held hands squeezing them. He pulled her in kissing her cheek and held her tight.

"So proud of you." He said to her softly and she nodded. He squeezed her one more time and they pulled apart. "See you on the ice." And she smiled and he kissed her hands and she was off. Angel sighed watching her walk off as other skaters started to walk away too. She looked so happy which made him happy. Angel then walked with Cordelia and Doyle as they headed to their seats.

The lights went low and the skaters that were to compete came on the ice and people cheered and then the crowds went wilder and if felt like the stadium shook a little as Buffy made her way on the ice. Angel couldn't help but clap and cheer. Everyone stayed standing as the Irish national anthem played and Doyle and Angel sung along with it. Buffy stood on the ice smiling hearing the music and her heart was racing. The anthem came to the end and everyone cheered some more. Buffy skated off the ice with the others and then Ireland's skating team came on to perform a show. Buffy walked to her coach and sat down as he said encouraging words to her trying to keep her calm.

The Irish skating team was done which it meant it was time for Buffy to take the ice. She stood up and took a deep breath it was time to show everyone what she could do. But before she took the ice a montage would play and it was clips of her skating, practicing, winning, crying everything. Buffy braced herself for it knowing it would open up strong emotions. The lights dimmed and the announcer's voice came on.

"And now ladies and gentlemen," The announcer's voice said, Angel's heart started to race he was just as nervous for her to perform the show as she was. He knew she would be stunning he just knew. "If you please turn your attention to the screens as we present a short montage of one of the most renowned figure skaters in the history of this sport, Buffy Summers." The crowds cheered and the screen went black. The music started and Buffy appeared on the screen as the video played. It opened with her skating what appeared to be in light and dust and she looked like a shadow. The pictured changed of her training off the ice with her coach at her side. Buffy sat there watching and smiled. Another shot was Buffy looking to the ice rink and walked away as if she was preparing herself. The next shot was Buffy taking her ready stands and then clip after clip was her skating, jumping, spinning. In the stands Cordelia smiled as she watched.

"Wow." Cordelia said and Angel smiled. But then the music went from being exciting to sad as the shot of Buffy smiling faded to her sitting at a long press table on the verge of tears and her coaches arm around her shoulder. _'As of now I will be stepping away from the competition due to unforeseen circumstances. I have no answer if will come back but it is official I will not be in the winter Olympics nor compete next year.'_ The clip faded to Buffy in tears as she walked away. Angel's heart ached; she should have never been taken out of this. Buffy could remember that day. She won Worlds and at the same time had to say she was done. It was bittersweet that entire day. The next clip was recent, Buffy was on the ice practicing and even Angel was in background now. And she smiled, things change so quickly in a year's time. Her coach was in the clip then said something to her. _'You ready to give it a go?'_ And she nodded.

"You're in this?" Doyle asked and Angel shrugged. Colleen was probably videotaping and taking pictures but he didn't know. The next sets of clips were all of Buffy practicing and training and Angel smiled bigger when he was in some of them helping her. The music got louder again and then just a stream of clips came up of Buffy spinning, twirling everything a skater does. More clips rolled of her winning the medals and one showed her skating on the ice holding the American flag as she won gold for the team that particular year. Buffy on side of the rink smiled especially when as more clips played a few sentences ran across the screen. _'Six time Worlds Figure Skater Champion, five time USA gold medalist, Olympian qualifier, the most renowned skater, a true champion' _then the last shot was Buffy standing on the ice looking tall and proud and the words popped up _'Believe.'_ The lights came on and the crowds started to cheer.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Buffy Summers," The announcer said and Buffy skated on the ice waving and the crowds cheered and clapped louder. Buffy skated around the rink waving and smiling and the crowds cheered her on. Angel in the stands cheered for her and around the stadium he could people holding up the USA flag waving it for her, there were pictures of Buffy that people held up and signs that said her name or how much they loved her. Buffy skated to the center of the rink and held her ready pose. She took in a deep breath and waited for the music. Cordelia reached for Angel and Doyle's hand and held them and they both squeezed back.

The music started and Buffy pushed off and begun. She pulled up her foot behind her and then gained some momentum and did a double axel landing perfectly. Angel smiled as she kept going. But when the main line of the song came on Cordelia's jaw dropped knowing who the song was about it. _'__In the arms of the angel,'_ Buffy hugged herself, _'Fly away from here,'_ Buffy held her arms wide out like she was flying with one leg in the air, _'from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear. You are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel,'_ Buffy jumped doing her triple Lutz. '_May you find some comfort here.'_ She then jumped into the air doing a split. The crowds didn't make a sound as she continued. She then jumped in the air landing on one foot and spun again. As she stood back up she skated backwards and then leaned down letting her finger tips touch the ice and then cut deep and jumped again landing gracefully. Then one line in the song was sung _'Oh, this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.' _Buffy knelt falling to one knee skating, she pulled herself back up gaining more momentum and did three triple axels back to back. She spun around putting one leg out and spun low to the ice and then as she spun up she leaned back and then pulled herself up spinning so quickly it beautiful especially with her dress glittering in the light. Buffy pushed away and did a few more jumps and twirls as the song was ending and she came back to the center jumping one last time landing and leaned back holding her hand up.

The song ended and the crowds roared and clapped. Buffy held the position crying with a smile, she did it she came back and did her best. In the stands Angel cheered along with Doyle and Cordelia couldn't help cry a little but she wasn't the only one crying. Others around her cried too. Buffy stood on the ice bowing and waving with tears as she got a standing ovation. Not only that, the people were throwing roses and flowers to her. She blew kisses to the crowds and then picked up a few of the flowers waving to her fans as she bowed one last time and skated away. They chanted her name as she left.

Matthew waited for her and they hugged as she cried in joy on his shoulder.

"That was beautiful Buffy, it was perfect." He commented and they pulled away. He had her sit down to relax for a minute before the conference. Angel was leaving to see the conference as Doyle and Cordelia would stay and continue to watch the show.

Buffy entered the conference room and sat at the long table with her coach next to her. The room was crowded with journalist and photographers. Angel scooted into the room and would listen.

"Hello everyone," Matthew started. "First how about another round for Buffy?" And everyone clapped for her as she smiled. "We're not going to talk all day so we'll answer some questions with truth to the best of our knowledge. So with that let's get started." Then one woman raised her hand and Buffy pointed.

"Everyone wants to know who is this show dedicated to and why this song?" The reporter asked and Buffy leaned up to the microphone.

"The show was designed by myself and my coach um," She paused, she still had to get her head together as she was still experiencing the wave of euphoria and happiness and relief too. "I wanted to dedicated the show to someone and this person helped in more ways than you'll ever know and when the chips were down, when mad or couldn't land the way I wanted to he'd brought me back up." She paused again. "The song is really about me experiencing a difficult time in my life and I was pulled away and was truly in the arms of an angel and felt like I could do this once more." She answered and then a man raced his hand and Buffy nodded.

"The song Angel, rumor has it that it's meant for a man in your life is that true?" The man asked and Buffy smiled, she wanted to say yes but she wasn't sure how close Riley would follow.

"It's dedicated to someone special that has truly made my life better." Buffy answered and then the first woman raised her hand again and Buffy acknowledged.

"The big question today is are you returning a competitor, are you going pro or are officially retiring?" The woman asked and Buffy was silent. Under the table Matthew grabbed her hand squeezing it assuring it was ok. The room was quiet and for a brief moment she found and locked eyes with Angel.

"My decision is," Buffy took one more second hearing her heart about to beat out of her chest. "My decision is I will be competing once again," The room got loud and the people started to ask questions and Angel's jaw dropped. "I had to take a step back," Buffy got louder so they could hear her over the talking. "But now that I have the support I need I will return next year as competitor in Worlds and I will perform at the next winter Olympics and I will finish what I've started and I will win the gold and I will continue to compete until I feel ready to stop, no further questions." Buffy stood up as the people kept asking hoping she'd sit back down. Buffy left the room and went to head back to her dressing area.

"Buffy," She heard her name and Angel was there and she smiled. They stood before one another and then he hugged her tightly.

"Why?" He asked, he wasn't mad that she was returning he just wanted to know why. She then pulled away looking at him and smiled.

"Because now more than ever I have someone that's there to help and to support me, I didn't have that before." She answered and he couldn't help but kiss her.

The day was done, it was a long, exciting and an exhausting day. Angel pulled up to the estates and the four piled out of the car and walked inside but they were greeted with a surprise.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Angel!" The entire family shouted and Angel almost fell backwards in shock. He smiled as the house was decorated but they all said something else. "Welcome back Buffy!" And she smiled it was a two in one party, a birthday party and a welcome back party. Colleen led the couple to the dining table and there were two cakes. Angel had his birthday cake with his name on it and as a cute joke it had toy cars on it and he smiled. Buffy's cake was decorated like an ice rink and there was a skater on it and she smiled.

They all ate cake congratulating Buffy on her performance and asking her questions what her future plan was. Angel went and grabbed a piece of Buffy's cake and Doyle stood next to him.

"So you're going to be with Buffy on this?" He asked his cousin.

"Shoulder to shoulder, I'm hers." He answered and Doyle smiled. Buffy was back in figure skating. She wanted to achieve her Olympic dream, she had gold medals everywhere else but the Olympics and that would top everything off. Angel turned around and saw her standing there talking to some of his family. She was no longer in her dress just her black sweats and a tank top. Her hair and makeup were still there. She was holding Anniebella as she talked to others and smiled. He was going to be with her on this. Not very many people can say they know a champion. He wanted to be there for her and give her what she always deserved even if it's just handing her a bottle of water or holding her as she gets frustrated, to relax her when the stress and pressure is so high. He was with her on this and smiled as he went to enjoy their party.

**USA**

Riley watched Buffy's performance as it was aired later on in the West Coast. He didn't lie she looked beautiful as she jumped, twirled and spun. The song made him a little upset as he had an idea who it was for. After the performance it cut away to the announcers as they were indicating they were going to cut to Buffy's post conference.

"She did the performance of her life you could tell she put all her heart out there but that wasn't even the biggest thing of the night. Buffy announced her future to all and everyone was both shocked and excited." The woman said and then clip came back of the post conference.

"_My decision is I will be competing once again, I had to take a step back. But now that I have the support I need I will return next year as competitor in Worlds and I will perform at the next winter Olympics and I will finish what I've started and I will win the gold and I will continue to compete until I feel ready to stop, no further questions."_

"And there you have it, the legendary Buffy Summers is back in the world of competitive figure skating," But before the woman said anything Riley shut the TV off. He leaned back into the couch and sighed an angry sigh at that. She wasn't supposed to be doing this anymore but she was. No she should finish school and then marry him. But then Angel's name popped up in his head, the song the whole 'I have the support that I need' speech, this was all about him. _'Well he has another thing coming to him, she's mine.'_

_**Oooo interesting chapter, Buffy performed and everyone cried and now she's back? Wonder how things will go when she gets back to Sunnydale…hint not very good. Any idea what's to come? More on the way thanks for reading. Comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	18. Running Out

Chapter 18 Running Out

The fire in their room was crackling as the young coupled laid together in bed. Buffy looked into the dancing flames and smiled with her head resting on Angel's chest. Angel sat there to looking off into the fireplace. It had been a long two days and tomorrow they had to leave. But they told one another the bright side was they had less than two months and they would be back here for good. Buffy then sat herself up looking to Angel. The only light in the room was the fire which made quite a romantic setting. She then smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So," She began. "You're really ok with me going back to skating?" She asked, she had to be sure. Angel then sat up slightly and nodded.

"Yes," He answered and she smiled a little more. "You haven't achieved what you wanted and now you can so you have my support plus I can be like your manger or something." He added and she giggled a little.

"So you're with me on this?" And he nodded.

"I'll follow you to where ever you may go." He stated while tucking some hair behind her ear. "To Mongolia." And she smiled at that, she finally had the support that she never had. Buffy then looked to the fire again.

"I never had a fireplace in my room let alone a fireplace." Buffy began and then she looked back to Angel. "Never needed one." Angel then studied her for a moment something was on her mind. There was anxiety in her eyes and he knew why. They had to return to Sunnydale but only for a short time they can last until May. Buffy scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her and she began to sob. It had been a perfect day but now the reality of returning back to Sunnydale had sunk in and not only was there anxiety but there was fear. It would be great if her mother just accepted her returning to the ice and maybe Riley just gave up on her. But Angel learned quickly not to hope at least not right away. But he didn't want to think about the worst that can happen, his father always said negative thinking doesn't solve problems.

Angel then pulled Buffy's chin up so their eyes locked. Hers had tears forming and his were warm with reassurance that they can do this. Their lips then met one another's and it was soft at first just a sweet kiss but like all their kisses it grew. Buffy pulled herself and onto his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist sitting up too. One thing Buffy hadn't done not since they came back was made love in firelight. The kiss was deeper and Angel's hands already made their way to the hem of her sleeping shirt and pulled it over her head and tossed it aside. Buffy arched backwards as Angel kissed down the front of her body and then back up to her neck. Angel lowered her to the bed and they both got rid of pants and boxers that were blocking them to fully enjoy one another.

The heat of the fire matched their heat of passion as they continued. Both could feel it somewhere deep down that they weren't going to be getting sweet moments like these soon. The little hiding game that they've been playing since the summer was coming to an end. They both knew that the secret would be exposed. They knew Riley suspected something and probably had thought if he ignored long enough it would go away. Joyce most likely did the same thing but with Buffy's announcement everything would start to crumble on to itself. Angel and Buffy knew this, there was no hiding this love, and this passion how could you? You'd be stupid to think you could. All they could do was accept the fact that things were going to worse before they got better, that the night is darkest just before dawn, a storm was coming. But right now in this moment lit by fire the young couple shared love that was created by fire within them. Hopefully the fire they had for one another could keep burning and not go out.

The morning had arrived and the two were tangling in one another. He loved waking up and being in her arms and her face was the first thing he saw, it was perfect. He slowly moved out of bed which was hard to do. He sat on the edge and looked back to Buffy as she slept soundly. It was time to leave once again. Angel grabbed his boxers which surprisingly didn't land on the other side of the room and slipped them on. He quietly rummaged through his bag to get some bathroom stuff and left. As he left the room he could smell something being cooked, sausage.

Breakfast was done and Angel, Buffy, Cordelia and Doyle went to make sure everything was packed and ready for the flight home. Next time they come back they would be staying for good so it wasn't good bye just more of a see you later. Buffy grabbed her suitcase and looked around the room trying to imagine what it will look like when her and Angel's stuff is here and smiled slightly. They would be here at the estates until they could afford their own home but it just made her happy just moving here.

"Ready?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded and they left the room and headed downstairs to the front door. The family all followed them out the door and to the car. Giles helped pack the car and then it was time to say good bye for now. Everyone wished one another good luck and once again congratulated Buffy and wished Angel happy birthday again. The four piled into the car and Angel backed away and then turned around and everyone waved good bye to them as they left the estates once again and headed to the Dublin airport.

The flight into LA was tiring and boring but nothing unusual. Doyle drove back to his place first to drop off Buffy and Angel at the Plymouth and then they left. Buffy was dreading heading to her house. Angel pulled up to the driveway as it was now settling into the evening hours. They looked at each other and shared a quick kiss and got out. Angel carried her bag as she carried in all her skating stuff. The front door opened and it was Mary and she smiled.

"Come inside both of you." She ushered them and then another butler took Buffy's stuff from her although Buffy didn't mind carrying it up to her room. "How was Ireland?" The maid asked and they smiled indicating it was good. "Oh Buffy I did watch you, so beautiful it brought back so many memories." And Mary hugged Buffy but Angel and Buffy wanted to know where her mother and Riley were. "Riley will be home tomorrow and your mother is at a neighbors." Buffy nodded so at least she could get a night of rest before getting yelled at. Angel then pulled Buffy into a hug and Mary smiled, these two looked great together. Angel pulled away and kissed Buffy's lips and then her forehead.

"See you soon." He said and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied and he left waving good bye to Mary. As he pulled out of the driveway Buffy waved to him and then shut the door and turned back to Mary who was smiling. "What?" And the older lady shook her head smiling.

"Oh look at the time I'm sure you're hungry." Mary said while leaving for the kitchen and Buffy smiled and headed upstairs to unpack and sleep.

The next morning came and Buffy walked down the stairs for some breakfast and saw Riley in the dining room sitting there.

"Somebody's in trouble?" He said almost singing it.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked and then Joyce came from the other room walking straight to Buffy and grabbed her arm pulling her forcefully.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" Joyce yelled and then tossed Buffy so now she was sitting on the couch. "How dare you do this to me? To Riley? This was deceitful and this will not continue!" Joyce yelled out and Riley came in standing there with his arms folded across his chest. Mary and a few other housekeepers came in hearing the raised voices.

"What did I do?" Buffy asked she really didn't know not at the moment.

"Oh come on think sweet pea." Riley said and Buffy sighed.

"I'm competing again." Buffy answered.

"Good job Buffy." Joyce said in almost baby talk. "That's one thing the other you didn't leave the hotel number or name you were staying at Riley called everywhere leaving messages, what were you thinking?"

"I've gone many places and you never checked in." Buffy argued back.

"This isn't about me it's about Riley he was worried sick." Joyce fired back and Buffy stood up.

"I'm twenty one almost twenty two I can handle myself thank you very much." Buffy said calmly and begun to leave, but then Riley grabbed her arm and she pulled away but that made him tighten his grip. "Let go," Buffy said and pulled away but couldn't. "I said let go!" Buffy demanded and Riley did and Buffy left going upstairs to quickly change and grabbed her bag and left through the balcony and climbed down the rose fence.

Buffy sat at a table in Doyle's pub with Spike, Willow, Xander and Oz. Doyle also hung around the table as well listening to what had happen to her earlier. Doyle was concerned for her safety. While that night Riley went after her and was drunk he still could be dangerous. He really wanted Buffy to leave and just move to Angel's place until they moved to Ireland and right now she was considering it. Angel was setting aside all his money to move everything to Galway and he had just enough to cover food and rent but that was for one person, could he really afford to have Buffy. He'd take Buffy in without a second thought but money wise could it be done?

"I don't know what to do." Buffy stated and laid her head on the table sighing.

"Just stay out of the house you know." Willow suggested. "Only go back when you need to sleep or something."

"To bad we can't turn Riley into a toad or something." Xander commented.

"I agree with the red head only go home when needed." Spike inputted his thoughts. Doyle stood behind Buffy and began to rub her shoulders as she kept her head down. She slowly sat up and sighed again.

"Does Riley know about you and Angel?" Willow asked and Buffy shrugged.

"I'm sure he knows something is going on." Buffy answered and then Doyle pulled up a chair sitting next to Buffy.

"Listen Buffy," Doyle started, he was concerned for her now. "Riley can be dangerous and I'd feel better if you just lived with Angel hell live with me and Cordy." Doyle then grabbed Buffy's hands. She sighed again, it wasn't something she hadn't considered. Doyle loved Buffy like his own sister now and like it was mentioned before you protect your own.

"Or you can live with me." Willow suggested.

"Or me," Oz tosses in.

"Me too," Xander added and then Spike nodded meaning she could stay with him too. She smiled, she had friends that cared.

"Well Riley can't be that strong." Willow tried to comfort them a little. "I mean back in high school Angel was a boxer." Buffy then looked up and Willow nodded. "Oh yeah he still boxes not for games or whatever but how else does he keep in shape?"

"I can think of one." Xander hinted and Buffy smiled.

"But really, Riley tries to hurt you and Angel will,"

"Box his ears in." Spike cut of Willow and they all looked at him and Buffy smiled a little more.

"Seriously? Box his ears?" Xander asked.

"It hurts." Spike argued yeah this was a corky group but they got a long and it worked.

"But really Riley can't be that strong right?" Willow asked.

"He probably weighs a whopping what hundred eighty maybe." Xander suggested and Spike nodded and Buffy smiled not sure where this was going.

"Yeah and Angel is like one eighty too but it's all muscle as you know." Willow said and did a quick wink to her friend.

"Point is you got man with muscle and then you have…a man." Xander added but he wasn't sure if his point was getting across. Xander and Spike's points never came across too clearly because their logic was something few people understood.

"Well could we give Riley a small benefit of the doubt I mean he probably cares a little bit about you and then you know you're going with Angel but Angel cares about you more than Riley does and, and Riley seems more like 'I want a trophy wife' and Angel is more like 'I just want love' and you like the love part. Plus Angel has that whole dark and mysterious look and when he wears that long trench coat he almost looks like a super hero. But Riley probably already has a future planned and has a good image and doesn't want it ruined which you leaving him for Angel it gives him a bad image. And then there's your mom who doesn't want to give up her style because it's all she knows but doesn't know how to act around Riley when it comes to you so she's just you know she's trying to survive." Willow then ended her little speech as everyone sat there looking at her. Willow's logic while often long and sometimes deep it made more sense than Xander's and Spike's.

"That's impossible," Xander added. "I mean that's deep emotions why or how can someone feel all that without you go insane?"

"Well you're the only one with the emotional size of a teaspoon." Willow answered and there was small moment of silence and then they all giggled a little. In light of the dark situation they were having a small laugh. Buffy had true friends right here something she never had before and right now it was greatly appreciated. She did understand Willow's suggestion of giving Riley the benefit of the doubt but she hinted to him more than once she wasn't interested and yet he kept at it. Was he that stupid or blind? May be he was trying to pretend she liked him and that it'll of sudden happen? Buffy sighed knowing if she and Angel could hide their relationship for another month and half or so they would be in the clear. But that was wishful thinking, _'damn him for being so cute and loving and warm and dark and mysterious and really damn that accent.' _She thought but a smile tugged at her lips.

Buffy stood in front of a familiar garage smiling. Angel had his back to her as he was cleaning up some of his tools as she stood there smiling. Angel knew someone was watching him and turned around and smiled seeing his favorite blonde as she walked into the garage and closed the gap between them and then kissed him softly.

"Hi," He said and his day just got a whole lot better.

"Hi," She replied and they kissed again. He needed to work but when she's around all coherent, understandable, consistence thoughts went out the window and he wrapped his arms around her waist to help further the kiss. She decided to stay here for the day.

The afternoon was passing as Buffy laid inside the car Angel was fixing. It was convertible so they talked with the covering down mostly about their lives and their thoughts on one another. While they should plan a future they both felt just talking helped. Buffy didn't want to go home not now and not ever. She wanted to leave and go somewhere else but everything was there and she still depended on her mom or Riley whoever gave her money. Plus she would feel like a burden if she moved in with someone. Buffy never wanted to count on someone else but then again she never did. She learned a long time ago in the end there's just you. So opening up to Angel should have been this huge task this huge ordeal but it wasn't. She looked at him once and felt like she could place herself on him and he'd be there, he'd protect her, he'd listen, he would be the very foundation that she needed and wanted. Buffy looked to her watch and sighed. Angel knew that sigh it meant she had to go. Right now they had to be very secretive if they wanted to pull this off but they had feeling it was too late.

Buffy pulled herself and hopped out of the car and Angel stood there knowing she was going to leave. They wrapped themselves around each other holding one another as long as possible. It was getting harder to say good bye but soon they wouldn't have too right? Angel placed a kiss on top of her head and she looked up and smiled and he leaned for another kiss and she accepted. He would drive her home but it was risking it plus to earn extra money he said he'd close the shop. The two parted and she slowly walked away looking back at him as he stood there watching her leave. She walked backwards with smile leaving trying to take as many mental pictures of him as much as possible before rounding the corner.

Buffy walked up to her house and saw something wrong with it and her jaw dropped.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." She said out loud. The windows were bared and the front door had a bared gate in front of it. Not only that the rose fence was gone. Buffy walked right into the house looking around.

"Mom!" She yelled. "Mom!" Then Joyce came out of the kitchen with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a cigarette in another. "Can you tell me what's up with jail cell look?" Joyce took a long drag on the cigarette and blew out the smoke.

"You're staying inside you're never home…" Joyce said swaying a little. The bottle of vodka was half full and it was five in the afternoon. Her mother had been drinking, her mother has two glasses of wine at dinner and that was it. Also Joyce never smoked at least not from what Buffy remembers. "I never see you."

"Since when does that bother you?' Buffy asked and began to make her way to her room but Joyce stumbled in front of her. "Mom move." Buffy said sternly.

"No…no you move you listen to me young lady this…this is my house and you will do what I say." Joyce slurred. "That Angel boy you don't see him again you like Riley." Joyce swayed a little. Buffy then just walked around her. "You're grounded." She said as Buffy went to her room and shut the door. She then reached her for her phone and called Angel.

Angel tossed his keys aside and sighed. Hearing that Buffy's mother went and bared up the windows and the only way to keep her in was one deadbolt on the front door, well it made him edgy. So to help that and make sure she was ok he'd ask if she would stay the night with him. He would meet her right outside the gates to 55 West.

Buffy headed downstairs and to the front door but when she went to open it was locked.

"Locked, locked, locked." Joyce said and Buffy turned around seeing her mother leaning up against the wall smiling. "I locked it all up, Buffy you're going to stay in tonight even if it kills me." Joyce said and then Buffy walked over to her mother holding out her hand.

"Give me the key now." Buffy demanded and Joyce stood there.

"What key I don't have it on me." Joyce said and she slowly slid to the floor laughing as Buffy went back upstairs knowing her mother was about to pass out. As of now she had no way out of her house and she knew Riley was coming soon. She felt panic hit her, no way out and Riley was coming soon. She looked to her phone and knew she had to call Angel otherwise one he'd be sitting at the entrance all night long and she wouldn't be there. Buffy picked up her phone and called him knowing this wasn't good.

Angel told Buffy to just in her room and don't leave at least not until the maids and butlers come back in the morning. Right now the only people here were herself and her mother and soon Riley. Her mother was downstairs passed out so really she was by herself. Once she hung up the phone she wedged the chair under her door knob and sighed. Real fear started to settle in. She was now trapped in her own home and Angel at this moment couldn't help, she was alone.

_**Uh oh now what? More on the way soon but first some quick notes to go over before we can move on. One word nursing school ok well maybe two words but that's not the point. The fourth semester of nursing school is the hardest like the first exam 90% of the class fails it every time yeah I know. So I will still update but it won't be like it has been in the past. I'll try to update after my exams which is roughly every two weeks but I won't promise that but I will try every two weeks to have an update. So work with me as I know you want more and I'll do my best ok. Wish me luck as in after this semester I have more to go and then I will be a RN pretty cool huh? Anyways enough about that I want to hear what you think like how it's going so far, what you like most about this story and what you'd might like to see and what might happen next that includes all those who are reading but don't comment/review loved to hear from you too. I threw in there that Angel was a boxer so uh hint, hint. So more on the way at a slower pace but more I promise. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading once more. **_


	19. Love Hurts

_Love hurts, love scars,  
>Love wounds, and marks,<br>Any heart, not tough,  
>Not strong enough<br>To take a lot of pain,  
>Take a lot of pain<br>Love is like a cloud  
>Holds a lot of rain<br>Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

_I'm young, I know,  
>But even so<br>I know a thing, or two  
>I learned, from you<br>I really learned a lot,  
>Really learned a lot<br>Love is like a flame  
>It burns you when it's hot<br>Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts_

_Some fools think of happiness  
>Blissfulness, togetherness<br>Some fools fool themselves I guess  
>They're not foolin' me<em>

_I know it isn't true,  
>I know it isn't true<br>Love is just a lie,  
>Made to make you blue<br>Love hurts, ooh, ooh love hurts  
>Ooh, ooh love hurts<em>

_I know it isn't true,  
>I know it isn't true<br>Love is just a lie,  
>Made to make you blue<br>Love hurts, ooh ooh love hurts  
>Ooh ooh love hurts<br>Ooh ooh..._

_Nan Vernon_

Chapter 19_ Love Hurts_

Buffy sighed as she gathered her things, a long hot bath after her mother passing out was needed. Buffy flipped on the bathroom light and set her clothes on the toilet and went back to her room for her towel and left. But as Buffy left the room Riley stood out in the hall and made her jump slightly and then she sighed.

"Did I scare you?" He asked as he had a slight wobble to walk, he was drunk again. Buffy just headed to the bathroom and ignored him. He followed her and before she could shut the door he slammed his arm in stopping her.

"What do you want?" She asked as he stood there. She could smell the alcohol which made her nervous. Alcohol on someone's breath always smelt horrible and it reminded her of her father. There was only one person who could get away with that smell and that was Angel. Alcohol on his breath meant him being extra goofy, funny and to a degree even more amazing in bed if that was even possible. Riley just stood there smiling at her. "Look it's been a long day I just want to take a bath." She said but Riley just stepped in and closed the door and her heart started to race. "Get out." She demanded.

"Buffy," He said calmly as he stood in front of her exit. "We need to talk sweet pea."

"No I don't want to, I just want to take a bath and go to bed."

"This isn't always about you." Riley slurred. "You've been gone and I want to see my girlfriend once in a while." Buffy felt her skin crawl, she wasn't his girl she was Angel's girl, Angel claimed her long ago when he first set his eyes on her. "Look I'm sorry for not being there but that's…all going to change." Riley rambled on and she stood there. "Surprisingly I care about you." Buffy didn't want to hear it, some of it might be true but how much was he speaking from the heart and not an intoxicated mind.

"Riley please leave?" Buffy asked calmly.

"I want you Buffy." He blabbed out. "You're perfect, I'm perfect and together we are perfect." Buffy stood there as he came closer. "I love you." He said and Buffy shook her head. She knew what love felt like and Riley never showed it, gifts and money were not love, giving yourself up completely in the thought of not knowing the outcome, feeling like you were going insane until the person walks into the room that's love. Love is not something bought or a prize to be won. Love was never in the brain love is the heart. You feel like you're going to die and when that person touches you, you feel like you're on fire. Love is when the whole world falls away and all you see is that one person, just that person. You'd die for that person, you'd give up everything for that person and you would never look back. That's love and Riley didn't have it for her.

"No you don't." Buffy sighed and she went to walk out of the bathroom giving up on her bath.

"Yes I do." He argued back. "You do too somewhere if you just open yourself up to me." He said but stood in her way.

"I don't love you and you don't love me." She responded it was time to end this game. It was over she was going to pack her stuff and leave the house for good.

"Then what do you know about love?" Riley asked, she knew a lot now. Love between two people it was something dangerous and yet something beautiful. Love is wild and passionate, the heat of it was greater than fire. Love burns you, it scars you, it consumes you. But she didn't say that instead he got closer. "Let yourself feel me." He reached out and placed his hands on her waist. Buffy pushed him back as he was slightly off balance.

"Riley stop." She demanded and he reached for her again and she tried to block his hands as he kept trying to reach her. "No stop it."

"You want to love me I know you do." He said as he tried to press himself on her.

"Riley no." She got louder as she tried to push him away but he kept going. "No, no!" She yelled and he pulled her closer shoving his face into hers trying to find her lips. But this time when she pulled away she fell to the floor and felt a sharp pain go through the back of her head. She's fallen many times on the ice but this hurt more. Now Riley took advantage of this and got on top of her. He pressed himself to her as she tried to push him off. She was strong but he was stronger and drunk. "No Riley stop." She begged and then he begun to kiss her. He grabbed hold of her wrists squeezing them tightly and she yelped in pain. "Riley, no!"

"Please Buffy." He begged and tried to kiss her lips but she pulled away. She began to scream for help.

"Mom! Mom!" She screamed but Joyce was passed out on the floor downstairs.

"I'm going to make you feel it Buffy!" He yelled at her. "You'll forget all about Angel." He then went to kissing her. He released one of her wrist and started to fumble with her shirt.

"No! Please stop!" She begged but he didn't let up as he tried to let his hand roam her body. "No! Angel! Angel!" She screamed for Angel that's the only person she could think about the only person who could save her. "Angel! Help!" She screamed hoping that in some way he could hear her.

"Angel's not here it's just me." Riley stated she could hear fumbling with his belt. Buffy fought the blackness that was taking over from hitting her head on the tile floor and then she saw the rocks. Her mother believed in these mystical rocks that could heal you when wash. So she placed some in Buffy's bathroom. These were no little rocks, these were stones. With her free hand she reached for one as it sat there on edge of the bath tub. Riley was kissing her frantically as he was trying to pull his pants off with one hand. Buffy grabbed the rock and slammed against Riley's temple. She managed to pull free from under him as he grabbed his head in pain. Buffy went to pull herself up and opened the door but Riley grabbed her foot and she went falling forward hitting her face to the ground. She took a moment trying to regain control. Riley went to drag her back into the bathroom. Buffy then clawed at his face doing whatever she could to get away. She then kicked him off of her and stumbled getting up. Riley lunged for her and she slammed the door right in his face. Buffy ran down the hall in tears and slammed her door closed and wedged the chair under the knob.

Riley would come after her and the front door was locked. She was trapped with no way out. She ran to her balcony doors and they too were bared up. She cried in fear as she heard Riley's footsteps coming down the hall. She looked at the metal gate that kept her in and had an idea. She ran to her closet and picked up one of her weights, it was five pounds but it was cast iron. She ran back to the balcony door and swung the dumbbell into the glass and it shattered. It broke open enough for her to climb through it and she would be able to get herself between the bars, barely but she could. She heard her door being broken down as she climbed out and felt the glass shards cut her but that was the least of her troubles. Somehow she made it out and took the dumbbell with her. The rose fence was gone so there was no way to climb down. She climbed over the balcony and tossed the dumbbell over and then hung there for a moment. Riley was about to get through the door it was now or never so she jumped.

Buffy coughed trying to catch her breath from the two story fall. She rolled over grabbing the dumbbell as a weapon and slowly got up. Riley would have to go downstairs and out the front door that was locked. He had a key but he'd have to get it and unlock it. Buffy hobbled over to one of the Bentleys dazed, seeing her vision was blurred. She felt pain. _Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. _That's all that ran through her mind as she ran to the car. She swung the dumbbell at the passenger side window feeling no time to run around to the other side and wedge herself between two cars. She crawled into the seat and to the driver's side. She was panting from fear and pain and fighting the urge to close her eyes in fear she might not wake up. She reached under the steering wheel and popped off the covering that covered the wirings. She pulled two out of the compartment and tried to strike them together. She knew how to hotwire a car her grandfather showed her how many years ago. The car's engine then turned on and it was a small victory but when she looked up Riley was standing right there in front of her.

Buffy reached for the stick to shift gears and Riley punched through the driver's window. He managed to get his hand in it. Buffy screamed as he forced his way inside and she backed out as fasted as she could. Riley then took off after her as she sped down the street. Neighbors heard the smashing of a car window but no one knew what was happening. Buffy turned the corner hard and saw the gates that led out. She pressed the gas pedal down shifting gears and the car crashed through the thin metal gates. Buffy was out as she turned the corner. She was going to straight Angel's, there was nowhere else to go not in her mind at least.

Buffy was maybe halfway there as she sat at a stoplight. She tried to calm herself but everything replayed over and over in her mind. She knew once she was safe in Angel's arms everything would be ok. She went to wipe her nose from crying and saw blood on her hand. She figured it was when Riley grabbed her feet and she fell hitting the floor, her nose hit the floor first. She still fought a little to stay awake, if she had to she'd pull over and walk the rest of the way. Her heart was still racing and tears still leaked from her eyes. She didn't know if Riley was right behind her or not but she dare not to look back. The light went green and she started to pull forward but then in a split second she felt herself rolling. Her eyes shut as it all went slow like a play by play.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and everything was upside down. She looked around and felt everything was slowing down even more. The lights were blurry, the sounds were muffled as she hung upside down.

"Help." She called out but it was so soft that only she could hear it.

Buffy re-awoke this time strapped to a stretcher. The lights were bright and there were at least ten people around her talking to each other loudly. She couldn't understand them and then she started to panic.

"What's happening?" She asked but the people kept talking as they raced her down the hall. "What's happening!" She screamed but they ignored her still talking. "What's happening! Someone!" She screamed now in pain as her body began to register her wounds. Her head felt like it was being crushed. She screamed not know what was happening. "Angel! Where's Angel! Angel!" She screamed for him. The team of people took her off the stretcher and onto a table and screamed again in pain. One of the ladies was trying to talk to her with a soothing voice. "Am…am I going to die?" She asked.

"No sweetie everything is going to be ok." The lady assured her and Buffy felt hot tears streaming from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"I want Angel! I want Angel! Where's Angel! Angel!" She repeated over and over again.

"We'll find Angel don't worry." The lady said and Buffy felt a mask placed over her and some wave hit her as her eyes started to close and this time she couldn't fight it she couldn't fight the black.

Angel walked into the pub needing a beer. The day was less than good after finding out what Buffy's mother did. As he walked into the pub Doyle came running at him and grabbed his arm dragging him. Angel almost tripped as his cousin pulled him along.

"What the hell Doyle?" Angel asked and Doyle stopped in front of the TV and he pointed with panic in his eyes. "What?" Angel looked up, Willow, Spike, Xander, Oz and Cordelia were watching too. It was on the local news.

"_It was a chilling site as the events unfolded some of the witnesses said. A car accident but one that shocked everyone. Eye witnesses stated that a Bentley pulled forward at the green light and out of nowhere another car ran a red light slamming into the Bentley causing it flip three times before it stopped and was upside down. The driver at this time is unknown but what we do know is she has been transferred to the hospital in critical condition."_ The reported said and Angel's heart dropped out and he took off running out of the pub followed by everyone.

"Willie!" Doyle yelled at the bar tender. "Take care of the place!" And the man nodded as they raced to their cars. Angel jumped on his bike forgetting his helmet and sped off. He broke every traffic law in the state of California such as driving on the sidewalk to get to the hospital.

Angel barely parked as he got off his bike and ran into the hospital. The receptionist saw a crowd of people running up to her and her eyes went wide.

"Buffy Summers where is she?" Angel demanded slamming his hands on the desk. The lady turned to her computer and type in the name.

"ICU, third floor room three thirty eight." She responded and the group raced to elevator cramming inside. The elevator couldn't get there fast enough. Angel's head was spinning and he had tunnel vision as the doors opened. He looked down the hall and saw the ICU sign and ran to it in a sprint. The night receptionist looked up.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over,"

"I need to see Buffy Summers where is she!" Angel demanded again and he had rage in him. It was like a cage animal that had been rattled in it and now wants to break free.

"Sir please you may return in the morning," The lady started but the doors opened as two nurses left and Angel took his chance and ran into the unit. "Hey stop them!" She said as the seven of them raced inside. Angel skid a little on the clean tile as he looked to the doors for her room and found it. Then there was security guard running for them and Spike got in the way shoving the fat man aside as Angel kept running. He made it to her room and opened the door. The site before him almost made him fall to his knees. Buffy was in the bed hooked up to machines and huge tube came from her mouth. Angel walked over to her bedside as he could hear the faint arguments outside. But those were so distance right now as he sat on the bed and reached for her hand. He was hoping she squeeze back and open her eyes. But she was still. Her face had a cut on it going across her cheek and there was huge bruise on her forehead that was almost black.

"Buffy?" He asked quietly but she didn't move and all he heard was the monitors going. He looked up and saw her heart beat on the monitor and then something pumped oxygen into her. She was hooked up to fluids too. "Buffy please wake up, it's me Angel." He fought back the tears as he leaned forward and lightly touched her forehead pushing some hair back. "Buffy please wake up please." He begged and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Doyle was in disbelief seeing this.

"Angel come on." He whispered. "We can't do anything not now." Angel couldn't move, he didn't want to he was too afraid too. He held her tiny hand in his. _'Damnit, why did I let her go home this all your fault.' _He thought as he watched her. "Angel come on." Doyle said and Angel slowly got up and leaned over kissing her forehead and let some tears fall. He pulled away and left the room. Everyone was outside and they were all white in fear. The door closed as Angel stood there and Doyle put Angel's arm around his shoulder and Oz came over and likewise to the other side and walked him over to a bench and sat him down before he fell down. Angel then covered his face and let the tears drip into his palms. Doyle leaned up against the wall and pulled Cordelia to him and she buried her face into his chest. Oz sat on another bench and Willow cuddled up closely to him. Spike and Xander just stood against the wall. It was going to be a long night.

Willow and Cordelia were spread out on the benches sleeping as Angel leaned up against the wall near Buffy's door. The night was over now and soon the day would begin. The unit was getting busy as family members came in to see their loved ones. Angel didn't sleep not once, he was tired yes but too tired to sleep. Angel rubbed his eyes trying to refocus and then he felt a nudge and Doyle slightly pointed down the hall. Angel looked and it was Riley. Angel pulled himself off the wall and the whole group looked over. Oz woke Willow up and Xander woke Cordelia. This wasn't going to go down very well.

Riley came walking in and even from the distance Angel could see something wasn't right. He knew he was the cause of all this.

"No fights Angel not here." Doyle said quietly but Angel's blood was already boiling and Doyle saw his hands ball into tight fist turning his knuckles white. Doyle never saw Angel get angry there was never a need for it but right now something inside Doyle told him that Angel could only see red and it was best to back off. Angel walked up to Riley and the two were maybe three feet from each other. Riley smirked at Angel as they stood there. Angel was filled with so much anger that he wanted to take a swing right now to wipe that grin off his face. He could tell though Buffy didn't go down without a fight, he had some nasty cuts and bruise on his head, _'that's my girl'_ he thought.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked crossing his arms almost trying to puff up to be bigger.

"Well I am her boyfriend." Riley stated but Angel ignored that comment. "I can walk right into her room if I want to I own her remember. Plus who's going to stop me? You?" Riley asked but he didn't know how much he was playing with fire right now. Angel then took a step closer.

"I can stop you." Angel accepting the challenge Riley offered. "Plus I've got a few friends who wouldn't mind taking you out too. So yeah I'm kinda curious to find out if you can just walk into her room." Angel taunted looking slightly down at Riley. Riley smiled a little.

"Are you Buffy's white knight or something?" He asked and they got closer which now sent alarms off to the group to get in the middle.

"It must just eat you up inside knowing I got there first." Angel started and then there was a flicker of rage in Riley's eye which was what Angel was hoping for. Riley knew they had something and with that statement Angel made it confirmed it. Riley didn't want to believe it and hoped that Angel was bluffing.

"I told you not ever go near here." Riley said and Angel shrugged.

"Must have forgotten that part." Angel added.

"Eats me up?" Riley asked. "What could you two have done that means you got there first? You liked it?"

"Don't push me boy." Angel said through his teeth.

"What are you going to do?"

"From where I'm standing I get a hint of tequila vapors so I've got the upper hand."

"Really?"

"Really? They were now in each other's faces.

"Ok that's enough!" Willow pulled Angel back with the help of Cordelia.

"If I see one more display of testosterone I will personal put you both in this hospital as patients." Cordelia said in a very straight forward tone. "You two think I'm kidding?" She asked.

"Better listen cause she can." Doyle said walking over as Riley saw all his friends gathering behind him blocking his way to Buffy.

"We're here for Buffy so if you two want to duke it out then leave." Willow stated and the two men stood there and Angel retreated behind his friends heading back to Buffy's room and to wait. Riley stood there alone as the group left him and he walked away. Angel took his place against the wall again waiting.

"Angel?" A doctor asked and Angel looked up seeing a man in a white coat. "Angel Liam O'Brien?" The doctor asked and Angel nodded but was confused, how did the doctor know him? "Follow me to my office." Angel looked around to the group and Doyle patted him on the shoulder letting him know that they would be right here.

The doctor sat behind his desk with a chart and Angel stood there still not understanding what was happening.

"Please sit Mister O'Brien." The doctor said and Angel closed the door behind him and sat in front of the doctor's desk. "Sleep any last night?" The doctor asked and Angel shook his head as the doctor opened the folder. "My name is Doctor James Vernon you can call me doctor V." The middle age man said and Angel nodded but still didn't know why he was here.

"Uh doctor…V," Angel begun as Vernon was looking through the paperwork and looked back up at Angel. "What am I doing here?" He asked.

"Why are you not Buffy's power of attorney?" The doctor asked and Angel went wide eyed.

"What? No I," Angel was confused and the doctor flipped through the pages.

"It says right here _'__be it known,__ that Buffy Ann Summers has made and appointed, and by these presents does make and appoint Angel Liam O'Brien true and lawful attorney for her and in her name, place and stead, giving and granting to said attorney, general, full and unlimited power and authority to do and perform all and every act and thing whatsoever requisite necessary to be done in and about the premises as fully, to all intents and purposes, as could be done if personally present, with full power of substitution and revocation, hereby ratifying and confirming all that said attorney shall lawfully do or cause to be done by virtue hereof._'" The doctor said, he had it memorized after practicing thirty years of medicine, as Angel took the chart and read it. "You didn't know that?" Angel shook his head giving the chart back to the doctor. "Well it was dated and signed in October last year." Angel couldn't believe she made him power of attorney, he was in control. "So now that you know we can discuss what has happened." Angel nodded and finally felt some relief. "She came in as critical with head trauma."

"I just want to know if she's going to be ok." Angel stated, he didn't understand all the medical jargon.

"She had some internal bleeding but it's been corrected and again head trauma which concerns us at the moment. The next twenty four to forty eight hours will be crucial in her outcome." The doctor paused. "She has a concussion and," He paused again. "She came in half hysterical but we sedated her. But head injuries like hers we do…not panic but we worry. It can heal and you would never know it happened or it can go south real fast."

"What are you saying?" Angel asked.

"Buffy has a will," The doctor stated and Angel felt his heart sink and his stomach flip. "We have something called the Glasgow coma scale and it rates how functional a person is. Buffy has put in her will that if hers is below eight which is comatose, no response and possible vegetative state she wants to not be on support." Angel didn't want to listen. "You being her power and with her wishes you would be the one to make the final call. But we're not there yet like I said in forty eight hours well see if there's improvement or not. She came in hysterical which is good so only time will tell." Angel nodded but the doctor wasn't done. "Now upon further observations we've noticed inconsistencies with her injuries, four to be exact."

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"She had a bump on the back of her head, a broken nose and two bruises on her wrists all which were not a part of the accident. These happened before and are consistence with a possible rape or at least attempted rape." The doctor added and Angel had to keep himself sitting in the chair and not go after Riley and kill him. "We did a check and found nothing of one but an attempted was made. We swabbed her fingers nails found skin that was not hers." Angel remembered Riley had scratches on his face and neck.

"Riley," Angel said.

"Who?"

"Riley Finn he did this."

"Well we have an investigation that happening now so we'll get to the bottom of this." The doctor paused. "Right now though it's best that you stay at her side." Angel nodded. "Anything else?" Angel shook his head, he just wanted to get back to Buffy. The doctor held out his hand and they shook and Angel left. The hall was spinning as he walked down it, _'he tried to rape her, he did this,_' Angel thought and wanted to choke the life out of Riley. Angel turned the corner and his friends were still there. He didn't say a word and they got the vibe that he didn't want to share anything not now at least. Angel stood in front of Buffy's door and walked in. She was still asleep and still attached to machines. Everyone wanted to follow but hung back as the door closed.

Angel needed to be alone right now. Too much has happened in the last few hours. What made this crazier was they had returned from Ireland just two days ago. They were happy, she was happy. They made love before they left and giggled on the way home. Now this, Buffy was hurt in a coma of some kind. He felt all this was his fault. He should have made her stay with him or not even be with him. She warned him months ago it would get ugly and now it has. But they jumped into the boat together, they walked into this together. _'damnit we'll walk out of this together.'_ He said to himself and Angel sat on the edge of the bed and took her tiny hand into his and brought it to his lips kissing it. He then leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry," He said to her and fought the tears. "I love you." He hoped she could hear him. He brought her hand closer to him and kissed the ring and then just held her hand. He looked to her as if she was sleeping. He brought her hand up to his forehead praying hoping now if there was a God, a God he was brought up to believe in then that he would spare Buffy and help her. He couldn't lose her. It would kill him if he did. He lost his mother and father already. But to lose Buffy the woman of his dreams, the love of his life it hurt so much. It would rip him a part and in that he would die. This was really happening and he felt like he should wake up and she would be safely asleep tucked under him. He swore to take care of her and to protect her and right now he felt like the biggest failure. Angel would just sit quietly with her and watched and waited.

_**The song in the beginning as you can see really makes this chapter have more meaning. It's my favorite version by Nan Vernon which is what helped me to get this chapter out. A lot of emotion and rage but love does hurt, physically, emotionally. Love is something we all deal with whether it's family love or love of someone that might be your other half. But we've all been hurt by it and in Buffy's case it was physical and emotional throughout the story. So now what? This is a cliff hanger but yes more to come soon. Also wait until you read who hit Buffy which will make you hate Riley just a little bit more. The forecast is drama right now. But like with everything it gets worse before it gets better. So what do you hope to see next? More on the way soon, comments and reviews are welcomed and thanks so much for reading. **_


	20. All Night Long

Chapter 20 All Night Long

Mid afternoon had come by and the group all sat around the hallway outside Buffy's room. They were going to divide up into shifts soon mostly so Riley stays out. But one thing they noticed thanks to Cordelia was Angel wasn't here. Doyle cracked Buffy's door and only the nurse was in there.

"Where is he?" Willow asked.

"The hospital has a gym." Xander commented. "Blowing off some steam?" They all hoped so otherwise in few hours they may hear how Riley's body was found in a ditch. Doyle went ahead to the gym, it was his cousin, his brother and he was the only one next to Buffy who could understand him.

Doyle looked around the gym seeing some people jogging, lifting weights the usual. As he walked further in he spotted Angel. Angel was punching a punching bag pretty hard too. Doyle hadn't seen Angel box like that in a while. Angel kept up with his skills and right now he was working out his issues well at least a few at the moment. Doyle came over seeing that Angel was engulfed in making sure that punching bag would feel his pain. Doyle then cleared his throat but Angel didn't look up.

"Is this a private catharsis or can anyone watch?" Doyle asked as Angel kept going at the bag.

"What the hell do you want?" Angel asked and delivered a few more punches.

"It's a little early but a Billy D and two shots of Jameson would be nice, it's five o'clock somewhere." Doyle replied but Angel stopped punching the bag and turned to Doyle. Doyle was the older of the two cousins but Angel was bigger, Angel had muscle, Angel was fast and now he was angry which made Doyle realize he shouldn't crack jokes not now or he might be the new punching bag. "We were just wondering where you went." Doyle explained himself.

"You think I went after Riley?" Angel asking taking in deep breaths, Doyle wanted to say yes but refrained.

"No just we're going to make up shifts so someone is always here with her was wondering if you'd care to join." Doyle said and realized he should have omitted the last few words. "Look we just wanted to make sure you were ok we're all stressed and tired." Angel nodded and then went back to punching the bag. Doyle sighed, it was good Angel was taking out his frustration the bag but he felt that maybe he should be with Buffy. "Angel look, you can stay here that's fine but we're all here for you and I know," But Doyle was cut off.

"What do you know?" Angel snapped at his cousin letting the bag swing as he let up. "Uh do you know what I'm going through because if you do I sure's hell would like to know how to get through it." Angel said, there was fire in his eyes that made Doyle look away.

"Angel listen," But again Angel cut him off.

"Someone just tried to rape my girlfriend!" Angel yelled and Doyle stood there. "Riley tried to rape her, Riley caused this and now she's up there hurt!" He yelled again. "Do you have any idea what I feel like right now?" Doyle shrugged, he didn't have an answer.

"I feel like shit, I want to kill the man!" Angel yelled some more and begun to pace.

"It's not the answer,"

"If this happened to Cordy what would you do?" Angel asked walking right up to Doyle. "Look me in the eye and tell me." Angel demanded, Doyle knew exactly what he'd do.

"I'd kill him." Doyle responded truthfully and Angel backed away.

"I want to and I'm on the edge and about too." Angel said and then paused. "He hurt her in the ugliest way you could hurt someone. He tried to rape her!" Angel felt the tears now swelling in his eyes. "And I couldn't stop it! I wasn't there!" Doyle now had an idea what Angel was feeling, guilt. Angel then sat on a bench and Doyle slowly sat next to his cousin.

"This isn't your fault." Doyle stated. "What happened wasn't your fault, she's not going to wake up and be mad at you Angel." Angel leaned over with his face buried in his hands. There was a moment of silence and Angel pulled his hands out of his face and some tears had managed to escape.

"When," Angel paused. "When I saw him walking down the hall to Buffy's room I knew he was the cause of this." Angel started. "I wanted to fly at him. I wanted to kill him and I probably would have,"

"But we were there." Doyle finished and Angel nodded slowly. "We were there and as much as you wanted to you knew it wasn't right." Angel was now quiet. "Angel,"

"I lost my mom when I was twelve, I lost dad last year, I can't lose Buffy." Angel stated and Doyle nodded. Angel stood up and walked over to the punching bag staring at it. Doyle knew how Angel figured out his problems and emotions and never started with talking to someone. He would be alone and talking to someone meant he hadn't figured out the answer yet. Talking to someone was the last thing he did and it was rare if happened. So far Doyle can only remember once Angel every talking to him about his feelings and that was when his father was diagnosed as terminal. But Doyle had a feeling Buffy knew more about Angel's feelings, she was the one he confided in, in those dark hours of night. Doyle knew he couldn't begin to understand what Angel was feeling right now, rage, hate, anger, guilt, loss, fear, helplessness, hopelessness, despair all those and no one should ever have to feel any signal one of those let alone all at once.

"I'm here for you Angel." Doyle stated and Angel nodded and Doyle left knowing Angel wanted to be alone. The best thing to do was to leave him alone and he would come around on his own. As Doyle left he heard the punching bag taking more Angel's angry punches and knew if that was a person well then may God of pity on that soul. In fact Doyle knew if Angel got a hold of Riley then may God have mercy on his soul because Angel wasn't going to show any.

Angel continued to punch the bag, it felt good at first, releasing that anger. But as he continued and thought about Buffy he began to punch in blind rage. The more he thought about Buffy and tried to imagine what she went through, fighting for her life, fighting to break free, fighting to get away his punches were just automatic and his heart began to break. The doctor said she was calling for him when they brought her in, she cried out to him and he wasn't there. She screamed for him and he wasn't there. Riley tried to violate her. She fought and ran and now was in a coma. She was alone, she was alone he wasn't there. That's what was going through his mind he wasn't there for her when she needed him the most, he failed. Then the bag flew of its chain and landed on the floor. Angel stood there catching his breath and the tears finally seeped out and he sat on the bench burring his face into his hands once more and finally cried. He cried out of pure exhaustion, anger and guilt. But most of all he cried for Buffy because he couldn't do anything to fix it. He couldn't fix his mother and father's cancer and now another person he loved so much could slip away.

The day was ending and once again Angel was at Buffy's bedside holding her hand. The breathing tube was removed and now she just had oxygen being delivered by a nasal cannula. It was somewhat comforting and it didn't look as dramatic. But she wasn't awake, he still didn't know. He looked to her as she laid there not moving. Angel then brought her hand up to his forehead as his elbows were on the bed. Prayer he thought, his mother said once prayers could do so much. They may not cure a person or make something come true but they can help. A person still may die but prayer could ease it, someone may not be rich but prayer could help them find stability. Angel's prayed before but only when it suited him such as before a test but what about now. Would God listen to his plea for Buffy to be ok? Or was Angel alone and have to wait it out and just like with his mother and father say good bye.

Prayer couldn't hurt there was nothing else he could do. He could beat the living hell out of Riley but what would that do? It would bring justice but it would help her in the end. With Buffy's hand in his he brought it to his lips kissing it and then with her hand in his he let it rest on his forehead and he took in a deep breath and sighed. The twenty four marker was coming and while he still had another to go before anyone should start to panic he was scared. He was scared out of his mind.

"Buffy," He whispered. "I…I don't know if you can hear me," Angel fought back the tears again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry if I had only," He couldn't finish as the tears came through. "Just please don't leave me." He begged and sat there quietly letting tears fall.

Night was here and the unit was quiet as everyone but the nurses slept. Angel had his head on the bed resting on his arms as he slept next to Buffy. He was offered a small cot but he wanted to be as close as possible. He didn't think he would sleep but his body was beyond tired and sleep came easily.

She felt like she was skating but not on ice but something lighter. She felt like she was skating upwards to something. As she got higher the quiet place started to get loud. She could hear a stead beating noise and what sound like faint rushing air. She heard what sounded like a machine pumping something and a faint drip, drip. Her eyes were closed but as she opened them things seemed foggy. _'God this has to be the worse hang over.' _She thought. Her head hurt like it was smashed into a wall. Her eyes closed again briefly and then she managed to push them open again. She looked around the low lit room she was hazy at the moment and the pain increased a little more. She looked to one side and saw an IV monitor, _'There's the dripping noise,'_ she thought and next to that she saw a screen with lines and it beeped when the line spiked, _'Guess that's my heart beating.' _She then felt something was holding her hand well actually half her arm. She turned her head slowly to the other side not wanting to inflict more pain on herself. She looked down and saw a sleep Angel next to her.

"Angel?" She asked but her throat was so dry and her voice so raspy she doubted he could have heard her. "Angel." Again in another hoarse voice but he didn't stir. Then she saw how he held part of her arm as he slept. She begun to move it hoping it would wake him along with repeating his name. "Angel?"

Angel felt something tugging at him as he surfaced from a rather unpleasant sleep. Someone probably wanted to talk to him. But as he woke he heard a voice that wasn't clear and the thing that tugged at him was coming from under his arms.

"Angel?" The raspy voice asked and he opened his eyes and slowly sat up from his sleep and looked down and saw a pair of green eyes looking up at him.

"Buffy?" He asked, no he was dreaming. Before he could do anything else he saw her sit up lunging at him. She threw her arms around his neck and he sat there still believing this was a dream. But as her body was up against his the dream was becoming more and more true. He wrapped his arms around her slowly not wanting to break her, afraid that she could shatter like glass. But once his arms were around her it was no longer a dream. "Buffy." He said again and the tears came back but not from guilt and despair but from relief. "Oh god Buffy." He said and now held her tighter knowing she wasn't going to crumble. Buffy held him closing her eyes crying.

"Owe." She said realizing she sat up too fast and her head was now throbbing. Angel couldn't help but chuckle and he pulled her back cupping her cheeks. He could see the tears because she remembered everything but it didn't matter not now at least. She woke up and Angel was right there, right at her side. Angel leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then laid her back down slowly. He reached for the red call light and remained hovering over her. The nurse came in but she didn't have to come in all the way to see what just happened.

"I'll get the doctor." The nurse stated and left. The gang all peered in and could see a awaken Buffy. Angel continued to hover over her lightly stroking her face. 

"Riley?" Buffy asked softly and Angel shook his head.

"He's not here, you're safe all of us are right outside." Angel stated and then a man came in. Angel saw it was the doctor and he smiled.

"Hello Miss Summers." The doctor said and the gang started to come into the room. "Do you think you can sit up?" The doctor asked and Buffy nodded and slowly started to but Angel could tell she wasn't going to make it so he'd help her. Angel reached for the pillow moving it away and he scooted behind her wrapping both arms around her waist. She was now sitting up but Angel had her just in case. She leaned up against him and felt relaxed. "Any pain?"

"My head." Buffy said but her voice was so raspy the doctor didn't hear her that well.

"Her head hurts." Angel said, he would speak for her.

"Ok the nurse will take care of that." The doctor said and Buffy nodded with her eyes closed holding her head. Angel brought up one hand lightly stroking her hair which actually helped. "I'm not going to ask you much I know you need rest so we'll wait until morning." The doctor said as he noted the time and the numbers on her monitors. Buffy nodded and the nurse came in waiting for the doctor to finish. "Ok Miss Summers everything is looking ok and we'll get you the pain medication ok." Buffy nodded and the doctor stepped out. Buffy forced her eyes open and saw all her friends here and she wanted to talk to them. The nurse then came over with two syringes.

"Ok sweetie this is called Percocet this will help the pain." The nurse said as she put the little syringe in the IV line and Buffy nodded. Almost instantly she felt something hit her. "Now this next one I'm giving you is to help you sleep." Buffy's eyes snapped opened.

"No I don't want to sleep." She said panicking Angel almost instantly felt her anxiety increase. "No I don't want to sleep." She begged.

"Shh Buffy its ok he's not here." Angel said softly to her knowing why she didn't want to sleep. "It's ok I'm here, its ok." He reassured her.

"No please don't put me to sleep." She begged some more and this begging made Angel's heart ache so much.

"It's ok Buffy I'll be with you the whole night." He just had to reassure her. "I'm here Buffy, I'm here." The nurse gave the drug and Buffy's begging started to stop.

"Please don't go." She asked and Angel kissed the top of her head.

"I won't, I'll be right here when you wake up, I love you." He said and kissed the top of her head again. He felt her slowly nodded against his chest.

"Love you," She said softly as the medication was taking its affect. Angel kissed the top of her head again.

"Love you always." He whispered and her body was now relaxing as she was going back to sleep. The gang barely heard what Buffy was crying about but they knew Angel had it under control. Buffy was now asleep in his arms.

"I'll be back soon." The nurse said and Angel nodded as the woman left.

"You need anything?" Doyle asked and Angel shook his head no, he had everything right here he thought. The group filed out looking no longer worried just tired. Finally they all could sleep knowing Buffy was no longer in a coma but now just asleep. The door shut and Angel was still holding her and he had no plans to let go anytime soon. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slept on him. Angel reached for the pillow as he was Buffy's pillow now and would remain her pillow until she woke up. He took the actual pillow and propped it behind him so now he could be more comfortable. He settled a little more with Buffy still in his arms, finally he felt like he could sleep better especially with Buffy back in his arms where she belonged. He kissed her once more.

"Oíche maith mo ghrá." Angel said and closed his eyes as he would sleep with her all night long.

_**Woo Buffy's ok…now breathe. Oh and aww Buffy is asleep in Angel's arms again. Hoped you liked Angel's feelings on this. Of course Angel would think it's his fault but usually 99% of the time it isn't. So now with Buffy awake what's going to happen now? More on the way but now updates will be slower because school is now back but I passed my dosage calculation quiz with a 100% means in theory I didn't kill a patient that's always good. Anyways more to come so stay tuned. Thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_

_**Oíche maith mo ghrá= goodnight my love**_


	21. Poker Face

Chapter 21 Poker Face

Doyle stood outside Buffy's door and slowly opened it. Everyone had gone home last night since Buffy was no longer in a coma and Angel was with her. He poked his head in and Angel looked up to his cousin. Doyle slipped inside the room and then stood there looking at Angel with an interesting look. Buffy was still asleep on top of Angel but not like last night. Angel was still in the bed but Buffy had her head on his chest, her chest was up against his stomach and he held her. By the way her body was she was completely asleep and unaware of anything. Doyle walked in pointing to Buffy and Angel looked down and had a small smile.

"Comfy?" Doyle asked as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. Angel shrugged, he had been like this most of the night so it would be nice to move but he didn't want to leave he was uncomfortable but then again really comfy. Doyle was hesitant to speak thinking he might wake her up.

"It's ok Doyle she's out and won't wake probably for another hour or so." Angel said and Doyle nodded.

"So," Doyle sighed.

"So," Angel repeated softly and began to run his fingers through Buffy's hair gently as she slept.

"Well let's not do this again."

"Agreed." Angel said and kissed the top of Buffy's head and sighed. "What's up?"

"Well you want to know who smashed into her?" Doyle asked, Angel wanted to know but he had a feeling it was going to upset him. "Riley's good old buddy Forest." Angel nodded and had to calm himself, that's two people he wanted to kill. "I don't think he hit her by chance either."

"He in the hospital?" Angel asked turning towards Doyle.

"Was, went home with a few stitches and a bump on the head." Doyle answered and Angel nodded, he went through nothing and Buffy could have died, had permanent brain damage Angel had to stop thinking like that. Buffy was ok right now, she was going to be fine.

"What's going on with Riley?" Angel asked.

"Investigation is happening I think the cops are waiting for Buffy to get better before they question her." Doyle stated. "Did some research on law and what not care to hear?" Angel shrugged.

"Not going anywhere right now." He replied.

"Ok so," Doyle said and pulled out some papers, he took notes as he did his research. "Ok he didn't rape her but tried so he can be charged with assault and battery." Doyle paused looking up at Angel. "Because he caused her bodily harm he can be charged with a felony, up to four years in jail and probation. Also because he is a lawyer he can be disbarred and never allowed to practice again." Doyle said reading his notes.

"What about Forest?" Angel asked Doyle then sat up looking through his notes knowing this would be asked too.

"Ok uh Forest wasn't drunk so no DUI but he ran a red light which is a traffic violation and Buffy can sue him for damages." Doyle finished but he knew that was not what Angel had asked. "If the cops can link Riley and Forest together on this than Forest will be charged like Riley." Doyle then folded his paper shoving it back in his pocket. "It's alright Angel the cops took pictures and everything they've got Riley by the balls,"

"The hell they do," Angel cut him off. "Riley's big shot lawyer you think he doesn't know the system?" Angel asked and Doyle lowered his head and Angel looked away. Riley might find his way out of this.

"Buffy has to press charges and the cops will come in later they have pictures and now just her story." Doyle explained.

"Yeah but Riley hasn't been in a coma for a day he's forming his own story probably saying Buffy attacked him make something really stupid up." Angel said and Doyle had a feeling he was right. The case may not go anywhere.

"You know," Doyle started and leaned forward. "It's the end of March and well with this things are going to get ugly." Doyle stated and Angel was listening. "I say we get Buffy's stuff and she stays with you for a bit then I don't know shortly after that she leaves for Ireland and Cordy can go with her." Doyle explained. "I've got someone interested in the pub I can sell out by mid May you keep working and then we leave, wash our hands of this and not look back." Doyle finished and Angel nodded, it didn't sound that bad. "She's not safe here, Riley especially if he gets away with this just as a slap on the wrist he'll do it again and,"

"I know," Angel said not wanting to think about him succeeding and may even get her killed. Angel looked back down to Buffy as she slept peaceful unaware how bad this could get.

"Will you consider it?" Doyle asked. "I'm afraid for her and for you. Even if he's charged it'll be a while before he goes to jail and he's rich he can post his own bail." Doyle explained. "He'll be out on the streets and Buffy," Doyle paused. "Buffy leaves then it's just Riley we have to focus on and I know you can handle yourself." Doyle ended. "So consider,"

"Done." Angel said and looked back at Doyle. "Done she leaves, we get her stuff and she leaves." Doyle smiled.

"You think he'll try to follow her?"

"He does then I'll take care of it." Angel answered and Doyle nodded. The plan was settled Buffy and Cordelia would move to Ireland in the next few weeks or less and in about a month or two Angel and Doyle would join them. Doyle let out a nervous sigh and nodded. Angel went back to lightly stroking Buffy's hair and Doyle looked to the sleeping blonde.

"Sure she's comfortable like that?" Doyle asked and Angel looked down and shrugged.

"I don't know." Angel said with a small smile.

"After she wakes up how about you go home, shower and change, I'll play watch dog." Doyle said and Angel nodded. "Alright I'm going to take a walk be back soon." Doyle stood up and Angel nodded and he watched his cousin leave the room. Just as Doyle left Buffy begun to shift positions while still on Angel and he braced himself for being jabbed at.

"Make this quick babe." Angel said knowing she was about to push on him but all she ended up doing was slide down further so now her head was on his stomach and she seemed to wrap her arms around him just a little rather than having them stretched out. She stopped moving and he smiled and pushed some hair away from her face and then he closed his eyes hoping to catch another hour maybe of sleep.

Buffy opened her eyes and had to remember where she was for a moment. She felt warm and knew who she was on. She lifted her head up slightly and Angel was still there and asleep, he said he'd be there when she woke up and he was. She put her head back down resting it on his chest and could hear a steady and strong heart beat which caused her to smile. She started to play with a button on his shirt and then heard the door creek open and looked over and saw Doyle poking his head in. Doyle waved to Buffy and decided to give them some time alone and shut the door. The door shutting caused Angel to wake, he was on the surface of sleep in that state where you're a somewhat aware of your surroundings but drifting away. He opened his eyes looking around the room and then down to a blonde girl with the most beautiful green eyes. He smiled as she looked up at him.

"Hey," He whispered and then she pointed to her eye and he looked at her curiously. "What?" He asked and then she pointed to his eye and he put his hand up to it and smiled. "Oh thanks." He said as he rubbed away some tried tears from last night. "Here hold on," He said and begun to shift as smoothly as possible in the bed. He sat up all the way and pulled Buffy up slowly so he literally cradled her. She rested her head back on his chest and the top of her head fit perfectly under his chin. It felt good to sit up straight for Angel since he's been lying down in one position all night. The two just sat there quietly enjoying one another know each of them were ok at the moment. But like always the silent moment was broken with a knock at the door.

"Yes," Angel said as he knew Buffy's voice probably wasn't back yet. A red headed girl popped in with a smile and Buffy smiled back.

"Hey," Willow said coming in holding flowers, balloons and a giant teddy bear. She was followed in by Doyle and he smiled too. Willow set down the gifts and went to the bed and hugged Buffy and Angel smiled. "How do you feel?" Willow asked and pulled away and Buffy shrugged.

"Head still hurts." She said with her raspy voice but it was better.

"Well the flowers are from the boys, balloons are from Cordy and the teddy bear is from me also," Willow said and reached inside her bag pulling out cards and handed them too Buffy and she smiled taking them. Buffy started to open them and Willow walked over to Doyle. "How is she?" Willow asked softly.

"She looks better." Doyle said watching Buffy open her get well cards.

"Any sign of Riley?" Willow asked and Doyle shook his head no. "Her mom?" And again she got the same response. She was glad Riley hadn't come back but for Buffy's mom not to be here that was just sad. Buffy opened the cards and placed them on the little table next to the bed.

"Thank you." Buffy said and Willow came back over and hugged her friend.

"I need to get to class but I'll come by at lunch." Willow said smiling and Buffy nodded and they all waved good bye to her. As she left the room the doctor came in.

"Good morning Buffy I'm doctor V I've met Angel ready," The doctor said and Buffy nodded as he walked in further with her chart. "So should we talk about what's in store today?" He asked and Buffy knew she didn't have much of a choice. "Well you're looking great massive improvement from just two days ago. Since you haven't eaten we'd like to do a cat scan on you ok just to look at your head." Buffy nodded. "And good news after your cat scan you'll come back here briefly and then we will transfer you out of here to the med surge unit which just means you'll be out of here within the next three days at the most." Buffy clapped a little indicating she was happy. "So let's get you prepped ok." Buffy nodded and the doctor left.

"Buffy," Angel said and she looked up. "I'm going to leave briefly while you're there and meet you back here Doyle's going to stay with you ok." Angel said and Buffy nodded knowing Angel needed to go, he's been here almost since she had arrived. Angel sat up and helped Buffy back onto the bed and he got off. The bed was not as nearly as comfortable as Angel but it would do. Doyle walked over to the bed as Buffy got settled in. Angel then sat at the edge as laid there. He reached out and pushed away some stray strains of hair away from her face. "I'll be back soon ok." Buffy nodded as Angel stroked her face. Buffy then reached to the locket and pulled the chain so the clasp wasn't showing anymore. "Thanks." Angel said and then she pointed to his chest and he looked down and she flicked his nose and he laughed grabbing her hand and kissed it. "Rest I'll be back." And she nodded. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you." She responded in a whisper and Angel good up. Doyle patted Angel's shoulder indicating everything was under control. Once Angel left Doyle turned and smiled at Buffy.

"So how much trouble should you and I cause while he's gone?" Doyle asked and Buffy smiled.

Angel walked into his little apartment and jumped into the shower which a hot shower never felt so good. After this he was going to eat and then head to the auto shop and talk to Steve. Steve knew what was happening but Angel wanted to update him in person. Also Angel packed a bag so he could stay at the hospital until Buffy was discharged. He grabbed his keys and was off to the shop.

Buffy was given her new room which was a little bit bigger but the window faced out to the street instead of the back parking lot so that was nice. She was now sitting up in bed and Doyle was trying to teach her the concept of poker.

"Ok now Angel's really good at this and it seems no one around here can take him so maybe you can learn a thing or two and whip his butt at it." Doyle said as he sat in the chair shuffling the deck of cards. Buffy sat and waited and then Doyle cut the deck and began. "Ok the one thing about poker is to be good at bluffing. You've got to make people believe you it's the key to winning; Angel has a good poker face so let me see yours." Doyle said and Buffy looked at him and Doyle held a serious face Buffy started to laugh. "Oh boy this is going to take a while." As Buffy now had the case of the giggles, she could never keep a straight face even if her life depended on it. "Hey you need to rest little lady." Doyle said and Buffy smiled. "Come on I want to teach you the day Angel loses it will be a funny day."

"You can't win against him?" Buffy asked now she just sounded like she had bad cold.

"Nope neither can the rest of us cousins. His dad taught him a long time ago and Angel ran with it. Actually come to think of it Angel knows all the tricks of the trade when it comes to card games." Doyle said as he held up his card. Buffy smiled, _'wow he is something else.' _"We've been trying to get him to go to Vegas but he won't." Buffy smiled again. "Ok sweetheart here's how it goes."

Angel walked down the hall and found Buffy's new room and heard Doyle talking about Ace of Spades and what a royal flush was. He peaked in and saw Buffy sitting up with cards in her hands and Doyle in the chair also holding cards. Angel then leaned against the door watching this. Doyle was teaching poker to Buffy and he found it amusing. But it was great to see Buffy sitting up and smiling. Doyle was going on about certain pairs and what wins the game when Angel decided to show off…again.

"What you two doing?" Angel asked walking in and the two looked up. Buffy smiled he dressed the way she liked it, black slacks, nice shoes, black button up shirt and his long black coat. It was her favorite and he knew it would make her smile. Buffy was dressed out of the hospital gown Cordelia stopped by and gave Buffy an extra set of sweat pants and a t-shirt which made Buffy feel more comfortable and relaxed.

"Poker." Buffy responded and Angel nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed. Angel nodded and knew he could have a lot of fun with this.

"Well then let a pro show you how it's done." Angel said and Doyle had panic in his eyes.

"Oh please I don't feel like getting humiliated not today." Doyle said but Angel reached from Buffy's cards taking them and then took Doyle's as he sighed. Angel took the rest of the deck and began to shuffle. "This is just a demo ok no showing off."

"Where your sense of fun Doyle?" Angel asked as he shuffled the cards. Buffy smiled as Angel had that grin and childish mischievous laugh which most of the time one could only see and hear it in the bedroom when he was with Buffy. He was up to something and Buffy was interested.

"I don't know must have left it at home." Doyle answered as Angel began to cut the deck passing cards back and forth to Doyle and himself.

"Come on you wuss,"

"Shut up man fine I'll play." Doyle said and picked up his deck and Buffy smiled these two were so funny together and she scooted closer to Angel looking at his cards and the game began.

About thirty minutes later they had a winner.

"Straight diamonds." Doyle said smiling setting down his cards. "You owe me lunch." Angel smiled but that grin he had made Doyle sigh knowing Angel had something better. Angel laid his cards down and Doyle sighed bigger. "Royal flush, really you're going to be a jerk?" Angel shrugged. Buffy smiled at situation and the pain in her head was completely gone.

"What can I say? I'm good." Angel answered and Buffy smiled _'yes you are good, oh god don't think like that right now but he's wearing one of my favorite ensembles well his best is nothing no, no bad Buffy very bad.' _ Buffy fought the oncoming feeling of blushing as Angel continued to talk with Doyle. "I'd like a double cheese burger no tomatoes, large fry and a coke." Angel said while looking straight at Doyle and Doyle looked right back at him already plotting how he was going to get revenge.

"Make mine the same but just a single cheese and small fry." Buffy said and Doyle stood up. "Oh and an apple turnover." Buffy added. "Please," Buffy threw in there with a smile trying to be cute.

"Right, right." Doyle said as he left to get food. Angel began to clean up the cards and Buffy laid back down in the bed.

The three at their meals as Doyle explained what was happening to Riley to Buffy. Angel knew the details but Buffy didn't. Buffy explained to them what happened and while Angel was away the cops interviewed her.

"Angel they'll arrested him Buffy's pressing charges." Doyle said.

"Bull shit he's a lawyer." Angel said after he sipped his drink. Buffy knew Riley would find some sort of small fine print or a way to get out of it. Angel was right it pays to be a lawyer and if he did get charged it wasn't a huge sentencing he'd probably just be disbarred. It would end his career but that puts Buffy in more danger. Doyle sat back down in his chair grabbing some fries and ate them. "Look I know we should 'think positive' but,"

"I know," Doyle said wiping his hands and threw the napkin down in some defeat. Buffy sat there eating quietly. "Well now it's time to discuss to Buffy our other plan." Angel nodded looking to Buffy and she looked concerned. "Oh sweetie we aren't going to kill him. Well Angel would like to but,"

"Buffy I would like for you to move to my place and then in a week or so I want you to move with my family. Cordy will go with." Angel said. Buffy put down her half eaten burger; this was huge to move in a matter of weeks. In a matter of weeks she was going to get the details hammered out on what she was planning on taking, what was staying and what she was going to sell for extra cash but to move now in the next two to three weeks, it was radical.

"Cordy's already agreed to." Doyle said and Buffy looked back and forth to Angel and Doyle and nodded. Angel gave a soft smile and then she reached for one of his fries.

"Hey you have your own." Angel said and reached for the stolen fry but Buffy already ate it smiling.

The night shift was happening now and the until was in commotion as everyone changed shifts and patients. Buffy was alone in her room at the moment as Angel and Doyle were taking a walk outside while this went on. Angel was going to stay the night again and Buffy's doctor felt like she could go home not tomorrow but the next day. The pain in her head was decreasing but it was still there and she had to wait for her new nurse to give her the pain medication. Buffy closed her eyes waiting for Angel and the medication. Then Buffy heard the door open and closed and quiet footsteps however they sounded different, maybe it was the new nurse. Buffy laid there for a moment and then felt a pair of lips touch her cheek. _'Not Angel's, not Angel's'_ She knew what Angel's lips felt like, they were soft, warm and loving but these were not his she knew it. Buffy's eyes flashed opened and she sat up quickly which she was regretting with the onset of the pain.

"Go away." She said in her raspy voice.

"Sweet pea we need to talk." Riley said and Buffy shook her head no.

"No we don't I want you to leave right now." She demanded and her heart was racing, panic was taking over, she felt sick, fear gripped her and all she could think about was Angel. _'Angel please come back please, please, please, please.' _She begged in her mind. Tears were already swelling in her eyes as she could remember that night and felt like it was happening again. "Please leave."

Outside the hospital Angel and Doyle were walking and finished up the plans on getting Buffy out of here when Angel spotted a car a car he did not like a Bentley to be exact.

"What is it?" Doyle asked and looked at the car and the panic settled in. Angel took off running and Doyle followed knowing this could turn south very quickly. "Great, great," '_Oh god someone's dying tonight.'_

"I'm here to forgive you Buffy ok." Riley said as Buffy was curled up in the corner of her bed trying to stay as far away as possible. "But everything is ok now and I'll take you home." Buffy said nothing as she sat there. "And I'll stay with you tonight and prove everything is ok." Riley then came closer and Buffy started to whimper in fear and she climbed over the bedside rail so now the bed was in between them. "Buffy it's just me." Riley said smiling and held out his hand. "Buffy come on this is getting foolish." Buffy held her ground mostly because she was getting dizzy and Riley was blocking her way out plus she was still hooked up to an IV machine. Riley then started to make his way around the bed which would back Buffy to the corner of the room.

"No stay away." Buffy said as he advanced to her. But before he took another step someone grabbed his jacket, pulled him forcefully and threw him away. Riley stumbled a little as he was thrown but stayed on his feet.

"If you're smart you'll walk right out that door." Doyle said standing there. Riley then looked to Angel as he put himself between him and Buffy. Angel had a stern face looking coldly at Riley.

"Get out." Angel said in a voice that sound like a growl, an angry voice Doyle has never heard from him ever. "Get out and I might let you live through this."

"You threatening me?" Riley asked trying to sound big and cocky for his own good.

"Yeah I am." Angel said walking closer keeping a straight and stern voice. Angel always had a slightly intimating look, Patrick had it too but if you get them to crack a smile the face becomes soft and warm. "You stay the hell away from her or I'll ram that face through a glass window." The two got closer now which made Doyle uneasy.

"You touch me I'll have you arrested."

"You don't scare me Riley you come within fifty feet of her then you'll dig and be licking the inside of your tomb until you can't taste the difference between shit French fries." Angel spat back out and the two men were face to face.

"I'd get ready Angel this, us it isn't over she's mine." Riley hinting something bigger was about to happen but he didn't know what.

"No she's mine so you stay away from her, you lay single finger on her I will kill you don't think that I won't don't think for a second I won't." Angel warned but before Riley could say something a security guard came in.

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" The man asked.

"No problem he was just leaving." Angel said and Riley nodded and backed away leaving the room. He flashed Doyle an evil look and left as the security guard walked him out. Doyle let out a sigh and Angel turned to Buffy as she stood there against the wall. He went up to and hugged her and she held on tight and he felt her legs give out so he picked her up and she was trembling. "Hey it's ok I'm right here." He said softly to her and she nodded in shoulder. "Did he hurt you?" He asked and she shook her head no. Angel then with one hand still holding Buffy put the side rail down and then lifted her fully off the ground and placed her back into bed.

"Please don't go anywhere." Buffy begged.

"I'm not I'm staying right here." Angel said patting the small spot next to her and she nodded.

"Now that's a poker face." Doyle joked.

"Shut up." Angel snapped at Doyle knowing it wasn't the right moment to kid around.

"Right sorry, well we've got our guts for guarders." Doyle then began to walk over to them.

"Doyle I want you to leave and get to Cordy." Angel said and Doyle looked at him.

"You think he'd go after her?" Doyle asked and was now concerned.

"I don't know but do you two still have that loft upstairs in the pub?" Angel asked and Doyle nodded. "Stay there, Riley knows where you two live."

"Yeah but the condo number,"

"Doyle please?" Angel asked and Doyle nodded. "Call me when you get to the pub ok." And the two cousins hugged good bye for the night and Doyle kissed Buffy on the cheek good bye. Once Doyle left Angel sat back down on the bed and Buffy sat up crawling onto his lap and he held her. "It's ok I'm right here." He kissed the side of her head and held her looking at the door, watching it.

_**Ooooooo do I see a fight in the future not just verbal but all out fist to fist…hmmm we'll just have to wait. Hoped you like the Buffy/Doyle, Angel/Buffy/Doyle moments, we needed some humor. Well more on the way so hang tight. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading. **_


	22. Beaten, Broken, Shattered

Chapter 22 Beaten, Broken, Shattered

_**Ok so sorry for the long wait my readers but the first week of the semester took over. But here's the next chapter. Oh by the way thanks for the 100 comments/reviews you guys are awesome, it really made my day. Anyways what's happening in this chapter, well a whirlwind of tears that's what's happening. There is a bit of cursing but nothing huge. I'm not too big on cursing so I tried to write without it but it didn't come out right meaning it wasn't strong enough, you'll see or read what I mean. So without further adieu here's chapter 22 (so didn't mean to make that rhythm) enjoy.**_

Angel walked up to the door of the big house and almost turned away but rung the doorbell. He expected for a maid or a butler to answer but was surprise it was Joyce. He choked for a second thinking he would have a few seconds before speaking to her. Joyce stood there looking at Angel. There was some silence between them both and it was uncomfortable.

"Buffy's not here." Joyce stated folding her arms.

"Yeah I know she's at the hospital about to be discharged." Angel said and Joyce looked slightly embarrassed. Angel sighed trying to remember what he wanted to say to her but he couldn't remember not for the life of him anymore.

"Guess she'll be home soon." Joyce added.

"Yeah but not here."

"Excuse me," Joyce's attitude went from being awkward to now annoyed. "She lives here so she'll be coming home here." Angel just looked at this woman and just like what he thought of her father he thought of this woman, he wanted nothing to do with her.

"She's coming back with me Miss Summers,"

"No she comes here," Joyce stepped in. "I'm her mother,"

"Yeah well I'm her soon to be husband." Angel stated and Joyce stared at him. "She'll come back for her things and then I'm taking her away from all this and giving her something that you and Hank couldn't."

"You can't do that,"

"I just did you don't care about her you don't see what she has truly to offer Miss Summers. If you could let her love you then you could see what she truly is. She's a champion, she's an artist, a girl that loves to smile." Angel paused looking at her. "Buffy has so much to give and you won't accept it, you've never accepted. But I have and," He paused again and could tell Joyce was thinking. "I love your daughter, I love her so much and I know you think very little of me and to be honest I don't care." Angel turned to walk away, this wasn't how he had planned it.

"Angel," Joyce was going to say something so Angel stopped in his tracks and turned facing her but nothing came out. Angel waited for her to speak but Joyce had nothing. Angel just wanted to say that he loved to Buffy whether or not she liked it. Angel then turned away leaving Joyce standing there.

Night had settled in and everyone was jammed into Doyle's and Cordelia's place for the evening. After dinner Angel would take Buffy back to his place. They were all sitting around waiting for Doyle, Xander and Spike to get back with the pizzas. Buffy was still a little out of it but it was nice not to be in the hospital anymore. Then the door opened and the three men came inside with the food. They placed the pizzas on the coffee table as everyone was just going to eat around the condo.

"Dinner is served." Xander said opening up the boxes and then Cordelia scoffed.

"Doyle you didn't get any in whole wheat crust." She whined.

"Oh right yeah I'm sorry honey." Doyle apologized to her and Cordelia rolled her eyes knowing he had done some of it on purpose.

"You know Cordy," Angel begun as he took two slices out of the box. "We could just get you a cardboard box, put some sauce and cheese on it." Angel joked and Cordelia scoffed again and Doyle couldn't help but laugh a little but Cordelia shot a look and at him which meant he was on the couch tonight. "A lot of fiber you know."

"I'll make it up to ya princess." Doyle quickly added.

"Now who's hungry?" Spike asked as he passed around the plates with slices of pizza on it.

"Starvin like Marvin." Buffy said raising her hand and then Angel handed her a plate and she took a plate smiling and he took a seat on the sofa. Buffy, Willow and Cordelia were sitting on the ground around the coffee table while the guys at on the sofa and Doyle in the recliner. Buffy sat up against Angel's legs, Willow was likewise with Oz and same with Cordelia and Doyle.

"Hey has anyone ever wondered who Marvin was?" Oz asked taking a bite of his pizza and everyone shrugged as they ate. "I mean the original Marvin, the original starving Marvin?" Buffy smiled as she took another bite, the group always had interesting topics of conversations.

"What?" Cordelia asked as she sipped her water.

"Could have it been Lee Marvin." Xander suggested as he ate like an animal.

"Who's Lee Marvin?" Cordelia asked and all the guys looked at her as if she insulted them. "What?"

"Who's Lee Marvin?" Spike asked repeating her question. "Doyle you failed to educate her?" Doyle shrugged taking another bite.

"You don't know Lee Marvin?" Angel asked.

"Did I stuttered?" Cordelia asked and Buffy smiled and Willow giggled.

"Paint Your Wagon? The Professional?" Xander asked and Cordelia shook her head. "Lee Marvin, Cat Ballou?" And Cordelia still shook her head no. Xander sighed and gave up and kept eating.

"Well all I hope is that dead rotting flesh didn't touch my pineapple." Willow added, she was trying the vegetarian diet these days.

"Oh a little dead flesh never hurt anyone." Xander added as he picked off a piece of sausage and ate it. The group picked on Willow for not eating meat anymore but she didn't let it phase her at all actually it was quite funny.

"Are we really going to do this when we eat together?" Cordelia asked and Doyle and Angel just smiled. "Let's have a nice family friend dinner."

"What Cordy?" Angel asked.

"Man was meant to eat meat." Doyle added.

"Man the word man." Cordelia added.

"Yes meat, meat good." Spike added and Oz smiled along with Willow. All throughout high school they would push Cordelia's buttons but she made it so easy.

"We all still have a little caveman in us wanting meat." Xander said and then all the boys started to act like cavemen grunting looking at their pizza and Buffy smiled knowing it was annoying Cordelia. Doyle knew when they all left he was going to get it but for now this was fun, it was needed after all the events in the past few days.

"God, how was it possible that I fell in love with you?" Cordelia asked Doyle as he ate his pizza. Willow just looked at Oz wondering if he'd ever grow up and continued to eat. Buffy then began to slow down as she looked to her food. All of a sudden a wave hit her. The talking in the room became muffled and her stomach felt like it was being flipped over and over again. Angel then looked to at her as her face went from her normal soft color to pale. Buffy gagged a little and got up heading to the bathroom. Everyone stopped clowning around seeing her get up and leave. Angel put his plate down and got up to follow her making sure she was ok.

"Was it something I said?" Xander asked.

Buffy hovered over the toilet letting it all come out. Angel squeezed into the bathroom shutting the door behind him so one no out in the living room could hear her gagging, it would only start a puke fest and two it gave Buffy privacy. Angel got to the sink and opened up the cabinet taking out a small wash cloth and turning on the water. It would be warm water to help sooth her. Buffy was finished and sat up. She felt better, her head and stomach didn't agree with the pizza. Angel squatted down and she fell on him as he put the washcloth over her forehead.

"Sorry." She mumbled feeling awful for ruining a good dinner.

"Pizza wasn't a good idea." He stated as he held her letting her rest.

Out in the living room everyone was quiet hoping she was ok. The bathroom door opened with Angel cradling Buffy and he walked to the spare room closing the door behind him. Cordelia sighed, the all did, they all felt bad for Buffy but she would get through it. Angel placed her on the bed to let her sleep for a bit while he finished dinner. He shut the light off and left.

There wasn't much of a cleanup just taking out the trash and storing the leftover pizza. Cordelia was washing some dishes that had built up over the few days since no one was home because of Buffy. Angel was helping her dry the dishes as she rinsed them off. Ever since Buffy's episode the gang had been quiet not knowing what to do or say.

"When should be taking off to Galway?" Cordelia asked breaking the silences.

"Soon." Angel stated while hanging a pot. "The sooner the better." Cordelia nodded while pulling out the sink plug as the dish washing was over.

Finally Angel was home, he helped Buffy out of the car and the apartment and once they were safely inside he locked the door behind them and led her to the bed room. She was still a little hazy from the events. Angel sat her down on the bed and for whatever reason she started to cry. Buffy was crying because just a year ago she was in LA, just a year ago she quit skating, just a year ago she was supposed to be engaged to Riley. But now here she was sitting on the edge of Angel's bed crying because it hit her. Her mother was using her to gain financial stability, her father was dead not unexpected but still dead, Riley hurt her it was a wave of emotions that she couldn't stop even if she tried. Angel knelt down in front of her. He being there was the only comfort she had, there was someone that loved her. Angel loved her for who she was, not for her looks but for the beauty within. After always being put aside for money Angel put her first.

"Hey it's ok," He said reaching out placing his hands on her arms rubbing them gently.

"No it's not ok, ok." She sobbed and Angel was just going to listen because that was what she needed. "All this is happening because of me, it's my fault, it was always my fault." She said, Angel wanted to protest but now was not the time. "I, I, I," She couldn't get a word out, her mind was overloaded at the moment. She was having a break down, she has fought it before the break down but you can only fight it for so long. "Dad, mom, dad, dad, left, mom, mom," She sobbed, Angel knew she just had to get it out whether it made any sense or not. "I was strong once, I, I, I could do this," He didn't know what she was talking about but it was ok she just needed someone to listen. "I can't anymore, I can't, I'm so tired, I, I, I," She sobbed some more. "I'm not strong enough anymore!" She started to scream, she needed this. For years she had bottled up everything but after so long the bottle breaks. "And I'm tired of pretending that I am!" She cried, Angel just sat there letting her cry, allowing her to let it out. "I just want, I just want," She sobbed. "I just wanted a normal life, I just wanted a dad and a mom." She then sobbed into her hands. Angel knew she was done, she wanted to tell the world that and now it was off her chest. He leaned in held her as she slid off the bed and into his lap and she sobbed, she shook, she trembled as the weight was gone.

"I'm here." Was all Angel said and he felt her nodded against him. She knew it was ok she didn't see herself falling from something but actually rising. Over the twenty one years of her life only these past months she felt like she actually lived it. She met the man of her dreams, finding love. Buffy didn't know what love was before Angel. She knew what pain was, she knew grief, sadness, heartache, fear but not love. Love was in the movies, love was something she thought she wasn't worthy of. She felt like something was always wrong with her and that she couldn't be loved. Her father walked out, her mother never hugged her. But when Angel hugged her, kissed her, held her, the way his eyes danced for her, how his heart beat just a little faster when she was around. She found love because he gave it to her. Patrick was right if she allowed herself to love him then he'd return it and he did. He returned it with a smile, a kiss, giving himself up to her, asking her to stay with him for life. He didn't offer material things like diamonds but he offered his heart and that was better than anything. Angel just lightly stroked her back holding her letting her cry.

Buffy had let up for now at least and Angel decided that a hot shower would do her some good. So he turned on the shower letting the water run to warm up. He made sure there were enough towels for her. Angel came back out to the room and took Buffy's hand and helped her into the bathroom. She was still a little weak. Angel shut the door behind him and checked the water to make sure it was warm enough. Angel turned to her asking with his eyes if she was ok from here.

"Hold me?" Buffy asked and Angel did he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. After a few moments Buffy looked up to his warm eyes, eyes that always reassured her and they got closer and softly kissed but like with all their kisses it grew. Angel began to help her get undressed and she did the same to him. They moved to the shower stall and climbed in. They've never showered together so it was new. They've both thought about showering together. Also Doyle did tell Angel once a while ago. _'Once you two shower together the bed just doesn't cut it anymore. Besides conserve water and shower together I've always said.'_ Angel didn't pay attention at the time but now understood what he meant.

The water wrapped around them as they kissed. Angel then kissed down her neck being gentle knowing she was still a little weak. Buffy pulled closer to him kissing his neck which then he pulled away pressing her up against the shower wall. She indicated she wanted more so he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Buffy," He whispered and she gasped as he started to rock against her. She held on tight and kissed him. They were alone together, in their own place and she felt safe.

Buffy stood in front of the mirror combing her hair as Angel stood behind her holding her kissing her shoulder. She giggled as she put her comb down and Angel made a trail of kisses up and down her shoulder and neck. They were light feather kisses at first but Buffy felt the heat rising again. Maybe it was just because she had him all to herself. She turned around facing him and she kissed him, the hazy and pain in her head was gone. He made the pain stop no matter what type of pain it was. Angel then carried her off to the bed for some much deserved uninterrupted sleep.

The next day was here and it was the day Buffy dreaded. Angel couldn't be with her, he had to work so Cordelia and Willow went with her. Buffy needed her stuff so it was time to get it. The girls walked to the front door and Buffy felt relief not seeing the other Bentley in the driveway. Buffy had no key so she rung the bell and Mary answered and the two hugged for a moment. Mary had tears knowing Buffy was leaving but yet she was happy for her to leave this place. Mary let them in and Buffy went straight for her room.

The girls packed away things in what Buffy was taking to Ireland and Buffy was going to sell. Half her clothes were going to be sold along with half her jewelry, she let Willow and Cordelia raid through some of it letting them take the clothes and jewelry they wanted, it was almost like shopping. During the packing there was some giggling and talk. Once things were sorted they began to haul it out to the cars. Willow brought Oz's van, Buffy had the Plymouth and Cordelia brought her car. Between the three it should all fit, it was mostly clothes and the paintings. The furniture like the dresser and bed would stay but Buffy took the sheets and comforter as it was soft and fluffy, Angel seemed to like it.

The packing was done and Buffy looked to her room one last time, the balcony door was still shattered but a piece of plywood board covered it, the door itself was still broken, it was a broken room just like her, she was broken. But soon no longer, she would pick up the meaningful pieces and start over. Buffy grabbed her purse and headed downstairs when her mother's door opened. Buffy turned around and for once Joyce saw the bruises. The bruises were always hidden under but now they were on the surface.

"This is it?" Joyce asked and Buffy stood there. "You were just going to come, pack and then leave?" Again Buffy said nothing. "After all that I've done for you, you were just going to leave without a good bye or a place where I can reach you?" And still Buffy stood there in silences.

"Whatever," Buffy said and turned her back but Joyce wasn't done.

"You know something," Joyce started as she walked closer to Buffy. "I don't need your shit!" And Buffy turned around, her jaw dropped, was her mother serious?

"You," Buffy paused. "You don't need my shit?" Buffy rarely cursed but the way her mother was acting, has acted enough was enough. Last night she broke down and literally crumbled into Angel's arms, she shattered into a million little pieces. She was still broken but she had enough. "You don't need my shit? I've put up with your shit everyday!" Buffy yelled. Downstairs Willow and Cordelia heard yelling and something inside told them not to panic. "I put up with it twenty four seven!"

"You better back down." Joyce said through her teeth, the two women were now face to face.

"Or what?" Buffy asked. "What are you going to do? Kick me out? Well too late I'm already gone." Buffy stated looking at her mother in the eye. "You know you act like you're the only one that ever suffered from dad! You acted like it's only your life that got trashed!"

"Get out of my house!" Joyce yelled. "Get out of my house I never want to see you again! Get out!"

"Done!" Buffy yelled back at her mother and stormed down the hallway to the stairs. Joyce stood there for a moment and then felt tears rolling down her cheeks, her daughter was leaving, her daughter, her only daughter was leaving. Joyce then ran after Buffy. Buffy reached the last step and heard Joyce running down the stairs and Buffy looked up.

"Buffy wait!" Joyce yelled and Buffy turned around.

"No." Buffy said, she waited long enough and was done waiting.

"Buffy you have to stay."

"No, no I don't." Buffy stated. "I don't need you not anymore."

"Buffy listen please we'll get through this," Joyce started to beg now but Buffy shook her head no.

"No mom, no we can't." Buffy then felt the tears. "I'm not like you mom," Buffy was trying to hold it together. Willow and Cordelia had stepped out knowing they needed to talk or yell. "I can't hide like you, I never had anyone there for me."

"What?" Joyce asked in disbelief. "Buffy you had me." Buffy shook her head no.

"No I never did, you were never there mom. When," Buffy then felt the tears escaping. "When dad left I needed you and you weren't there. When Riley tried to hurt me you weren't there."

"Buffy that's not true," Joyce tried but Buffy cut her off.

"No, you barely look at me. You don't care! All you cared about was money but not me!" Buffy yelled and the tears rolled some more and now Joyce was even tearing up. "Dad left and then he died. I gave up my dreams and it's like you don't even care. You've never cared about me."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true!" Buffy cried. "Name once when you put me ahead of you!" Buffy demanded and Joyce said nothing. "See you don't care, you've never cared!"

"Of course I cared!"

"You never cried." Buffy added and Joyce was still. "All you've done was run around pretending nothing has happened, pretending I love someone that I can't stand, pretending everything is ok when it isn't!" Buffy started to sob now.

"Oh god," Joyce started to cry. "Buffy," She paused. "Buffy I've been this way, I've been pretending because I have too," Joyce started to sob.

"No you don't you've been avoiding me!"

"No I'm not! I have to because when I stop…I realize your father is gone, I realize he's truly gone." Joyce's tears were flowing nonstop now. "He's gone, the money is gone and I'm so scared Buffy. I'm scared because I couldn't then and even now I can't take care of you." Buffy stood there crying. "I wanted to make sure you had someone to take care of you, of us. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"I have someone mom." Buffy stated softly and Joyce nodded.

"I know, I know." Joyce was actually acknowledging Angel not Riley. "Your father always knew what to do but I don't Buffy."

"Then you should have told me then not now. No one asked you to be dad, I didn't ask that." Buffy whispered with more tears, years of emotional build up was now being opened like flood gates with these two.

"Buffy I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Joyce sobbed and Buffy dropped her purse and hugged her mother. This was the first hug they've shared in years. "I don't know what to do, I'm so scared."

"Me too." They pulled apart. "I can't stay, Riley," Joyce nodded knowing Riley was dangerous and he could hurt Buffy again.

"I've never meant to push you away Buffy, I love you." Joyce sobbed and Buffy nodded and they hugged again sobbing together finally even for a moment they felt like mother and daughter.

"I love you too mom." Buffy said softly and then pulled away. "I have to go." She had too not knowing when Riley would be back. Joyce nodded as Buffy picked up her purse and they hugged again. "I'll stay in touch." Buffy promised and Joyce nodded and Buffy headed to the front door and left. Joyce stood there letting the tears fall knowing she had to let Buffy go. Buffy tried to wipe the tears away as she took the keys out for the Plymouth. Willow and Cordelia walked to their cars quietly not asking knowing that it wasn't their business to ask and if Buffy wanted to share then she would. Buffy got into the Plymouth looking to the huge house. This was it, she was done, she broke free from the last twenty to twenty one years of her life. It felt good like the pressure was gone. The wind blew softly as spring time was here. The air was light, the birds chirped, the sun was warm and the sky was blue. The day matched her feelings, she was closing this door for good. Buffy turned the car on and backed out never to return to this place again.

_**Wow emotional rollercoaster huh? Well Buffy is out of the house and off with Angel and soon Ireland. But nothing is quite over yet we haven't dealt with Riley, all in favor in getting the crap kicked out of him say "I". More on the way, I'll try to update weekly so very sorry in advanced if it doesn't happen. And as always more to come so stay tuned. I would love to hear what you've thought of this chapter and/or the story overall, if you recognized the Buffy/Joyce argument/break down it was from Buffy/Dawn season 5 episode 17 Forever one of my favorites. Comments and reviews are always welcomed, thanks for reading =)**_


	23. My Love

Chapter 23 My Love

_**So before we get started thanks again for bearing with me through the long update process, I hate it too but school takes up time. So what's in store in this chapter? Well I've been kind of mean to you guys three chapters have been tears, fears, madness and anger right? Well here's your fluff chapter, yes I know you're welcome. I'm thinking the next chapter will be Buffy's last chapter here in Sunnydale but don't worry Riley will get what's coming to him; karma always finds its way. So with all that being said it is a short chapter but enjoy.**_

Angel pulled up to his apartment complex after a full day of work. He had gotten no calls from Buffy indicating her mother's place went well or maybe not and she was going to be a wreck when he'd walk in. Angel headed to the second level and down the hall to his room. But when he got close to his door he heard music which meant Buffy was here. It wasn't sad depressing music it was old music like sixties music. Angel unlocked his door and smiled as he peered in. He was hit by a wave of food and he knew what she was making. He was starving and had planned on picking up Chinese but this was going to be better. He closed the door and saw his old record player being used and smiled. He walked in quietly to the small kitchen. He knew the song and smiled. Buffy was cooking and slightly dancing to the song as she cooked.

Angel folded his arms across his chest and lean up against the entrance of the kitchen watching her. He could get use to this real quick, waking up with her there, coming home and she was there and before he closed his eyes to sleep she'd be the last thing he'd see. Buffy was stirring some food when she looked up and saw him staring at her smiling. The guitar line played and Angel knew the song so he sung a little to the line.

"Silvia," Angel sung.

"Yes Mickey," Buffy answered back also singing but she stood there somewhat provocative and Angel smiled.

"How do you call your lover boy?" He sung standing up.

"Come here lover boy." Buffy sung pointing to him and he smiled.

"And if he doesn't answer?"

"Oh lover boy,"

"And if he still doesn't answer,"

"I simply say baby, oh baby," Buffy sung as Angel came over wrapping his arms around her waist and she swayed her hips. "My sweet baby, you're the one." And he leaned in for soft tender kiss and he pulled away pulling her closer and they danced and sang the last line together.

"Baby, oh baby, my sweet baby you're the one." The song started to end and they kissed again. The recorded needed to be changed out while the two begun to start a rather heated kissing session. They slowly pulled away smiling. Buffy left his embrace to stir the soup which Angel was excited to have when it was done. It was Irish potato soup and in the oven was sour dough bread.

Dinner was over and the two cleaned up together. Angel could feel something was on Buffy's mind but she would share it when she was ready so for now it was just nice to be together even if it was doing the dishes. They had a system going; Buffy would rinse and dry while he washed them. Buffy never did chores not ever but this wasn't so bad. Angel then had that smirk go across his face meaning he was up to something. He then flicked some soap suds at her. She then looked up at him as he went back to scrubbing the pot. Buffy then let some water run on her hands and flicked her hand at him.

"Ok it's on." Angel said and scooped up some suds and then shoved it in her face.

"No Angel!" She screamed laughing and tried to fight him off. She flicked what water was on her hands at him but it didn't work. "Angel! Not fair!" He then kissed her cheek and held her for a moment and they went back to work. Angel and Buffy were offered to go to the pub but they really needed time alone after the last week's events. Buffy wasn't weak anymore but he feared for her safety. Riley wasn't in jail, he bailed himself out. So he was out there somewhere and as long as Buffy was here Angel would protect her with everything he had.

Buffy sat next to Angel on the couch looking online. Angel was watching hockey, Ireland vs. Scotland. He would give some claps when his team did something good and Buffy would smile every time. Angel looked over at her and to the screen.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Movers," She said. "I can carry most of my clothes with me but my paintings need to get to Galway somehow." She explained and Angel nodded. "Trying to think if I should just mail it or something else."

"I'm shipping everything over." Angel said and Buffy nodded now she just had to find a descent price which by mail it was paid in pounds of the content that's where it can get expensive plus overseas shipping charges. Angel had other fees he'd have to pay before going over like canceling his lease, bank account and so on. By the time he'd move according to his math he would have maybe a thousand dollars left if he's lucky. "Oh score, score, YES!" He yelled as he stood up cheering and Buffy looked up at him. "What?" He asked as he was standing up.

"That was very loud." Buffy said.

"It's sports it's supposed to be loud." Angel explained and she nodded smiling and went back to her computer. He sat back down next to her and then saw she was looking at real estate. He smiled at where she was looking to. "So when we move to Galway where do you want to live?" He asked casually and Buffy looked up smiling.

"Something simple like enough to fit me you and," She thought about the number. "Three or four munchkins." Angel smiled looking at her.

"How about a place when you wake up in the morning and look out the window you see the ocean." Angel added and she smiled bigger.

"Really?" She asked and Angel took the computer and typed in something and then showed her. It was a stone house on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Buffy studied the picture and looked up at him.

"Can we afford something like that?" She asked, he didn't answer just smiled. They could it would take time and patience to do so but they could. Buffy already thought what it would be like living like that, it would be heaven. The peace and beauty would be something beyond what she ever dreamed of. Angel always dreamed of living near the ocean and it made it that much better that Buffy wanted the same. Buffy took the computer from him looking at what could be their new future home together. Buffy could create new memories and erase the old ones. She could have and make a life of her own with no one to hold her back and be with someone she cared for and he cared for her right back.

The night was coming to end now. Ireland won the game which put Angel in a happier mood. Buffy was in the bathroom taking her pain medication. The pain was minimal now but the medications ensured her she could fully relax and enjoy herself. In two days she had a doctor's appointment as a follow up. Everything was going ok but the fear was still upon her, Riley. Where was he, was he watching her? The big question was when she leaves here she leaves Angel behind for a good month and a half almost two. She would be safe but what about Angel? Would Riley come after Angel? She couldn't bare the idea of Angel getting hurt. But he insisted she'd leave soon for her safety. If she was gone and safe with his family then he could watch himself plus he had friends and Doyle. Once again she was a burden on someone but it didn't feel like she was burden. Angel really couldn't afford her to live here but here she was. They were officially moved in together even if for a short amount of time but when they reunite in Galway they would be re-official or something like that.

Buffy took another looked in the mirror and left the bathroom. Angel walked in the bed room shutting the door. It was just them two. After months of hiding their relationship they were now together alone in somewhat their own place. It felt so not real like in a few hours Buffy would sneak back home. That's what it has been like for months but now no more sneaking around. The record player was playing again and another old song came on. That was just another reason to love Angel, he loved old music. Yes he was into rock and roll and such but the old fifties and sixties bands he loved them. She thought she was the only one who did but once again he surprised her. Angel walked over to her and pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him letting her head rest on his chest. _'__Oh, my love, my darling I've hungered for you touch, a long, lonely time,'_ They swayed slowly together to the song. Angel reached for her hand bringing it out and kept one arm around her waist. She wrapped one arm around his neck and they danced, he was a good dancer. _'And time goes by so slowly and time can do so much are you still mine?'_ Angel looked into her eyes and smiled and she smiled back. She was beautiful he thought and he never imagined he find someone like her.

'_I need your love, I oh, I need your love God speed your love to me.' _Angel then leaned in for a kiss and she accepted it. He pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they still swayed slowly kissing. _'Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea to the open arms of the sea.'_ Angel then lifted her up off the ground and to his bed; their bed now and gently laid her down without ever breaking the kiss. _'Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me I'll be coming home, Wait for me.'_ Her shirt was tossed aside and they tugged at one another's sleep bottoms. Last time they made love it was out of sheer fear. He could have lost her and she had broken down. It was something to feel, to feel that they were alive. But now it was for love. _'Oh, my love, my darling I've hungered, hungered for your touch,' _Angel would show her once again he loved her even if she knew it he would remind her. _'A long, lonely time and time goes by so slowly and time can do so much are you still mine?'_ Buffy bathed herself in his love and every time they made love she couldn't help but feel so overwhelmed by it. She herself never thought she could find love. Her father left her, her mother pushed her aside, she thought she wasn't meant to be loved. But here was her prince charming a dream so many girls had and she now achieved. She's won many awards and medals but Angel was the best winning she has made. _'I need your love, I oh, I need your love God speed your love to me.'_

Another record was done so the little turn table switch records and another song begun as the little needle touched the vinyl record. _'In the still of the night I held you, held you tight 'cause I love, love you so. Promise I'll never let you go in the still of the night._' Buffy was sound asleep in Angel's arms. _'I remember that night in May, the stars were bright above I'll hope and I'll pray to keep your precious love.'_ He was awake not because of thinking thoughts about what he was going to do with Riley and Buffy leaving. He was thinking about Buffy and how lucky he felt. He was so glad he had the courage to walk up to her. He looked down and her head rested on its usual spot on his chest and one arm was slung over his middle. She was out completely from a rather great night he'd like to think. _'Well before the light hold me again with all of your might in the still of the night._' He was tired himself and needed to get sleep, he would need to open the shop tomorrow. _'So before the light hold me again with all of your might.'_ Buffy was going to the pub to be watched so to speak and also help Cordelia pack as well. As much as he didn't want her to leave and he wanted to board the plane together and arrive in Galway together safety her safety was much higher than his needs right now. The song was ending and Angel kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. _'In the still of the night, in the still of the night.'_

_**Ok and everyone say aaawww and smile. Yes just a fluff chapter hoped it made you smile. Hope you caught the Booth and Brennan moment if you're a Bones fan like me =) Of course Angel likes old music and would have a record player, he was always classy like that. Anyways so what's next for our couple? Well that's for the next update. Again thanks for bearing with me and the long waiting for updates. But sometimes time apart makes the heart grow fonder right? So more soon, comments and reviews are welcomed, thanks for reading.**_

_**Name that tune.**_

_**Here are the three songs used in order that you read them:**_

_**Love is Strange sung by Mickey and Silvia. **_

_**Oh My Love, My Darling sung by Roy Orbinson**_

_**In the Still of the Night sung by The Five Satins.**_


	24. Guardian Angel

Chapter 24 Guardian Angel

_**Grab the popcorn because you'll enjoy the end of the chapter, not going to give anything away except you'll enjoy it. So read and enjoy, did I mention and enjoy?**_

'_Beep, beep, beep,'_ Angel moaned at the noise, he didn't want to move, he was so comfortable and warm. Angel was asleep on his side and cuddled up next to him was Buffy and they were cocooned in his sheets holding one another close. Angel slowly rolled over to his back and then to the nightstand where the offensive noise was coming from. He wanted to hit the snooze button but he knew if he did it would make it that much harder to get out of bed. The alarm was shut off and Angel lay on his back for a moment and sighed. Today is the day he'd like to stay in bed and do nothing well maybe except for the sleeping blonde next to him. He turned his head and she was still asleep peacefully. But she had to get up too. The plan was they would go to the shop together and then Cordelia would pick her up and the two would start packing. Angel rolled back over and looking to his sleeping girlfriend, _'I want to wake up every morning like this.'_ He thought.

Buffy felt light kisses on her cheek that trailed down her neck and to her bare shoulders. She knew who it was but kept her eyes closed. She was warm and comfortable and moving felt impossible at the moment. She felt the kisses stop and the bed moved a little. Angel was working his way out of the bed and sighed, his boxers were on the other side of the room. He got up and headed for the bathroom grabbing a new set of boxers and a tank top. Buffy was only awoken for a moment and she felt herself falling back into sleep again.

Angel finished washing up and came out of the bathroom and headed to his dresser to find some work jeans. He opened it and pulled out a pair and looked at them funny. They had looked like they were faded more so than usual.

"Oh," He said realizing why and that they probably should be tossed.

"What?" Buffy asked shooting up from bed. Angel turned around seeing how she was jolted out of sleep.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" He asked setting the faded bleached, ripped pants on the dresser top and walked over to Buffy as she took in some deep breaths as if she was running. "Hey what is it?" He asked because she had the look of fear in her eyes. Angel sat down next to her and held her and she held him back tightly. "Hey, Buffy you're trembling, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked in concern and Buffy slightly pulled away and looked up at him.

"He's everywhere Angel." She stated and he knew who she was talking about. "I feel like he's in the room with me and I can't get away." Angel pulled her back into his embrace and she buried her face into his chest feeling some comfort and protection.

"I'm right here; he can't hurt you I won't let that happen." Angel reassured her and felt her nod against him. She knew he was telling her the truth; he'd do anything to keep her safe. She picked up his whole family was like that, honor and protection. Family, it was a code the code of the O'Briens. Part of that code is protecting family by whatever means necessary. Everyone is Ireland knew what was happening and they were all ready to fly over and still are. Buffy was family now and if Riley threatens Angel in any way or Doyle or Cordelia, then Riley would find that prison was a much better option.

The young couple had made their way to the shop and Buffy waited for Cordelia to show up and she finally did. Angel walked Buffy out to the curb. He'd prefer if she stayed with him all the time and not leave his sight but as long as she wasn't alone it was ok. Cordelia walked up to the two smiling and she hugged Buffy and then Angel.

"Ready?" She asked and Buffy nodded and turned to Angel and they shared a quick good bye kiss. "Don't worry big guy just keeping her warm for you." Cordelia said and took Buffy's hand and they were off. Angel watched the car drive away and he sighed, he'd see her in few hours.

Hours had passed and now Angel waited for Cordelia to bring Buffy back to the shop and then they would go home and get ready. It was time to be normal people on a Friday night which meant it was time to go to the Bronze. Angel waited and heard a honk and saw Cordelia's car pulling up and he had to admit his anxiety levels just went down. The two girls got out of the car smiling and giggling.

"Sorry we're late but we're here." Cordelia said as the two girls headed to the trunk of the car which confused Angel for a moment. _'Oh god they went shopping.'_ He thought and sure enough the trunk was open with bags. Buffy had a lot of clothes but most of them she was giving them away but two girls together at the mall what else would you expect plus Willow had met up with them so Oz was going to be bombarded with new clothes too.

"Anything interesting happen?" Angel asked as Buffy sifted through the bags getting her clothes. He was really asking about Riley or Forest if they had ran into them.

"No unless you think being flirted with is interesting." Cordelia remarked and Angel looked to Buffy. These two women were very beautiful so it wasn't surprising. "We went to the gas station to fill up the car and a guy comes up." Cordelia explained as she handed Buffy her last bag. "Well apparently his dipstick got caught." And Angel couldn't help but smirk.

"And then I helped him yank it out." Buffy finished and his smirk became a grin.

"He wanted our numbers so yeah." Cordelia said and Angel walked over to Buffy taking a few of the bags. "Alright got everything?"

"I think so." Buffy said. "Thank you."

"Oh no thank you." Cordelia then hugged Buffy and then Angel. "See you two later." And she turned around and got into the car and headed to the pub. Angel looked at the bags of clothes and sighed.

"What they had a sale." Buffy argued and he smiled. "Plus there were these pairs of shoes and I decided that I needed them." Angel nodded smiling. "Shopping is very therapeutic." And he walked away smiling and she followed him smiling too.

They were doing really well getting ready for the Bronze but a simple kiss turned it a little bit of passion to heated then to heated passion to Angel's bedroom door being slammed shut to them falling to the bed and the rest was up to them. Of course they were going to go to the Bronze but they might a little later than they thought.

Angel glided his finger tips up and down Buffy's back and she smiled. Buffy was literally on top of Angel, her head resting on his chest hearing his heart beat and it began to slow down. She smiled as his hand glided and the other arm held her.

"Wow," She said and Angel couldn't help but smile. "Wow," She said again and then propped herself up smiling. "Wow." She said again. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Which part?" He smirked.

"All of it." She stated.

"I research." He answered and she smiled and laid her head back down under his chin and on his chest.

"Wow," She said yet again and he couldn't help but smile. "You think you're neighbor's heard me?" She asked and she felt him shrug. "Guess we're going to be a little late to the Bronze."

"Oh, darn." Angel said sarcastically and Buffy smiled. Angel rather stay here like this all night but they promised to go out tonight. Buffy held onto him tighter and at that moment she couldn't will herself out of his embrace even if she wanted to. The Buffy heard her phone vibrating on the nightstand and sighed as she sat up reaching for it. The name Willow popped up and she opened her phone.

"Hello?" She asked and Angel wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top of her and kissed her neck. "Hey Willow," Buffy said trying to sound like she was being unaffected by Angel's kisses that only got warmer and longer on her neck. "Yeah we're going to be a little late." Buffy said, _'make it an hour,'_ Angel thought as his lips trailed down her neck. Buffy fought the gasps as he moved down her shoulder to her collar bone. "Yeah, yeah Angel just got out of work late so we'll be there soon." Buffy assured her friend and she looked down at Angel has he slowly kissed his way to the other side of her neck where the phone was. "Yeah see you soon." Buffy was able to close the phone before Angel got to close although she had an idea Willow knew why they were going to be late. She smiled and captured Angel's lips to hers and she wanted him to finish what he started.

"Got out of work late huh?" Xander asked as the group except Angel and Buffy made their way to the entrance to the Bronze.

"Yes." Willow said.

"Hmm that's the code word these days isn't it?" Spike added while opening the door to the club and Willow rolled her eyes at the boys and Oz smiled as they walked in. At Angel's apartment the two were finally ready to leave and left to spend a night out. Angel knew this would help Buffy get her mind off what has happened over the week. They got into his car and were off.

The Bonze was like it has always been loud, people, booze and more people. Buffy and Willow were dancing while the guys were playing a game of cards. Angel always looked up every so often to see where Buffy was, he told her to stay within in visual range, eyes where he could see her. Riley hasn't been seen but that doesn't mean he's not around. Angel put his cards down and the other two sighed and once again Angel reached for his winnings.

"Why do we bother?" Xander asked and Angel smiled and sipped his beer and leaned back on the couch. It was nice to be out again and he knew he would miss the Bronze when he moves to Ireland. Buffy and Willow giggled as they danced together which Willow could tell this was helping Buffy a lot. Angel sat there watching her and then felt his phone go off in his pocket. It was odd the only person who would be calling would be Doyle or Cordelia. He reached for his phone and it was Doyle.

"Hey what's up?" Angel asked.

"We've got problems." Doyle said as he looked around his pub and Cordelia was looking at him.

"What kind?" Angel asked looking over to Buffy as she smiled.

"Well your best friend Riley just popped by." Doyle answered and that name caused Angel to sit up. Spike, Oz and Xander all saw him sit up with a concern look meaning something wasn't right. "He just left like four seconds ago, I think he's looking."

"Ok thanks." Angel said and closed his phone.

"Not good I take it?" Oz asked and Angel stood up and headed over to Buffy. Buffy saw him come towards her and she was smiling thinking he was going to dance but his face suggested otherwise and she knew that face. He smile faded which Angel hated. Willow saw the look and stopped dancing as well. Buffy's heart started to race knowing what was happening. The guys all got up and followed strength in numbers. Of course as they headed out Anya walked in and Xander took her hand and led her back out. She looked more annoyed than anything because she just got here and now they were leaving. Angel had Buffy's hand in his literally dragging her with him. It would take Riley maybe ten minutes to get here so they had some time to flee but he was worried. Buffy got into the car and he got in just seconds after and they drove off. The small caravan headed to pub since Riley had already been there he might not come back. He might have even been to the Bronze before Angel and Buffy got there but Angel wasn't going to risk it. Buffy felt like crying, she was finally having fun and now it was over.

Doyle had the pub close early knowing Angel was coming. Doyle paced around the pub as the musicians packed away their things and you could hear the dishes being taken away. Cordelia sat at a table anxious as well. Doyle then saw two headlights and felt a little bit better. He was heading outside and Cordelia went to follow but he motioned for her to stay inside. Doyle walked outside and saw Angel, Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya and Spike walking up. The group headed inside and Doyle locked the door as they filed in.

"Ok," Doyle said and looked to the group. "Riley was in here looking I mean looking going up tables with anyone that had blonde hair." Buffy sighed. "Not sure where he was heading but I know you were all at the Bronze so it was a heads up."

"Maybe he already went before we got there." Willow suggested.

"Not risking it." Angel said Riley was dangerous now, he was mad, upset and out for blood perhaps. Angel could feel Buffy's hand trembling in his.

"Does he know where you live?" Doyle asked Angel.

"I don't know." Angel answered which was a scary thought. Doyle sighed but not in relief. It would make sense for Angel and Buffy to stay with him Cordelia but Riley knew where they lived and it was way too close to 55 West. As of now Angel shouldn't go home.

"What are his charges and situation right now?" Cordelia asked.

"Uh, he's being charged with battery and assault which would have him disbarred if convicted and four years in prison." Angel answered. "He bailed himself out and until the trial he's free."

"That's nice." Cordelia added.

"Well isn't Buffy testifying against him?" Anya asked.

"Yeah when the case goes to trial she's coming back as a witness." Angel answered.

"Kill the only witness." Anya said.

"Anya," Xander said in disapproval.

"What that's probably what he wants to do I watch the cop shows. If he's convicted every case he's ever been a part of is reviewed, he'll lose all credibility, his money goes down the drain basically she's going to ruin him." Anya defended herself. "The best way for that not to happen is get rid of the witness and the one he attacked, simple math." Everyone was quiet for a moment. "That or he tries to win Buffy back."

"Thanks Anya." Buffy said and the girl smiled.

"No problem." Anya replied not understanding that what she said scared Buffy out of her mind. Angel walked Buffy over to Cordelia and sat her down and Willow sat next to her.

"Well we have no idea where he went, what he plans to do so now what?" Xander asked.

"He's just after Buffy why can't we leave?" Anya asked and they all looked up at her in anger.

"Would you just stop talking? Just shut your mouth please." Willow asked as Buffy sat there going pale as the thought that Riley was out to possibly kill her sunk in.

"What am I doing?" Anya asked completely oblivious not understanding the situation.

"How can you act like this? Someone's out there trying to hurt her." Willow added and the room felt like it was getting hot and closer together.

"Am I supposed to be afraid or something?" She asked. "He's just a person."

"Guys," Xander tried to butt in but it was too late.

"It's the way you behave," Willow stated. "Buffy's life is in danger and you act like you don't care."

"But why?"

"It's not ok to act like this when a friend is in danger." Willow answered.

"But why?" Anya asked again. "I don't understand we haven't done anything wrong and so what if Buffy left him, he should just move on. Why do people act like this? I don't understand that if someone doesn't love you then why would you go so far out of your way to hurt them. I don't understand why people hurt each other, there's nothing wrong with Angel and Buffy being together. I don't understand why people just can't let go and be happy for others. I don't understand and no one will tell me why." Anya finished and it was quiet again and she sat down.

"None of us understand why." Willow said softly and Anya nodded.

Buffy was stretch out in a booth with her head on Angel's lap asleep. Angel too had fallen asleep in the booth and everyone else was either quiet spread around the pub or asleep in booths too. Doyle came from the office and saw his cousin asleep and walked over to him. Doyle silently scooted into the booth and tapped on Angel's shoulder but nothing.

"Hey," Doyle whispered and then Angel was jolted out of sleep. But instead of looking to Doyle he quickly looked down to Buffy and she didn't move. "Sorry," Doyle whispered and Angel rubbed his eyes. "Listen," Doyle begun. "I've found a flight that leaves for Ireland tomorrow night out of Santa Monica." He said in a soft voice.

"Doyle both Cordelia and Buffy haven't made arrangements to get all their stuff out there." Angel stated.

"We'll do it for them but if Riley is looking around for her to hurt her then I think she needs to leave unless she has friends from out of town she can stay with." Doyle suggested and Angel shook his head no indicating she had nowhere else to go. Angel looked down at her as she slept peacefully. "Also I want you to move as much out of your apartment put it at my condo; you and I are shacking here up in the loft."

"What? Why?" Angel asked.

"Because once Buffy's gone you're the target if you're here then I know you're safe, no one's going to hurt my cousin." Doyle explained. "I want most if not all your stuff out of your place and tomorrow night she and Cordy are gone." As much as Angel didn't want Buffy to leave it was true she was no longer safe. Angel nodded, she would come back for the trials and train but she would not be training near LA. "Don't you want to wake the girl?" Doyle asked, if Buffy was to leave tomorrow than she would have to pack tonight.

"Not for the world." Angel said looking down at her.

Everyone was going to go to Angel's place and help move what they could tonight. Angel and Buffy would come back to the pub and stay up in the loft to sleep and then tomorrow afternoon they would head to Santa Monica airport and Buffy was gone. The gang grabbed their stuff and headed out to the parking lot. Angel and Doyle held the doors open as they filed out into the night. Doyle locked the doors as everyone waited for him but then a car came pulling up.

"We're closed." Doyle said more or less to himself as the car didn't actually park in a space just in the middle of the parking lot. Angel immediately put himself in front of Buffy as a person got out of the car and then another person. The headlights were still on as the two figures made their way to the group. Doyle pulled Cordelia back handing off the keys quietly and she took them. It was his way of saying if possible either get Buffy, Willow, Anya and herself back into the pub or get them into the car and drive away. Buffy was shaking, her heart was racing as the two figures became clear now.

"Just like before," Angel said. "Instead two against one it's five against two." Angel excluded the girls hinting to them that they should find a way to leave. "Not a fair fight."

"Well let's make it fair then Angel, you and me one on one." Riley suggested.

"Just go home Riley, no one wants you here, you've done enough already." Angel said as calmly as possible but on the inside he wanted to take a swing at him.

"Haven't done enough to you yet." Riley stated, now Angel was getting mad. "You threaten me at the hospital with no rights. What gave you the right to take my girl?"

"She was never yours from the start, made it really easy." Angel knew he was getting Riley upset.

"Buffy," Riley then tried to look over to Angel's side knowing Buffy was behind. "Come with me and we'll put this all behind us."

"Go home." Angel said. "And I'm not asking, I'm telling you to go home and I won't tell you again."

"I think not, right here right now Angel you and me, winner takes all." Riley was no challenging Angel and as much as Angel wanted to accept it would get ugly and fast.

"She's not a prize to be won." Angel was trying to stall him as Buffy backed away into the group to Cordelia. Cordelia didn't know what to do, the pub was right there but the car meant distance. Buffy was trying to calm herself but fear riddled her. The five guys created a wall in front of the girls. Cordelia thought maybe they could get into the pub and sneak out through the back since that's where the car was. Buffy didn't want to leave she wanted to stay with Angel.

"Come on Angel unless you're too afraid." Riley was now just trying to provoke Angel. "All talk no walk, this is what you're leaving me for Buffy?" Riley asked. "He has nothing, no money nothing."

"Really then explain to me how I got your girl?" Angel asked. "Guess you're the one who talks the talk," The two were just inches from one another.

"Angel come one let's leave." Doyle suggested knowing it was about to get ugly.

"Yeah scamper off." Riley said still trying to provoke him.

"Not leaving, this is my turf you leave." Angel stated.

"Really?"

"Really." Angel said and then Riley shoved Angel which caused everyone to gasp. No one ever shoved Angel not like that and gets away with it. Angel then shoved him back. "Don't push me boy." Then Riley went to take a swing but Angel ducked the blow and swung his fist into Riley's jaw. Riley went back for more and Angel grabbed his jacket bring him forward and kneeing him the chest and then punched him back. Forest did nothing except backed away. Riley back up and charged at Angel and tackled him to the ground.

"Angel!" Buffy yelled and the group followed the two. The guys went to see if they could pry Angel off of Riley, it was Riley they were worried about but there was little they could do. Angel could no longer see or hear what was going on around him he just wanted to beat Riley up. Riley managed to get three good punches at Angel's side but Angel punched Riley in the temple and with both his feet shoved him off away. Angel rolled over as Riley got his footing.

"Not quitting on me now are you Angel?" Riley asked and Angel got to his feet seeing Riley charge this time Angel was ready. Angel held out his hands grabbing Riley and punched him in the stomach causing Riley to grunt in pain. Angel shoved Riley back and launched at him delivering his classic one two moves in the chest and stomach causing Riley to back up closer to the wall. Riley managed a swing which connected to Angel's jaw. Angel recovered quickly enough and blocked Riley's next blow grabbing his fist. Angel then kneed Riley in the side and with his elbow slammed it to Riley's shoulder causing him further to subdue to him. As much as the group knew to break this up it was something to watch. Then Angel broke the man code and kneed Riley in the groin.

"Oh!" Everyone screamed knowing who was about to win this. Riley slowly started to fall slowly to the ground to his knees but Angel wasn't done yet. Angel reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him up and took another swing and Riley fell to the ground. Riley couldn't get back up and grunted in pain. Angel walked over to him and knelt down and grabbed him by the collar again.

"Look at me!" Angel demanded and Riley did. "If you ever, ever come near what's mine again!" Angel yelled in anger. "I will kill you." And then shoved Riley back to the ground finally feeling Riley understood him. Angel took in a few deep breaths and wiped his lip and saw blood and went to turn away but just to reiterate his point he kicked Riley again in the thigh causing a yelp and walked away.

"Oh, wow," Xander said as Angel walked away leaving Riley beaten. Forest had long left not wanting to be involved. "You went like ninja on his ass."

"You went total Butch Cassidy." Spike said smiling but Angel ignored it and walked straight into Buffy's arms and she held him. She wasn't mad at what he did, he defended her in the only way he could, and Riley wanted a fight so he got one. Buffy wrapped an arm his shoulder and he did likewise her and she helped him to the car. He was going to feel all of this tomorrow but it was worth it. Doyle walked over to the grunting Riley and smiled. Doyle knelt down as Riley looked up.

"You threaten my cousin again you'll have more trouble than you'd like." Doyle said meaning his whole family would come after him. "Guess no one told ya, never piss off an Irish man." Doyle then turned around and left leaving him there. The group all broke off heading to their cars. Buffy helped Angel into his and she would drive back to his place.

Angel sat on his couch holding an ice pack Buffy made for him on his head. Buffy came back over with some wash cloths and a pan of hot water and a first aid kit. Buffy put the wash cloth in the hot water to let it soak and then opened the first aid kit taking out the bandage wrap. Buffy then walked in front of him taking the ice pack away setting it down and reached for the buttons of Angel's shirt and unbutton him. Angel held his arms out so the shirt slid off and she tossed it away. She then inspected him quickly only seeing the formation of bruises on his sides and stomach. She handed him the ice pack back and he put it on his head again.

"Lean back," Buffy said and he did grunting in some pain as he did. He won but it wasn't all that easy. Buffy grabbed the wrap and sat next to him and then took Angel's hand and began to wrap it up, it was sprained but not broken. Angel watched as she nursed him. The wrap was on and she then leaned for a wash cloth and rung out the excess water and put it over his forming bruises. It felt good he thought.

"Where did you learn this?" He asked and she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm an ice skater remember, falling on the ice leaves marks." She stated and placed another wash cloth on him. Next it was time to fix the lip. She reached for another wash cloth and looked at him. "This might sting." She said placing it to his lip and he winced a little but then it soothed it as she wiped away the dried blood. "Thank you," She whispered quickly and he looked at her.

"For what?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"For what you did." She answered and he set the ice pack down, grabbed the hand that had the cloth, took the cloth away tossing it back into the hot water and cupped her cheek.

"I'll always fight for you whether its words or fists no one hurts you." He stated. "Did I want to do that no but I did because he was going to hurt you." Buffy nodded but had another question.

"How did it feel?" She asked and a smile tugged at him.

"Felt pretty damn good." He answered and she smiled and hugged him as gently as possible but he pulled her closer and kissed her head. She smiled _'wow I have my own fighter, guardian. I really have a guardian angel.'_ She buried her face into the crook of his neck as he pulled her a little closer for a few seconds more. "Owe ok more wash cloths please." She giggled and pulled away and took off the old ones and reach for new ones. "Hey," Angel started before she went back to nursing him. "I love you." He said.

"I love you." She replied and then placed a warm wash cloth on him and he closed his eyes letting her take care of him for once.

_**Riley was taken down a notch or two huh? Hope you liked the end with these two just caring for one another. And don't you want your own guardian "Angel", makes you a little jealous of Buffy huh? Anyways hoped you enjoyed, Riley comes back once more but in a good way as in jail *cough* not spoiling it. So now since Riley is knocked off his high horse will Buffy leave right away? Just have to see so you know what that means, more to come. Comments and reviews are welcomed thanks for reading.**_


	25. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Chapter 25 Leaving on a Jet Plane

_**Hello my readers sorry for the wait but my exams well first out of four are done. My pediatrics exam did pretty well on could have been better but I'll take it now for the cardio exam…no comment I was upset but a once great slayer said no problem can't be solve by chocolate chip mint ice cream. Anyways enough about me it's time for the chapter which by the way thanks for the over hundred reviews, that makes me happy so forget cardio and let's see what I have in store for Angel and Buffy. Enjoy.**_

While Buffy didn't have to leave right now a flight was set for a week away. Angel didn't want her to leave even though he'd see her soon. But at this moment Buffy was talking with a prosecutor about Riley. It was time to understand what was going on and what might happen in the near future. Buffy sat at the table holding Angel's hand as he was there to support her and make sure everything was answered.

"Ok the charges are assault and battery." The prosecutor said and Buffy nodded. She was worried that Riley could get away with it. "Cherie you look nervous." The prosecutor said to Buffy.

"I am Miss Julian." Buffy said.

"Call me Caroline now I've reviewed your case and it's not much but I love taking down scum bag lawyers especially one like Riley." Caroline stated.

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"A big shot like Riley you know what they say the bigger they are the harder they fall. I've been itching to get someone like him and your case might be a career maker." The large woman stated but Buffy was confused even more it was just assault and battery charges Riley would get a slap on the wrist and go home. "You look confused honey."

"I am," Buffy admitted.

"Oh right now I know why," Caroline said and Angel was now confused. "You're too cute to be confused do you two have any idea what's going?" The couple shook their heads. "Figures, once Buffy had the charges pressed a bunch of women came out against Riley of sexual offenses." Caroline explained. "One charge after another the cops are going back into his records he has fraud, he's lied so all the trials he went through all those are up for review."

"So wait," Angel begun and sat forward to get this all straight. "What does that mean?"

"You are very cute what it means Chere is that with all those charges he'll serve a minimum of thirty years in prison we nail him by his male parts he'll get sixty." Caroline finished and Buffy's eyes widen. "And you were going to marry this man?" She asked Buffy.

"What no," Buffy stammered. "No I didn't want to,"

"She's marrying me." Angel stated quickly.

"Oh well the good ones always go fast," Caroline said while looking at Angel. "Anyways yes you get up in that witness chair testify, drawl a diagram,"

"I paint actually," Buffy added.

"Paint a diagram whatever he's gone and you won't be the only one." Caroline finished and Buffy was shocked. Riley hurt other women, paid them to keep their mouths shut, lied, committed fraud it was unbelievable but yet refreshing.

"So what's the plan?" Angel asked.

"You've ever thought about law enforcement Cherie?" Caroline asked him. "You'd be cute with a badge and suit," Angel just looked at her funny. "Anyways he's on bail but his hearing for the charges are in September and then we prosecute his ass and he goes away." Caroline finished. "Now I understand both of you are moving to Ireland."

"Yes." Buffy answered. "But we're coming back for the trial."

"Good well if there's anything else we're done here." Caroline stated and Angel and Buffy shook their heads indicating that they understood it all. "Alright see you both in September."

"Thank you Caroline," Buffy said holding out her hand shaking Caroline's and Angel did the same and the couple left the courthouse together stunned about the news.

"Sixty years wow," Angel said as they headed to his car hand and hand. Buffy felt relief but she wanted to leave Sunnydale because Riley was still loose.

"Yeah he'll be like ninety something." She said smiling and Angel pulled her to his arms and embraced her placing a kiss on her lips. She pulled back smiling and they hugged.

**One week later.**

Buffy and Cordelia had their bags and stood outside of security and looked back to their friends. Buffy let out a sigh and trembled a little, she was leaving although she'd be back for the trail and to train she was still picking up some pieces, putting the pass behind her and reshaping her life. She would miss her friends that was all she was going to miss from here. Buffy then hugged Willow, her best friend that she has ever had.

"You better send me an invitation to the wedding." Willow said and Buffy nodded and pulled away wiping a tear away.

"Of course." Buffy answered and hugger her red head friend again, Cordelia and Buffy hugged everyone good bye until they got their lovers. Buffy stood before Angel and he took her hand into his.

"Call me as soon as you land and when you get to the homestead." Angel said and she nodded.

"I will." And they embraced holding one another as close as possible not wanting to let go. Angel kissed her head and she pulled back and their lips met for a tender kiss. They rested their foreheads against one another's just enjoying the moment.

"I'll see you soon." He said they kissed and hugged again and just as she was about to pull away she saw someone over his shoulder and pulled back. Angel turned around and saw Joyce standing there. Buffy walked over to her mother and they stood before one another for a moment and then embraced.

"Be safe." Joyce said and Buffy nodded.

"I will," Buffy pulled away and Joyce was crying but it was a happy cry and she started to fix Buffy's hair and her jacket it was like seeing her daughter for the first time.

"Now remember to wear your seatbelt ok oh and please find a way to get me tickets to Worlds and the Olympics." Buffy nodded and she had some tears too. "And if possible I want to see you for Thanksgiving and Christmas, we'll have a huge Christmas dinner with your favorite green bean casserole that your grandfather use to make you." Buffy smiled.

"Mom," She said and Joyce nodded and they hugged again. "I love you."

"I love you too Buffy." Joyce and the two pulled back and announcer said something about Buffy's flight.

"That's me." And Joyce nodded and walked Buffy over to Angel as she knew they weren't done yet saying good bye. Buffy embraced Angel once more as it was so hard to let go.

"All my bags are packed," Buffy started to sing softly and Angel smiled as he held her. She pulled away and they rested their foreheads together. "I ready to go, I'm standing outside your door." She didn't want to start crying she would see him in a month or two but it felt like they were saying good bye for good. "I hate to wake you up to say good bye," Then Angel took over.

"So kiss me," He sung and everyone looked up as he slightly belched it out causing Buffy to giggle louder. He kissed her quickly. "And smile for me, let me know you're waiting for me." Buffy fought the tears again. "Hold me like you'll never let me go." Everyone was smiling at the little scene before them. Angel then picked her up and she smiled.

"Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane," They sung together and Doyle laughed, his cousin was something else. "Don't know when I'll be coming back again." They sung quite loud.

"Leaving on a jet plane," Doyle sung as it was catchy tune. Cordelia smiled holding her husband's hand as he sung with them. Buffy smiled as Doyle joined in. "Don't know when I'll be coming back again." Then Xander joined in with Willow.

"Leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be coming back again." Xander and Willow sung then Spike, Oz, Anya and Cordelia jumped in. "Leaving on a jet plane, don't know when I'll be coming back." Buffy smiled and kissed Angel and he set her down as their friends sung and other people walked by confused and amused at this. Joyce just stood there smiling at this, her daughter had true friends now.

"I love you," Angel said and Buffy nodded still holding onto him.

"I love you," She responded and they kissed again. The announcer came back over the intercom and Buffy sighed. "That's my cue."

"See you soon." And they kissed one more time and Buffy pulled away from him unwillingly but she had to, it was just for a little while. Cordelia joined up with Buffy as she walked away still looking back at Angel as he stood there. Everything else just seemed to fade away and all she saw was him, she could only see him. Her friends were still goofing around singing but Angel ever watchful watch her leave. Finally Buffy managed to look forward heading off to a new life with great promises.

**Ireland**

The country side still amazed her as they headed up that familiar dirt road to the estates. Once the taxi parked Buffy got out with Cordelia and Colleen was there to greet them along with a few other family members and they helped the two girls to their rooms. Buffy sat down on the bed looking around the room. It held pictures of Angel as boy and she got up to look around. She picked up one picture of him and Doyle, they were no more than six and she smiled. She looked around this room wondering how to make it theirs as it would be for a while. She had at least a month to get it ready. Then there was a knock on the door and Cordelia poked her head in.

"Hey dinner is ready, you hungry?"

"Yes." Buffy said smiling and headed for the door and the two girls headed down the hallway to the stairs and to the kitchen. After dinner Buffy was going to ride Clair to a certain tree to pay her respects and then she had no idea what else to do but she as free, she was finally free.

Buffy sighed looking at the white horse as the creature looked back at her and seemed to sigh too.

"Ok Angel will be home soon so it's just you and me for now, will," Buffy reached for the stable latch. "Will you let me ride you?" She asked the horse and it made a sound as if it approved. Buffy had reins in her hands and placed them on Clair with ease as the horse stood there. Buffy then let the horse out of the barn picking up a saddle and then let Clair out. Buffy tossed the saddle over Clair's back and then made sure it was strapped right and then sighed. Usually Angel would pick Buffy up but now she had to do it. Buffy grabbed the saddle and pulled herself up tossing one leg over and grabbed the reins. "Neat," She said and Clair made another noise that Buffy swore was a good job. "Ok Clair I can't speak Gaelic I just know how to say hello and a few colorful words so be patient with me." Buffy pleaded. "Uh…giddy up." But Clair just stood there. "No? Ok." She had to think what Angel did to make her go then she remember and lightly tapped Clair's sides with her feet and Clair was off in a steady light gallop. "This is so cool." Buffy said with a smile as Clair galloped. Buffy then pulled the reins gently indicating to go right and Clair did.

Buffy pulled on the reins as she was now near the tree. Buffy dismounted and rubbed Clair's long snout and headed over to the two grave sites. As she passed the thistle bush she picked a purple and a blue one and walked over to the headstones.

"Hi Patrick and Clair it's Buffy." She started and felt awkward for a moment. "I've never done this before and," She paused looking around seeing the first hints of sunset. "I just want to say thank you," And a tear escaped her. "Thank you for your son I, I don't know what would have happened if we never met." Buffy joked out. "I've never got to know you both and I hope where ever you two are you can accept me even though you don't know me. I wish I knew you both, I really do." Buffy paused again and bent forward placing the thistles down. "I love your son he's truly an angel and I owe him so much more than he knows." She stood back up. "I'll come back tomorrow." She assured them and headed back to Clair and got back on and headed off, she wanted to ride around a little longer before going back to the estate. The land was just too beautiful not to see.

Finally Buffy walked into the huge house and saw Cordelia coming down the stairs with a coat and a scarf for Buffy. Colleen and a few others and Annebella came running up to Buffy hugging her with a smile.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked as Cordelia passed her a coat and Buffy started to put it on. Colleen came over and put the scarf on Buffy smiling, there was so much love in this family and she felt more than lucky to be a part of it.

"Stacy's, she's a good friend and her boys were good friends with our boys." Colleen explained. "Also they want to meet Angel's future bride." Buffy smiled as Colleen grabbed a basket and the small group was off. Not everyone at the estates was just going, just Colleen, Annebella, Annebella's mother, Cordelia, another cousin and Buffy. Stacy didn't live far it was just a mile's walk up the road. The sun was set and the night was cold as they walked down the dirt path and to the street. It was so quiet and peaceful something Buffy loved so much now.

The house they came up to was made from brick and Buffy smelt a fire and sweet foods being made as they walked up to the front door. Colleen knocked and an older woman answered and smiled and the two exchanged greetings and she ushered everyone in. Then Colleen pulled Buffy up front and three older men came over with their wives.

"Everyone this is Buffy, Angel's soon to be wife." Colleen said and they all smiled and went to hug her and she hugged them back, once again she was welcomed with open arms. After everyone settled down they all retreated to the living room and just like with the O'Briens music was playing. Buffy had a feeling they would be here for a while but she didn't mind, anything to slowly erase the memories of LA and Sunnydale. Buffy was asked about her life's story and she begun hoping they all liked her.

Of course after a few drinks the laughing got a little louder and the dancing started. Buffy and Cordelia danced together as the pipes and fiddles played some Irish folk tunes and some of the guys sang. Buffy was care free now, the pain was gone, the fear was gone, the dread was gone and what took over was love, peace, friendship, family, loyalty, bonds that would last. Buffy laughed and giggled and she was normal. Soon she would start to train but for now she enjoyed herself with her new family and Riley was a distance memory. What would make this perfect would to have Angel here but in time he'd be home to, she just wonder what he was doing right now.

Back in LA Angel signed the papers which would break his lease and he would move in with Doyle. All his stuff would be put into the loft above the pub which would save money not paying for storage. Also Doyle hired Angel to take over Cordelia's spot for the night shift until they left. The pub wasn't shutting down just going under new management. Angel handed the papers to a lady and turned over his keys and was off and headed to Doyle's place and then head off to work. He was working two jobs one for actual money and the other for extra cash. It would actually help pass by time as the two boys packed. Angel put some of his stuff into the guest room and for a moment wonder what Buffy was doing, it should be getting close for her to be asleep which made him smile as he left the condo and headed to the shop.

Back in Ireland the group filed out of the house.

"It was wonderful meeting you all." Buffy said shaking their hands.

"Yes, we must do this again soon." Stacy said and hugged Buffy.

"Get home safe." A man said and the girls nodded and they were off in the cold night. Buffy looked up to the sky seeing the stars were all out and beautiful.

"So," Cordelia begun directing her attention to Buffy. "Any idea where you and Angel want to live?" And Buffy shrugged.

"To be honest we won't get a place until I'm done skating and we're married." Buffy answered.

"Hopefully soon though." Colleen added and Buffy smiled.

"Hopefully."

"For the wedding we were thinking huge Catholic service then the reception would be outside." Colleen said and Buffy smiled.

"Guys he hasn't proposed well he sort of did but it's not official." Buffy added.

"Oh please," Cordelia said. "You two are getting married I can tell he looks at you all googly eyed and drools, you have him under your control." Buffy laughed a little.

"Hey Buffy?" Annebella asked and Buffy looked down to the little girl as she pointed up. "What are those stars called?" The whole group stopped and looked up. Buffy looked to the direction of where Annebella pointed.

"Well let's see that's Orion and uh," Buffy scanned the sky. "Oh that's Taurus and then there's the little dipper."

"Wow," Cordelia said sounding impress.

"One day here and she's already a Highland girl." Colleen commented and Buffy smiled.

"No I could always name the stars, use to paint them all the time." Buffy stated looking up into the beautiful night sky. They all gazed up to the heavens smiling and then Buffy looked to Cordelia and she looked back.

"When Angel and I marry what does that make us?" Buffy asked and she shrugged.

"I guess sisters, Angel and Doyle are more brothers than cousins." Cordelia explained.

"Always wanted a sister." Buffy added in and Cordelia smiled.

"Me too." She said softly and then Buffy put an arm around Cordelia's shoulder smiling.

"Well let's give this a test run, I love you Cordy just in case the world ends." Buffy said and Cordelia smiled and Buffy kissed her cheek. And then Annebella tugged on Buffy's coat and she bent down. "Love you to Anne," Buffy kissed her cheek. "I do," She kissed it again and they headed back to the estates.

Buffy crawled into bed and manipulated the pillows and held one. It wasn't Angel, Angel was by far the best pillow ever but it would do for now. She wished him a good morning to herself and closed her eyes seeing him yet still longed for him.

_**Aww, such a sweet chapter. Well Riley is done right, all the crap he's pulled. All you Bones fans hope you caught the little reference with Caroline and how Angel would make a cute agent because he does ;) I wanted to focus on Buffy at the end as she finally finds peace from all the craziness that happened. Also it seems Joyce is finally coming around now, you'll see more of her soon. Also the little jet plane song is a reference to another favorite of mine Armageddon, good movie. So what's next? Well guess you'll just have to wait and see, I know no hints I'm a mean person.**_

_**Well no I'm not mean, here's a little hint of what's to come just because I adore you all.**_

'_**Buffy's heart pounded in her chest looking into the mirror seeing herself all in white. Her mother smoothed out the dress and made sure the back was laced up properly. Joyce took a step back and fought the tears seeing her daughter all dressed up in white. Joyce reached over and grabbed the pink, white and red roses that were all bundled together and handed them to her. Buffy took them smiling and then Joyce pulled the vale over her.**_

"_**See you on the other side." Joyce said and the two hugged and Joyce left. Buffy took one more look back and took in deep breath trying to calm down her heart as it was beating right out of her chest. She was dying to see Angel on the other side of that aisle, after this she would be an O'Brien, after she stepped out of this room Summers was gone, the pain would be finally gone and put away. She took in one more deep breath and told herself not to cry but she had a feeling as she said her vows to her new husband she would break down but out of joy. She smiled and left the room ready to open a new chapter in her life.'**_

_**Hope you enjoyed that little snippet. Anyways reviews and comments welcomed, thank you thank you for reading. **_


	26. Kiss Me

Chapter 26 Kiss me

_Settle down with me _

_Cover me up _

_Cuddle me in  
>Lie down with me <em>

_And hold me in your arms  
>And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck <em>

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet _

_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
>Kiss me like you wanna be loved <em>

_You wanna be loved _

_You wanna be loved _

_This feels like falling in love _

_Falling in love _

_We're falling in love  
>Settle down with me <em>

_And I'll be your safety _

_You'll be my lady  
>I was made to keep your body warm <em>

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms  
>Oh no <em>

_My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet _

_And with this feeling I'll forget, _

_I'm in love now  
>Kiss me like you wanna be loved<em>

_You wanna be loved _

_You wanna be loved _

_This feels like falling in love _

_Falling in love _

_We're falling in love  
>Yeah I've been feeling everything from hate to love to lust <em>

_From lust to truth _

_I guess that's how I know you _

_So I hold you close to help you give it up  
>So kiss me like you wanna be loved <em>

_You wanna be loved _

_You wanna be loved _

_This feels like falling in love _

_Falling in love _

_We're falling in love  
>Kiss me like you wanna be loved <em>

_You wanna be loved _

_You wanna be loved _

_This feels like falling in love _

_Falling in love _

_We're falling in love_

Buffy was led out to another barn that housed wood for chopping. She followed Dan another cousin and she was going to help get some firewood so the house had some for tonight as it was going to be a little chilly. Ireland was very different weather, you could experience all four seasons in one day. Buffy liked that it meant diversity in her clothes and shoes.

"Ok I'm gonna teach ya how to split the wood ok." Dan said and Buffy nodded. She was brought up to be proper and eat with three different forks but she wanted to learn to work with her hands, how to camp, how start a fire all that. She knew about cars so that was good but she wanted to work outside and be well rounded so to speak. Dan reached for a log and set it on what looked like a podium and then took what looked like a machete with a handle to hold it so the blade was centered on the log. "Now ya gotta be careful ok grá." He said and Buffy nodded as he picked up a huge hammer and then slammed on the handle which forced the blade down and it split the log.

"Cool," Buffy said and smiled and Dan handed her the tools and she went to have a go at it. Dan was thinking she wouldn't be able to split the wood it took a bit of strength and he didn't want be mean be she came off rather dainty. Buffy was ready then slammed the hammer to the handle and the wood split into two halves.

"Oh wow," Dan commented in surprise and Buffy smiled. "You look,"

"Fragile," Buffy finished smiling. "Yeah I know I may be tiny but I am strong, it takes a lot of strength to be a skater." Buffy explained and then grabbed another log and did the same thing.

"Guess me cousin has a good eye then." Dan said and Buffy smiled and he went to grab more tools to help, they would have plenty of firewood in no time. Buffy liked this but once again her thoughts went to Angel and what he was doing. She missed him and while they talked at night before he went to bed well it was bedtime for him, it was breakfast time for her she still missed him. There was plenty of work around the estate which helped sometimes not to think about him but when she turned in for the night or when she went out into the country side alone she thought about him and the future, their future. Her plans were win Worlds and win the gold at the Olympics if she did then she would retire from skating. That's what she wanted most was that Olympic gold not to prove to the world she was a great skater but to herself.

The day was drawing to a close and dinner was being made. Plans were being made for Easter since it was close. She wanted Angel to be here for Easter they all did but they were prepared for Angel and Doyle not to make it this year.

"Scian," Buffy said holding a knife and Colleen nodded. Buffy was bound and determine to learn the language. Angel would teach her once in a while but with all that was happening back in Sunnydale learning a new language was the last thing on her mind. Buffy then held up a potato.

"Prátaí," Colleen pronounced it and Buffy nodded.

"Prátaí." Buffy repeated and Cordelia came walking in smiling as she dumped some tomatoes on the counter top.

"Trátaí," Cordelia said holding a tomato.

"Very good Cordy," Colleen applauded to her.

"I've tried to learn Gaelic and I can pick up on some things," Cordelia explained as she turned on the water to rinse the tomatoes. "I know some colorful words." Buffy smiled as she chopped the potatoes for a type of stir fry they were making. "And whatever Doyle says when we," Cordelia trailed off and Buffy blushed a little. Angel would whisper things to her in the bedroom too. She wanted to know what he said so she looked it up, it something not to repeat to others and something special just for them. She could imagine Doyle had something similar for Cordelia. Buffy also could tell she was missing her husband. Those two really loved each other. Also what Buffy noticed was Cordelia was rich, money and she was once the girl that wouldn't give Doyle the time of day. But take away the money and she was sweet caring, she still spoke her mind but it wasn't harsh. Buffy realized the money was truly gone and all of sudden her mother was being a mother. Money can do strange things.

"How do you say, I love and really miss you and I'm counting down the days until you come home?" Buffy asked Colleen and Cordelia smiled, she wouldn't mind knowing how to say that either. Colleen had to think about it for a moment to get the closes translation.

"Is breá liom i ndáiríre agus a chailleann tú agus ta á mé ag comhaireamh síos go dtí an lá a thagann tú abhaile." Colleen answered and the two girls looked at one another.

"Yeah that's going to take a while to learn." Cordelia said and Buffy giggled as she chopped the last potato. "How about we go back to simple one words?" She suggested.

"Sounds good." Buffy replied and started to pick up the chopped potatoes and putting them into a huge pan. Buffy hadn't smiling since she arrived nor has she been hungry well not for long. Colleen said she was too skinny but she said the same thing to Cordelia, it wasn't out of disrespect but Irish people eat at least this family. Food brought people together; you don't go to a party if there isn't any food right.

Tomorrow would be Buffy's second time going to church. She wasn't against by any means but she never went growing up. She believed in some higher being but never called that being God. She believed in angels, she was dating one, she believed in good and evil. She knew Angel grew up Catholic and the family probably has a huge Catholic wedding planned for him and she wasn't opposed to it. Would she convert, right now she wasn't thinking about it but that didn't mean she wasn't considering it. The two times she went to church with Angel, well once the second time she went on her own and found Angel, she found it peaceful and beautiful. Cordelia had converted over but she was still Cordelia it didn't change her but it made it easier so now if and when she and Doyle have kids they can be raised in the church. But she also got from the family they wouldn't push if she didn't want it. She had no pressure something to get use to.

The next day Buffy sat in the same church where Patrick had his service but this time it wasn't somber and depressing it was pretty. She liked it especially when the choir sung, it was really pretty. Buffy remembered the Christmas service and could only imagine what Easter was like with spring on its way with the flowers and new life. The choir stood up and begun to sing as a basket went around and the entire O'Brien family was here with her taking up quite a number of pews. Annebella sat on one side of Buffy and Cordelia on the other side and she sung too. Buffy didn't know the words but enjoyed it but she did recognize the song. When she was here for Worlds the night she came in this was one song the family sung together. She felt welcomed here as well, she felt like she was home put one thing was missing and until that piece came back then the picture was incomplete.

The service ended and the entire family met up a local restaurant for lunch and took over the place. It was tradition, church then meal time. It was also family time and they took up a number of tables and booths but the restaurant knew this family so they were always prepared for this. There was tavern down the street which would be the tavern Doyle would take over when he came back. And like Angel and Buffy when Doyle and Cordelia saved up a enough money they would get a place here in Galway. Buffy loved the town as well and didn't want to move to far away when it came time to get a place. Yes she loved the huge O'Brien estate but she wanted a place to call her own.

The Sunday was closing, another day gone, one day closer to Angel coming back Buffy thought. She and Cordelia headed downstairs to a huge room and sat down on the plus couches as the estate's people went to bed. Buffy and Cordelia were getting closer since they first met almost a year ago. The two brought with them some treats to snack on as they talked. Cordelia went first telling Buffy about her life's story. There was a connection and that was the pressure of money and the image you had to portray of perfectness and be hallow. It wasn't until Doyle that she was hallow, shallow and when the money was gone she had no friends. But in the mists of all that one person saw her true beauty and that was Doyle. Doyle brought her out of grief and showed her that life without money can still be beautiful and it was. Cordelia learned to be happy for the little things.

"I still look back on those days but it feels like they never happened." Cordelia finished up. "I feel like I can see it like snap shots but I wasn't there." Buffy nodded as the two girls lay on the ground.

"I know the feeling." Buffy said and she did. That was their connection with one another. The friends back in Sunnydale were very understanding but they could never understand what Cordelia went through but Buffy could because she went through it too.

"Do have any good memories from those days?" Cordelia asked and rolled over and Buffy looked up and sat up thinking.

"There is one," Buffy began. "It was before my grandpa passed away and he had to live in assistance living my parents weren't going to take care of him. Well that Christmas my parents took off to some tropical place and left me with my grandpa but it was on such short noticed that he didn't have a tree for me." Cordelia smiled knowing something good happened since it was a good memory. "He felt really bad so when I went bed he snuck down to the basement of the place and found green paint and painted a tree in his room, floor to ceiling." Buffy smiled and Cordelia smiled too. "That was the best Christmas tree I've ever had." Buffy smiled but the smile went away as just two months after that her grandpa died, her father shortly after that walked away. "Other than that the best memories I had happened on the ice but no one watched me well I found out that dad did after he died but up until then I thought no one cared." Buffy paused and Cordelia nodded.

"I know that feeling too." Cordelia assured her.

"When I would be done performing I would always wish to look up and see my parents cheering for me but I never did. When I was sixteen I felt like I had already lived my life, I knew what it was going to be."

"Mindless chatter and endless dinner parties." Cordelia said and Buffy nodded.

"At least your dreams weren't taken,"

"Yours weren't either," Cordelia stated. "You just had to put them on old for a bit."

"If Angel never,"

"I know," Cordelia added in and smiled. "I know it's the same for me too, if Doyle never came along I can't imagine where I would be right now but I know I wouldn't be happy." Buffy nodded and she didn't want to think about what would have happened if Angel never walked up to her, where would she be right now? She shouldn't be sitting here in this beautiful place or this beautiful country or with the man she never thought existed. Every day she would wake up hoping this wasn't all a dream, she feared it was and that she would wake up back in Sunnydale and alone.

And then an overwhelming wash of emotions hit Buffy and she couldn't stop the tears. Cordelia reached over and hugged her. Buffy felt grief, fear, sadness, regret, remorse, happy, relief, joy, pain, hurt, comfort everything a person could but all at once. The sudden realization from what she came from, where she was, where is now, what could have happen, what was happening now it all hit her at once and there was no stopping it. She thought Angel would have been the one to hold her as she felt all this but he wasn't. Instead it was someone who knew exactly what she went through and Buffy took comfort in that. Angel would always comfort her no matter what but for someone who has been there she no longer felt alone. She could let go of her past. It would always be with her and it keep her grounded knowing where she came from and how it made her strong but it was the past. She could now let it all go, it was over. It was time to move on with Angel and make new memories even if meant they had to inflate the pool.

**May**

Cordelia walked into the huge house with some bags and took out some containers. In the living room some of the cousins sat around talking. Buffy was out at the barn cleaning Clair and then she would take her out for a ride.

"Ok," Cordelia began and the few cousins looked up at her. "whose turn is it to set the rat traps in the barn?" She asked and they all pointed to each other. "Really you guys are afraid of rats?" She asked but got no response and scoffed rolling her eyes and walked away. "My goodness men sometimes I just don't get," Then the cousins heard her yelp and drop something. They got up to see what that was about. Doyle walked into the house followed by Angel and they both smiled. Cordelia smiled and kissed her husband and hugged him. "You're home." She pulled away and kissed him again. The family members at the estates started to come to the entrance to see Angel and Doyle. Cordelia then turned her attention to Angel and hugged him.

"Welcome back home." One cousin said and hugged them.

"You didn't call?" Colleen asked and hugged her nephews.

"Oh yeah uh surprise," Angel said shrugging and smiled.

"How was the flight?" Another cousin asked.

"Too long." Doyle response and wrapped his arms around Cordelia. Angel then looked around hoping to see a cute blonde running into his arms but she was nowhere in sight.

"Oh Angel, Buffy's at the stable with Clair." Cordelia answered his rather concern face and he nodded. "Actually," Cordelia had a thought and broke from Doyle's embrace and picked up the rat traps holding them to the two boys.

"I ain't doing it." Doyle said quickly.

"I hate rats Cordy." Angel added.

"Really?" Cordelia asked. "Why?"

"Their beady little eyes," Angel answered.

"And their beady teeth." Doyle added.

"And then their tales that go all swish, swish," Angel said will rocking his hips a little.

"Buffy's at the stable and that's where the traps have to go." Cordelia said smiling and Angel nodded knowing what she was trying to accomplish.

"Fine I'll go, I always go." Angel scoffed if Buffy wasn't there then he wouldn't. Angel grabbed the rat traps and headed out to the stable.

Buffy brushed Clair's as she was done with the bath and the white coat was just a little whiter. Angel quietly walked to the barn and peeked in. Her back was turned to him and he smiled as he stood there and quietly set the traps down and watched her take care of horse. Buffy put the brush down and then picked up and apple and begun to feed it to Clair who seemed to enjoy. Buffy petted the horse smiling.

"I hope you're not giving her too many apples, otherwise you'll be spoiling her." A voice said, a voice she knew and she turned around seeing Angel standing there. Buffy took off in a sprint and he braced himself as he was about to pick up an elite skater. She jumped into his arms and he embraced her.

"Angel," She said and he held her tightly and they stayed like that for a few moments just holding one another trying to make up for lost time. Finally Buffy pulled back and Angel set her down and finally they kissed something that these two missed. The kiss was tender and sweet and just to reacquaint themselves with one another. They eased up and now rested each other's foreheads together. "Hi,"

"Hi," He said smiling and kissed her forehead and she pressed closer to him feeling his warmth again. Her body longed for him and now she was warm again and felt whole, the piece was back.

The two took Clair out to the hilltop where they first went to when they came here almost a year ago. The couple sat on the ground looking out to the green fields as the soft wind blew. Buffy sat in between Angel's legs and her back was against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair softly. They talked about Sunnydale and what she had been doing here. Nothing in Sunnydale had changed well Riley walked into the pub once and saw Angel and then turned around quickly and left. That made Buffy smile knowing other than the trail Riley was gone. They just sat there and content to hold one another although they both knew the passion would happen later tonight.

"So ya want to live here?" He asked here.

"You know," Buffy began and settled in closer to his strong chest. "I've never actually had a place to call my home, my own place." She stated. "That's something I've always wanted, a place to call mine." Angel smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Like you said before that you'd follow me anywhere even to Mongolia,"

"Mongolia," Angel repeated with a smile remembering that.

"Home is wherever you are Angel." She said and she felt another kiss on her head and then she sat up looking into his eyes. She missed those chocolate brown eyes that held so much warmth and love. "I've missed you."

"I know me too."

"That was too long." And he nodded bring her in for a hug and she settled back down into his embrace letting the wind kiss her skin, it felt good his warm body mixed in with the cool breeze. It was perfect.

Night had come Angel could feel the jet lag settling in but it felt good to be home. Tomorrow more family was coming to see him and Doyle since they didn't tell anyone that they coming so tomorrow they would get the proper welcome home. Buffy closed the curtains and Angel shut and locked the door behind him and looked to the other side of the room seeing Buffy walking to the bed and their eyes met in the firelight. She stood there and he advanced to her and cupped her cheeks staring into her green eyes that matched the beauty of Ireland.

"Just kiss me Angel." She said and he complied and their lips met but unlike earlier today where it was just sweet and tender this one was passionate and filled with love. He pulled her closer hoping to make them one. They had to make up for lost time and they were well on their way. Angel picked her up placed her on the bed, their bed now. They lost all control and let the passion drive them and their actions. Buffy wanted to feel him, to feel his body close to hers, to feel circled by him, to feel safe, to feel loved. The empty space that she had with her all the way up to almost a year ago was now gone, he filled the empty space, that void, that feeling that she was alone was gone. What clothes they had on were gone and it was just flesh against flesh. She would get to hear him whisper those words to her that made her shiver and ache for him even more. Now that they had been apart for a good month and half there was no way to hold back what the heart wants the most.

Once against their shadows danced with fire's flames as the room was just lit enough so they could see one another. His eyes danced, they were filled with lust and love, the smoldered with it only seeing her, she was his. Her face was flushed as she felt him in her reclaiming her again. She was in his embrace, safe from the world. She held on tight to him never wanting to let go ever. She called to him as he pressed on. He melted into her, he would shatter around her, he was under her spell and no matter how hard he tried even if he wanted to he could break free. He looked down into her green eyes that looked liked true green emeralds and they sparkled for him. She then squeezed his shoulders and let it out and he collapsed on her and they both trembled and held each other. They couldn't move but there was not desire too. She placed little kisses up and down his neck to his cheek and then their lips met for tender kiss. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes that said everything.

"I love you Buffy," Angel whispered into her ear and she fought back the tears, the feeling she just had, that raw emotion that you get when you truly feel that someone does love you and you're the only thing they can see, it hit her.

"I love you." She responded and captured his lips again. Buffy had her Angel back and sleeping tonight would be peaceful. She would be wrapped in his strong arms, his body kept her warmer than any blanket ever could. But as they kissed they both knew they wanted to make up for lost time and the night was still young.

_**Two updates back to back uh, you're welcome =) So Angel and Buffy are together again makes you all warm and fuzzy inside. Hope you liked the chapter and I hope you liked the Buffy/Cordelia moment. Again I wanted to focus on Buffy because she has to rebuild her life and that can be hard to do. Also the song in the beginning is truly a Buffy/Angel song plus it's just a beautiful love song but it sums them up pretty well not just in this story but in the Buffy/Angel universe. I played that song while I typed up the last part of the chapter and thought I'll share it with you guys. So what's next? Well guess you'll have to wait and see. So until next time thanks for reading, reviews and comments are welcomed.**_

_**Song: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran **_

_**p.s if anyone knows where I can get the actual song let me know I can only find the unplugged version, thanks. **_


	27. Sugar and Rings

Chapter 27 Sugar and Rings

Buffy woke up smiling especially seeing a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle. She slowly rolled over and saw Angel asleep peacefully. Her smile grew and she gently touched his face and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She then slipped out of bed, got dressed, grabbed today's clothes and left the room to get ready. The sun had barely come up yet but Buffy being here for over a month got use to waking up early like this. She headed into the bathroom to shower and then she would head downstairs to get breakfast made. Later today more family would show up because a party was going to be thrown for Angel and Doyle for coming home. The O'Briens really liked to party for any type of occasion which wasn't a bad thing. She then thought about it, how huge were her kids' birthdays going to be?

Buffy let Angel sleep since he was probably very tired, he didn't even stir when she left and usually he does. Cordelia was downstairs in the kitchen too and she figure Doyle was out cold as well. The two girls couldn't help smile and blush slightly as they passed by one another knowing why both their men were out cold. Buffy reached for some flour while Cordelia started to grab eggs and milk. Then a few others came in along with Colleen heading over to make coffee.

"Where are the two boys?" One cousin asked as she pulled out plates. "Usually they're up to see what's for breakfast."

"Oh uh," Buffy started as she paused measuring out the flour. "You know jet lagged and all." Cordelia nodded quickly as she placed more ingredients on the counter top for pancakes. Colleen came over smiling. And then Dan came in smiling.

"Jet lag huh? Those boys will wake up for food any day jet lagged or not." He said with a smirk and walked away heading outside. Buffy and Cordelia blushed again. "Never thought two little girls can wear those boys out."

"Hey," Cordelia said and he turned around smiling. "We uh,"

"We're not little." Buffy jumped in. "We have lots of strength and endurance…" Buffy trailed off as she wasn't helping the situation. "Didn't that come out wrong?"

"Hmm hmm sure, I'm sure you guys were just up late talking." He teased.

"Actually yes." Buffy insisted because some of that was true.

"Oh please they're boys, they've been apart from you two for what almost two months, yeah I'm sure you guys were just talking." Dan teased some more and left. Cordelia leaned over to Buffy.

"You think anyone heard us?" She asked in a whisper.

"Oh no," Buffy quickly answered. "I'm quiet as a mouse." And Cordelia nodded.

"Yeah me too." She added and they looked at each other. Buffy remember last night Angel did this certain thing, his thing that she loved and when he did it she was lucky to keep to a low moan.

"We've got breakfast to,"

"Right lots of pancakes to make cause you know those two boys can eat…alot…" Cordelia trailed off. "Maybe it's best we don't talk anymore."

"Good idea." Buffy agreed and went back to making pancakes but she smiled and Cordelia did too, last night for these two was a very good night. Colleen smiled as she turned on the radio so Celtic music played.

Breakfast was going to be ready soon so Buffy and Cordelia headed upstairs to wake up Angel and Doyle. Buffy walked into their room quietly and Angel was still asleep. She shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and started to gently rub Angel's back. She then leaned in started to place light kisses up and down his back and put more focus on his tattoo. Angel begun to stir awake and she sat up as he rolled over opening his eyes.

"Morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning, why aren't you still asleep?" He asked and then looked to the clock.

"Breakfast is almost ready you should come downstairs." Buffy suggested. "But you might want to put on some pants, I don't mind but not sure everyone else wants see your whole you." Angel smiled and sat up and kissed her. But without warning he pulled her down and rolled on top of her and she giggled. He smiled and placed a small kiss on her nose and then kissed her forehead, her cheeks, a quick kiss on her lips and then trailed down her neck. "Angel, you should get up, breakfast is almost ready." Buffy said and she felt him nod but he kept kissing. "Angel," But he silenced her kissing and nibbling her ear. Buffy wasn't going to win this battle, he knew all her weaknesses, can't beat them join them.

Buffy left the room closing the door and then looked down the hall seeing Cordelia was leaving her room too. The two looked up at each other and there was no way to hide the glow and they walked down to the kitchen in silence knowing what happened and hopefully the others didn't suspect anything although that was wishful thinking.

The dining room table was being set and the food was being brought out. Angel and Doyle came down and their eyes lit up, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and fried potatoes. Everything was still being set when Angel reached over and picked up a slice of potato and felt Colleen give him a soft slap on the arm as he ate it.

"No one said you could eat yet Angel O'Brien." She said and then kissed his cheek as she headed back into the kitchen for the last bit of stuff. Angel took a seat and begun to serve himself, Doyle did likewise as everyone begun to take their seats. Everyone stopped for a moment to say the blessing and then kept serving themselves.

"Angel you know Buffy made most of this." Colleen said and Angel looked over to Buffy as she grabbed some eggs as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes Buffy has become quite a cook." Colleen stated and Buffy shrugged, cooking wasn't hard it was actually relaxing.

"Yeah and she helps out with tending to the land." Dan added and Angel still looked at Buffy smiling as she took a bite of her potatoes.

"Like I said before, she's turn into a Highland girl." Colleen then started to eat and Buffy looked up at Angel.

"What?" She asked and he smiled and went to eat breakfast.

"So," Doyle began as he put down his coffee cup. "What's the game plan?" Angel sat back in his chair thinking _'get Buffy ready for the USA championships, the Worlds not to mention the Olympics, the trial, a proposal, a wedding, a house maybe a house then a wedding, well first make sure she gets her gold medals, then a house then a wedding or the other way around then kids after all that, find a job somewhere in there, I need more food.'_ Angel leaned forward eating more.

"Not sure yet." Angel stated.

"Let's do it the O'Brien guy way." Doyle stated and Buffy and Cordelia looked up wondering what that meant. Colleen just shook her head smiling drinking her coffee.

"What way is that?" Cordelia asked.

"Wing it." Angel and Doyle said at the same time and Buffy nodded smiling.

"Well first let's get this place ready for a party." Colleen suggested and Angel sighed.

"What you hate parties now?" Buffy asked.

"We just came home I mean," Angel started to explain.

"No Angel," Doyle jumped in. "You also know we throw a party for everything just like your old man always said,"

"You're weird?" Cordelia asked and Buffy giggled.

"No the other thing," Doyle tried to correct her.

"Pull my finger?" She asked and Doyle gave up.

"Go big or go home?" Buffy asked and Doyle pointed to her smiling.

"Well I'm already home," Angel stated and kept eating and Buffy smiled.

"Oh wait that's right you go big and go home." Buffy commented and Angel smiled.

"That's right." He said grabbing a little more potatoes.

"Today's going to be a long day." Cordelia added, the boys were back, the trouble makers of the family, with these two around there will be no such thing as a dull moment. Now they had plenty of food here but not enough if the whole O'Brien family was coming so after breakfast Buffy and Cordelia were going to buy more food for the party along with drinks, this family loved their Guinness and Jameson. Just as breakfast ended Giles came over and was surprised to see Angel and Doyle and the three had a small chat. Giles visited everyday if possible and now that his godson was home he'd come over even more.

About two hours later Angel was sitting in one of many living rooms reading when he heard clanging going on in the kitchen and Angel came in seeing the girls were home with lots of food for the party.

"Did you have enough money?' Colleen asked as she put away some of the food.

"We could have bought the whole store." Cordelia said and Buffy smiled as she unpacked the food. Tonight was going to be feast. They were supposed to have a welcome home party planned and ready for the boys but since they showed up with no warning it was being slightly thrown together. Angel and Doyle didn't need a party but if they were going to be thrown a party well then oh darn. Angel came in looking at what goodies were bought seeing what dinner was going to be.

"Uh we still need to pick up a few more things; the food took up most of the car." Buffy stated.

"What else do you need?" Angel asked still looking at the food trying guess what was going to be made. He did know for sure within a few hours this place would smell so good and it would best if he stayed outside or he might eat all the food before anyone else got a chance.

"Party stuff like streamers, glitter, little part hats and banners." Cordelia answered and the two boys sighed. "Wait we're going to wear party hats?' The two thought looking at each other and had a strange vision, Angel and Doyle in the cone party hats, dancing being drunk, actually that might be fun. "Hey if we're throwing a party then we're going all out."

"Yes so we'll be back soon," Buffy stated giving a quick kiss on Angel's cheek and then grabbed her jacket and then looked to Angel as he looked back to the food. "So keep your hands off the food." She warned as she started to leave with Cordelia.

"Oh I'll try to restrain myself from eating," Angel took a quick look to see what was bought. "uncooked potatoes and cranberries." Doyle smiled as he headed outside and Buffy glared at Angel and he smiled that _'I know I'm cute and can get away with it'_ smile to her. Buffy rolled her eyes and left, the weight of Sunnydale and the past was gone completely.

By the evening the food was ready and decorations were up for a huge welcome home party and just as Colleen covered the last bit of food to keep warm for dinner there was a knock. Doyle went to get it as Buffy tried to get Angel to stop picking at the food and slapping his hand away yield no results.

"You're like a little kid." She said to him as he managed to steal a piece of meat. "You're guest are here," She said and he smiled. "You should go greet them." Buffy suggested and he gave that _'you'll pay for that later look.'_ And he left the kitchen. Already there were people talking and the estate was getting louder. The dinner was going to be buffet style and Colleen managed to get a really nice cake together for Angel and Doyle without them noticing, they were too focused on other foods at the moment. Once Angel left Buffy came over to help her with the cake and placed it aside. Buffy smiled at it and it looked beautiful. Once that was ready Buffy left the kitchen and was greeted by family. More people poured into the estate greeting one another and welcoming Angel, Buffy, Cordelia and Doyle home. Once the hellos were done a few volunteers went to help bring the food out to the table and get it set up. The place was smelling good all day so now it was time to eat. But before they ate a prayer was said and then they all dug in.

The cake was served and now everyone made their way outside by a huge fire. Music played like always and Angel felt so good to be home not only that Buffy was home now too. The couple stood next to each other Buffy explained the plans for her skating career to some more relatives. In the next few months she'd fly back to the states and start training and get ready for the USA championships then after that it would be Worlds and then she'd have to wait year before the next Olympics but that was ok it would give her time to get ready for that performance. Then shots of Jameson were being passed around as they would do a welcome home toast. Of course Angel and Doyle and many other cousins couldn't do just one shot they all challenged each other then there was a roar of cheering. Buffy looked to see what Colleen was bringing out.

Colleen had a tray of shot glasses and set it down on a table and everyone gathered around. There was a cloth over the table so no one could see what the shot was. Buffy was interested.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Colleen started. "First welcome home Angel and Doyle," There was cheering and clapping and people raised whatever drinking glass they had. "Also welcome home Buffy and Cordelia." There more clapping and cheering. "Now O'Briens, Buffy is new to the family so we do have a little tradition especially when one of our sheep comes back. Now this is a competition among you men, women can join in if you dare." There were oooos and ahs as some women were going accept the challenge. Buffy smiled and looked up at Angel and he had a slight worried face. "This drink will be featured in Doyle's new tavern but only a two year age." Colleen smiled and Doyle looked worried now. "This tray however holds ten years of age." There was a low rumble and Angel and Doyle now looked really worried. "O'Briens I give you poitin." And she took the sheet off. "So to start may our favorite boys come forward." Everyone cheered and clapped as Angel and Doyle took their places. "Cordelia has volunteered to be or score keeper." Cordelia came forward smiling with her pen and paper knowing it was about to get crazy.

"Ten years old?" Angel asked and Colleen nodded.

"Going to have the worse hangover tomorrow." Doyle commented.

"The boys will take one shot each to open the challenge all those wish to take them on step forward, rules those. If we see anyone is on the verge of puking then you're done and no one under eighteen." There were a few protestors. "Ok you two," Angel and Doyle took a shot glass each and held them up.

"Too?" Angel asked.

"Us may we not pass out shit faced." Doyle said Buffy smiled, they did a toast and then downed the alcohol. It took a second for the boys to recover and then everyone cheered again.

"Let the games begin." Colleen said. Buffy was interested in trying it so she was going to wait for Angel to regain his bearings then take a shot with him. A few more cousins came up and one shot was enough. Then she saw Angel and Doyle reaching for another and she took one herself. Cordelia smiled writing Buffy's name down. The winner was allowed to sleep all day and eat whatever they wanted. The losers had to wake up and eat scrambled eggs. Angel smiled as the two raised their glasses and downed it. Buffy felt it burn and Angel smiled at her face. She took in a deep breath and set down her glass.

"Wow," She said.

"Yeah." Angel confirmed and Buffy laughed. More people came over to attempted the insane challenge. Patrick held the record, six shots of poitin, most couldn't make it passed two, by the third one either a person was too drunk to know which way was up, throwing up or passed out. Angel could already feel he was getting tipsy and Doyle stumbled around getting laughs from other drunken family members. Then Angel did one more and then looked to Buffy smiling and she laughed. "You're a pretty girl," Angel said as he used her as a support. "Like hottie girl." Buffy smiled. "You have like…your hair, you know?" She nodded and took him away from the tray and stumbled along back to where the dancing was.

"Dance with me?" She asked and he did a salute and took her in his arms and started to dance as the music went on. There was a lot of people here getting tipsy which was normal for a party like this it was a good thing everyone was staying the night. Buffy looked over and saw Giles with a cigarette and a guitar. She then looked up to Angel.

"He may come off all English proper but when he and dad well think of me as my dad and Giles as Doyle." Buffy nodded smiling. "He reverts back to that when we let him drink." Buffy could only imagine what this would be like if Patrick was here. The family band wasn't playing at the moment they had other songs going and one came on and made some people cheer. Giles started to play the guitar to the song and then some of the cousins started to sing Angel included.

"Angel I'm cutting you off." Buffy said smiling as he sung. She thought she knew how the O'Briens partied but she was mistaken. And she could have sworn that Giles was too mature for this. It was a classic rock song playing which Angel did come off loving the huge eighties hair band fan, he'd like the eighties power ballads.

"Pour some sugar on me, Ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me. C'mon, fire me up. Pour your sugar on me. Oh, I can't get enough!" They all sung together and Buffy laughed. Angel and his family were the ones you wanted to party with. Tomorrow was going to be rough but to see Angel relax and his funny side was worth it. Maybe if he could hold one more shot of poitin then he might be allowed to sleep all day tomorrow and she would join him. Patrick held the record so Angel was his father's son. Then she thought about Patrick and how introduced this drink to Angel when he was sixteen, would he do the same thing? Either way she knew Angel would make a great father. Angel didn't get drunk not often and this party was for him and Doyle which the family wanted them to drink. Buffy looked over and saw Doyle trying to dance but he was gone too. He stumbled over to the couple and looked like he wanted to say something.

"You're going to be my little Bam Bam tonight." He said and Angel laughed and the two sung the song together. Buffy giggled as she watched them two trying to dance and sing. This was her new family which made her smile.

Before the night was done Angel was announced as the winner tying his father's record which meant he could sleep all day. Doyle came in second which meant he was waking up like normal to eat eggs. Buffy woke and saw Angel completely out and she wasn't going to bother him. She got up and headed downstairs. She drank last night but had no hangover. Doyle was awake same with all those who joined the challenge and they looked awful. Doyle had his head on the table as he tried to open a bottle of aspirin but it was broken or at least that's what he said.

"Is there some kind of trick to this?" He asked and Cordelia took the bottle away.

"I think the trick is laying of the shots and don't try to top Angel also before you start quoting Angela's Ashes," Cordelia suggested. "Then start crying then throwing up and weeping like a baby man." Doyle then groaned a little and Buffy smiled.

"Hey Angela's Ashes is a good book." Doyle argued as Cordelia passed him two pills.

"So I've heard but I doubt very much that the main characters are Betty and Barney Rubble as you so adamantly insisted last night." Cordelia finished and Doyle looked at her funny as Giles came in groaning.

"Coffee I need coffee." He said as he passed them.

"Also you're lucky Angel won and is out cold," Buffy added. "I don't think he appreciated being called my little Bam Bam all night."

"I called him that?" Doyle asked and both girls nodded. "Hopefully he won't remember."

"You also gave me the name flounder and called another one of your cousins pinto." Buffy commented a little confused and Cordelia rolled her eyes getting up to get Doyle's breakfast. "Why flounder and pinto?"

"Why not?" Doyle asked and then a plate of eggs was before him. "Oh god I think I'm going to be sick."

**Two Weeks Later**

Angel looked through the glass at the many diamond rings and was in a dilemma. Doyle was with him to give feedback but it didn't help. Then a woman saw the two smiling to come over.

"So which one?" She asked the two and Doyle pointed to Angel and the older woman smiled. "You look nervous which is a good thing." The woman stated. "So what do you have in mind?" She asked and Angel sighed, he had no idea. "Ok well here's one way that we can pick out a good ring, what is she like?" Angel couldn't describe Buffy, there were no words that described her perfectly the words people knew never did her any justice.

"I," Angel had to think. "She's perfect like beautiful and perfect and the hair it's like sunshine on the brightest day. And then her eyes are greener than the Highlands." Angel said and the woman smiled.

"Well she sounds lovely let's take a look." She suggested and pulled two sections of rings and placed them on the counter. "First white or regular gold?"

"Uh white," Angel answered, the white would match her necklace he gave her plus she had plenty of regular gold. The woman put away the set of gold rings and now Angel looked at the many rings before him. Price was no option at the moment he just wanted to find that one ring that showed his love and what she meant to him although she was priceless. "Is it possible to have my name engraved into her ring and hers in mine?" The woman smiled nodding. "Ok," For the wedding rings he would have that done.

"Now we have a two piece set," She said picking up a ring and then came over to look. "It's both a wedding ban and engagement ring." She showed Angel and he took it, it was pretty but he wanted to looked some more. The placed the ring back and then Cordelia stood next to Angel.

"Cordy?" He asked.

"Yup, I'm here to try them on make sure it fits, Buffy and I are the same size." She said and Angel nodded, that would actually help. "Plus I can tell you if she'd would like it or not."

"Thanks," Angel said.

"Anytime." Cordelia then looked to the ring selections.

"So how many diamonds?" The woman asked and Angel looked up at her thinking and then looked to Cordelia.

"Well one says I like you but the three stones like this," She held out her hand and Angel looked at her ring. "Means I love you unless it's a huge diamond that'll drown her in pool." Angel smiled and then went back to looking. He had feeling Buffy would be happy with anything but he wanted to impress her. Then Angel pointed to one and the lady smiled pulling it out so Angel could see it.

"We call it the rose ring." She said and then Cordelia held out her ring finger and it slipped on.

"Shoe fits." She said and then the woman took it off and gave it to Angel and he looked at it. It was white gold with little diamonds all around it. The part that made it a rose was the center diamond sat in what looked like rose petals with more diamonds on the petals.

"This one," Angel said and Cordelia squealed in delight and Doyle shook Angel's hand then hugged him. The woman smiled and went to get paperwork and then Angel picked up his engagement ring for Buffy. It was going to be a long engagement which was just fine, no rush they could plan everything and enjoy each other. But he had the voice telling him to ask her, the boyfriend, girlfriend relationship was over it was time to step it up. He wanted the world to know he found his other half.

**One Week Later**

Angel had it all planned out and it was just going to be a normal day. He didn't want to hint to her anything because she was smart and she'd pick it up. So he planned the day as if they were going to go into town like a normal couple, have lunch, go riding and such. She wouldn't suspect a thing but he had to keep his cool and not get nervous. He did a long time ago ask her and gave her the claddagh ring but this would make it official, no doubts, no second thoughts. And they did go to town and spent the morning there and had lunch at Doyle's new tavern which was much bigger than the pub back in Sunnydale.

Later on that afternoon Angel got Clair ready and the two headed off to the country side. Once they were in the woods he had Clair go to the hillside and the two begun to walk around together just talking. They were talking about what was to come next which was heading back to California to train. Angel loved talking with her it was peaceful.

"Now about a place for us," Angel started and Buffy smiled.

"A place still by the ocean?" She asked and he smiled and thought she might have forgotten that conversion.

"Do want land with it?" He asked as they moved closer to the hilltop to see the view. Buffy nodded and he smiled. Angel worked at the tavern as part time but once Buffy started to travel then he'd travel with her and once she was done with skating then he would get a job in his field of study and then get a place but it didn't hurt to have a place. "How much?"

"At least an acre." Buffy said.

"And I need a man cave." Angel added.

"Well I'll need a painting cave." Buffy said.

"Ok so we need a man and a woman cave and what four baby rooms." He repeated the order. "Oh and by the ocean."

"Yes." Buffy confirmed, that was a narrow list but Angel was determine to find it, he might even have to build it but whatever it took to give her a home, the home of her dreams. The two neared the hilltop to see the view of land. It never ceased to amaze Buffy how the view just took her breath away. There was silence between them, a wonderful silence and then something told Angel this was it, this was the time to do it.

"So," He started and Buffy looked up to him smiling. He was starting to get nervous, 'oh god I'm really going to do this,' he thought, his heart started to race. "Buffy I," He paused, he had it all planned out but now his mind drew a blank. "Buffy," She could see something was up. "I brought you up here to tell you something," She smiled and thought he was going to say how beautiful she looked and how he loved her, but she was so wrong. "Actually it's more to ask you something." He stated and she looked at him wondering. "I love you," He said flat out with no mistake. "I think I've loved you before I knew you and when I saw you standing there I fell in love and I keep falling in love." She smiled at him and was trying to gather her thoughts on what she was going to say back to him. "I brought you up here because the first time I did your beauty against this land was perfect and I can never recreate it in my head I have to see it for real."

"Angel," She started but she could tell he wasn't done but what more could he say. Angel was fighting not to tremble with fear because it was coming, the question.

"Buffy I've done everything with you, I've cried with, I've laughed with you, I've given everything that I am," He paused again. "But there's one more thing that I have to do," He then reached into his coat and Buffy's smile disappeared and her face turned to being stunned.

"Oh god," She said as he held a little black box and fiddled with it losing his train of thought for a moment. Buffy looked up at him and her legs were going weak.

"Buffy, I'll never ask you anything because you've given me so much and I'm forever in debt to you," Angel's voice was trembling. "So it would mean and be a great honor," He then got down on one knee and Buffy gasped fighting back her tears as he opened the box and she saw the ring, it was beyond beautiful. "It would mean the world to me if you Buffy Anne Summers would be my wife." He took the ring out of the box and took her hand and it glided onto her finger with ease. She looked down at the ring and the man and he waited for any type of response. Time seemed to slow down and Buffy couldn't move, this was real.

"Yes," She gasped out and he smiled. "Yes Angel, yes," He stood up and before she could say another word he kissed her so passionately and she embraced him as they kissed. He picked her up off the ground slowly spinning still kissing her. Tears ran down her face and she had no intention of stopping them. Finally Angel stopped spinning, set her down and they both caught their breaths but the world around them was spinning. Buffy took another look at her ring and couldn't believe it. She back to his brown eyes and smiled and he leaned in for another kiss and then they started to giggle and he picked her back up and she held him and then hugged him not wanting to let go. She was engaged now.

_**And smile, they're engaged now =) Hope you enjoyed it. The first half well actually all of it was for fun, and did you recognized an Angel episode in there? And there was another Bones reference and one of my favorites Animal House. I had a few versions on how Angel would pop the question and while this was simple it was perfect. So what's to come well I thought I would be nice and list some future chapter title and see if you could guess what's going to happen in them and I'll give you a yes or no it'll be like a hint. Anyways more to come all good things too, thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**Song the family sung Pour Some Sugar on me by Def Leppard**_

_**Next chapter titles, Back Baby, Bacchanale: Samson et Dilila, Infinite White, while in order they aren't necessarily chapters 28, 29, and 30 so there's your sneak peak my readers, just a taste. Now Bacchanale is composure and Samson et Dilila is the piece of music so maybe if you listen to it, it might hint the chapter but then again might not, yeah I'm mean. Happy reading.**_


	28. Trial on Ice

Chapter 28 Trial on Ice

Buffy waited to walk into the court room. She was nervous because this was the first time she has seen Riley since she'd left. She knew some of the things he was being charged for would be dropped, others would stay. There were other women here testifying how he assaulted them but she really wanted her charge to stay with him. What if she never met Angel and they did get married, what would have happened, no don't think like that she thought. The door opened and an officer walked her into the court room. Buffy then sat down on the witness stand looking around.

Before her was one table with a man representing her, other girls and the other charges brought up against him. Also at that table was Caroline. To her left was the jury, the people that had the power to put Riley away. Then to her immediate right was the judge the one who make the charges real. A few feet away was Riley and he was alone, he was representing himself. Behind these two tables were rows of benches. Behind Caroline's table were the girls and some other people who liked to sit in court. She wasn't interested in them she was just looking towards those chocolate brown eyes. Angel sat right up front and was ready just in case Riley lost control.

Before the trial Caroline had told Buffy to find a place or a person in that room to refocus. She said only tell the truth and nothing more. Buffy saw her mother there as well. But the biggest surprise was Joyce was sitting next to Angel. Joyce sided with the other girls and Riley's side of the room was almost empty. It all looked promising but Riley was lawyer and a good one. He has represented murders and got them off. So she was nervous. The officer then came to her holding up his right hand and Buffy did the same.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The officer asked.

"Yes," Buffy said nervously and it begun. Caroline stood up smiling trying to help her stay calm.

"Hello Buffy," Caroline started. "First, how about you introduce yourself to the court?" Buffy nodded and slightly turned to the jury.

"I'm Buffy Summers and I am twenty two and I'm here today to tell my story." She said.

"And what story is that?" Caroline asked.

"The story how Riley Finn attacked me and I believe almost had me killed." Buffy answered.

"Another witness comes before you today to testify that this man over here is a dirty nasty person,"

"Objection," Riley called out, his voice made Angel's blood go cold and he had the urge to stand up, walk over to him and punch him.

"Sustained, continue," The judge said and leaned back in his chair listening.

"Now Buffy how long have you known Riley?" She asked.

"Uh a year or so."

"Were you two ever together or was more of a public display?" Caroline asked.

"It was a way that my mom found to keep us financially sound." Buffy answered. Joyce felt a wave of guilt hit her and Angel looked over to her and without a thought took her hand into his. "My father left and ran out the funds and Riley was an…easy way out."

"So this little thing you had was merely to have money?"

"Yes but I never wanted to be with him I just," She paused, she didn't want to relive any of this especially when she was getting her new life on track. "I did it thinking it was the only way out, I thought about my mom I felt this was the only way."

"Now a year or so into this, what flipped the switch?" Caroline asked.

"I found," She looked to Riley as his bore into her. "I found my footing, I found a way out but I was scared."

"Why?" Caroline asked. "What made you so scared to leave?"

"Riley knows people he has resources I just had that feeling that if I left he'd find me. It still feel like he's going to follow me." Buffy admitted.

"Now fast forward to that night, tell the jury what happened."

"I had a bad day, I was going to take bath and make the choice to leave. My mom basically jailed me in the house and that was the final straw so I was going to leave, pack my stuff and move with friends. I," She looked to Riley again but to Angel _'focus on Angel, its ok no one will hurt me.' _"I went to the bathroom and Riley followed me wanting to talk about my choice of going back to skating."

"For all of you who don't know Buffy is a renowned figure skater." Caroline added.

"He didn't like my choice I didn't listen I asked him to leave and he didn't. It got heated I guess I kept telling him to leave. So I was going to leave and then he grabbed me." Buffy paused again. "I fought but I fell and he," She didn't want to go on, she felt embarrassed. Angel knew the story but she wasn't comfortable at all. "He got on top and I fought some more. I got him off of me by hitting him with a rock and I ran, he grabbed and I fell again and managed to kick him off. I ran down the hall to my room and locked the door. The balcony door was barred but I used one of my weights and smashed the glass, crawled through and jumped down. I ran to the car got and left. At a stop light I was hit and was hospitalized the man who hit me was Riley's friend, Forrest."

"Now obviously you're ok and we have her doctor here to prove defensive wounds that she sustained from her vicious attack,"

"Objection," Riley called out again.

"Sustained." The judged sounded annoyed.

"No further questions, Riley your witness." Caroline said and Riley stood up straightening out his suit. Buffy's heart started to race as he got closer. Angel started to tighten up.

"Hello Buffy," Riley said in a rather sweet but chilling voice. "So let's not talk about that night and back up a little more because you aren't telling the jury everything." Joyce felt Angel's tension and rubbed his shoulder. "You, your mother and I moved to Sunnydale ready to put the past behind us and move forward and I thought it was going well." Riley walked around. "But not for you huh? You wanted more so what did you do? You went out and brought a stray back namely Angel who happens to be here right?" Buffy said nothing, he was twisting everything around.

"I found a friend actually I found a few friends and I didn't have very many growing up." Buffy answered. Willow, Oz, Spike, Xander and Anya were all sitting in the court room as well.

"Looks like you two got a too friendly huh?"

"Objection," Caroline said standing up. "He's harassing my witness like all the others."

"Mrs. Julian sit and Riley over ruled." The judge said.

"Sorry your honor I'm just hurt that a woman a woman that I loved and still love would turn against me. I was ready to give you everything and you go and make up a wild story." Riley said. "So how about you tell the jury what really happened, I didn't attack you I was drunk, passed out. Those marks the doctor said I had, I fell and Forrest he ran a red light I'm sorry he hit you but not my fault. Do you remember that night?"

"Yes." Buffy said.

"I remember you telling me you were going to leave me for Angel and how I didn't love you." Riley stated. "Is that true."

"Yes." Buffy said.

"You started to yell at me."

"Only because you wouldn't leave me alone."

"Ever occur to you that I was trying to help and understand?"

"No because all I did was go to the bathroom and you wouldn't leave you were upset because I was actually happy and I was returning to ice skating and you lost control."

"No you did, you hit me and then I was broken Buffy I left and got drunk."

"You were already drunk and it wasn't the first time." Buffy stated.

"Really?" Riley asked. "When was the first time?"

"Just after the holidays you were drunk and you grabbed me and I ran. You followed me to a friend's place."

"I was concern, I was looking for you because you took off running in the night. Your two friends Angel happened to be one of them threatening me." Riley tossed in.

"Objection this has nothing to do with the current case." Caroline stated.

"Sustained." The judge said.

"Wasn't the first time Angel threaten me when went to the hospital to see you he didn't let me and then a second time he threw me out of the room. Actually you and Angel were having an affair." Buffy's face got hot. Riley was twisting this completely around. "That's why I was upset a woman I love was having an affair.

"We were never together Riley I told that night I didn't love you and asked you to leave and," But before she could begin Riley cut her off.

"You're just a gold digger really although Angel isn't rich his family has money you just hop around." Riley added.

"I almost died!" Buffy yelled and everyone was quiet. "You tried to rape me,"

"How would you even know what that is like, you're so sheltered?"

"Because you did it to me, you held me down and I begged you to stop and you didn't," Buffy had tears swelling up. "You touched me and asked for you to stop and you didn't. When you came to the hospital you cornered me and if Angel hadn't show up," She paused again. "I don't know what you would have done but I have nightmares still. You may not be around but you still won't leave me alone." And it was true. Angel would be awoken by a scream and Buffy would be covered in sweat and panting, crying and trembling.

"Are you engaged?" Riley asked.

"Seriously objection," Caroline said again. "That has no relevance to this case.

"Riley are you done?" The judge asked and Riley looked to Buffy as she sat there.

"I loved you Buffy and I still do, no further questions." Riley said and walked to his table.

"Buffy you may step down." The judge said in a soft voice and she did. "We'll take a thirty minute recess." The judge then slammed his gavel and the court room was loud with chatter. Buff headed straight to the bathroom crying. Willow and Anya found her and tried to comfort her telling it wasn't over. Buffy still had fear that if Riley was dismissed of all of this then he would find her. She was careful not to say anything about her where abouts but still it felt like he still had her pinned down.

The court hearing went on as different people explained each side of the story. Buffy now sat on the bench next to Angel in silence, her part was over but she didn't feel all that great about it. Riley was a lawyer and a damn good one. Now came the closing statements and Riley walked over to the jury to make one last plea.

"I'm innocent of all this." He stated plainly. "I'm a lawyer, I fight for justice and truth and these women they just want a piece of fame. They sounded convincing but I can tell that this jury is smart and you won't buy it." He paced back and forth. Angel sat there watching, listening to his words and thought he was really messed up. "They all have questionable pasts and its funny how they could weave their past into stories of me hurting them. I was drunk? Buffy's father was a drunk, he probably even tried to hurt her, I'm just a scapegoat." Buffy closed her eyes hearing that. Her father was a drunk yes but he never hurt her not physically. "I'm innocent and I wish that this never happened, I don't want to waste your time but we must. So to make my final stand, not guilty I didn't do any of this I was just covenant." Riley then went to sit down and Caroline stood up and walked to the jury.

"These women were told to be quiet about this that of they talked it would be the last mistake they would ever make." Caroline stated. "Five women came here to tell their stories and one even said she fled and still it just so happens that Riley's friend ran a red light smashing into her nearly killing her because he couldn't have her. Love is a crazy thing but it's something that you don't go into lightly and Riley couldn't the fact these women didn't love him he lost control. I'm simply asking that you say guilty so another woman doesn't have to feel their pain, doesn't feel trapped or wake up with nightmares. Put this man away so some peace can be brought to these women's lives." Caroline finished and took her seat.

Finally the jury left to discuss a verdict. Riley had another hearing coming up on his fraud this hearing were all the assault cases put together. If convicted he would serve a total of twenty years and be disbarred. He had asked if some evidence would be tossed out and twisted each girls' story so it would make it look like he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The seconds turned to minutes, the minutes to hours. Buffy felt the weight on her. Riley was very convincing and he could win this and if he does he could never be tried on this again. It scared her because when she was up in that chair his eyes said to her if he won he'd find her. Angel was sitting next to Buffy and could feel the tension. He reached and grabbed her hand lacing his fingers between hers and she squeezed as tight as possible. She then leaned over resting her head on his should. Joyce stood there looking at the rather beautiful scene before her. She had a job now, a waitress but she got by. It felt good to earn money she thought and she has hope that where ever Buffy lives she could join her. Buffy would tell her after the trial. It was more or less a loyalty thing, was she loyal to Riley or to her daughter and so far Buffy was winning. The gang stood around waiting and the anxiety was so high. Then Caroline came over and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Ok the jury is almost done." She stated, four hours of deliberation and the answer was almost here. "Maybe we'll win maybe we won't," She stated which didn't feel all that comforting. "But this I do know, you people did fine and you know the truth." She said.

"So what's next?" Joyce asked. "I mean what happens if we or if we don't win?" This was a very good question to consider. Would Buffy need to flee town right away? Would they all need to duck and run? What about all the other girls? It was a mess.

"Well my official justice department of recommendation is the following." Caroline started and they all listened, this was important to hear. "We win this, we all go out and celebrate. We lose then Angel shoots him." Angel shrugged actually considering the idea.

"But then you'll be defending Angel for murder." Willow quickly added.

"What I didn't see anything that pointed to murder all I saw was self defense." Caroline said casually and Buffy couldn't help but smile. Then a man came out and they all turned to him.

"Jury has returned with a verdict." He said and then more fear and anxiety took over.

"Ok let's go face the music." Caroline said with a little bit of pep in her voice and they all got up following her. Angel walked behind Buffy with his hands on her shoulders giving any kind of comfort he could.

Everyone was in their seats as the jury came in. Riley looked confident that he won this, he was one of the best lawyers out there. One jury member handed the judge the piece of paper and the whole room was holding its breath. Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and she grabbed her mother's, the entire gang held hands now holding and praying. The other girls did likewise with their families. The judge opened the up the piece of paper looking at the verdict.

"Will the defendant rise for the reading of the verdict?" The judge asked and Riley did so still slightly grinning. He called a few friends and they were ready to celebrate. Buffy sat there and everything seemed to get slower and slower. "In count one the assault and battery of Jane Marco the jury finds the defendant Riley Finn guilty." The room started to breathe. "In count two the assault and battery of Mary Crawford we the jury finds the defendant Riley Finn guilty. In count three of the assault and battery of June Glosh we the jury finds the defendant Riley Finn guilty. In count four of the rape of Julie Gadforrd, the jury finds the defendant Riley Finn guilty. And in the final count, count five the assault and battery of Buffy Summers the jury finds the defendant Riley Finn guilty." The whole front row cheered and Buffy smiled. Riley stood there in disbelief, he lost. This was the first case he lost and it was his own. All the other girls were crying in happiness that it was over. Angel grabbed onto Buffy holding her as she sobbed in happiness. "The defendant is reprimanded into custody until the sentencing hearing, court is adjourn." An officer came over to put Riley in cuffs and then his eyes meant with Angel's. Angel was still holding Buffy but the looks they shared was that of a silent threat from Angel, _'you ever come after her again I will end you,' _look and then Riley was carted away. Buffy pulled away from Angel and hugged her mother, the pressure was gone.

The day was done and now Buffy could focus on training. Angel sat on the floor with his back up again the couch as he was on a computer. The two were at Joyce's apartment and this is where they would stay while Buffy trained here in California. Mother and daughter went out to where Joyce worked. It wasn't a low end place either. Now Joyce got the job in an upscale place in Sunnydale called Caritas owned by a rather interesting man named Lorne. Joyce loved it so she took Buffy. The two came back to the apartment and Joyce headed to her room to shower. Buffy say Angel in the living room. Angel looked up and the two smiled as she fell to the couch and sighed.

"How was dinner?" Angel asked and Buffy rolled to her stomach and kissed Angel's cheek.

"Good." She then rolled back onto her back and sighed again. It had been a long week and she had to start preparing for her training. She had two more days to do nothing and then it was ice skating nonstop. "You know what sounds good?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Angel asked with a smile.

"A hot bath." She replied. "You should join me, I have a few hard to reach places." Angel smiled again meaning sure. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked interested in the computer.

"Math,"

"Eww," Buffy replied. "What kind?"

"Budget or at least what we'll need to save for a house and cars and kids you know a budget." Angel answered.

"What about a wedding budget?" Buffy asked.

"Colleen has that taken care of." Angel answered and she smiled.

"So the budget is for a house, two cars, four kids and bills?" She confirmed and Angel nodded. They had lots of time but it was good to start planning. "And college."

"Right," Angel said smiling, while these were just hypothetical numbers it did give them idea what to think about after Buffy was done skating.

"And a boat." Buffy tossed in there. Angel the leaned his head back looking at her as their eyes met and she smiled.

"No, no boat," Angel said and she sighed. "College funds, bills, a house, cars." Angel repeated.

"Yes college funds, house, cars, bills and put a down payment on a boat." She quickly added and Angel chuckled a little.

"We're not getting a boat." Angel said and she smiled back.

"Why? We're going to live right next to the ocean." Buffy commented and Angel set the computer aside knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. As they conversed about their future Joyce stood there watching the sweet moment. "And they're fun."

"They're expensive." Angel added.

"Ok," Buffy said but she wasn't done. "How about a wave runner now those are fun." Nope Angel couldn't win.

"How about a horse for each kid?" Angel suggested and Buffy smiled, they just made compromise right then and there.

"And then when we retire we'll get a boat." Buffy ended and Angel quickly kissed her. Joyce smiled again, she thought she's seen Buffy happy this was Buffy happy. She turned back for her room leaving the young couple to talk about their future and what plans they had. The two just stared at one another smiling and Angel reached out to tuck some hair behind her ear. A rather awful chapter of her life was done. The past was now truly the past and they could move on well they had the boat issue currently but there was nothing these two couldn't get through.

_**Woo Riley is gone, drinks all around! Thought I write about it, I was just going to imply it happened but this was more a he's done and we all can move on. And the sweet future planning moment at the end makes us all happy. Joyce is somewhat a mother, it's funny how money changes people right? We'll see more of Joyce in all good ways. So what's next? Well Buffy has to fulfill her skating dreams right? Well that's next wonder how all that goes? Will she win the USA, Worlds and the Olympics? Hmm just have to wait and see, should I give more tidbits like the last chapter…ok, ok I give in and I'm in a really good mood too mostly because I'm just rocking it out at clinicals and my dad will no longer be overseas he's coming home, thank goodness. Anyways here's your next chapter names, see if you can guess them and if you do you'll get a cookie that's in the shape of Angel. Remember they're in order but not like a 29, 30, 31 order. **_

_**Last readings challenge on figure out what happens in these chapters by their names: Back Baby, Bacchanale: Samson et Dilila and Infinite White**_

_**This week: Tosca, After the Gold Rush and Happy Birthday**_

_**Guess what chapter is next out of the six and you'll get two Angel cookies =)**_

_**Thanks for reading, reviews and comments are welcomed and thank you for 138 reviews ^.^**_


	29. Back Baby

Chapter 29 Back Baby

_**Hello all, this is a short chapter but more on the way, it's been a while, been very busy with school, getting my granddad's 90**__**th**__** birthday party ready, life in general so thank you for waiting. Hope you'll enjoy it. **_

Buffy did a lap around the rink as her practice session was ending soon. Also on the ice was Angel, he could skate now well sort of. He no longer felt like he was going to fall and Buffy taught him the proper way to skate. Angel was now her second coach and manager. He was that extra pair of eyes to help critique her, that extra person for support, that extra special person to make all this worthwhile. Angel loved every moment of this. Buffy had competed in small events and won awards and the press was interested in her. A skater taking a year off and coming back, some say she wouldn't win Worlds this year, others still believed she could make it to the Olympics but not win the gold. But deep down Angel knew she'd prove them wrong and surprise everyone.

The Olympics were a year away so that gave Buffy two times to win the USA championship and the Worlds not to mention everything in between. This year would be her making the comeback, next year she would win and then the Olympics well that was just icing on the cake regardless is she took gold or not. Buffy skated passed Angel and he smiled as she was working on a few moves. Matthew was on the side of the rink watching, making notes in his mind. Also sitting on the sidelines were their friends, Spike, Xander, Willow, Oz and Anya. Also on the bench was Joyce watching at well. Doyle and Cordelia were back in Ireland but would fly out to Worlds but right now Angel could feel Buffy's anxiety for the USA, Worlds was far off at the moment. She had no pressure, no one was expecting her to win, and taking a year off from any sport can take time to build up what was lost. But it was Buffy, a champion and no matter what everyone will be rooting for her. She had already broke records and she would definitely be skating for another two years, plenty of time to break more.

Thinking about that made Angel smile as he watched her twirl on the ice. She made it look so easy, she was so graceful and she looked at peace. But she was tired as she stopped twirling and took in a few deep breaths. Matthew and everyone clapped indicating rehearsal was done. Buffy did another lap around the rink as Angel skated off to help her stretch and then they were all going out tonight to the Bronze to take Buffy's mind off of the competition at least for the night.

In three days she would make her comeback but right now she made sure her makeup looked good, she grabbed her little purse and met Angel by the front door of Joyce's apartment.

"Have fun you two." Joyce said smiling and they waved good bye. Joyce was so nice to be around, she was no longer stuck up, inward driven, and trying to please everyone now she was just a mother. Some days were harder than others as in she still had to come to grips that her life up until now was just dull, she didn't live it. The biggest stride she had made was just recently, she went to her late husband's grave. Buffy didn't go, she couldn't but Angel took Joyce as support and the woman broke down. She was sorry for everything and she cried out how much she did love Hank despite what he had done. Joyce was slowly closing the door to that chapter and she and Buffy were growing closer like a true mother daughter bond. Angel managed without much effort to charm his way into Joyce's heart and the woman couldn't understand how she fell for Riley. Riley was charming but it was more of manipulation masked by charm.

Joyce could see a difference in Buffy. With Riley Buffy was just there trying to do the right thing but Angel she was glowing with life, it was polar opposites and Joyce wanted to kick herself for letting the last twenty some years to happen the way it did. Joyce had to block that out, there was no reason to live in the past, she had a future right in front of her and that was what she needed to focus on. Buffy forgave her now Joyce had to forgive herself, a long process but she was doing it.

The Bronze was loud tonight as the group walked in. Buffy and Willow ran off together as Angel headed to the bar for his favorite drink. It was like old times again. Xander and Spike were on the dance floor trying to dance as Anya watched looking like she didn't know these people. Oz and Angel sat a small table and couch and watch the show. Spike tried to dance on a girl but it wasn't working. It was a good idea to come here, Buffy needed to relax for a night. She was very stressed knowing she wanted to do was perform her best, it would be nice to win but it was just nice to be back. Angel was stressed to; he wanted her to do just as well. They were a team and they fed on each other if Angel was relaxed then Buffy was relaxed. Angel was that center piece she never had and Matthew told him that Buffy seemed even more focused if that was possible than she had ever been. Angel just standing in the rink made Buffy calmer.

But for Buffy she had someone to perform to. Up until she met Angel, performing on the ice was fun, her fans loved her she got the roar of the crowd but there was something missing, there was always something missing. She would take the applause, she would curtsy at the end, she would smile and wave thanking her fans but something was missing. The fans were amazing no doubt, she performed for them but she wasn't performing to anyone in particular, no one truly special until now. She performed for Angel and didn't want to let him down. He was putting his life on hold, their wedding, children all that was on hold until she achieved her dreams. No one had put their life on hold for her and did it willingly with a smile. But Angel did, he was at her side ready to do anything for her even if it was just handing her a bottle of water or noticing her laces her lose and tying them for her. Angel was right behind her, he was the key figure in this. If Angel wasn't here then she wouldn't have any reason to do this, there was no one to be proud of her. Yes her mother was the mother she had longed for but Angel was the reason why she was back, why falling on the ice made it worth it. At the end of the day he was there for her. He was putting everything on hold so she could win and the least she could do was win if not for herself than for him. But she had won something, it was better than gold and that special winning was walking towards her with those eyes asking for a dance.

He took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling in close and she smiled. She looked up into his eyes seeing all the reassurances she ever needed. Everything was going to be alright no matter what happens in the next two years Angel was proud of her and this was an experience of a life time for both and he wouldn't pass it up, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Three Days Later.**

The stadium was getting packed and Buffy's heart was starting to race as she laid out on the floor as Angel pushed one leg back. He would have to leave soon to take his seat. Buffy got up off the floor and Angel quickly pulled her close kissing the top of her head.

"You're going to look great." He said and she smiled and looked up at him smiling and they shared a tender kiss. After a few blissful moments Angel pulled away and left so Buffy could change and get ready. Buffy looked to her red dress and sighed in anticipation as Matthew came over with Carol. Carol was going to do to her makeup and hair as Buffy took the dress off the hanger and went to change.

Meanwhile Angel met up with the gang as they all were sitting together.

"Is she nervous?" Joyce asked to Angel.

"Just a little," He responded as Joyce looped her arm her future son-in-law's and they walked to their seats. This was the USA figure skating championships, it was January, a new year and in three months was Worlds, it all happened so quickly, right before their eyes. They took up almost an entire row as the place was getting more and more packed and the ice was being smoothed out. Angel opened up the program and Buffy was last to skate. Also he had a score card to keep track of the winners and then Willow would calculate Buffy's probabilities of winning, what she had to earn to win. Last night was the opening ceremony and Angel got chills watching it and now tonight was the night. Buffy didn't have to win, she just had to impress, next year she could take the winnings.

Buffy sat on the bench tying up her laces, she was nervous, last time on the ice it was just for fun but now it was her career. This was like that job interview and if you did well the first time then you get the call back.

"Relax," Matthew said there was no reason to get worked up, well not yet. Buffy nodded and now it was time to wait her turn as the competition begun.

Buffy waited for her competition to skate off the ice and her heart only pounded louder in her chest. Buffy was the biggest threat to all the skaters out there and when she left the alpha female, the queen was gone it was like others had a shot at winning. When you were put up next to Buffy you didn't have a prayer and you prayed that you'd go before her because her performances because Buffy would take the standard and raise that bar. She was a competitor, she skated to perform and to win. But more importantly the better she skated the louder the crowd was and to hear that thunderous applaud meant more than a medal. Buffy waited at the gate trying to focus to cut off the outside world. Matthew patted her back assuring her she would do just fine.

The competition was winding down now as the last skater finished her show and got a huge clap. Angel and the others were impressed, Buffy had to be perfect which scared Angel that she might just come in at the top three but may not win. He was ok with that Buffy however, it all depended how she perceived this competition. Buffy stood outside the rink as the scores came in, the girl before her had high numbers giving Buffy little space to fail and as of now this girl was first place. Buffy took in a deep breath and knew it was her turn.

Once her blades touch the ice the crowds went wild, the rink seemed to shake a little. Angel got a rush out of it, feeling that low rumble. Buffy skated around the rink seeing her limitations and what room she had. The crowed seemed to get louder with Buffy out there. Then an announcer came on as Buffy skated across the ice.

"And here is the five time US winner and six time Worlds winner, representing the Los Angeles Figure Skating Club, Buffy Summers." The crowd got louder and her friends cheered. Up on the screen popped her song she was performing to and the people ahead of her at the moment. Buffy drowned out the noise and took center stage waiting. She had to be perfect if she wanted to win, the stakes were high and she took in a deep breath and was ready. The music begun and Buffy spun and pushed off and skated one foot and the place got quiet to watch, a silent breath was now being held for her, Angel smiled as she skated on the ice looking beautiful like always.

Angel took in deep breath, he knew her show inside and out and the first jump was about to happen the classic triple, he knew if she did it and landed her nerves would go away. Buffy got the momentum and then took off in the air and landed and the crowd cheered. Angel clenched his fist in a _'yes'_ fashion and she continue to showcase her talent. He could tell by that jump she was now in control and ready to take the ice and show everyone she was back and determine to finish what she had started.

Buffy gained more speed and jumped into the air splitting her legs and the crowd cheered again as she landed with ease like it was nothing. Buffy skated back to the center of rink, jumped and spun on one foot while the other leg was out, she then went closer to the ice still spinning holding out one leg and brought it back up. She pushed off again and begun to gain speed while dancing with pure grace. Then she did two triple axels back to back which sent a roar throughout the stadium again. There was one move she made famous and that many skaters have tried but failed, it was called the butterfly. Buffy would jump into the air but instead of splitting her legs she'd pull her feet in, blades almost touching, her knees would pull up and out and her arms would be up and together and then she landed and kept skating. She wouldn't do it often but when she did it looked like she defied all laws of physics and gravity. Others have tried to recreate the butterfly but would fail. In rehearsals Buffy would do it from time to time and it was worked into the show but there was an alternative move, the butterfly move was her call at the end. Just as Angel was thinking about it Buffy did it.

"Oh she did it," Angel said with a smile. "I can't believe she did it." As the crowds cheered again for that dazzling move and Buffy spun again and then did her straight line foot work as the crowd cheered her on. Buffy jumped in the air, pulled her leg up spun again and then it was over. Everyone stood up cheering as she hit all her marks. Buffy couldn't hold back the tears and let them fall. "She's back." Angel cheered and clapped as the crowds tossed roses to her and cheered her name. Buffy curtsied to her fans, waving and crying. Angel cheered loudly with her friends and Joyce was amazed, she missed so many years of this. Buffy waved as she picked up some of the roses as she got a standing ovation. This was one way to come back. Buffy then skated off the ice to her coach and they would wait for the score.

The two sat down waiting for the judges' scores as Matthew congratulated her on a job well done. Buffy hated this part, the minutes stretch to forever. Then the announcer came on and told everyone to look at the screen. Her scores showed up and the crowd cheered again seeing nearly perfect scores across the board, she won. Buffy was stun, she wanted to win but she didn't think she was going to win right away. Her stomach dropped seeing those six point Os across the board with a few five point nines. Angel and the others in the seats hugged and clapped and Joyce couldn't help but get misty eyed. Buffy could barely get up she was still hazy from the scores. Matthew helped her as tears filled her eyes, she won the USA championships. Buffy skated onto the ice with two other girls that took second and third as the podiums were being set up for the awards ceremony. Buffy climbed to the highest of the three taking her spot as champion. Once the ladies were in place a man put a medal on each of them, a bronze, silver and gold. Each one was given a set of huge flowers and when the gold medal went around Buffy's neck then announcer came back on.

"Your new USA figure skating champion Buffy Summers." The announcer said and the crowd cheered some more as Buffy waved to her fans with tears of joy. Next was Worlds, USA was a win and it was a good win, it showed the world she was back again. Worlds was the one every skater dreams of winning. But if this was the momentum she was starting with, there was no telling what would happen at Worlds let alone next year.

Buffy took off into a sprint into Angel's arms and he caught her as she laughed. She did it she won when in all reality she had no business of winning. Her friends were there too and she hugged each of them. Now she was six and six for her titles, it was amazing as the group headed out all high from the win. As much as Buffy wanted to go out and celebrate she knew she shouldn't. Her body right now was alive but give it time and she would crash after all the stress, anxiety and then the performance. Maybe tomorrow they could but Buffy wanted to sleep after all this but first she headed into the press conference to answer questions. Matthew and Angel went with her as interviews asked her how she felt, what made her win and what was to come. Those questions didn't have answers, she didn't know what was to come but after all that was said and done she would be happy. Angel didn't know either but at the end of the day he would be proud of her whether she was first place or not, he was proud.

The day was done and next was a free skate no competition just for fun event. It's when skaters put together a show for fun, dancing to the latest music. It was a way to decompress from this and relax a little before March and the Worlds. Buffy was already asked to skate the exhibition for Worlds again this year which she accepted. The young couple laid together in bed as Buffy gazed at her knew medal and it would go back to Ireland where it would be hung with many more. Angel kissed her temple as he gazed at it too more than proud of her. He didn't know it but she was winning for him, this gold was given to her but she won it for him, he was the sole reason why she was here. She wasn't going to reveal that to him not yet at least but soon. Buffy placed the medal on the nightstand and looked over to Angel as they were both tired from the day. But there was that triumph in their eyes that drunk look of success. Angel then tucked some hair behind her ear smiling.

All of a sudden she wanted to cry, she wanted to cry out of happiness, she came back and won, the odds were still against her at the moment but this was a huge victory. Angel then placed a kiss on her forehead and she pulled closer to him and he held her and smiled. They held each other letting sleep slowly take over, to end a perfect day and a small insight to the future.

_**So she won woo hoo. Now we will skip a year and go straight into Worlds and see what I have in store for that and then following that will be her biggest show ever and then…well we'll see. So what's going to happen now? Lot's to come and four more chapters relieved well their names at least, can you guess? Now that this one is posted can you re-guess the previous ones? Or can you guess what's going to happen in general?**_

_**New chapters: You Raise Me Up, Wild Horses, No One and Great High Mountain.**_

_**Previous challenge: Tosca, Bacchanale: Samson et Delilah, After the Gold Rush, Infinite White, and Happy Birthday**_

_**Better yet try to put them in order and what they're about. If you do or at least come close I might give you a sneak peak for each, oooo getting a little daring aren't I? Thanks for reading once more and the 140 reviews awesome. Comment and reviews are welcomed.**_


	30. Tosca

Chapter 30 Tosca__

_**Ok before we get started the word Tosca what does it mean? Well it's actually Italian for Tuscany but that's not what this chapter is about. There's an opera and the music in it is what I like which it's called Tosca so music, ice skating, Buffy will skate to one of the opera's song which I don't know the specific song's name so hence just the opera title Tosca.**_

_**Ok not sure if I confused people or not so let me try to unconfuse you if I did about the time frame. Last chapter was taking a place in January following the trial and the events of Riley and such so think of it like this**_

_**March- Buffy performed at Worlds as an honoree skater. Then Riley crap happened.**_

_**April- Buffy moves to Ireland with Cordelia.**_

_**May- Angel and Doyle move back to Ireland and the couples are happy and Angel proposes**_

_**Jun/July/August- Angel and Buffy are living in Ireland happily**_

_**September- Riley goes to jail (hip, hip hooray)**_

_**October/November/December- Holidays and training**_

_**January- which was the USA championships from the last chapter and Buffy made her comeback**_

_**Now we do a hop and skip into the following year which it is now March, so a full year has gone by. And now Buffy is performing at Worlds again and then I'll skip another year into the Olympics and then we'll see the wed…nope stopping right there hope I clarified the timeline a little.**_

_**One more author's note instead of me describing Buffy performing the announcers will just as if you were watching it on TV or something and now here's chapter 30 Tosca.**_

A year ago she was crowned world champion at Worlds, she stunned everyone and now the question was how can she top herself this time? In a few days Buffy would fly out to Worlds again to perform and next year was the Olympics. It was her call to compete in the USA championships before then but that was a long way off. Placing top three in this year's Worlds will put her in the running to be on the US team, winning first securted her spot unless for some reason she declines or medical mishaps. This was a big deal, last year she made a profound comeback. She skated her way back to the elite spot of first place of every major event and competitions. She won her seventh USA championship, she smashed every record out there and she did with a smile, dignity and class.

Buffy was untouched but she didn't gloat in it knowing there could always be someone better. She had to be ever vigilant of herself or she could easily fall flat. Worlds was the most sought out winning next to the Olympics where the field was even tighter and the elites were the true athletes of that sport. Once this year's Worlds was over and all the combine competitions she had participated in she would be put up by the USA figure skating boards to determine if she was one of the skaters that would go to the next Olympic games. Everyone said yes she would go in and go in as the favorite to win Buffy drowned out those words. She had to stay focus and not get caught up in the media and drama that could hinder her from the goal she wanted to achieve.

If she made the US team there would be no need to compete in than USA or Worlds or any other competition leading up to the Olympics. If she competed before then it was on her own terms to better advance her records. Buffy didn't intend to break records, that's not what this was about. This was about a dream, the dream to be an Olympian. Every since she started to skate she had that dream of being there; being the one who won that piece of medal that would forever engrave you into this world. Winning that spot people use you as a standard, it was an honor. Winning all the time was great no doubt but that was just the beginning. She had set out a long time ago to skate in the Olympics and winning these other competitions had to be done. She had fun, she loved it, she loved all of it but winning USA, Worlds, everything in between was not her dream the Olympics was.

But while that was her dream she was no longer doing this for herself. There was another person she skated for. That person gave her that last umph she needed, that drive to finish, the want to want that Olympic gold just so much more and making it mean so much more that words could not describe. She wanted to win that medal for him now; it was no longer about her it was about Angel. All this was dedicate to him for giving her, her life back, giving her a chance, hope, peace, security, trust, patience, serenity, joy, happiness, love and sometimes a dance. He was everything Buffy looked for. And that night she decided to sneak out of the house was the best decision she had ever made in her life.

Worlds was a week away but at this moment Buffy wasn't thinking about it, she was laughing at her family. The dinner table wasn't full but it had quite a few extra people here. A cousin flicked a ripped piece of napkin to Doyle as he cracked a joke. Angel and Buffy were home at the moment. Last night was Angel's birthday; he was now twenty five and Buffy twenty four. They had been together for three years happily and Buffy couldn't believe it and yet Angel was holding off the wedding for one more year just for her to make sure she stayed focus. After the Olympics whether she won gold or not they would get married that was decided.

Also in the last year Doyle was father. So now sitting well more or less cradled in Cordelia's arms was boy named Colin. Angel was an uncle and Buffy an aunt which only made them look into their future even more. Colin let out a sound indicated he wasn't pleased about something which made Buffy smile as Cordelia got up to see what made her son cry. This wasn't going to be Cordelia and Doyle's only child; they planned on more whole baseball team that's what Doyle said. Of course Cordelia gave him that look of no that she had limits. Buffy smiled as she watched Cordelia walk away with the baby. And then she nudged Angel and he looked to her.

"You want one of those?" She asked and he smiled from ear to ear indicated yes. Buffy smiled back, that future was coming she knew it. Angel leaned over and kissed her cheek and went back to his potato soup.

"Doyle," Cordelia called out and Doyle's attention went in her direction. "Your turn." Doyle sighed and got up; these two had a system about diaper changing it was a shared job. Buffy couldn't help but think about a baby, she wanted babies but one dream at a time. Sometimes she couldn't help but think how Angel could wait this long but he was.

Buffy held out her arms as Cordelia handed Colin off to her. Buffy loved her little nephew, he was perfect. Also it was good practice before Connor arrives. She had a name picked out already in fact it was name she had in mind for a while, long before she met Angel. It just became ironic that Connor is an Irish name and she happened fall in love with an Irish man.

"Hi," Buffy said as she sat down on the couch as the little baby looked up to her. "Mommy's taking a break so it's just you and me little man." Buffy smiled and Colin cooed in delight. Angel stood at the side of the room watching and he smiled. Buffy got comfortable on the couch with the little human in her arms. "You're gonna see me at Worlds soon." Colin made a noise and Buffy nodded. "Yeah," Angel just stood there watching knowing he found the right woman. Buffy then looked up seeing Angel standing there. "I want one." She said and Angel smiled nodding, soon he thought.

**Worlds**

Buffy was nervous again but thank goodness for Angel standing there holding her hands. He had to leave and take his seat but he had another second. He pulled her close kissing her sweetly. Buffy didn't want to leave his embrace; he was so warm and so comforting. He kissed the top of her head and she knew it was time to get ready. She pulled away from him smiling.

"I love you." He said and she smiled.

"I love you." She replied and they shared another kiss. She did have a surprise for him though but it wouldn't be until after the competition was over. The surprise would take place at the exhibition. They shared one last kiss and he left and she took in a deep breath. Worlds again, she set her standards up from last year and she had to top herself. There was a new skater on the block that could very well take her title from her so that gave Buffy the all the drive she needed. If she won tonight then she would go into the Olympics as the reigning champion. She took in another deep breath and had to focus. She just had to go out there and skate nothing more.

It was now Buffy's turn and she took to the ice. Cordelia smiled as she held up baby Colin.

"See your aunty in the pink dress?" Cordelia asked and Angel smiled. People were holding up signs with Buffy's name on it, others American flags for their country. Then the announcer came on.

"Now on the ice representing the US team ladies and gentlemen Buffy Summers." The crowds cheered as Buffy skated around the ice.

"_A reception that no one else had gotten, it's gotten very loud here." The male announcer said and the woman next to him nodded._

"_It's just a roar."_

"_You know one thing we can tell you is that even when she makes mistakes the fans are with her, that's the wonderful talent she shows." The man watched as Buffy took center rink. "The seven time USA champion eight time Worlds Buffy Summers and look at that look." He said as Buffy was ready. The song Tosca came on with its horn line and drums and Buffy spun as she begun the show. _

"_She's got the look of attack." The woman said watching. "Opening jump this triple loop," Buffy built up her momentum, jumped, spun and landed and the crowds cheered. "Very nice." Buffy continued her show; she displayed emotion and then did her triple loop and then a double toe loop landing effortlessly. "Very solid opening she looks totally in control now." Buffy jump doing a camel spin and spun with grace. _

"_The numbers and what she has accomplished running together and she's surpassed records and when you think about it she has finished now lower than third in anything that she's competed in." The man said as Buffy skated around the rink. Buffy did another jump and then a layback spin which the people clapped for her._

"_Well her coach Matthew said she is the most reliable skater and I don't think anyone here will challenge that." Buffy pushed back off still going strong. Buffy spun again doing a forward sit spin coming up holding up one leg. She skated some more and then skated into the iconic skating move the forward spiral and more people clapped for it. Then Buffy did her double axel getting more cheers and the music picked up some momentum as she continued on. Then one last move she jumped and landed beautifully from her triple axel and everyone started to cheer louder. Buffy then smiled knowing she had this. "Very beautiful,"_

"_Just perfect."_

"_And very nice smile," The woman said as Buffy pulled forward letting her finger tips glide on the ice and the crowds still clapped. "Now the pressure is kind of off, she's achieved all of her difficult elements," The crowds then got louder as Buffy now just performed. "This straight line foot work is just amazing," The crowds cheered as she kept going._

"_She's got the audience in her hands." The man said as the crowd got louder and everyone started to stand up cheering for as Buffy kept going. _

"_And she loves it, this why she still competes." The woman explained as Buffy jumped into the air. _

"_Look at that one half split, the best of the best," The announcer had to get louder, the music could barely be heard as the crowd cheered on. "Look at the heart on her sleeve!" Buffy spun faster and faster. "This is perfect, good for her." Buffy spun and then stopped as the music stopped. The crowds cheered wildly as she held her end pose. She stood up straight crying as she did her best and the fans cheered throwing roses to her. "Wow, wow well if there was any doubts about the Olympics well they've just been erased I think we can safely say she has claimed another title."_

"_Her mother and her fiancé in the crowds cheering too, look at him he can't stop smiling."_

Buffy skated around picking up some of the roses waving to the people. She skated up to the side of the rink where same fans got a rare chance to hug her. Angel was just three persons away as she moved down the fans and the two lovers caught one another in an embrace and quickly kissed, that was another rare moment and one for the tabloids a very remarkable image. She managed to hug her mother but then had to leave but not without waving to Cordelia, Doyle and Colin. The crowds still cheered as she left the ice to sit in the box to await the judges' scores. She met up with Matthew as he smiled too walking with her. The two sat down as the crowds still cheered for her.

"Excellent Buffy." Matthew said and she smiled, she had a rush of adrenaline and her heart couldn't stop racing as she waited for her scores and then they came up on the screen. The crowds cheered even more. In the technical merit it was five point nines across the board and Buffy smiled. Matthew hugged her and she pulled away waiting to see her scores on presentation and then it was there with nothing but sixes across the boards. In the stands Angel's jaw dropped seeing the perfect score and Joyce cheered and hugged him. Little Colin had no idea what was going but smiled because Cordelia was smiling with some tears as Doyle planted a kiss on her cheek. Angel and Doyle reached over and high fived each other and Angel went back to cheering for his skater.

In the box Buffy was in disbelief and smiled as Matthew hugged her again planting a kiss on her cheek. She won another title again. There was no doubt she would compete in the Olympics it was surreal as she stood up. Everything in her head was singing and spinning.

"We're going to the Olympics." Angel said to Joyce, Cordelia and Doyle. "We're going to the Olympics."

"Wow." Doyle said still in awe of the performance.

"Did you hear that Colin?" Cordelia asked to her little boy. "Your aunt Buffy is going to the Olympics because she's a champion." Colin had no idea what was going on but smiled anyways. Buffy left the box to get ready for the end ceremony as she won again.

Buffy stood on top once more with another gold medal around her neck. Also around her shoulders was an American flag as she stood there looking out to the crowd as they cheered. She waved to them with one hand as she held flowers in her other. They chanted her name which was exciting. In the massive mob of cheering people was Angel clapping looking at her as she stood there waving. She was dubbed champion of the world again, the best out there. He stopped clapping just to look at her. She was beautiful out there waving, tears in her eyes knowing this was probably the last Worlds she would perform at. She was so close to her dream now. He stood there gazing at her smiling and a soft smile took hold of his face as she continued to wave.

But then their eyes met. Buffy could see him in the crowd and it hit her. She always wished at the end of her performance to look up and see someone she loved cheering for her. She never had that well until now. She looked up and Angel was there. He went back to clapping for her and she smiled. Tomorrow night was the exhibition and she was performing and while all her performances were for him he would know tomorrow night's was truly dedicated to him just like the one two years ago. Buffy smiled and looked back to her fans. She was now the reigning champion going into the Olympics, she was going next year, she was living her dream.

_**And there you have it Buffy's going to the Olympics. So is she going to win? Well first next chapter will be an Angel/Buffy fluff chapter because we haven't had one of those in while. Then we get to the granddaddy show of them all. And then well not telling but maybe you could guess…hint, hint I like guessing games. Another year will pass between now and the Olympics but I dropped some subtle hints about when the wedding was, did you catch it? Also babies…Cordelia and Doyle had one so sweet, those two were meant for each other on the show. Anyways I dropped some baby hints too. I know I'm just making you itch for more I know. Don't worry its coming and yes I plan one typing out the entire Angel/Buffy wedding because there's just not enough of those. So more to come, hope you're liking it and should I update soon? Maybe tomorrow or Thursday I'll try to squeeze another chapter in. So for now thanks for reading, comments and reviews are most welcomed. **_


	31. You Raise Me Up

Chapter 31 You Raise Me Up

_**So in honor of Valentine's Day here's another chapter and it has love in it if you know what I mean. Be prepared to be warm and fuzzy and a little jealous of Buffy because Angel shows her love anyways enjoy my readers. Oh and for thanks giving me over 150 reviews on this story that's the other reason too. **_

Worlds was over now, Buffy couldn't believe it and she was walking away with yet another gold medal. But she was taking more away than that. She proved to herself that she could achieve great things with commitment and a little bit of magic. Today was a day to relax before the exhibition which there was no pressure it was just to perform and have fun as the Worlds closed for the women's division. Buffy stood outside of the rink as the stadium was empty and the ice smoothed over. The competition was over well the women's division at least. Tomorrow started the men's' division.

If she played her cards right and did everything like she was supposed too she would never compete at Worlds again. It wasn't a sad feeling come to think of it. It was rather satisfying to know she was done, she could hang up her skates and then years from now talk about her glory days. She loved skating and she could never truly stop doing it but soon that part of her life would need to end. It almost did, she almost ended that dream but she got it back. She was given a second chance and she took it and it would mean something in the end.

As she was in deep thought she almost didn't notice a pair of arms wrapping around her waist.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked and placed a kiss on top of her forehead and she smiled.

"Thinking," She answered.

"About?" Angel asked and she shrugged.

"That this was probably the last time I compete in Worlds." She answered and felt Angel nod.

"Happy? Sad?" He asked and she shrugged again.

"I don't know," Buffy then paused. "I thought once when I had to call it quits that was my last time and I cried for hours. But now I feel like I finished something, feels good." Angel smiled but then Buffy noticed something, Angel was taller. She pulled away and turned around looking at him. He had a pair of skates on and she smiled as he bent forward and holding up her skates and she smiled taking them. She sat down on the bench and begun to lace them up as Angel waited. Buffy laced up quickly and then was ready. They had the whole rink to themselves for a little bit. Buffy grabbed Angel's hand as they got onto the ice.

"I remember when you first got on the ice," Buffy started as they skated slowly together. Angel nodded smiling remembering that day. "Thought you were going to fall."

"First time I skated before."

"Well you've gotten a lot better since then." Buffy commented as they remained hand and hand. Buffy then turned so she faced him still pulling him along and still skating.

"Thank you, I try." He said and she smiled.

"I also remembered that day you asked me out." She said smiling and he nodded. That was a good day, it was a perfect day.

"Yeah I remember, I was nervous too." Angel admitted.

"What because you thought you were going to fall?"

"No because I was asking you out, I was nervous."

"I wasn't going to say no." Buffy said and he laughed a little.

"I was still nervous."

"Why?" She asked, they were already practically together by then, it was a for sure done deal. Angel just looked into her eyes as she continued to pull him along.

"I realized watching you skate, you flying to Ireland to be with me when you knew little about me, I was in love and I didn't know how that felt and I had so many things going through my head. I thought I didn't deserve you, I thought I couldn't give you anything that was worth it." Angel explained. "But I was in love." There was a pause as Buffy slowed down stopping them.

"Angel," She never knew that.

"Like I said before, I think I've loved you before I ever knew you." He said. "I loved you and yet it felt like I didn't deserve you at all you were that one thing that I couldn't have. But seeing on the ice, seeing in Ireland I was in love and no matter what happened I wasn't going to stop loving you."

"Angel you've given more than you'll ever know," Buffy began. "I," She couldn't think of anything to say, what could she say after that. He just leaned in pressing his lips to hers. It was a soft kiss but Buffy pulled closer wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She always got lost in his kisses, the world would fall away, nothing mattered and she was in some peaceful trance. They had to come up for air and pulled away and she was smiling at him and he tucked some blonde locks behind her ear. She took his hand and pulled him on the ice. Angel liked skating on the ice with her, he could see why she loved it. Then Buffy felt his hands go on her hips and he pushed her and she just glided across the ice. He then let go and she gained some momentum and jumped in the air twisting without any effort and landed flawlessly doing the backwards spiral. Angel smiled as she then spun around and then as she stopped she went into his embrace.

They saw one another souls in each other's eyes smiling. Angel pulled her closer wrapping one arm around her waist and then with the other free hand he took her hand and they danced on the ice. She giggled as they tried to waltz on the ice which was a bit difficult but fun.

"Maybe our wedding could be on ice." Angel suggested and Buffy smiled thinking about it.

"That would be cool." She said but then the two thought about for a moment. "On second thought it would be a complete disaster."

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing." Angel added and then looked back to her and she planted a quick kiss to his lips and they continued to dance on the ice. Angel would let her twirl and she go back into his embrace and the dance a little more. But the small sweet moment was interrupted.

"Hey you two," A worker said and they looked up.

"Oh uh," Angel started looking around trying to come up with an excuse. "You know just practicing."

"Interesting show." The guy commented and Buffy could feel her face getting red.

"Right," Angel then grabbed Buffy's hand and they skated off the ice as the man let them leave but he smiled a little, Buffy was his favorite skater. The couple snatched up their shoes heading out. Walking on blades was different for Angel he had an idea this was what wearing heels felt like. They neared a hallway but Angel grabbed Buffy pulling her close and they just gazed into each other's eyes with no words, words were not needed at this moment. He leaned in for a kiss and she accepted pulling him closer.

Night had come as the closing exhibitions were here. These were nice to watch, it was just for fun no competing. Buffy was off in the side room making sure her blue dress was good. It was a royal blue and the skirt of the dress was short on the right side but then it got longer as fell to the left side. Buffy fixed the straps and then went to do her hair. She put it up in a loose bun letting some blonde strains fall. Carol then came in ready to do her makeup but it was nothing special just simple to help enhance her natural beauty. Buffy fixed her four leaf clover necklace as that white gold matched perfectly with her ring and then against the blue dress it was complete.

Out in the stadium the crowds were enjoying other skaters who had competed. Angel didn't deny that they all looked amazing on the ice and they all deserved to be here. It was just amazing to watch. The skater took her end pose as the fans cheered and she curtsy and waved. This young woman would have won Worlds if Buffy hadn't skated a perfect show. But like with all the skaters if they lost they lost with class and respect. After she left the ice younger girls swept the rink picking up anything that might have been thrown. Buffy was next and Angel's heart started to race. This was just for fun but he always got nervous for her. He skated along with her at heart every time she took to the ice. Next to him was Joyce on one side and on the other was Doyle and next to him was Cordelia holding Colin who was looking very interested at the ice.

Angel took in a deep breath for Buffy knowing she was doing the same somewhere on the sidelines. Then that roar, that sound you knew Buffy was here. She took to the ice as people cheered for and she waved.

"Next up Buffy Summers." An announcer said and that just made the place shake a little bit more. The champion was here now and everyone wanted to see what she had in store for them. Angel clapped as she skated around the rink as a quick warm up. He was still smiling from yesterday's win and that was another medal to hang up and another story to tell in the future. It was like a _'where were you when Buffy won gold?'_ kind of question. She was one of the most decorated skaters out there she broke all the records and would go down in history. Buffy took to the center of the rink and Angel was captivated by her now. Angel didn't know what she was about to perform. In fact Buffy had two exhibitions shows one for Angel to see when he was around and this one. The one she was about to perform was a secret to surprise Angel. It was one way to say thank you for staying around for this long and now just hold out just a little bit longer.

The music begun with violins and a bagpipe. Angel was already confused this wasn't what she practiced before, was it the wrong song? But the appearance of Buffy indicated no, this was the correct song. Buffy pushed off holding out those long poses that very few could match. Angel listened to the melody and was still a little confused. Doyle and Cordelia smiled turning their direction to Angel knowing all about the surprise. But that confusion went away as soon as the singer came on.

'_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary,'_ Buffy skated on one leg with the other pulled up behind her. _'When troubles come and my heart burden be;_' She spun slowly something that wasn't easy to do. _'Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,'_ She was now gaining speed. _'Until you come and sit awhile with me.'_ She held out one leg ready. _'You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;'_ She jumped into the air spinning landing perfectly and got a clap, Angel just sat there, again she skated another show expressing her feelings to him. _'You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up to more than I can be.'_ Angel just sat there watching and understood what this was about. He just watched now as she skated for him. He was honored she would do this and meant so much to him.

'_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;'_ Buffy jumped and landed spinning on one leg and then did the famous Y sit spin. _'You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;'_ She then pulled up one leg still spinning. _'I am strong when I am on your shoulders;'_ She continued to spin knowing that was one of Angel's favorite moves. _'You raise me up to more than I can be.'_ She pushed away bending over letting her finger tips glide on the cool ice_. 'There is no life, no life without its hunger;'_ Buffy jumped doing a split into the air. Angel was just quiet watching. _'Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;'_ Buffy twirled and jumped doing a triple axel landing perfectly. _'But when you come I am filled with wonder,'_ Buffy then did the iconic spiral down the rink getting claps. _'Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.'_ She jumped again landing getting more claps. Buffy then skated low to the ice literally kneeling. _'You raise me up, so I can stand up on mountains;' _She pulled herself back up jumping again_. 'You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong when I am on your shoulders;'_ Buffy skated back down to the ice lowering herself cutting deep and again allowed her finger tips to glide over the ice. _'You raise me up to more than I can be.'_Buffy pulled herself back up pushing back off. _'You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up to more than I can be.'_ Buffy then spun slowly with one leg out leaning backwards then pulled up with one hand in the air finishing. _'You raise me up to more than I can be.'_ She stopped spinning and everyone clapped and Buffy shed a few tears knowing that was a perfect show just for him. Angel just stood there as she curtsy for everyone waving. She did this once before dedicating a song, a performance to him. He just stood there smiling as she waved to the crowds. He then started to clap for her smiling.

The day was over as Buffy grabbed her stuff to head back to the hotel and then back to Ireland tomorrow, back home. She needed rest her body was now demanding it. She walked outside as the place was still buzzing with action and it would for most of the night. As she walked out she got a few congratulations and such. She made her way outside and there waited a tall man, black pants, nice black dress shoes, and a dark blue button up shirt with a black trench coat standing there. _'Who is that really hot man? I hope he's single oh wait he's not cause he's with me.'_ She thought to herself smiling. He most definitely had the mysterious sexy many of the night look down. She smiled as he stood there with his hands in his pocket and she walked up to him. She dropped her bag down and they embraced. Maybe later they could talk about the performance but something else was on their minds.

Once inside their hotel room there was no stopping them. Angel reached out for her pulling her in closely kissing her and she accepted. She pushed off his coat and then tried to get as close as possible to him. He picked her up and placed her on the bed as she rid the shirt off of him. Now she had to get rid of the undershirt. She pulled it over his head and tossed it aside hoping to never see it again tonight. His skin was so warm it sent chills throughout her body. He kissed up and down her neck as she held him. Their lips met again in a feverish kiss and he tugged at the hem of her shirt ready to free it from her. It came up and over her body and then landed somewhere in the room. Angel kissed his way down her neck to her collar bone enjoying her warm skin. Buffy took it all in, letting her body response to him. Angel kissed his way back up her neck and began to whisper in her ear.

Those things he whispered in his native tongue made her tremble. The words were for her only, only they shared behind closed doors in the secrets of the bed wrapped in one another's arms. She wanted him and she would get her way. She captured his lips again and felt that warm sensation that only he could create. They both fought to rid the articles of clothing that kept them from enjoying each other fully. Never breaking the kisses they were now fully flesh against flesh, two naked bodies trying to become one. She felt him inside and couldn't contain the gasp as their intimate dance ritual started. She looked up into his warm and reassuring brown eyes, those eyes ever watchful, ever loving, ever hers. This is why she skated for him, he gave so much to her that she had to return it so she dedicated an entire performance to him it was the least she could do.

Angel looked to those green eyes, greener than the fields of Ireland even more beautiful than the mountains as the sunsets behind them. He pushed some hair out of her face so he could see her beauty that should never be hidden no matter what. Every day he wondered how he got so lucky and was more than grateful for her. He was still in awe of her winning again and humble that she dedicated another show to him for him. He just wanted to hold her forever. If that's all he got to do was just hold her then he'd die a happy man. Her eyes closed and she called to him as he kept going. He placed a kiss on her forehead as his hips rocked against her. She pulled him closer and couldn't get enough of him. His rocks were slow and steady to savoir this moment to savoir the night.

Buffy's head was resting on its usually spot on Angel's chest over his heart. That steady beat made her fall asleep, it assured her he was still here and still hers. Her arm was thrown over his waist and she was sleep. Angel laid awake with one arm wrapped around her. He was content, peaceful and relaxed. Sleep would take over very soon. His cheek rested on top of her head and he could smell her hair, it was vanilla and with a hint of cinnamon, he knew that scent. He loved it and it always calmed him no matter what. He let his finger tips glide gently on her back tracing patterns. His eyelids were getting heavier and heavier by the moment. With his other hand he reached over wrapping it around Buffy to enfold her in his warmth and safety. He placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you." He said so softly he wasn't sure if he heard himself say it. His eyes closed and he could no longer fight sleep but he welcomed it so long as Buffy was next to him always.

**Morning**

Angel woke up smiling because the first thing he saw was Buffy. She was tucked under him safe and sound. He had a plan for breakfast, since they were in a suite with a kitchen he could make her something. He snuck out of bed trying not to wake her and he was successful. He did smile though looking at her as she slept, she was cute when she slept. He leaned over kissing her softly and then headed to the little kitchen.

Buffy was slowing be awoken by the smell of food. She reached over and that side of the bed was empty but then again food couldn't make itself. She smiled as she sat up and Angel was coming in with a tray of food. He set the tray before her and kissed her.

"Morning." He said she smiled.

"Morning."

"Breakfast of champions." He commented and she looked down at the eggs, grapefruit, bacon, toast, strawberries and hash browns.

"Thank you." Buffy picked up her fork as Angel headed back to the kitchen to grab his tray and he joined her back in bed for breakfast. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV and well what do you know it was the recap of Worlds for the women's division. Later today they would catch plane out to Dublin and the make their way back home to Galway where Buffy could rest, she had some time to take off before training again. She would still compete in other competitions to keep up her stamina but there was no need to prove anything not until the Olympics.

"So," Angel began as he ate. "Doyle says he wants me to be the co-owner of the tavern." Buffy looked up and smiled.

"You going to?" She asked drinking her orange juice.

"Well I was also offered to own the motor shop in town too." Angel had a small dilemma.

"Do both." Buffy said like it was a no brainer and Angel looked up at her wondering how he could. "It's not like you have to be in two places at once, motor shop by day, tavern by night or one place every other day." Angel thought about it. "I know how business works as the owner you don't need to be there twenty four seven." Angel leaned back and started to think about it. "Just think we could get that boat."

"You really want that boat." He said smiling.

"Uh yeah," She smiled and ate some eggs and Angel leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Oh look it's you." Angel said pointing to the TV and grabbing the remote to turn it up.

"I look pretty good on TV." Buffy added.

'_Buffy Summers is all the rage here as she clenched the victory show. She skated nearly a perfect show and while most said her last year's show was her best this year she seemed to outdo herself.' The woman reporter said and the screen went to a clip of Buffy performing the end of Tosca and the crowds got louder as she finished. 'Making nothing less than five point nines on the board she destroyed the ice and now will enter the Olympics as the reigning champion. Also lasts performance at the exhibitions was just beautiful and she showed everyone it's not about the fancy jumps and twirls.' The screen went to a clip of Buffy performing the show at exhibitions and how she still got a standing ovation. 'Also she dedicated that show to her fiancé Angel O'Brien saying without him she would have no reason to be the winner she is now.'_

Angel smiled and looked over to Buffy and she smiled looking back up at him. But the woman reporter wasn't done yet.

'_However there is that curse that the reigning champion never wins the gold following the World Championships before the Olympics. But Buffy Summers surprises us all the time so we'll see what she has in store for us next year. But we can all safely say we won't be disappointed.' _

"Sounds like a challenge to me." Angel commented and Buffy looked up smiling, she never did back out down from a challenge.

**Ireland**

Angel and Buffy made their way into the estates followed by Cordelia, Doyle and their son. Also joining them was Joyce, she would fly back to California tomorrow. Cordelia and Doyle no longer lived at the estates but they wanted to say hello to some of the family before heading home mostly they wanted to nap and eat then go home. Buffy walked into the huge place and was smiling as there was a banner hanging saying congratulations and the family clapped. Buffy pulled out her gold medal holding it up with pride and the family members that were here at the moment clapped a little louder for her.

Downstairs more family arrived for the dinner celebration as Buffy made her way up to her room followed by Angel as they were going to put their stuff away and maybe even sleep for a little bit. Angel opened the door letting Buffy walk in first and she dropped her bag down and then made her way to the bed and sprawled out sighing in comfort. Angel grabbed her gold medal smiling and walked over to the far side of the room and Buffy rolled over watching him. There was literally a shrine of her awards and medals and now they added another one. Angel then joined her in bed and they got close and before they knew it they were asleep.

Meanwhile downstairs as some of the family got the dinner together for the small engagement Joyce was talking to Giles outside. These two were becoming good friends lately when she would be here. They laughed at something that was said looking out to the endless backyard.

"So Joyce," Giles began, "Have you ever gone horseback riding?" Giles remember Angel was able to woo Buffy with horseback riding, maybe he could with Joyce.

"When I was very little." Joyce said and Giles stood up. "What now?"

"Sure we have time." The English man said and Joyce got up to follow him.

A few hours later Angel and Buffy changed different clothes to look a little neater for dinner. That nap would bite them later tonight but they knew how to wear themselves out in a good way. They made their way downstairs and Buffy was bombarded with family congratulating her for another winning. She and Colin were the center of focus tonight. Then as Buffy was talking to a family member she caught a glimpse of Giles and her mother talking well flirting. For most people it would be awkward but Joyce was glowing as they laughed talking. Buffy went back to talking describing everything and answering questions.

She had a few months off to relax and in these next few months Angel would be working to save up for a home. She loved living here no doubt but she wanted a place to call her own someday. Angel was going to take up Buffy's advice and take both jobs as managers. It would be interesting and when the skating season started back up he would take time off and travel with her. Angel was excited to start working especially with his cousin, while they goofed around they made a good team. Dinner was ready and everyone took their seats to enjoy a feast and celebrate with Buffy another victory and to wish her another successful year. As they ate Buffy looked around the table to her huge family. She felt overwhelmed to know they cheered for her but they did so much more, they adopted her. When she was at the end of her rope they accepted her. Buffy then looked to Angel as he ate talking to his family. She reached over and grabbed his hand and he took smiling at her. Next year was something to be excited about. She came a long way, she fought hard for this and that fight was coming to end. She wasn't alone in this world not anymore, she had everything before her and everything right next to her.

_**Aw Buffy and Angel are happy. Also did I hint something else meaning Joyce and Giles…not going to say you'll just have to wait. So the next chapter is the Olympics and I left another hint, a challenge for Buffy so yeah it's going to be interesting. So that means we must wait for a bit, I'll try to post Thursday depends on school if not you'll have one by Monday I know it's killing you and me too I want to type it all up I promise. So can you guess the next chapter based on the titles that I have and I'll proved again just as a refresher? Anyways more on the way, thanks for reading and comments and reviews are awesome.**_

'_**You Raise Me Up' by Josh Groban**_

_**Chapters and they're in no order so to keep you busy until Thursday put them in order ;) **_

_**After the Gold Rush, Great High Mountain, Wild Horses. Infinite White, Happy Birthday, Bacchanale: Samson et Dalila, and No One. **_

_**Happy Valentine's Day =)**_


	32. Bacchanale: Samson et Dalilah

Chapter 32 Bacchanale: Samson et Dalilah

_**A/N: Ok here we are a year later at the Olympics which I am excited because we do get the Summer Olympics this year in London can't wait love it. Anyways so what's going to happen? Good stuff really happy good stuff there's a Buffy/Angel moment that will make you all giddy. **_

_**A/N: So what is Bacchanale? Well he's a composer Danse Bacchanale see you learn a little something every day. Now the song is Samson et Dalilah from the play Samson et Dalilah and the selection is a piece of music from Act 3. This piece of music is what Buffy will skate to in her show. So I recommend you listen to the piece first so you have an idea what it is. Or you can listen to it while you read her performance. I tried to make all the jumps and what not fit to the music, hope I did ok. **_

_**A/N: Another little note, ever wonder what a figure skater gets judge on? Well I have the answers and they'll be in the reading as Buffy skates. **_

_**A/N: This is a fun chapter the Olympic Games and what not. Since I haven't actually provided any years for this story because I wanted it to feel timeless I tried to picked a somewhat random place for the Olympics to take place for the winter time and well it's Salt Lake City I thought it would be cool for Buffy to perform at home as the champion but the year of the actual Salt Lake Olympics in 2002 has nothing to do with the story timeline it's just a place I'm using because I don't know how they pick places. So you readers ready? Cue the Bugler's Dream and the Olympic Fanfare. **_

Angel sat on the plane and sighed which caught Buffy's attention and she looked to him.

"What is it?" She asked and he looked to her.

"Never been to the Olympics." He answered and she smiled grabbing his hand.

"Neither have I." They were both excited. They would be there for the whole thing, seventeen days enjoying various sports. The opening ceremony was something Angel had only ever seen on TV but now he was going to actually see it. He was going watch Buffy walk in with the champions of the world it was exciting. Also joining them was Buffy's mother, the gang from LA, Cordelia and Doyle to watch the opening ceremony and the figure skating. Back in Ireland everyone would be watching hoping to see Buffy walk in with the American team and watch her perform and win.

Salt Lake City was busy getting ready for the games as athletes everywhere flew in. The airport was packed with people more than usual. Not just athletes were coming no their fans too. It was going to be a mess a fun mess but a mess. Buffy and Angel stayed close as they headed to their hotel which wasn't far from the stadium. At the airport they met up with Matthew as he looked beyond excited to be here.

**Two Days Later**

It was the night of the opening ceremony. Angel sat in the stadium in between Joyce and Doyle. The gang from Sunnydale was here but being natives to a warm place they were all bundle up as they waited for the opening ceremony. Buffy was with the American team waiting to be called out later.

"This is so cool." Doyle said as he looked around to the night.

"I know," Willow said she was excited, she always watched the games on TV now she was here. Down in the stadium floor it was dark as you could see flashes of light from people taking pictures. Joyce brought her camera to help secure these next seventeen days forever in time. Then all of a sudden it started to get quiet and Angel felt his heart race. Up on the screen was a countdown with numbers and the people were getting louder as the numbers got closer to one. As the numbers counted down in the background of the screen were clips of each sport that was going to happen here and when women's figure skating came up it happen to be a clip of one of Buffy's shows. Angel smiled seeing it, she was truly the favorite going in but that curse was something everyone talked about.

"Oh my god this awesome." Cordelia stated with a smile. Then from the top of the stadium fireworks went off lighting up the night sky. Then music started to play as the ice rink lit up people holding candles. Angel was in awe now he felt Joyce wrap her arms around his squeezing it in excitement. The gang made a banner for Buffy and they had American flags to wave around for her when she came in. Then a voice came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight we continue a tradition where the elites of world come together to unite us under one goal, the human race and what we can achieve." The voice said as the candle lights began to cover the ice. Then more music came on and an ice skater came skating out holding a white flag with the Olympic colored rings on it and the stadium cheered. Then more fireworks went off into the night sky. More people came out holding flags of past cities where the event was held and then last flag was one that said Salt Lake City and everyone cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the opening ceremony of the Salt Lake City Olympics." Everyone cheered louder.

"This is awesome!" Xander yelled and clapped. Then more fireworks went off into the sky. Then the present of the United States came out to help with the opening ceremony but first with every country the Olympics is held at that nations national anthem would be played.

Once it was over it was time to get started. Then more music came on and the rink got dark again with low light as skaters came on holding white ribbons that fluttered in the wind. More skaters came out wearing gold costumes that reflected the light and skated around the rink. More skaters came out dancing to the sweet music and Angel was in awe standing there watching. Then someone with a light came out skating through the ice dancers as if he was on a journey to somewhere. Each opening ceremony had a story to tell. More skaters came out in different colors, it was amazing. The rink was covered with candle light now and it was just beautiful.

Then the rink was cleared as now it was time for the parade of athletes, the best part. The fanfare for the Olympics came on and the first country was announced and the fans cheered. Each county's members waved to the crowd and the fans cheered. Angel couldn't stop smiling as he watched the countries make their way in. Which each country coming in the band played a quick excerpt of music that was that country's style of music to just show the diversity of the world. Angel and Doyle couldn't but cheer a little when Ireland was called seeing those athletes. Finally the host country was called out and the gang cheered louder knowing Buffy was down there somewhere. Joyce couldn't help but tear up a little knowing Buffy was down there, she was proud. The gang held up the banners they made waving it around chanting Buffy's name.

Buffy walked out into the stadium smiling and waving. She was in awe herself seeing the lights and the people. This was her dream, she already won. She knew Angel was out there cheering for her and while she'd love to find him there was just too much excitement going on. She waved around to everyone as the crowds cheered. The others around her were smiling just as big as she was. This was her first time and she would remember it forever. She can say she was an Olympian. Then fireworks went off as each country's athletes were grouped together. The fireworks were fired off around the edge of the stadium as the band played the end of the 1812th Overture. Angel couldn't help but cheer louder as this was exciting. He looked up to the sky in watching the show. The games have now begun. He looked back down to the athletes looking for Buffy hoping to get just a quick glimpse of her and by fate he did, there she was. He didn't know if she could see him but it didn't matter he just blew a kiss to her anyways knowing it would find its way to her. Buffy looked up at the fireworks as they littered the sky synchronized with the music and then one last set went off together lighting up the black sky brighter than the daylight sun. And everyone cheered screaming and clapping.

The days of the games went on as different people picked up medals for their countries. America was doing very well and Buffy hoped to add to its collection, she hoped to add to hers. She won the short program of the figure skating but it was the long program that she needed to win if she wanted that gold. The numbers were tight, there was very little room to fail and one wrong move could set you back While Buffy was the favorite going in there was that talk about the curse of the champion. Buffy was the reigning champion performing at home, the pressure was high and while she was the favorite people had doubts she could do it. She just had to block out those words and just perform.

But before the long program it was an exhibition, a renowned male skater was going to perform one of Buffy's idols and then another skater would perform, Dorothy Hamill another idol. At one point Buffy wanted to be Dorothy Hamill, she had the shoes and the hair. In fact just a day ago Dorothy found Buffy and the two were honored to meet one another. Buffy acted like a little kid and got her autograph that was another dream achieved.

Dorothy took the ice first and Angel smiled knowing this was Buffy's idol the woman she model off of. As Angel watched the iconic woman skate he could help but hope years from now that Buffy would continue to skate maybe not to compete but to perform and continue to inspire others to achieve greatness.

Next was another skating legend who was performing later in the male division was going to perform as well. He took to the ice ready. The music started and as he skated Angel wondered how they could do this. It took incredible talent and patience. He would watch Buffy and always be dazzled by her. He would never reach her status no matter how much he practiced. This man was stunning as he performed and if this was just an exhibition Angel wondered what his actual show was like. Angel watched the man and couldn't help but thinking how much he was going to miss watching Buffy compete. There was this rush you get watching her and if she won tonight it was over, she would retire from competing. As much as she needed to he didn't want her too, he loved it especially seeing greatness like this. But it was her choice and he would stand by her. The man was done and everyone clapped and now it was time for the long program of the woman's figure skating, this was it.

Buffy made sure her green dress was on properly. The green was for Angel since it was his favorite color and it matched her eyes and brought out the white gold necklace. While other skaters were getting ready tribute movies were being played as the ice was getting smoothed over. Various people submitted these and the best ones were put up so people could watch. In between the selected montages were the skaters performing and a quick glance at their accomplishments. Angel watched the screen with Joyce and the gang and then to their surprise someone submitted one for Buffy. Angel smiled watching it seeing clips of her shows going as far back as her first USA show. It was amazing, she was so young and then it just progressed through the years of her triumphs and defeats. Angel was always in awe seeing her, he'd always would be. Their friends watched too smiling. Joyce couldn't believe she missed out on so much and still was angry at herself for not seeing just how truly amazing her daughter was. At the end it listed her winnings and it was just breath taking and people cheered. Buffy heard the cheering and she had butterflies in her stomach this was her day, this was it.

Buffy waited to go on she was the last skater to perform and she had to be no less than perfect, the stakes were high, everyone could feel it. If she wanted this she had to be perfect.

"Buffy," Matthew said to his student. She turned to her coach, mentor, her father and he could see the nervous look. "You have exactly six minutes I want you to think where you came from everything that has led up until now. I doesn't matter if you win tonight or not. You have proven many times over what you're capable of and I couldn't be prouder." She smiled and hugged her coach. "Just go out there and skate and remember leave it on the ice." Buffy nodded and took in a deep breath. She heard the clapping and cheering and now it was her turn. Her song was seven minutes and that's tough, it takes stamina and endurance and she had to pace herself.

Buffy then took the ice and already the crowds cheered as she came in. Buffy blocked it all out focusing inward.

"And now representing the United States of America Buffy Summers!" The announcer said and everyone cheered as she skated around the ice.

"God she looks nervous." Spike commented and they all nodded. _'Come on Buffy, you've got this.'_ Angel thought to himself and then he felt Joyce grabbing his hand the whole group grabbed one another's hands. Back in Ireland the whole family was watching and they held hands too. Also those fans across the country that were not here and Buffy's fan held their breath. Angel was going to hold his breath the whole way through this. He would skate with her at heart. In spirit he would do every jump with her. Buffy took to the center of the rink and took in a deep cleansing breath and was ready.

Bacchanale: Samson et Dalilia began and Buffy spun slowly first letting one leg stretch out for a moment letting everything calm down letting her small circle spin grow bigger and then pushed off. She focused on herself drowning out everything else. First she would show a little straight line foot work to start off skipping on the ice. She did a few more skips and then kept skating. The music started to build up and she prepared for her first jump a triple Lutz then a double toe-loop. She jumped and landed perfectly and kept going. _'One down.' _Buffy thought and kept going keeping up her speed she skated around the rink showing her artistic self of expression. Then she did her flying camel spin then her reverse camel spin back to back which was challenging for any skater. Go from right to left within seconds, it was hard to do with perfection. She skated a little and then with the Middle Eastern element to the song she danced a little to that culture while still gliding on the ice letting people feel what she was feeling. She lifted one leg in the air skating forward and the crowds clapped. She pushed off slowly letting her body stretch and for cute little thing when the little bell rang in the song she cocked her head to one side and got a few laughs and then continue on.

She started to pick up some momentum now as she continued her foot work with little jumps. She was expressing herself as much as possible as she moved down the rink and prepared for another move a triple loop and triple toe. This one was a bit challenging as she had to land strong to do so. She got in position and she jumped into the air landing solid from the loop and then again on the toe onto the ice and then continued to perform getting a good reaction.

While the crowds clapped and cheered all she focused on was the music and stayed two steps ahead. She skated for a moment around the rink and then had to prepare and performed her triple toe-loop landing and kept going getting more claps. As she skated she did the death drop to a back sit and finished with a scratch spin combination all effortlessly and with ease. She then did a beautiful layback spin and pulled herself back up and skated straight into the forward spiral and everyone clapped indicating she looked beautiful holding it out. Then she leaned forward with one leg high in the air and her figure tips touched the ice and she got more claps. She put both feet back on the ice and continued more foot work. She pulled one leg up and back holding her foot that pose for a second or two letting her body stretch. She did some foot work like tip toeing on the ice.

Buffy skated onwards feeling that fatigue settling in but she shut it out and kept going, she was halfway now no turning back. She continued the foot work and started to pick up momentum again and did the double axel then the triple loop landing strongly. The music got faster and she did some more foot work and jumped into a triple Lutz landing. Her heart started to race now it almost the end. She performed her triple flip then gained quick momentum and jumped into the triple Salchow one the most difficult. Then the part of the song everyone knew was coming. It was time to show off whatever she had left.

She danced swaying her hips to the music as everyone began to clap to the music and her smiling. She pushed off jumping doing the jump split and then did another. The crowd got louder. Then to impress everyone she did her famous butterfly landing as if she was floating. Buffy skated quickly gaining momentum and then did a forward camel going into a sit spinning upwards crossing one leg to the other side with a scratch combination spin. She got back down to a forward sit spinning again to a Y-spin combination then held up her hands spinning. Her leg dropped with her hands up in the air and she was spinning so quickly it had to defy the laws physics. The music stopped and so did she holding the backwards pose.

The stadium went wild with yelling and cheering. Angel and the gang jumped up and down cheering for her and hugging one another. Around the stadium you could hear the people chant her name or chanting USA, USA. Buffy stood up straight crying, that was it she gave it all she had she couldn't give anymore. She waved to the people as the cheered for her. She was shaking, she was tired but in her heart she knew that was her best and no could take that feeling away. She curtsied a few times and then skated the ice crying and skated straight to Matthew's arms.

"That was perfect Buffy." He said holding her as she cried. He helped her walk to the box as they waited for the scores. In the stands the gang grabbed hands again trying to calm down from that performance it was like the biggest rush ever. Buffy sat down trying to calm down as much as possible. In the crowds the gang held hands again and Angel closed his eyes praying she did what she had to do. The anxiety was so high waiting. Angel opened his eyes looking up to where the score would be any minute now. His heart was racing and he was shaking in terror. The last skated made a few sixes so there wasn't much room. Then the scores were here and everyone looked up. For technical merit Buffy's jaw dropped as the crowds cheered, she made perfect sixes across the board. Buffy felt dizzy looking at those numbers almost about to faint and then for performance again all sixes again across the board. Buffy couldn't help but cry as Matthew held her. She skated a perfect show. In the seats the gang jumped up and down again and Angel and Joyce hugged as Joyce cried.

"YES!" Angel cried out, she did it. Buffy teared up and screamed she won. Matthew held her before she called fall to the ground as she cried in happiness. "Yes!" Angel cheered and hugged everyone. Joyce, Cordelia, Willow and Anya couldn't help but cry for her in joy. Her name was being chanted again and Buffy couldn't believe it. Then Matthew pulled out an American flag and draped it over Buffy's shoulders and she wrapped herself in it sort like a blanket. The medal award ceremony was about to begin. First the bronze winner was announced and she skated out taking her place. Buffy had to get it together if she was going to skate up to the podium. Then the silver medalist was called out.

"And now the Olympic gold winner representing the United States of America, Buffy Summers." Buffy skated back on the ice and she got roaring applause. Angel was out of his chair cheering, he wouldn't have a voice tomorrow. Buffy stepped up on the top of the three podiums still shaking from her show. Then a man came over and put the gold medal around Buffy's neck and a woman handed her a bouquet of flowers and the crowds cheered chanting either her name or USA. Buffy with the flowers in her hand waved to the people, she held onto the flag with the other hand and was so dizzy and in shock this was happening. She was the Olympic champion that was her title now that is how she would always be introduced as the Olympic gold medalist, what a title.

The crowds then chanted the words victory lap and she wanted to keep her fans happy and stepped off the podium after a few more pictures and skated around the rink holding up her flag and flowers with the medal around her neck. She won, she still couldn't believe it. It was like a dream and she was afraid to wake up from. She skated around the rink followed by her fellow medalist as people toss more roses and stuff animals. Then she could see Angel across the way. The other medalist went to hug their fans and family in the front rows. Angel along with the others had front row seats and she skated to him as he clapped and a smile was on his face. She skated right to him as bent over the side and the crowd cheered with a few _'awe's'_ in it. Buffy cried holding him as he held her. He could feel her shaking out sheer adrenaline.

"Buffy that was amazing, I'm so proud of you, you were perfect I love you so much." He said to her and she nodded still crying as she could almost pull him out of the stands and to the ice. He quickly kissed her cheek and hugged her and she didn't want to let go. The other two skaters hugged their families and then skated around the rink waving. Buffy pulled away as other fans around her friends held out their hands hoping to touch her. Willow and Cordelia cheered and waved to her and her mother couldn't stop crying either. Then something that no one has ever done well in public at least Buffy handed her flowers to her mother for a moment and then took off the gold medal and then put it around Angel's neck, she cupped both cheeks and placed a kiss on his forehead. He looked at her not understanding what she just did. She hugged him again.

"It was always yours." She said still holding him crying. "Thank you." And he squeezed her tighter. She managed to pull away and Joyce handed her flowers back and Buffy went to finish her victory lap as Angel stood there with her medal around his neck. He looked down at it and held it. It had the seven circles imprinted on it with the year engraved in it. Angel held it, this piece of gold was something sought out by many but few would ever have. It dubbed one a champion among others and he was wearing it. Buffy took it off and gave it to him. She said the words _'It was always yours,'_ meaning the past two years leading up to this moment, this gold medal was his in the end. She did the work in public but in private he was the foundation, that corner stone, that beautiful center piece that last piece of the puzzle finishing it. That gold medal was his just as much his as it was Buffy's. Angel then looked up as Buffy skated around the rink waving the flag and the people cheered for her the new champion of figure skating. He just watched her and was so proud of what she has done and who she was and a small tear escaped him and he smiled and went back to clapping and smiling and with what voice he had left cheered for her.

Buffy did one final lap with the other girls and the three bowed thanking the people. Tomorrow Buffy would skate at the exhibitions and it would be her encore performance. As Buffy waved to the crowd she could see Angel still clapping and the medal still around him and she blew a kiss at him and that smile got bigger if it was possible. She had it all, she won everything but the end prize was in front of her clapping sharing the victory with her.

_**Did you tear up, get misty eyed? Buffy won woo she has gold in everything. So sweet what Buffy did in the end doesn't it just make you happy? She has one more show to skate well actually two, the second one is much later, you'll see. So hope you liked it and now these two can move on with their future. Can you guess what's next after the encore show?**_


	33. After the Gold Rush

Chapter 33 After the Gold Rush

_**A/N: Well what's this chapter about? Buffy won gold right, might be the aftermath? Well where did I come up with this? Neil Young, this is his song. Since I'm studying to be a nurse and part of that job is teaching I'm going to teach. First this song can have different meanings depending on how you listen to it. The most basic is time, how time is spent, how it moves, what it does to us, time is power, it can work with us or against us. In Buffy's case she grew up with parents but not a mother and a father. She was the reigning ice skater for years. She walked away from it broken and about to enter into a loveless life with a man and her mother. She came up and out from that with Angel and now has reclaimed her status and more. Now that she has achieved her highest goal it's time to move on. The title really has nothing to do with the song and vice versa. There are many versions of this song and my favorite is the Dolly Parton, Emmylou Harris and Linda Ronstadt from their Trio Two album. And like with the past chapters the lyrics will be in it as she skates once more.**_

_**A/N: I mentioned that Buffy was skating two more shows, this is her last one for now she needs to get married and have babies right? I promise that's coming I just want to give her the closure she needs to say she has achieved everything she wanted up to now. **_

_**A/N: I hoped you liked me describing Buffy's shows. They are important and just to say she skated, she did well and she won, not exciting at all plus if I did that then it could have been all one chapter and it would have little meaning. So yeah I'm dragging it out but it gives this story so much more worth to it. And for anyone who does ice skate all I can say is wow it is a truly amazing sport. So no more rambling here's After the Gold Rush.**_

Buffy's gold medal was back at the hotel waiting to be placed with her others back home. She had her press conference and announced that she was truly retiring from the competition world. It wasn't like the last time where she was ready and in her golden days literally and then like a race horse going out of commission she was gone. No this time she was truly done, she felt she had a purpose so long ago to do this and now it was fulfilled. She didn't have anything to truly prove except to herself. This chapter, door whatever you want to call it was done.

The Olympic Games were coming to an end soon the ending ceremony would be performed, the competition was almost over. Another four years would pass before we get to see this again. Different countries had their people winning standing tall representing what a person is truly capable of if they just hold on to their dreams then greatness was theirs. They took that word 'impossible' and made it possible. Old records were broken, new records were set. Those who won the gold would be forever remembered and those who were rising would be the next champions to look out for.

Buffy waited backstage as she was up to perform an encore and her exhibition show. She wasn't nervous there was nothing to be nervous about. She won this was just a final time to thank her fans and to thank Angel. Last night walking back to the hotel was a quiet one but there was no need for words. They both earned that medal together and Angel wore it with pride. People were not shocked she took it off giving to the person who she thought really earned it. It would make the paper and it would earn a lot good attention. Buffy didn't give the medal to him out of attention she gave it to him because without him she would have never have won it. That medal was ready to be hung and adored for years and a reminder that anything is possible.

Buffy smoothed out her dress ready as she could tell the skater out there was almost done. She was excited to skate; there was no pressure this was just for her to enjoy. Then it was time to skate her final show at least for now. Buffy left the back stage area and to the ice waiting for her name to be called. The stadium was packed once more and this excited her.

"And now everyone here's your Olympic gold medalist of women's figure skating, Buffy Summers." An announcer said and there was a roar of cheering as Buffy skated out to the rink. Angel cheered as best as he could. He did so much yelling yesterday his voice was hoarse today all the gang's was but the cheered anyways. Buffy skated around one lap waving and smiling wearing a gold dress on. She had two dresses, this gold one and another just in case she didn't win along with two numbers picked out. Buffy skated to the center of the rice and took a ready stands. She raised one arm up as the piano begun. She spun around slowly and skated off.

'_Well, I dreamed I saw the knights in armor coming,'_ She skated with one leg up in front of her high in the air. _'Saying something about a queen.' _She gained momentum and jumped doing a triple flip landing and everyone clapped and she continued to skate. _'There were peasants singing and drummers drumming,'_ She jumped again in the air doing a triple axel and landed beautiful with more claps. _'And the archer split the tree there was a fanfare blowing,' _Buffy then did a jump split and continued. _'To the sun that was floating on the breeze.'_ Buffy pulled one leg up and back and floated on the ice. She dropped her foot and started to spin. _'Look at Mother Nature on the run in the twentieth century. Look at Mother Nature on the run in the twentieth century.' _Buffy then pushed away again twirling in the air. _'I was lying in a burned out basement with the full moon in my eyes.' _She skated around the rink smiling. _'I was hoping for replacement when the sun burst thru the sky.'_ She jumped again and then did a camel spin. _'There was a band playing in my head and I felt like I could cry.'_ As she pulled back up and skated backwards she started to choke up and tears swelled in her eyes as she skated. _'I was thinking about what a friend had said, I was hoping it was a lie.' _She did her layback spin. _'Thinking about what a friend had said, I was hoping it was a lie.' _She skated some more doing a backwards spiral and then she bent forward letting her finger tips glide on the ice and crowds clapped. She pulled herself back up and jumped into the air landing perfectly. _'Well, I dreamed I saw the silver space ships flying in the yellow haze of the sun,'_ She then skated low to the ice kneeling and everyone clapped some more. _'There were children crying and colors flying all around the chosen ones.'_ She then skated on one foot cutting deep to the side again letting her finger tips touch the ice for the final time as a competitor as a champion_. 'All in a dream, all in a dream,' _She then started to spin again with one leg in the air. _'The loading had begun they were flying Mother Nature's silver seed to a new home in the sun.'_ Buffy spun faster and faster then skated away and slowly spun for the last time. _'Flying Mother Nature's silver seed to a new home.'_ She then stopped holding one arm up and everyone clapped wildly. Buffy held still for a moment and tears fell.

"And there's your gold medalist!" The announcer said and everyone clapped wildly.

Angel in the seat was standing up and he couldn't help get misty eyed seeing that. He was so happy for her and so proud. Joyce was in tears clapping. Cordelia, Willow and Anya were also in tears smiling and clapping. Doyle, Spike, Oz and Xander all clapped and cheered for. Buffy released the posed still crying but smiling and waved to everyone blowing kisses to the crowds. She did a curtsy and continued to wave. She skated off the ice still smiling, she was done.

**Four Days Later**

The games were over now. Buffy was in the car almost back home to the estates. While the Olympic Games pressure was over a new pressure was on. Before leaving, back in October Buffy was out buying a dress, a very special dress. The wedding was in four days. Angel and Buffy had talked about it and while it seemed rushed it was well thought out. Today the couple would rest and do some celebrating. Tomorrow all the family would be in. The next day after that would be the rehearsal dinner then the big day. It was a good type of pressure but there was one lingering question. The wedding night, where were they going? She knew they were going to Rome for their honeymoon. Both have never been to Rome and it would be something new and exciting. But the wedding night where were they going? The ceremony was being held at the church in town and the reception would be back at the estates outside. March here in Ireland was beautiful so the party would take place outside.

But were they really just going to go upstairs when they were done? Buffy turned back to Angel to ask.

"Hey," She started and he looked to her smiling. She was wearing her gold medal and the back of the cab was full of flowers and teddy bears. "Our wedding night where are we going?" And he smiled; she knew that smile it meant it was a surprise. "Please tell me." She begged and he just kissed her cheek. As far as a house there were a few places in mind all by the ocean. Angel owned two places so they had money coming in so it was time for a place of their own. "So you're not going to tell me?" And he kept smiling. "Why?"

"Surprise and you'll love it." He assured her and kissed her again as the cab pulled up to the estates. Following this cab was more cabs. Since the wedding was just in four days the gang from LA was staying because they were a part of the wedding party. Also Matthew and Carol were coming. Matthew would walk Buffy down the aisle. Doyle was the best man and Cordelia was the maid of honor. Willow and Anya were bridesmaids with one Angel's cousins. And then Oz, Spike and Xander were grooms men. And little Colin was old enough to walk so he would be the one bearing the rings and little Annebella would be the flower girl. Joyce was here to and she and Colleen were always tinkering with Buffy's dress. Angel has yet to see it and he won't for another four days. It was perfect for Buffy. She smiled thinking about what Angel's reaction would be seeing it.

Buffy was greeted with claps and cheering entering the estate. After being hugged a thousand times she was up stairs placing the Olympic gold medal with her other gold medals. She took a second looking at what she accomplished and smiled. Skating wasn't over she would still skate but no longer to compete. Maybe one of her kids would follow her and that made her smile. She left the room and headed downstairs to help cook. The estate was getting busy, by tomorrow the whole family would be here. The night before the wedding however Angel and Buffy wouldn't be spend it together it was tradition that the bride and groom would not see each other until the wedding ceremony. So Angel and the guys were staying with another family member closer to town to get ready.

Cordelia went up to her room to check on her dress and smiled seeing it. It was spring time meaning the dresses were spring colors. Buffy picked out green a royal type of green and around the middle was a gold ribbon. It was very pretty. Cordelia obsessed over the dress keeping it perfect. And for Colin he was fitted into a tux with a cute vest and tie that was green to match the bridesmaids' dresses. All the men accept Angel's vest were green like the girls.

The next few days were going to be frantic and crazy but it was perfect. There was another tradition for Buffy that some of the older women were going to do later. Angel and a lot of his male cousins and Doyle, Oz, Spike, and Xander were going out tomorrow night for drink as a last night of the single life. Tomorrow night was Buffy's night too for the tradition that the women were doing, similar to a bachelorette party. Buffy came into the kitchen and while they called her the new Olympian the older women like Colleen greeted her as the bride to be. Both Angel and Buffy were being pampered and waited on and might as well milk for all it's worth right.

Tomorrow was the last day for any last minute changes such as food, flowers anything. Buffy's dress was already done as far as any alterations. Angel signed off on his suit, he wasn't renting he wanted to keep it forever after this to always remember it. Buffy was waiting on Angel as the two were heading out soon to see Patrick and Clair soon. Joyce then came into the kitchen. She was now living in Ireland too. The gang would come and visit during the summer time.

"Joyce when do want to be a grandma?" Colleen asked while stirring something, that question caught her off guard as Buffy smiled reaching for glass to get some water.

"Uh well," Joyce had to think. "Am I old enough to be a grandma?" She asked.

"Back in old days," An elder woman started. "You would be great grandma by now." She explained and Buffy smiled while sipping her water.

"Well when are you and Angel…you know, planning?" Joyce asked and Buffy shrugged. Really they weren't planning it; it would just happen on its own. "Honey you should plan a little."

"Mom it's ok let's just get me and Angel married then I'll think about small Angels." Buffy said and Colleen smiled and Cordelia came in followed by Willow and they smiled hearing the end part.

"That's what we need a mini Angel." Cordelia commented.

"Well have a mini Doyle," Buffy added. Colin was a spitting image of Doyle, the eyes everything. "He needs a friend." Willow smiled.

"Well it's kind of far off but got any names a burring?" Willow asked and Anya walked in sitting on a stool.

"Connor." Buffy answered with a smile and everyone let out a sigh of 'aw'.

"Ok what about a girl?" Anya asked. "Always be prepared.

"Isabella." Buffy answered again and there were more smiles.

"First how many are you thinking?" Joyce asked.

"We aren't sure maybe three or four." Buffy said and everyone smiled.

"Great four mini Angels this place will blow up with mini Angels and Doyles running around, head for the hills." Cordelia added with a smile while she started to help with the dinner preparations.

"Those are very nice names." Colleen added and Buffy smiled. "So that's two where's the other two?" And Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Haven't gotten that far yet." She said smiling sipping her water and then Angel walked in and they all looked up at him smiling and he looked around a little confused.

"Well one more Angel in the world wouldn't hurt, more to go around." Anya commented and now Angel was confused. Buffy smiled and put her glass down and got up and walked over to him.

"I miss something?" He asked as Buffy grabbed his hand and Willow shook her head still smiling.

"Just talking." Willow assured him and Buffy looked up to him smiling and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Did I do something? What did I do?" He asked as Buffy pulled away to see his parents.

"Oh just go we'll hold down the fort." Colleen said shooing them out.

"The answer Angel, all the right things." Cordelia said and they left the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" He asked Buffy and just smiled. "Do I want to know?" And she shrugged.

"Get me a boat and I'll tell you." She bargain and he shook his head smiling as they headed to the barn to get Clair to see his parents. Angel got Clair ready and helped Buffy up and climbed up behind her and they were off. While Patrick and Clair were no longer here physically they would be her parents in a few days. Then it just hit her, she would be married in four days. She looked down to her hand that held the engagement ring soon another ring would join it. On her right hand was the claddagh ring. Angel had one arm wrapped around her middle and that left hand had nothing on the ring finger but that would all change. Clair picked up her speed a little and Buffy settled back into Angel's chest. The boyfriend girlfriend chapter ended a long time ago. Now in four days the engagement would be over and they would be husband and wife. She smiled thinking about that _'Angel will be my husband, it'll be Buffy O'Brien…I love it.'_

_**And I'm leaving it there for now, I know I'm mean but hey the wedding is just a chapter away. Hope you liked the baby talk the girls had. So Buffy is done competing but not skating, she'll skate again. So what are you hoping to see next besides the wedding? I'll try to update by Tuesday, I know that's kind of far off but I've got alot of stuff this weekend so it'll have to wait. But you'll love it. Thank you for the 160 reviews. And thank you for reading, comments and reviews are most welcomed.**_

'_**After the Gold Rush'- Neil Young, cover versions by Dolly Parton, Emmylou Harris and Linda Ronstadt from their Trio Two album.**_


	34. Infinite White

Chapter 34 Infinite White

_**A/N: Do you hear wedding bells? Well here we are. I've read lots of Buffy/Angel fan fictions but very few have a wedding ceremony. It's mentioned or vaguely described but not like Buffy walking down the aisle or them two exchanging vows. Well I'll make all your dreams come true and it's got nothing but fluff.**_

_**A/N: I debated if they will exchange their own vows or not. Well yes and no. Yes they will exchange their own vows and no they won't parts will be from a traditional Irish Catholic wedding since that's what Angel is Irish Catholic but Irish Catholic and Catholic not much of a difference. But I didn't go into huge detail but it's enough to understand. I mean if I typed out a full blown Catholic wedding we'd be here all day and I should know I'm Catholic it can go on and on and on, you get the point. Very beautiful but you would lose interest so I stuck to the main idea.**_

_**A/N: The wedding is a guilty pleasure thing for all of us so enjoy.**_

The wedding rehearsal was over and the wedding party was out in Galway for dinner. The eve of the wedding night both Angel and Buffy were excited and nervous, butterflies were in their stomachs, and they prayed everything would be perfect. The church wasn't fully decorated yet, that would be done in the morning. But it would be beautiful as the place would be covered in shamrocks and clovers. Buffy's bouquet would be white flowers with the edges dipped with green. The bridesmaids' flowers were called Bells of Ireland, green in color. The boutonnieres for the guys were white. Angel and Buffy did the last inspection yesterday and all they could do now was wait for tomorrow.

What made them both nervous were the vows. They would do some traditional vows but they wrote their own too. Buffy had a hard time; she couldn't put it in words how she felt for Angel. For Angel it took a while too, he had actually begun years ago just writing small notes every time something came to mind when he drew here or saw her perform. But he was nervous to deliver those vows to her.

The ceremony was going to be both modern and traditional like at the end Angel and Buffy's hands would be bound together with a gold rope and ribbons to signify their unity. Also Buffy was told last night to carry a horse shoe with her for luck although she furrowed at that and Colleen laughed and gave her a small porcelain horse shoe that would fit perfectly in the bouquet. There were these little things put in that most wouldn't notice right away. For Cordelia's wedding it was similar all the little traditions and that's what made it memorable.

While some of the members of the wedding party laughed Buffy felt Angel grab her hand under the table squeezing it in nervousness. She squeezed back and their eyes met and for a moment everything seemed to stop. Those warm eyes always reassuring and caring and yet they seem to see right to your soul. Buffy found peace in them and when she looked at them she couldn't keep away from looking. Angel looked directly into her eyes, those green eyes that matched the Highlands. They were more precious than green emeralds and meant the world to him. He was hoping that his future children would have those eyes so he could always see Buffy. He leaned in giving her gentle kiss on her cheek. Soon they would be leaving and this would be the first night in years come to think of it that they would spend apart. Tonight was the last night as an engaged couple. Tomorrow night they would sleep in each other's arms as husband and wife. Buffy smiled looking up at him and she fell in love with him all over again.

At the estate were most of the girls and in the morning they would get ready there. Angel was in town to get ready, it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Buffy sat on the bed thinking. She missed Angel at the moment, they haven't been apart since the day they met and she smiled. Buffy looked over to her medals as they hung there and she realized for the first time she has accomplished everything she has wanted at least up to now.

Angel sat in a little room knowing he wasn't going to be sleeping much. He was too nervous; everything was running through his head making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He was making the biggest commitment of his life tomorrow and he was still hoping he wasn't going to wake up in his little apartment in Sunnydale alone. Buffy was the best thing that has happen to him and yet he still felt he didn't deserve her. She was a champion and what did he have to offer her? She accepted him for what he was and that day she gave her medal to him was her way of saying she truly loved him. She dedicated many shows to him and she won the Olympic gold, she earned it, she worked for it and yet she took it off and gave it to him. Angel smiled, that happened just days ago. He fell back to the bed sighing and felt content he just hoped he could sleep and as he closed his eyes he thought of Buffy.

Buffy heard a knock at her door and her mother poked her head in. Buffy smiled and Joyce walked in closing the door behind her.

"Nervous?" Joyce asked as she took a seat on the bed next to Buffy. Buffy was nervous more nervous than performing at the Olympics. She nodded and Joyce smiled. They were finally mother and daughter. It took years to achieve it but at least they made it. "When I got married," Joyce started and Buffy looked over to her. "I did it because of money, I did love your father I grew to love him. And I thought I was giving you everything through money. Having money is what made people happy. That's what I believed but deep down I knew that wasn't true. I really wished that I opened my eyes a long time ago." Buffy didn't say anything she just hugged her mother.

"You may wished you opened them a long time ago but at least you opened them." Buffy said and Joyce kissed her daughter's temple and they both laughed as they wiped some tears away and then there was another knock on the door. "Come in," She said and Colleen came in along with another family member, Angel's great aunt. Colleen smiled walking in as Buffy sat up and the two older women came in. The two women sat down and Colleen had a box smiling. Joyce was interested in what was in the box.

"I have something for you." She said Colleen became like a second mother to Buffy over the years. She opened the box and it had old black and white photos of older brides and Buffy smiled. Then she saw one of Cordelia. At the bottom of the box was something like a crown. It was old, it was a traditional Irish wedding crown and Colleen put on Buffy smiling. "Now you're an O'Brien woman." Buffy made sure it was set on her head and the n got up walking over to the mirror to see it. She smiled seeing herself in the mirror. She was truly apart of this huge, crazy and loving family. She thought of Angel looking into the mirror. Finally the long wait, praying that she would marry him from the moment she laid eyes on him, it would happen tomorrow. She smiled at the crown as it was decorated with shells and real pearls. _'Buffy Anne O'Brien'_ she thought that was going to be her name. She would carry two titles with her Olympic gold medalist Buffy O'Brien and then misses Buffy O'Brien. Both were prestigious titles in her mind. Buffy turned back to Colleen, Angel's great aunt and her mother and they all had tears swelling in their eyes in joy. Buffy smiled back looking at herself.

**Morning**

Buffy woke as the sun was slowly creeping into her window. She rolled over instinctively reaching for Angel but that side of the bed was cold. She woke up and for a moment was sad but she had to realize there was no reason to be sad and she smiled. Buffy got up and put on a sweater as she left her room headed downstairs and she neared the bottom she could hear chattering. Angel was in town with Doyle, the groom's men, and a few male cousins getting ready. Here at the estates was everyone else. As Buffy came into the kitchen and around the dinner table was everyone. Girls had towels everywhere getting some of their hair ready. Cordelia was there too combing her long brown hair with Colin sitting on the table half dressed in his little suit. Joyce was sitting down while a family member was touching up her nails. Willow was braiding Anya's hair while Anya sat there waiting.

"Everyone here's the bride." Colleen said and everyone looked up smiling. They dropped whatever they were doing to hug Buffy. This was all overwhelming for her yet exciting. If she had married Riley it wouldn't have been this exciting.

"Buffy I want to talk to you," Colleen began start and Cordelia smiled knowing what was about to be said. "First this is a very special night for you." She began.

"Oh god," Buffy whispered and felt her face get hot. Willow smiled at where the conversation was going. Cordelia remember this conversion years ago and she had to go through it so it was Buffy's turn.

"Tonight is a big night for you and Angel as you seal everything. Even if you and Angel have been together before every bride gets nervous especially of the one eyed snake." Buffy felt her face get a little warm now as Colleen continued on. "There is one thing you should know O'Brien men maybe gentle and loving in the sun but in the bedroom they are like beast." She finished smiling.

"Ok ew and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and I hope that's the end of this speech." Buffy said and Cordelia smiled, those were the exact same words. Anya smiled at that.

"A beast?" She asked. "Like how?" Buffy didn't want to talk about this anymore and wanted to just get ready and move on.

"Treat him well and you will never be dissatisfied." Colleen finished smiling and Buffy nodded already trying to forget that little speech about sex. She knew Angel was something else behind closed doors and then for a moment she went into a thought. _'Mmmm Angel, no Buffy bad Buffy not now focus although he'll look good in a suit no stop, wedding day focus.' _"Ok no more playing around we have a wedding to get to." Colleen stated and the girls all went back to helping each other. Buffy had a feeling it was going to be a long day but one to remember. A cousin grabbed Buffy and sat her down to get her hair ready. The wedding dress was hanging in one of the many living rooms ready to be transferred to the church where Buffy would finish getting ready. Buffy sat in the chair as Cordelia worked on her hair. Joyce was just smiling watching this.

As the morning went on Angel was at the church getting ready himself with his friends and many cousins. Angel was in front of a mirror trying to get his tie on and Doyle saw him having trouble.

"Oh come on it's just a tie." Doyle said and grabbed Angel by the shoulder turning him so the cousins faced one another. Doyle then started to tie the tie. "So you ready?" Doyle asked as he did the under over method. Angel wore a black suit with a black vest and black tie. The grooms' men had a green vest and green tie to match the bridesmaids' dresses that were green.

"Nervous," Angel answered and Doyle smiled, he could remember his wedding day too and he was a wreck. "Hope I look good enough."

"You look like a million dollars and I bet Buffy looks perfect." Doyle stated as he was almost done.

"Just wish my parent's could be here." Angel said softly, that was all that was missing his mom and dad to be here. Doyle nodded in agreement that would make the day beyond perfect.

"They're proud of you Angel," Doyle said fixing the tie. "I'm proud," Doyle choked out the last bit.

"Are you crying Doyle?" Angel asked smiling.

"Oh no just got something in my eye that's all." Doyle defended himself and Angel smirked and leaned forward hugging his cousin.

"Hey come on it's becoming a sausage fest in here," Spike added while walking in holding his jacket over his shoulder and was followed by Xander and Oz also with their jackets over their shoulders trying to look smooth and cool. Spike had a tendency to ruin sweet moments. Doyle reached for Angel's jacket and helped him into it.

"Oh by the way," Xander begun. "The girls have arrived."

"Now it's hooten nanny." Oz added and they looked at him as the guys got into their jackets. "You know hooten nanny."

"No," Xander said.

"Well you've a gathering, a shindig and then your hooten nannies." Oz started to explain as Giles walked in fixing his tie while holding a box that held the men's boutonnieres. Giles set down the box and walked right up to Angel and looked at his god son smiling and smoothed out the jacket fixing him up making sure nothing was out of place.

"What's the difference?" Giles asked and then put on his jacket.

"Well gathering is brae mellow song stylings," Oz began to explain and Giles reached into the box and put on Angel's boutonniere as the husband-to-be stood there. "Shindig dip, less mellow song styling's perhaps a large amount of malt beverages." Giles then reached for another boutonniere and pinned it to Doyle. "And a hooten nanny, well that's a chock full of hoot and a just a little bit of nanny." Giles turned to the boy.

"I guess it's gonna be a hooten nanny tonight." Xander said.

"You haven't partied until you've partied with the O'Briens." Doyle added as Angel still stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. He was really getting nervous.

"Oh come on mate straighten up," Spike said pulling Angel's shoulders up and forward. "You're about to be a husband can't slouch like this be a man, grow a set." Angel looked confused as Spike gave his little pep talk.

"Should we stop him?" Oz asked leaning over to Xander.

"Nah let him he's on a roll." Xander answered buttoning up his jacket as Giles pinned on Oz's boutonniere. "You flower man today?" Giles said nothing to Xander, he found the boy rather annoying.

"Why did I ever hang out with you?" Angel asked Spike as they looked at each other in the eyes.

"Oh by the way the cousin I'm walking with, Marie?" Spike asked and Angel nodded.

"She single?" Spike asked and Angel turned and walked away. "Oh come on it's like the bro code we help one another out." Xander patted Spike on the back indicating it was getting close for things to start.

In another part of the church Buffy was sitting on a stool. The last thing to be put on would be the dress. She had slip on and she was putting on her shoes. They were heels with beautiful little diamonds on the straps but it was the bottom she loved. On the sole of the shoe the right one it said _'I'_ and the left said _'Do'_ so when she picked up her feet you would read _'I Do.'_ The camera was going off everywhere capturing each moment. Then the dress was brought in and Joyce helped her daughter into it. Cordelia stood in front of Buffy pulling up the front part as Willow walked over with the vale. Anya was off to the side holding the bouquet ready. Colleen smiled as she watched Buffy get into the dress.

The dress was on and now Joyce laced up the back. It was a strapless dress so Buffy's shoulders were exposed to show off her toned body. Her hair was twisted into lose ringlets and some strains fell around her shoulders. Willow came over waiting to put the vale on as Joyce finished tying the lace and then Colleen, Joyce and Cordelia fixed the back of the dress so the train was falling perfectly. The dress fit Buffy perfectly hugging her in the right places. The bottom fanned out just slightly to give that elegant look. The top had a beautiful beaded pattern that when the light hits it, it would give off a small sparkle. In the back of the dress was like a corset that laced up and at the end the lace was tied to a beautiful bow. The bow wasn't big and loud but just enough.

Buffy looked into the mirror smiling as Willow put on the vale that would clasp onto the little headband on Buffy that sparkled too.

"Wow Buffy you look just wow." Willow said smiling and the two friends hugged.

"Ladies," Giles poked his head in and before he could say another word Buffy's caught his attention. "Wow Buffy, Angel's one lucky man." And Buffy smiled.

"That he is." Joyce said and then their eyes met.

"Yes Giles," Buffy said and that broke the staring contest between Giles and Joyce.

"Oh right it's almost time." Giles said and laughed nervously. Buffy nodded and Giles left blushing a little. Giles and Joyce were dating now and it was rather…sweet. Joyce seemed ever happier than ever. Joyce was worried that Buffy might get jealous about it as if Joyce was replacing Hank. But Hank and Buffy were never close so that issue wasn't a concern at all. Buffy was just happy to see her mother happy.

"Well that's our cue, ladies lets go." Cordelia said and they left as everyone was taking their seats. Buffy's heart pounded in her chest looking into the mirror seeing herself all in white. Her mother smoothed out the dress and made sure the back was laced up properly. Joyce took a step back and fought the tears seeing her daughter all dressed up in white. Joyce reached over and grabbed bouquet that held the white flowers with the edge dipped with green. Buffy took them smiling and then Joyce pulled the vale over her.

"See you on the other side." Joyce said and the two hugged and Joyce left. Buffy took one more look back and took in deep breath trying to calm down her heart as it was beating right out of her chest. She was dying to see Angel on the other side of that aisle, after this she would be an O'Brien, after she stepped out of this room Summers was gone; the pain would be finally gone and put away. She took in one more deep breath and told herself not to cry but she had a feeling as she said her vows to her new husband she would break down but out of joy. She smiled and left the room ready to open a new chapter in her life.

Buffy stepped out into the hall where Matthew wait and smiled and they linked arms. In front of her was the bridal party. Cordelia fixed Colin's suit knowing when the ceremony was over the little boy would take the jacket off for sure. Cordelia just hoped it would last for pictures. Then Doyle handed him the pillow with the rings on it. The rings were tied to the pillow knowing Colin wouldn't be that careful. Doyle smiled at his son as he looked at the rings. Last night at the rehearsal Colin got the whole thing down hopefully today he could repeat it but it really didn't matter, he was cute and could get away with anything at least for the moment.

"Alright little man here make yourself useful." Doyle said to his son handing him the pillow. Cordelia smiled as the couple linked arms and Doyle kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful by the way." And Cordelia smiled and made sure Doyle looked ready. "Here we go." The music started up. It was Pachelbel's canon in D with a little Irish twisted. First went Annebella. She was in a cute white dress too holding a basket of flower petals to toss out and did so. Next was Colin as he headed up the aisle and got smiles and _'awes'_ as the little boy walked. Angel smiled seeing what he considered his nephew not a second cousin. Then Cordelia and Doyle came walking out armed and armed smiling. Angel loved the green dresses Buffy picked out. Followed by the Best Man and the Maid of Honor was Willow and Oz, Anya and Xander and Spike and Marie. Angel smiled seeing the little party as they split taking different sides then it was time for the big moment.

Angel closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them he saw her. He could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment. She looked beyond perfect and he felt his knees going weak as she walked down the aisle with Matthew. Angel felt a lump in his throat and he had to keep himself together as she got closer. She looked beautiful all the time but right now no words could describe her she was more than perfect. _'Wow,'_ he thought to himself and he considered himself the luckiest man alive.

Buffy was all smiles seeing Angel up at the Alter waiting for her. He always looked good in a suit but today he looked perfect. Her heart only got faster as she neared closer to him. She was so nervous now. Then she stood at the foot of the stairs leading up to the Alter and Angel walked down to take her. Matthew turned to his student, his daughter he always wanted and kissed her hand. Angel shook Matthew's hand and then took Buffy's and led her up the stairs. Cordelia made sure her train on the dress was kept nice and neat.

"Hello everyone welcome to the wedding of Angel Liam O'Brien and Buffy Anne Summers." The priest said Angel and Buffy smiled trying to steal small glimpses of one another while standing side by side. "As always we open in the name of the Father," The priest begun and ceremony started.

After the opening prayer, a reading on love and a quick sermon on Angel and Buffy and they love it because it was their story in a nutshell was time for the big moment.

"Witnesses please?" The priest asked and Cordelia and Doyle came over as Angel and Buffy faced each other ready. Colin came over standing next to his parents and with one hand held Cordelia's and with his other held the pillow with the rings waiting. "The bride and groom have their own vows to exchange." The priest nodded to Angel. Angel had to speak and for a moment everything he memorized was gone.

"Buffy," He started; he didn't know where to start. "I remember when I first saw you and I thought wow. I didn't think you would give me the time of day but you did. You followed me and sat with me in probably the darkest hour of my life and until now you were always with me. When I think about it now looking back at when I first looked at I loved you, I could see your heart. You held it before you for everyone to see. I worried that it would be bruised or torn and I couldn't let that happen. More than anything in my life I wanted to keep it safe," Joyce was crying now hearing what Angel was saying. "To warm it with my own." Buffy smiled but then they both looked at each other strangely for a second. "But when taken literally that sounds gross." There was a chuckle around the church and Buffy smiled. "I love you Buffy, that's all I want to do is just love you." The priest then turned to Buffy, it was her turn.

"Oh god I told myself I wasn't going to cry." Buffy said fighting back the tears and she took in a deep breath. "Angel," She paused. "I had hard time putting my thoughts together there's just no words to describe how I feel I just know that I loved you when you came up to me stuttering. You gave me a second chance at everything and I still owe you one. Every day I just got happier and for once I had something to truly smile about, I was singing in the shower again." There was some giggling and Buffy smiled. "I felt like I belonged to someone and that something was mine, I never had that before. You've given up so much for me and I'll never be able to thank you for it. I told you before that I'll I see is you and all I want is you. I'll love you forever because that's the whole point but I don't think forever will be long enough." Buffy choked out the last bit smiling.

"The rings please," The priest started and Colin handed Angel his ring to give to Buffy. "Angel," Angel took a moment as this was the final step.

"Buffy Anne Summers, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." He then slipped the ring onto her finger and she fought hard not to cry. Buffy then took her ring.

"Angel Liam O'Brien, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live." She then slipped it on his finger.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride." The priest said and Angel lifted Buffy's vale and cupped both her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist as he kissed her; it was a sweet tender kiss. Joyce wiped the tears away along with Colleen. Everyone smiled and Angel parted slowly smiling looking at Buffy and she smiled back. "Everyone please welcome mister and misses Angel Liam O'Brien." Everyone clapped and the coupled hugged, the hard part was over. Next because it was a Catholic ceremony communion was going to be served.

The ceremony was almost over there was just one more tradition left. Cordelia came over with a gold ribbon it was the binding of the hands. Angel and Buffy interlocked their fingers as the priest wrapped the ribbon around it. He then said a blessing in Gaelic and Buffy smiled. Before rings the bride and groom would have their hands bound together as a symbol of marriage. After that everyone clapped and cheered, it was done. Buffy was no longer Buffy Summers but Buffy O'Brien. The newlyweds left the church first followed by the wedding party. They wouldn't retreat to estate yet, it would be picture time. First it would be family pictures, then the wedding party, then single pictures. Once that was done then the family would head to the estates and Angel and Buffy would stay behind getting more pictures done.

While everyone was heading out Angel took Buffy aside for moment.

"Did I tell ya how beautiful ya look?" He asked and she shook her head no smiling pulling him closer.

"No I think it slipped your mind." She said and he pulled her closer smiling.

"Well ya look more than beautiful." He said and they kissed a much deeper kiss than back on the Alter.

"Hey ya two," Doyle said and they broke the kiss. "Save it for tonight huh?" Doyle joked and the couple smiled.

"God you two will be all googly eyed at one another all night." Spike added. "Gotta listen to sweethearts whispering to one another." Buffy shook her head smiling.

"Well we're off to the estate see you two there soon don't take too long here." Doyle said.

"Yeah just a quickie." Spike wagged his eyebrows and Angel rolled his eyes. The couple was alone for a moment before more picture taking and just held one another. They were married now, it was exciting and new. Angel hugged her for a moment kissing the top of her head smiling. They had the whole night to party and then the special part of the night. He couldn't wait for two things; one was his gift to her and then the location of their wedding night. So much was in store for them.

_**Aww makes you happy. So what are the surprises? Hmm guess you'll have to wait and see, love to hear your guesses. More on the way, thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	35. Wild Horses

Chapter 35 Wild Horses

_**A/N: What's happening now? Well it's the wedding reception, those are always fun. Plus a big thing happens at the end…no, no not that I mean yeah of course Angel and Buffy you know ah hem anyways something else. Guess you have to read to read…it…anyways go enjoy.**_

_**A/N: If you want the full effect of the first and last dance then Eva Cassidy Fields of Gold for the first and then The Sundays Wild Horses for the last song now enjoy. **_

The picture taking was over and the newlyweds were heading to the estate for a long night of celebrating. The hard part was over now it was time to relax and enjoy themselves. Buffy was excited to dance with Angel and wonder what song they would dance too. She was also curious to know where they were sharing their first night as husband and wife. The couple couldn't stop smiling the whole way there as they held hands gazing at each other as if they found new love. The little limo pulled up to the estate and the two sighed. Of course they wanted to dance the night away but they also wanted to just be alone together. In the back of the estate was a huge tent where everyone was waiting.

In the tent everyone waited for the new couple. The wedding party waited for the couple to be announced to go in. Giles paid for an open all night bar so the guess were kept busy as they waited. Angel and Buffy came walking over and everyone smiled.

"That didn't take long." Spike commented and Willow rolled her eyes.

"Come on it's time to party." Xander added. Inside the tent a DJ was ready and picked up his microphone and hushed the guests and they waited.

"Welcome to the wedding party of Angel and Buffy O'Brien. So before we bring down the house let's give it up for the bridal party." The DJ said and everyone clapped. "First the mother of the bride Joyce Summers, Colleen O'Brien Angel's aunt, Rupert Giles Angel's god father, Matthew Cunningham Buffy's coach that has made her an Olympic gold medalist and our flower girl Annebella O'Brien." Everyone clapped as they walked in heading to their seats. "Give another round of applause to the Best Man and Maid of Honor and the ring barrier Doyle, Cordelia and Colin O'Brien." The couple walked in and Doyle held Colin as he smiled because people were clapping for him. "And then to our bride's maids and groom's men Willow Rosenberg, Daniel Osborne, Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins, William Marsters and Marie O'Brien." More people clapped as they walked in waving. "And of course welcome our new couple Angel and Buffy O'Brien." Everyone cheered as they walked in heading to the dance floor. Everyone the quiet down and the lights dimmed a little. "And now our couple will share their first dance.

Angel wrapped one arm around Buffy's waist and with his free hand took hers. Buffy smiled and the music smiled. She recognized the song and her smile went away as Angel started to dance slowly with her.

'_You'll remember me when the west wind moves among the fields of barley' _

"Why this song?" She asked as they danced and everything else seemed to fall away.

"It's true you've walked in fields of gold." He answered. "And I got to walk with you." Buffy smiled. _'You can tell the sun in his jealous sky, when we walked in fields of gold.' _Buffy pulled closer to him. _'So she took her love, for to gaze awhile, among the fields of barley.'_ The song was sweet and she could remember what felt like a life time ago they skated on the ice together for the first time to this song. _'In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold.'_ She promised she wouldn't cry but hearing this, the memories that came with the song it was becoming too much to hold back. _'Will you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley?'_ Angel looked into her eyes as he could see the first hints of tears and he smiled. He did feel like he walked in fields of gold with her. He was with her every step, every jump, every spin, and every tear. _'And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold.'_ The song spoke even louder for them now than it did back then. Back then they had no idea where their relationship would go.

'_I never made promises lightly, and there have been some that I have broken.' _They slowly danced savoring it as much as possible. _'But I swear in the days still left we will walk in fields of gold, we will walk in fields of gold.' _That last part held true now and they would continue to do so walk in fields of gold together. As the guitar played Angel spun Buffy out and there were light claps as he pulled her back in and bending her back. Buffy smiled, he was always a good dancer. He then twirled her and brought her back to him. Now she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist and their foreheads rested on one another's. Then Angel sung softly to her _'I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I have broken, but I swear in the days still left we will walk in fields of gold, we will walk in fields of gold.'_ Buffy couldn't hold back the tears and pulled closer to him resting her chin on his shoulder. Once again everything and everyone drifted away and she smiled as he serenaded to her.

_'Many years have passed since those summer days among the fields of barley,'_ Which was true. Much time has passed between when they first met to now. They were stronger and even more in love now. _'See the children run as the sun goes down, as you lie in fields of gold.'_ Angel continued to sing softly to her. He embraced her tightly now and smiled.

_'You'll remember me when the west wind moves among the fields of barley.'_ Buffy let a few tears fall now. _'You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold,'_ Then Angel's lips moved to her ear and he sung the last part to her softly. _'When we walked in fields of gold, when we walked in fields of gold.'_ She did walk in fields of gold with him. She may have won the USA gold medal, the Worlds gold all the gold medals in between and the Olympic gold medal but Angel was the true gold medal. The song was over and everyone clapped. Buffy wiped a tear away along with many more women there. It was time now for Angel to dance with Colleen, she fulfilled the mother role to Angel after Clair passed away. Everyone clapped as Angel begun to dance with his aunt and they smiled. She helped raised Angel. He was happy to dance with her and Colleen started to tear up.

"I'm so proud of you Angel, oh you're married." She said cupping his cheek and he smiled. They shared a dance together. Buffy sat in her seat watching and smiling. Colleen like Buffy couldn't hold back the tears. Buffy wished still she could have met Clair, she's seen pictures and she could see where Angel got those eyes and part of those good looks. But she could see where he got his love from. Angel told her stories of his mother and Buffy only hoped she could be half the mother to her future kids as Clair was to Angel. Clair and Angel had a deep relationship a true mother son bond and when she passed a part of Angel died with her. But just days ago Colleen had told Buffy that she helped give life to that part of Angel that died so long ago.

Colleen could never replace Clair and she never wanted to but she was one woman in Angel's life he could count on. She never married and dedicated herself to raise Angel as best as she could knowing she couldn't replace Clair. But that was never Angel's hope for someone to replace Clair it was just hope that someone would love him with a mother's love and Colleen did just that. She became a solid foundation for him especially when his father was diagnosed with cancer. Clair had a rare bone disease which formed into a cancer. In fact she was advised to not have children thinking she would risk her life. But she went against it and Angel should have never been born but here he was. Clair fought for a child and Patrick would always tell Angel his birth story on how when Clair first held him they stared at each other and it was like even as a newborn baby Angel knew who his mother was.

The song started to end as Angel and Colleen danced. Colleen came into the picture as a sergeant mother to Angel and kept him in line. At first Angel was resistant but as time went on these two became close, best friends. And now for Colleen to see her nephew married and happy it was all she wanted.

"You were always my favorite nephew Angel." She said jokingly and Angel smiled. "Actually I think and don't tell Doyle or the others but I think you're the favorite." Angel chuckled and the song was over and they hugged. "Love you Angel."

"Love you too." And the two left the dance floor as Buffy and Matthew took the dance floor. Matthew was Buffy's father, Hank was never around and Matthew stepped in. He was her coach and mentor but at each show when she skated off the ice she skated into his arms. If she fell and got hurt he would scoop her up and help her. He was always encouraging her to be better than she allowed herself to be. They were a team and she would have not come back to skating with him as her coach. Up until Angel Matthew was the only one at the show truly cheering and rooting her on. At the end of the day he was her biggest fan. He was her father because once she was fourteen a boy asked her out and he pulled the boy aside threatening him like all fathers do. He was always there for her. Matthew couldn't be prouder of her now. She became an extraordinary woman. Success isn't always measured in a gold medal and she was proof. She worked so hard for everything and the medals were just that tangible thing to hold. But when he would see her face after performing she won and he helped her to win.

They danced together and laughed as they remembered some good times. Buffy was retired from the competitive world of skating but that was nowhere near the end of their relationship. He would continue to coach her in life to be that solid rock she needed. She had Angel but you always have to remember where you came from. So many people thought Buffy wouldn't make it, she was tiny but Matthew was the one to say prove them wrong and I'll be the one right behind you to help. The song ended and Matthew and Buffy hugged walking away. Now it was time for the dinner. It was buffet style and everyone rushed over to the line for the food as they were all hungry.

Angel and Buffy sat next to each other in the center of the table. On Angel's left was Doyle, then Colin who ran back and forth to Cordelia and Doyle, Oz, Spike and Xander. On Buffy's right was Cordelia, Willow, Anya and Marie. Everyone was eating and laughing as they should. Then the waiters came out with special bottles of champagne filling everyone glasses. Doyle took in a deep breath and stood up with his glass and a butter knife tapping it. The place quiet down a little as everyone looked up. It was the toasting and the Best Man would to it. Buffy looked to Doyle smiling. At Cordelia and Doyle's wedding it was Angel who made the toast now it was Doyle's turn.

"Ah hem," Doyle begun. "Ok I'll make this quick so we can all go back to the beer." Everyone giggled. "So this sounds cheesy but I wrote a poem so." Doyle took out a piece of paper and Angel smiled, everyone smiled wondering what Doyle came up with. "Angel, my friend, my cousin and my brother. My partner in crime, my wing man. I remember when we were little, I was the oldest you the little boy. I came up with the plans and you acted them out. You got me in trouble so I took your toy." Doyle looked up smiling as everyone looked amused. "You were little and loud. I was quiet and I would pout. You and me we made a team. We went out making plans. We yelled and got mad and mean."

Angel smiled remembering those simple days. "We would make up and all would be grand. I remember I pushed you in a ditch. Then you would go behind my back and snitch." Everyone giggle a little. "I pushed, you pulled. I yelled and you'd scream." Angel nodded. "I put a lizard in your bed. So in return you peed on my head." Everyone laughed at that and Angel nodded remembering that. "I'll never forget those days out in the light. I'll always remember those nights spent under the stars. You and me were pals no matter how much we fight. And now here you are, here we are." Angel smiled some more. "We're married, we're happy, we're healthy." Doyle paused again. "And now as the sunsets on our boyhood days, the sun rises to us still the best of friends, still the oldest, the little boy but still cousins, still brothers." Everyone clapped. "Buffy I want to welcome you to this crazy family and all I ask from you is to love my cousin." Doyle then raised his glass. "To you both may you create new memories and may your lives be filled with nothing but happiness. To Angel and Buffy, to the new bride and groom." And everyone sipped their champagne. Angel then stood up and the two hugged.

Next was the cutting of the cake so the couple walked over to the cake waiting for a plate and a knife. Angel stood behind Buffy as she held the knife. He wrapped both his hands around hers and they made the first cut. Buffy took the piece putting it on the little plate. Angel took the plate holding it up. Buffy then took a piece of the cake.

"Shove it in his face!" A family member called out and everyone laughed. Everyone had a camera ready for this. Buffy smiled picking up the piece and fed it to her husband. Then Angel picked up a piece and fed it to Buffy and everyone clapped and they kissed tasting the cake on their lips.

"Cake time!" Doyle yelled as the baker came over to slice more pieces for everyone. The music started up again as everyone ate cake smiling and laughing. There was one tradition left and Angel was nervous. Most weddings the bride and groom get wedding gifts of some type. But this family and a few others had another gift giving tradition. The groom would give his bride a gift. Some people would give a small token that had meaning. But Angel had a different gift. As he finished his cake up he reached over and grabbed Buffy's hand and she smiled and he stood up and then she looked up at him.

"Everyone," Doyle said standing up too. The place got quiet. "There are a few people here who don't know about this tradition so Angel how about you explain it." Angel glared at his cousin as Doyle sat back down.

"Hey," He said to everyone, Angel was rather shy talking in front of big crowds even though this was his family. "So uh most of you know that it's tradition in this family that the groom gives his bride a gift." Buffy looked shocked like she didn't get him anything. "So Buffy I have a gift for you."

"Angel you didn't have too," She said and everyone smiled.

"No really I had too," He said he was getting nervous. "It's the only way to show you what a gift you've been to me."

"Have you've been working on that one all day?" Buffy asked smiling and everyone giggled.

"Pretty much." Angel admitted smiling and then he nodded to Doyle and he reached for something under some of the table cloth and handed it to Angel. It was an envelope. Buffy looked at it funny.

"Gift card?" She asked standing up as Angel held it nervously.

"Not quite." Angel answered and everyone was interested to know what it was. Everyone had been asking him but he never told anyone not even Doyle. Angel took in a deep breath and hand it to Buffy. She looked at the white envelop. "Open it." He said and Buffy did. There were papers and a photograph. She pulled put the photograph and it was a house. The house looked old, timeless not only was the house in the picture but in the background was the ocean. Buffy looked up to Angel and held the picture while opening up the folded papers. She then started to read and then looked back up at Angel and then to the picture dumbfounded. "It's yours." She looked back at Angel and the tears came back. She lunged at him and he held her. Everyone was wondering what it was asking one another. Doyle reached for the paper and smiled.

"Angel," He said as the couple held onto one another. "Everyone Angel bought them a house." There was cheering and screaming in shock. Joyce smiled and her own tears fell again. Buffy pulled away from Angel smiling he kissed her forehead and she looked at the picture.

"Angel, how? When?" She asked and she looked back up at him.

"Does it matter?" He asked and she looked back at the picture.

"We have a home." She stated and he nodded. "We have our own home." She repeated and he leaned in for a gentle kiss. The clapping continued and finally they broke their kiss as some of the family came over to congratulate them. Buffy and Joyce hugged one another, Buffy would now have a true place to call home. But then again home was wherever Angel was.

The wedding party went on as finally the dancing begun. It was a mix of traditional Irish dancing and the latest dance songs. The day couldn't be much more perfect than it was now. Buffy knew that was wrong it was only going to get better but how much better could it get she had a house waiting for her. But there was another tradition to be done one Buffy knew it well.

"Will the bride come forward with her bouquet?" The DJ asked and Buffy came over as Willow tossed the flowers to her. "And now will all the single ladies come to the floor?" And there was a stampeded of girls.

"Oh god," Xander said as he saw Anya there and Spike patted his back. Angel just sat in his chair leaning back sipping on his drink watching. In the crowd of single girls included Willow and Joyce too. "Ladies you know the drill, Buffy tosses the bouquet after that it's up to you." Buffy turned her back to the crowd and then tossed the bouquet behind her. The claws came out as every girl hoped to get catch it. It was caught by someone and it was rather surprising. Buffy turned around seeing her mother holding it and everyone laughed and clapped as Joyce turned beet read. "So the mother of the bride caught wonder who the lucky man will be?" Giles sat in his chair rather nervous now. "Now will someone get the bride chair?" the ladies cleared the space as Doyle set down a chair and Buffy sat down. Angel stood up from his seat taking of his jacket.

"Oh he's getting ready." Xander said laughing as Angel made his way to Buffy. He then knelt down to one knee getting some whistles and cheers. Buffy laughed as she could tell Angel was trying to hide his nervousness. He lifted up her right leg and started to search for the garter. Buffy laughed as Angel inched his way up mostly trying not to ruffle the pretty dress.

"Oh come on mate ain't like you haven't done this before." Spike said more people laughed. Angel just shook his head.

"Come on just take it off save it for tonight!" Doyle yelled and Cordelia playfully smacked him and Colin laughed. Angel found it and took it off and Buffy smiled. She got up and stepped aside while Doyle grabbed the chair.

"Alright single gentlemen just like the bouquet Angel will toss it." The DJ said and Angel turned around holding the little thing as the guys behind him waited. Angel tossed it and everyone laughed as it happened to be Giles who caught it. Everyone clapped as Joyce and Giles got a picture together.

The night went on with more dancing and laughing but the night was winding down now. Angel and the guys were outside smoking a cigar getting a group shot. They were all slightly tipsy and happy as it was nothing but a good day a day that they would remember. The music was no longer fast but getting slower. Some of the people at the party had gone outside in the cool night to help set up the sparklers for later. Another song came on a slow type song.

'_Childhood living is easy to do,'_ Everyone coupled up now or continued to talk. Buffy waited for Angel as he was getting pictures taking with the guys _'__The things you wanted I bought them for you ,' _She talked with a few people laughing but she hoped to get this dance in and then he came in already searching for her. '_Graceless lady, you know who I am,'_ Doyle found Cordelia and took her in closer. _'__You know I can't let you slide through my hands.'_ Colin was asleep in Colleen's arms. _'__Wild horses couldn't drag me away,'_ Oz and Willow paired up along with Anya and Xander. _'__Wild horses couldn't drag me away,'_ Buffy saw Joyce and Giles dancing too. Angel stood before Buffy and she smiled.

"Dance with me?" He asked and she walked closer to him and he embraced her and the slowed danced together. _'__I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain,'_ They were close once more. _'Now you decided to show me the same.' _Her head rested on his chest under his chin safe in his arms. _'No sweeping exits or offstage lines, can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind.'  
><em>  
><em>'Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away.' <em>Angel held her knowing it was the end of the night it was the end of a good day but there was more for them_. 'I know I dreamed you a sin and a lie.'_ He placed a kiss on top of her smiling. _'I have my freedom but I don't have much time. Faith has been broken tears must be cried.'_ They swayed together slowly trying to make this last just a little longer. _'Let's do some living after we die.'_ He closed his eyes and the whole day seemed to replay. _'Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday.' _She pulled away from him looking up and they smiled. _'Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday.'_ The song ended.

Everyone waved the couple good bye as sparklers lit up the night. Everyone would turn in for the night and break down tomorrow. Angel let Buffy to the stable as Clair was ready to go.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked as Angel checked Clair and then grabbed Buffy by the waist smiling and put her up on the saddle. "Angel," She giggled and he climbed up and sat behind her. He gave Clair a command and the white horse was off. Buffy decided to just enjoy the night ride and she cuddle up closer to her husband.

Clair walked through the woods and up ahead Buffy could see a light. She was interested in what this was about. Angel stopped Clair and dismounted and helped Buffy down. He grabbed her hand and Clair's reins and walked the rest of the way. Buffy held up her dress and then before her was a little campsite. Not only that it was on top of a certain hill. This hill was where Buffy first got to see the beauty of Ireland. She smiled looking at the fields as it was lit by star light. There was a tent set up, a big one too with a low lit fire. Buffy stood there gazing out to the field on top of this hill that she swore was more of a mountain. She then felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a soft pair of lips press on her skin.

"I can swear this is where I fell in love with you." Angel said softly making Buffy smile. This was one of their spots and it only made sense to spend their first night as husband and wife up here. She turned around smiling and sighed, they both sighed laughing softly.

"What a day." She said and he nodded in agreement.

"Well I think this will be the best part." He added and she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her. He then picked her up spinning slowly, the rest of the night was theirs. Angel broke the kiss and led her into the tent where everything was set up. He closed the tent up as Buffy stood there waiting. He reached out and took both of her hands into his and kissed them. Buffy smiled feeling his soft lips on her hands. He then pulled her closer but they remained inches from actually touching one another. His eyes were now that deep brown full of love and lust. The tent was lit with a small lantern to give that soft glow. Angel got a closer to his wife and reached around finding the bow that held the dress together. He leaned in placing kisses on her bare shoulders as he pulled apart the lace in the back. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck pulling closer.

She then let her hands slide down to the bottom of his black vest and unbuttoned it letting it roll of his shoulders. She then removed his tie as she felt her dress was much looser now. Buffy tossed away the tie in a seductive manner smiling. Angel then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they kissed. Angel slowly lowered them to the little bed he had set up. Buffy pulled away smiling as she took off his belt tossing it away too. Angel kissed her again as she worked to unbutton his shirt. The shirt came off and Angel eased Buffy down to the bed never once breaking the kiss. He then was able to push the dress down so it slid off of her. They looked into each other's that said _'I love you.'_ Soon their shadows would dance against the soft light. They would dance to the oldest tune known to man under the stars no longer as suppurate beings but as one person. Angel leaned in and they locked lips. It was going to be a night to remember.

_**And there you have it the wedding. Well if my calculations are correct we have three chapters left. Oh my we're almost done it's so sad I know. Hope you enjoyed the happy day, the songs, Doyle's little poem, Angel got a house all that. So what's next? I'll give you a hint the next chapter is called Happy Birthday any idea what's going to happen? Thanks for reading, comments and reviews are welcomed. **_


	36. Happy Birthday

Chapter 36 Happy Birthday

_**A/N: So what's to come? Hmm good stuff and fluff and smiles. It's kind of quick but Angel and Buffy are going to be…nope not saying it.**_

_**A/N: For you Bones fans we've got some Booth and Brennan moments because they fit with Angel and Buffy. So enjoy this chapter.**_

The little car pulled up to a house a house made of stone. It was old which meant there was history with it. It was actually three stories tall and the land around it was beautiful. Not only did Angel buy the house he bought the land too. They had five acres to themselves and Angel was planning on building a barn off to the side for the future horses. The house sat near a cliff where they could see the ocean. Angel got out of the car and walked over to Buffy's side and opened the door for her. Buffy always thought chivalry was dead but not with Angel. It was a beautiful day and they had only been married for a day and they had a home together.

Buffy walked up to the house hand and hand with Angel and they stood at the front door. The house was actually built into the hill on which it stood on. Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out a key and unlocked the front door. The place was dark and only lit by the sun. But before Buffy could walk inside Angel scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside and she giggled. First they walked through a small hall and then the hall opened up. Angel set her down and Buffy was in awe. Angel took her hand and led her to the living room.

"Wow Angel," She said, the place was empty for now. Angel stood there smiling. "It's big." And he smiled as she faced him. She walked around looking at the empty space picturing what it could look like, pictures could go across the shelf on the fireplace. The floor was made of stone and it polished to give it that soft look. Angel then took her hand and led her to the actual dining room. Buffy already made up her mind she wanted a long table here. There was also a glass door that opened up to the backside of the house and you could see the ocean. They could see the ocean while they ate. Then Buffy walked into the kitchen and it was open. Next to the kitchen was the breakfast room. There were plenty of cabinets and a huge pantry. Then they were back at the hall that led to the entrance. The hall split though. Just a few feet away were a flight of stairs leading up to the bed rooms and then almost immediately you had a flight of stairs leading down stairs to the real first level. The living room, main dining room, kitchen and breakfast room was actually the second floor. The entrance of the house was up on the hill.

"Where to next?" Angel asked and Buffy went downstairs to the den. It was cozy. There was another back entrance way leading out to the back side and a door. She opened the door seeing the laundry room. Next to the laundry room was a full bathroom. Buffy closed the door looking around and next to the den was a study room. Then there was another flight of stairs leading into the basement. The couple walked down into the basement as Angel turned on the lights.

"A potbelly stove." Buffy stated and Angel smiled and nodded. "Ok this will be the game room." Buffy decided and Angel nodded agreeing. There was more too and Angel led her down a hall. There was actually a cellar off to the side and then a hall leading to a bed room.

"Odd place for a bed room but it could be for guests it's out of the way from all the commotion." Angel explained and Buffy nodded. "Want to see the upstairs well the actual upstairs?" Buffy smiled and nodded and they back up to the first level then the second floor and to the flight of stairs that led to the bed rooms. The hall was long and Buffy figured the bed room all the way in the back was the master room. The first bed room was on their right the second on their left with a bathroom next to it. A little further down was another bed room to their right and another one to their left, then the master room for them. Buffy walked around the room with its connecting bathroom. "Well?" Angel asked and Buffy smiled. Each bed room had a fireplace too.

"Angel it's perfect." She said smiling and he walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "We have a home." Buffy stated smiling and he nodded.

"Our own place." He added and kissed her.

Night had fallen and the couple wanted to spend the night here. Tomorrow they would leave for Rome for a week but for now this was more romantic than anything. The power was up and running and there was food in the refrigerator and the couple cooked their first meal together. Upstairs in their room was an air mattress for them to sleep on. The couple sat on the floor in the dining room eating together and Buffy always glanced outside to see the ocean as the sun slowly set. She's lived in big houses all her life but she never had a home.

The night was here and the couple was going to retreat for the night. After the honeymoon they would move their stuff here. Angel brought most of his stuff with him from Sunnydale and it was sitting in storage waiting. The house was big and they needed to fill it up but that wouldn't be a problem. Buffy sat on the mattress while Angel was downstairs locking up. She heard him make his way to their room and he shut the door behind him and she smiled as he joined her on the bed.

"Angel this place is amazing." Buffy said and leaned in for a kiss and he accepted. He had hoped she'd like it. He was afraid that she wouldn't like it and was really going off of instinct when signing the papers. He bought the house and earlier that day Buffy signed the papers as the co-owner. They both owned it was theirs. It was big which made it perfect to fill for a big family. The couple hadn't stop kissing and Angel eased her down to the bed and they both knew exactly what they wanted to do to celebrate having their own home.

**End of March**

Married life was now happening. The house had pieces of furniture in it, it was slowly becoming a home. In three days however was Angel's birthday party and Buffy felt slightly fatigued well more so today. Actually lately she was getting tired but it was understandable. Just weeks ago was then end of the Olympics and a wedding just days after. Then the amazing honeymoon in Rome. Rome was more than she could imagine. And now moving into the house it was taking its toll on her slightly. Today wasn't going to help because Cordelia, Colin and her mother were coming by to pick her up to go shopping for more house items.

Buffy had fallen asleep on the couch and when she woke up she felt a little odd. She took a morning nap well she was up a little late last night. But when she sat up she felt a little sick. Angel mentioned at the tavern some of the employees were getting sick. Maybe she was getting it too. She was busy from the beginning of February to now with not much rest. She got up and headed into the kitchen opening up the pantry and found crackers. She smiled knowing this would settle her stomach but she didn't want to be getting sick not before Angel's big day. She walked back to the couch and stretched out and started to feast on the box of crackers.

Outside the house Cordelia picked up Colin as he giggled and Joyce locked the car and the three headed up to the house. Joyce loved it, it was cozy, homely and perfect. Joyce lived in town with Giles now. They said they were just roommates but everyone just nodded it off. Joyce also worked at Doyle and Angel's tavern. Angel still owned the auto shop in town and with both incomes Buffy and Angel were good. They weren't rich by any means but well off. Buffy and Angel were thinking about Angel quitting the shop and Buffy owning it. But that was something to consider later.

Buffy snacked on her crackers when she heard the bell.

"Come in!" She yelled and she heard them come inside. She heard Colin laugh and the little pitter patter of him running around. Buffy didn't want to get up at all she was comfortable as she ate.

"Ok so we'll hit up this cute little store." Cordelia informed her cousin as she walked into the living room as Colin ran around. Joyce set down her bag as Buffy slowly sat up. But when Cordelia looked up seeing Buffy set aside the cracker box and brush the crumbs away Cordelia just looked at her.

"What's the name of the store?" Buffy asked and then she looked up at Cordelia and shrugged. "Yeah I know I look like a mess shouldn't eat while lying down."

"Oh my god you're pregnant." Cordelia said flat out and Buffy shot a look at her confused. Joyce's attention was caught quickly.

"What?" Joyce asked looking at her daughter.

"What?" Buffy asked as she was confused at Cordelia's statement and walked away to the kitchen to put away the box of crackers.

"You're pregnant." Cordelia repeated.

"Cordy," Buffy sighed, there was no way she was pregnant not now at least. Yes she wanted Angel's children but they just got married and moved into their house.

"Oh come on look at you," Cordelia pointed out and Joyce looked closer at her daughter. "You have that whole glowy thing going on." Cordelia stated but Buffy still was confused, she wasn't pregnant she would know it if she was. "Plus you're eating crackers. I mean nobody eats crackers for pleasure."

"Maybe I do." Buffy added in nervously

"She's right Buffy." Joyce stepped in. "I think you're pregnant." And Cordelia smiled.

"When was your last you know," Cordelia asked.

"Uh…" Buffy couldn't remember.

"Feeling a little tired?" Cordelia asked.

"Everything happened so quickly Cordelia I mean right after the Olympics I got married, we got a house and," But what Cordelia said made sense. At first Buffy just thought she hadn't had much time to rest. It wasn't a bad thing but she noticed she was more tired. It had to be the constant flow of things and now that it was dying down the fatigue finally caught up to her. But now today feeling queasy and not remembering her monthly time which was always a hit or miss because of skating so much. "Oh my god." It hit Buffy, Cordelia could be right. "How did this happened?"

"Oh I can tell you that." Cordelia joked smiling.

"Ok here's what we'll do." Joyce stepped in. Eating crackers wasn't a definitive way telling someone was pregnant. But Joyce was hoping with all her being Buffy was pregnant. "Before we start getting excited let's get a test done."

"Good idea." Cordelia said. "I'll run into town and pick up a preggo tester you two stay here and watch Colin." Cordelia order and left while Buffy stood there leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"Baby!" Colin screamed at his aunt and Buffy smiled. A baby so soon. It wasn't that she wouldn't want a baby that was so far from the truth she just didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Wow guess more happened on the wedding night than planned." Joyce added.

"Mom," Buffy said and Joyce smiled.

After an hour or so Cordelia came back with not one but three different pregnancy testers.

"Ok they all work the same you pee on it and it'll tell you." Cordelia said while handing the boxes to Buffy.

"Ok but why three different ones?" Buffy asked.

"Why not now go." Cordelia ordered and Buffy walked upstairs to her room. Joyce was nervous now. The whole thought of a baby, a grandchild was so exciting that she hoped Buffy was pregnant. Buffy shut the door and opened up each box and they all had the same instructions. One tester there would be a plus sign for positive, another the strip would turn blue for positive and the last would have a 'yes' or 'no' in the window.

Each strip took sixty to ninety seconds for the results. Buffy walked around the bathroom waiting and this was the longest minute and a half in her life. She then looked to the mirror looking at herself. Did she really have that glow? Buffy turned to the side looking at her flat tummy and then held her boobs and sighed. She was nervous, did Angel want kids right away. She tapped her foot waiting and then finally she could read the results. She looked at all three strips, a plus sign, the tip was blue and the window said yes. Her heart started to race and her head was spinning.

"Oh, oh ok uh," Buffy was in shock. She opened the bathroom door holding the strips and headed to the living room where Cordelia and Joyce waited and they saw Buffy standing there holding the three strips.

"Well?" Cordelia asked, the two girls were literally on the edge of their seats.

"All positive." Buffy said, Joyce screamed in excitement and Cordelia jumped up and down cheering. She bounced her way to Buffy hugging her and then Joyce hugged her daughter.

"Oh my god I'm going to be an aunt!" Cordelia laughed in delight. "You hear that Colin you're going to have a new cousin."

"Cousin." Colin repeated. Buffy was still in shock, pregnant. _'I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm going to be a mommy, a mommy. Angel's going to be a father.'_

"What about Angel?" Joyce asked they all forgot about the father.

"Oh right let's call him." Cordelia said and headed over to the phone.

"No!" Buffy yelled and then looked around. "I uh I mean not yet." There was some silence now and she was thinking how to break this news to him. "How well can this family keep a secret?" Buffy asked and Cordelia smiled.

Angel was at the tavern waiting for Doyle. It was his birthday today so everyone was at the estate waiting for the party. The tavern wasn't closing early just the two owners were leaving early tonight. The two left together heading out for a party. The house was almost ready and everything was going quite well for a married Angel it couldn't get much better.

The estate was a full house as everyone was here celebrating Angel's birthday. It was a typical O'Brien party. Angel was then dragged to the dining room table where he sat down. Now Buffy was getting nervous but she never showed it. Everyone gathered around the table as Giles and Colleen brought out the cake. Doyle leaned over and lit the candles and Angel smiled. Buffy stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and smiled.

"Ok everyone in here and ready?" Colleen asked and everyone smiled and nodded. "Ok, one, two three."

"Happy birthday to you." Everyone sung, Buffy leaned in singing to him softly and he smiled. "Happy birthday to you." Everyone continued but the part where Buffy was nervous was coming. "Happy birthday," Everyone stopped singing.

"Daddy," Buffy sung to him in his ear. Angel's eyes widen _'daddy'_ what did she mean by that. "Happy birthday to you." Buffy finished and Angel just sat there looking around as everyone smiled. He then looked to Buffy as she just smiled at him.

"Well make a wish already." Doyle insisted, Angel quickly blew out the candles and stood up looking down at Buffy. _'Daddy,'_ that word ran through his head over and over again. Was it true, was she pregnant already? Buffy just smiled.

"You're…you're pregnant?" Angel asked and Buffy just smiled and he pulled her close hugging her. It was like some type of protective instinct kicked in as he held her.

"Yes, we're having a baby." Buffy said to him as they held one another. Angel then pulled away looking to her. "We're going to be parents." She said smiling and the shock look on his face started to fade into a smile. A father, he was going to be a father. Without a single thought he kissed her and everyone clapped cheering. This was the best the birthday gift he could have being told he was going to be a father.

"Wow never thought Angel had it in him." Doyle commented.

"Oh shut up." Cordelia playfully smacked him.

"I'm an uncle." Doyle added smiling. Angel and Buffy just smiled at one another as once again everything fell away.

**Two months**

Buffy looked in the mirror and her tummy was still flat, nothing yet. Every day she would look though just to see if she was getting bigger. One thing was for sure she was always hungry well the baby was always hungry. Angel has more than once gone out on a food run because they lacked something at the house. The baby was due in December and both Angel and Buffy hoped it might be a Christmas baby wouldn't that be an amazing gift.

As Buffy inspected her still flat tummy a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and soft lips kissed her neck and she smiled. Angel then looked in the mirror at them. He hasn't seen much of a difference in her maybe some mood changes but nothing extreme not yet.

"Almost ready?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah better squeeze into that dress be a while before I wear it again." Buffy said smiling. Angel and Buffy were heading out tonight to see an Irish tap dancing show. Buffy was excited, she's seen them on TV. but not live. Angel use to go to these things all the time over the summer when he was a teenager. Angel smiled at her comment and kissed her cheek. He would still love her no matter how big she got, just more to love.

**Three Months**

Buffy walked down the stairs to the kitchen heading to her seat as she could smell food but instead of sitting down she stood at the entrance of the kitchen and Angel looked up at her smiling.

"I can smell everything.' Buffy stated and Angel smiled. "It's like I'm Wolverine or something." Buffy then looked down at her feet as she wore slippers. "My feet are swollen they are looking like muffin tops." Angel left the stove and came over to and kissed her forehead.

"Your feet are perfect." He said and she smiled. "How about I rub them later?"

"Oh could you? That would be great." Buffy said and leaned up against him and he smiled. "Ok I'm going to throw up be right back, I hate morning sickness." She left Angel's embrace and headed for the bathroom and Angel followed to help her. Her morning sickness however was less and less now. It use to be a daily thing now it was a hit or miss.

**Four Months**

Buffy laid out on the examination table waiting finally she had that baby bump. Angel couldn't get enough of it, it meant his child was growing. He found himself on occasions waking up with his hand on Buffy's belly as if he was trying to protect the baby. Once in a while he'd place is ear up to her belly hoping to hear something. Then the technician came in and she got the monitor ready. The lights were dimmed and Buffy winced at the cold jelly.

"So let's see how baby is doing." The young woman suggested. Angel sat next to Buffy holding her hand as they looked to the black screen. The technician placed the monitor over Buffy's stomach and then on the screen there was a tiny little baby. "Ok there's baby." Angel smiled so big and Buffy smiled too.

"Look at that." Angel said seeing his child.

"Ok now here's the heart," The tech pointed out, it was a black spot pulsing and Buffy smiled. "You guys want to hear it?" She asked they both nodded. The tech pressed a button and they heard a beating mixed with a swishing noise. "One forty two great heart beat." Angel was listening to the sound.

"That has to be the most perfect sound I've ever heard." Angel commented and the tech smiled.

"Ok let's see if the baby will move for us." The tech stated and then the little baby on the screen wiggled. "Oh there we go it's awake." And Buffy giggled. "Do you guys want to know the gender?" That was a huge question and the young couple looked at one another. It was tempting.

"No." They both said together it would be a wonderful surprise. Angel and Buffy just watched the screen, it was the greatest movie ever.

**Five Months **

Buffy sighed and Angel looked over to her as she sat on the edge of the bed staring at her feet.

"I can't see my feet I feel like a water buffalo." She commented and Angel smiled walking over to her and bent down to tie her shoes. He waited on her hand and foot and for the most part she enjoyed it. Angel finished with his loop, swoop and pull on both shoes and then before standing up he kissed her belly and she smiled. The gang from LA was in town so after breakfast and stopping by the auto shop they would meet their friends in town.

In the kitchen the two danced around one another as they cooked. Buffy now had that waddle walk to her and she could no longer lay on her back for too long without getting dizzy. The two bumped into one another as they cooked and set the little breakfast table.

"This kitchen just seems like it got smaller." Buffy spoke up. Angel looked around the kitchen, five months ago it was empty now it had food and dishes.

"It's the same size from when we bought it." Angel added as Buffy stood at the counter getting her non decaffeinated coffee together.

"Meaning I've grown bigger?" Buffy asked and Angel looked up at her while stirring the eggs.

"No, no it's not that you have grown bigger." Angel started as Buffy licked her spoon making sure the coffee tasted right although being decaf it would never taste right. "It's you've grown out you've gotten larger." Buffy held the spoon in her mouth as Angel went on "You know you've just expanded," He stopped realizing what he was saying as Buffy stood there. Angel just leaned up against the stove a little "You know you look great by the way like wow." He said crossing his arms trying to bring back the flirty side and his charm that no one women could resist.

"Nice save." Buffy added in putting down her spoon.

"You look amazing." Angel stated the fact and walked over to her and embraced her and she giggled as he kissed her.

Buffy walked into the tavern with Angel following behind her and both were greeted by Doyle as the place was opening for dinner soon. She was dressed in a heavier jacket because sometimes she got cold and she would use it as a blanket when she was out and about plus it was white and while it was August it was nearing the end of it and Buffy loves this coat.

"Holy cow." Doyle said looking at Buffy and she cocked an eyebrow. "I mean no, no not like that at all I wasn't calling you a cow because you're so much prettier than a cow." Then Cordelia lightly smacked Doyle on the back of the head. Angel smirked as he helped Buffy out of the coat  
>Cordelia hugged Buffy and then Angel and then took off to get the last minute stuff done. "Right you know what I meant." Buffy smiled and walked passed him as Angel headed for the back.<p>

"Buffy," Willow said looking up and her friends got up and hugged her.

"You've gotten rather…big." Anya stated and Xander looked embarrassed but it didn't bother Buffy as she sat down in the booth.

"How are you?" Willow asked and Doyle stood at the end of the table before going to the back as well.

"I feel like an overstuffed turkey and I keep crying like yesterday I cried watching some action movie Angel picked out, who cries during an action movie?."

"It's ok Cordelia use to cry at the Sham Wow commercial." Doyle added.

"Angel likes to take pictures when I cry or dance because I'm off centered." Buffy explained. "But since I have a picture of him cooking an omelet naked he has agreed to never show them." Willow and Anya looked at one another interested while Spike, Oz and Xander looked a little uneasy.

"Naked?" Anya asked and Buffy smiled as Cordelia dropped off a glass of water for Buffy and Doyle walked away as soon as he heard naked picture of his cousin, not an image he wanted in his head but too late. "You know maybe we should take a peek at it." Anya suggested and Willow smiled while the guys sighed and then Angel came over scooting into the booth with his pie.

"Take a peek at what?" He asked and Buffy just smiled at him.

"Ooo pie, can I have some?" Buffy asked while grabbing a fork and started to take a piece.

"Well you already are so yeah." Angel said and their friends smiled, it was going to be a good night.

**Six Months**

Buffy and Angel were driving in the car together heading to a hospital to check out the baby place. There were two hospitals they had in mind and really it depended on the staff and the rooms. The room had to be big because well they would have to somehow fit the entire family in there. Buffy then took in a deep breath and moved.

"You ok?" Angel asked.

"Yeah the baby is awake and won't settle." Buffy said and then she fixed her shirt Angel noticed she's been doing that allot. "Can I just not wear a shirt tonight?" She asked as she settled back down and Angel looked to her. "My boobs are getting like really sore."

"Sure." He said trying to get to excited as they drove along.

"I'm hungry can we stop for ice cream?" She asked.

"We just ate before we left." He said.

"Oh well the baby needs ice cream preferably cookie dough fudge mint chip." Angel nodded knowing it was just best to let it go. She was a in wash in hormones and anything little thing could make her really happy or really sad.

**Seven Months**

Buffy was in the bathroom brushing her teeth before bed as she could hear the TV going in the bedroom. Pretty soon this place would be a little fuller and louder. After rinsing out her mouth she looked into the mirror and then it really hit her. She grabbed her boobs and her jaw dropped a little, they were huge, she was a standard B size now not so much.

"Wow," She said looking in the mirror. Of course her whole body was changing but the breast change was not to bad except they were always sore. She left the bathroom and walked over to the bed where Angel laid watching some kind of sport. "Are my boobs big?" She asked and Angel looked up.

"Uh," Angel said as he looked at Buffy. "Well, you know you've gotten a little bigger. Is this a trick question?" He asked as she looked down at them.

"Are they better this way or a few months ago?" She was really asking that question to herself out loud.

"Well I mean you've always had nice," He motioned with his hand a curved motion. "You know a nice set and," And then the question went away and Angel's mind drifted elsewhere _'Boobs and sex and Buffy naked, naked Buffy. Oh god stop.'_

"I don't know anyways," Buffy began and snapped Angel out of his fantasy as she crawled into bed and Angel realized that question really wasn't meant to be answered by him.

"You look great no matter what."

"Thanks." She said and they kissed. Angel then leaned over and kissed her belly and put his hand on it smiling.

**Eight Months**

It was November and in Ireland there was no Thanksgiving fest but there was a party going someone's birthday. Buffy lost track and just knew they celebrated birthdays all the time. The couple was driving in the car and Angel kept looking to the back to the new car seat. A week ago was the baby shower and Buffy was literally showered with gifts. Angel and Buffy didn't need anything right away. They had at least a month's supply of dippers. The car seat was a gift from Colleen and Angel just liked to look at it.

"What?" Buffy asked as Angel focused on the road.

"Nothing just getting use to seeing a car seat." Angel replied and Buffy smiled but then took in a deep breath.

"Whoa," She said and Angel looked to her and his eyes widen.

"Whoa? Whoa what?" He sounded nervous.

"The baby just kicked, oh there it is again." Buffy said while having both hands on her stomach. "The baby is very strong here," She reached out and took Angel's hand and put it on her belly where she felt the kick. "Feel it?" She asked and he did.

"Wow," He said as he felt the little taps against his hand.

"The baby knows its daddy, the kicks increase when you get closer." She said smiling and Angel smiled too. One more month and the baby would be here.

**Nine Months**

It was the holiday season which meant snow, parties and more parties oh and food everywhere. It was a week before Christmas and at Angel's and Buffy's place they had their own tree with some gifts under it but the true gift has yet to arrive. Also Joyce was living here until February to help Buffy out with the baby when it came. Buffy was going to have help coming out of everywhere which wasn't bad. Cordelia for three months didn't cook or clean, nothing the family did all it. Buffy was looking forward to that.

At the estate Buffy was in the kitchen and all day she felt off but she pressed on. Tonight was a dinner not all the family would be here but enough would be. Buffy was due at anytime now and she was ready but a little nervous. Angel was out in the dining room with Doyle as they were getting the new year budget together. Buffy was chopping potatoes when she felt something like a cramp. It was rather intense. She stopped cutting and placed one hand on the counter top to hold herself up. She took in a deep breath and Cordelia looked up and her eyes widen.

"Uh Colleen," Cordelia looked around and Colleen looked up seeing Buffy was slightly hunched over. "Buffy are you ok?" Cordelia asked. Then Buffy looked down and there was water all over the floor.

"It's time," Buffy said and Colleen and Cordelia had panic in their eyes along with excitement. "Angel!" She cried, Angel was sitting at the dining room table heard Buffy and jumped out of the chair with lightening speed ready to attack whatever was near his wife. He rushed into the kitchen and saw Buffy standing there with Colleen and Cordelia. Willow and Anya came in running as well. The whole gang was here for the holidays.

"Ok, ok," Angel said taking in deep breaths walking slowly to Buffy as Cordelia handed Colleen a warm wash cloth and Willow and Anya left the kitchen to alert the others that another O'Brien was on the way. "I'm calm," Angel began really telling this to himself more so than Buffy as he got closer as Buffy panted a little bit. "Very calm." Doyle stood there ready to do anything that was needed. "No panic, no hysteria," Angel got closer to Buffy as she stood there with both hands on the counter top. "We've got this,"

"Get the car!" Buffy screamed.

"Right!" Angel yelled and scrambled around, everyone did as you can hear people in the house scrambling around as soon as Buffy yelled to get the car. "Keys! Where the hell are my keys!" Angel yelled as he ran to find them. Everyone was getting to their battle stations.

Buffy was on the bed breathing as Angel held her hand. She went into labor six hours ago and she was still wasn't full dilated yet but she wanted to be done. The pain wasn't unbearable but not something she wanted to go through every day. But as hour seven neared the contractions only got more intense and Angel knew that because when a contraction happened he thought he was going to lose his hand. He never thought she had such a tight grip, on the outside he looked like it inflicted no pain but on the inside he was screaming.

"Ok just breathe through your nose," Angel said.

"Do not tell me what to do." Buffy jumped in and Joyce who sitting in the chair smiled. Angel nodded and he knew it was best to only help when asked. Colleen, Cordelia, Willow and Anya came in to the room these would be the people that would help along with the nurse and doctor. The rest of the family was spread throughout the hospital unit. Then the labor nurse came in to check on Buffy.

"Guess what?" The nurse asked and Angel looked up. "We can start pushing at anytime." Angel's heart sank, his baby could be here now.

"Uh ok, ok uh," Angel sounded nervous.

"I've called the doctor and he's on his way. Now mister O'Brien you stay where you are to coach her and can the mom come over?" The nurse asked and Joyce walked over and the nurse placed her at the end of the bed as she took the foot of the bed apart. "Oh and who else would you like?"

"Colleen," Buffy said panting and Colleen came over mirroring Joyce.

"Ok Buffy," The nurse said. "Whenever you're ready." And Buffy began as Angel coached her. He spoke to her as calm as possible in Gaelic it always soothed her.

The doctor arrived and took over as the nurse got the basinet ready.

"We're close, I can see the head," The doctor said and Buffy took in a deep breath. Angel kissed her forehead knowing she was tired now. He pushed some hair out of her face and she looked at him in the eyes, those warm soothing eyes.

"Hi," She said smiling and he smiled back.

"Hi." He repeated back to her smiling too.

"I hope it's a boy." Buffy said and Angle smiled. "I hope it's a boy and he looks exactly like you." Angel leaned in and kissed her forehead again. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" She asked and Angel looked back her. "I really do and I still can't tell you enough. You're going to make a great father to our baby." Angel wanted to cry, Joyce and Colleen were already tearing up, same with Willow, Cordelia and Anya.

"Have I ever told how beautiful you are?" He asked and she smiled. "And how perfect you are and how much I love waking up in the morning and you're there?" She smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek and he kissed it. "You're going to be an amazing mom." He leaned in for another kiss and Buffy felt the urge to push some more. "Ok push Buffy." As she let out a cry of pain.

"One more push." The doctor said and Buffy gave it her all and then a cry filled the air. Angel looked down as Joyce was in tears with Colleen. Willow and the girls were crying too. Angel saw a little baby being held up into the air crying. "It's a boy." The doctor said as he placed it to Buffy's chest. Buffy could control her crying as she held her first baby. Angel was awe stricken as the tiny little person cried as the nurse came over wiping him with a towel.

"Oh my god." Buffy said as she heard him cry and Angel just looked at the baby, what could he say after seeing that. Buffy brought a baby into the world and it was his. The nurse came back over with a blanket and a blue hat and wrapped the new born up and then placed him into Buffy's arms so she could cradle him. Angel looked down at his son and couldn't say a word even if he tried just a few tears ran down his cheeks in happiness. "Hello Connor," Buffy said. "You're so perfect." Angel smiled as the baby quiet down a little, Connor that was a good name.

"I love you." Angel said to Buffy and she smiled and he kissed her. He looked back down to his son and Buffy handed him to Angel. Angel was caution so afraid to break him. Angel stood up cradling his son. "Oh wow," He said as Connor settle. "Hey little man," Angel talked to his son. "Wow."

**Three Days Later**

Angel opened the front door to their home as Buffy carried Connor inside a little car seat.

"Welcome home Connor." Buffy said as she got inside the house and they made their way upstairs to Connor's room. Buffy set down the car seat and took Connor out of it holding him as Angel smiled watching Buffy hold him so gently and he walked over closing the gap. Connor was asleep and Angel touched his cheek softly and then the little boy reached out and grabbed his father's finger. His hand was so tiny it barely wrapped around it.

"He's little." Angel said and Buffy smiled.

"He's gonna get big someday like his daddy." Buffy said and then she handed Connor off to Angel and he cradled his son. Angel then lifted his son up so his head could rest on Angel's shoulder and Connor gave a little noise.

"It's ok, daddy's gat ya, I won't let anything happen to you." Angel said softly and Buffy smiled, yes he was going to be a great dad.

The first night as a family together at home was something Buffy was going to remember forever. Angel laid flat on his back with Buffy at his side and Connor sleeping curled up in a little ball on Angel's chest and he would rise and fall as Angel inhaled and exhaled. The two parents watched their son sleep as he made little noises once in a while. Angel could stay awake all night to watch his son sleep. Buffy just laid there fighting sleep as her head rested on Angel's shoulder.

"What are we doing to tomorrow?" Buffy asked with sleep in her voice.

"Why what's tomorrow?" Angel asked looking over to her and she shrugged.

"It's almost Christmas." She stated. "More shopping?"

"I think we have the best gift right here." Angel said and Buffy smiled, he was right. She had the two best gifts she could ever want in her life. The night was soft, calm, beautiful, perfect, blissful, peaceful, and all they could hear was little Connor's breathing. Angel felt Buffy getting heavy on his shoulder indicating she was falling asleep. A smile tugged at him, he was warm surrounded by the two most important things in his life. He'd give up anything for these two without a single second thought. He didn't know what tomorrow held or the future but he knew it wasn't going to be dull or boring. He felt complete right now as his son slept on him and his girl next to him. The night was silent, still and perfect as the snow fell lightly outside. They could celebrate Christmas as a family and that was a dream come true.

_**And wait for it wait for it…aaaawwww. I hoped you liked how Angel found out about Buffy being pregnant and how I described little snippets of each month which yes they are accurate because I am studying to be a nurse maybe not an OB/Labor and delivery nurse but for one clinical I did see a live birth and oh my goodness it was beautiful I felt like I was going to cry. Anyways yeah Connor is here so what's next? Well we have two chapters left 'No One' and 'Great High Mountain' any ideas? More to come, comments and reviews are most welcomed. Thanks for reading. **_


	37. No One

Chapter 37 No One

_**A/N: AAAHHH one more chapter after this one, sing it with me 'It's the final count down.' Anyways I'm sad that it's ending because we all love the Angel and Buffy fluff and the love story with the happy ending. So the last chapter ended well perfect and to be honest it could have ended there but didn't Angel and Buffy say something about more children? **_

_**A/N: Also remember way back when in some chapter I mentioned Buffy might not be competing but she's still going to skate so here's the chapter where we see her still skating and still dazzling and still queen of the ice. Also this chapter will have snippet of Buffy's background just enough to fill in a gap or two then I'll describe the show. Plus we got happy Angel and Buffy fluff with some new members of their family.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews you readers are so awesome I wish I could give you guys something for it. You made writing this story so much more fun. Next chapter I'll put all those who have reviewed in my author's note and to all those who have added this story as a favorite I will mention all of you guys too. So with that being said 'It's the final count down.' Sorry it's a song that gets you pumped for anything, ok moving on. **_

Buffy sat in a chair with lights on her, the interview was over and now it was time for a family shot. It sounded like a good idea at first but to get four kids to sit for a second well that might be too much to ask. After Worlds Buffy was going to an awards dinner and she was going to be commended in the figure skating hall of fame. She's won more medals than any skater in history and the only skater who has skated not one but two perfect shows. While the scoring system has changed she has secured her two perfect six point O's shows and no one will ever top that. She's secured that record indefinitely. She was an inspiration to so many skaters out there both male and female which she felt honored for that.

"No Liam." Buffy said to her six year boy. That was Liam, brown hair brown eyes like his father. Liam got his name because that was Angel original name before his mother at the last second changed it to Angel. Well Liam's name now was 'No Liam' as he always found away to mess with something he shouldn't. The little boy liked to descend on something and destroy it. Liam looked up smiling that devilish smile Angel had. "Liam come over here please." And Liam did what he was told.

"Connor where's Patrick?" Angel asked as he walked in holding his two year old daughter Isabella. Connor was now ten and head strong but charming like his father. Patrick was the second oldest of the four and was eight. Connor shrugged as he stumbled his way in and then Patrick showed up. All four children were here Connor Michael, Patrick Doyle, Liam Aden and Isabella Clair. These four children kept Angel and Buffy on their toes and sometimes they felt like going crazy. Their children were funny, witty and outgoing.

The boys, Angel's boys, his guys, the motley crew the four were a force to be reckon with or at least in their heads that's how they saw each other. Then on top of that Doyle had his boy Colin and another Keegan so it added to the trouble, the extra cuts and scrapes and the wondering if one will get themselves killed. The boys Angel and Doyle included were always getting into something; it must be an O'Brien guy thing that Buffy would never truly understand.

But these boys all four were Buffy's boys too. Angel might be the male leader but Buffy was the alpha female she ran the place. Angel might the boss but Buffy was the boss of the boss and she had the final say in all they did. Her boys listen to her and knew if they disobeyed then they had to prepare to feel her wrath. But those were boys and she loved them. Then you had little Isabella.

Isabella was the girl and the baby. All three boys looked like Angel for the most part well Patrick and Liam they were Angel, spitting images. But Connor was a mix he had mossy green eyes and dirty blonde hair. Then you had have Isabella she had her mother's green eyes and her father's brown hair. She was beautiful and Angel knew in a few years she would attract attention so he had his machete out back and a shot gun ready for purchase when those boys come around. Angel had his boys but then when Isabella came well the pink and glitter went everywhere. Something about a father daughter relationship was special and unique. Isabella had her father wrapped around her finger and she knew it. She just had to give that cute smile and Angel would fall to his knees and bend to her every will.

Angel was like that with both his girls he couldn't win a battle with them they were too cute to fight with which Angel succumbed to Buffy and Isabella all the time. But Isabella wasn't dainty by any means, no she would put on a dress and cute shoes but she would play in the mud with the boys. If she was going to get dirty well then by golly she was going to do it in style. The boys also knew if they made Isabella mad they didn't stand a chance, she could put up a fight and hold her own. Once Liam took a doll from Isabella well that was the last mistake he ever made. Isabella managed to get the doll back and then beat the crap out of Liam with the doll for taking it. Liam thought twice before taking anything of hers. Connor though was the brother Isabella warmed up too, she had his heart like Angel the other boys were smart enough not be fooled by cute looks.

Finally the family of six managed a pose together; this picture was going on a magazine cover so it needed to look good. For one second they captured a good family shot and then it was all chaos again. The boys were ready to leave they wanted to go on the ice and practice for hokey. They all played hockey and were on a team. Isabella knew how to skate as long as she held onto her mom or dad. The kids were getting agitated which meant it was time to burn off some energy.

The rink wasn't busy today which was good. After the boys blew off some excess energy Buffy would rehearse. She was no longer competing in figure skating but she was a performer now. In fact she had two upcoming shows the Worlds exhibitions and then another show called All That Skate. She was a performer now. But when she stepped on the ice the crowds still cheered her on as if she was competing. She still got the rush and the excitement of skating. Matthew still coached her when he would right now he had a new student so Buffy did allot of it on her own. But her family was her coach especially Angel. He understood the skating elements these days and with Isabella very interested about the ice and the boys playing hokey Angel knew the ice was a second home.

Finally the magazine came out with Buffy's biography in it. She had ten page spread about herself. The article was not on just some mere magazine either no it was put in the magazines people read like in the US it People, she was in Sports Illustrated and Time. The Time was the big one. Angel was at the tavern with the Time magazine and begun to read it. He knew what was in it but to actually see it was something else. There were pictures of Buffy too like her very early days and she was such a cute girl. He would have fallen in love with her then too. Doyle picked up his copy and was reading it as well.

_Seven American women have won the figure skating championship at the Olympic game. Tenley Albright, Carol Heiss, Peggy Flemming, Dorothy Hamill, Kristi Yamaguchi, Tara Lipinski and Buffy Summers O'Brien. But it's the name Buffy that rings the bell, strikes a chord. She's considered the most decorated figure skater, a true athlete, a legend. She's not only broken records but smashed them and created her own. She redefined what it meant to be a figure skater and set new standards. Two perfect shows, a total of eighteen gold medals, eight time US champion, Nine time Worlds champion and an Olympic gold winner. She has more six point O scores in her career than any skater on record. She has landed more triple moves than any other skater and she even created a move called the butterfly that very few skaters have managed to complete. And this is her story.'_

Angel smiled as he continued. It first started with her birth and where she grew up. These two grew up not far from one another, she was LA and he was Sunnydale. It went in how she first started to skate when she was four and did little shows here and there and winning. It wasn't until she was seven the Matthew a sought out figure skating coach found her and never thought twice he had a future champion.

By the time Buffy was ten she took her senior test and passed meaning she was compete at the senior level. No more Junior Worlds or such things no it was the real deal she was with the top women in the country and around the world.

By the time she was fifteen she was in the qualifying rounds for the upcoming winter Olympic. But Buffy didn't compete in the Olympics when she was fifteen, she didn't win the free skate and fell a place short under the qualifying skate program and that year money had started to disappear which added more stress, so she went as an alternate but was never needed. So she told everyone she would wait it out for another four years and try again and in the mean time she dazzled everyone. So when she became nineteen and the next Olympics rolled around she was diagnosed with a stress fracture and was in a cast for six weeks. So by the time the cast came off her right foot was too weak to skate on and the cast was removed a week before the opening ceremonies. She couldn't go which made her that much more upset.

After that she planned on trying again, won Worlds but then had to quit skating altogether. Her money was gone. Matthew knew about the money and was not being paid for a long time but wanted to stay with Buffy. She was so dedicated he was afraid he would find no one else like that. But the sponsorships found out about Buffy's father and thought it was a bad image and she was done. But of course a year later she was back with her coach and a new man Angel. She came back and went to the Olympics and won. Not only did she win she skated her second perfect show, a show still people compare other skaters too. It was a great day for her as she achieved her dreams, wore the gold and waved her home flag.

'_While she no longer competes there are a few things that are certain. Just like the stars in the heavens, skaters come and go. A skater wins and then leaves like a shooting start dazzling the night sky. But after all the shooting stars, there is one star that is constant. One star that shines above all others that always dazzles the sky and all other stars just don't look bright enough. That constant star is Buffy. A light in the figure skating world a light that shines to all those who want to be great, to dream as big as you can and to always dazzle the night sky.'_

Angel finished the article and smiled but he was shaken out of that when he heard the word dad. He looked up and saw all four kids piling into the tavern with Buffy following in. The four kids found their cousin Colin and Keegan and they all sat in a booth for lunch. Buffy walked over to the back and found Angel and kissed him. He then held up the magazine and her picture standing on the podium winning the gold was on the cover.

"I was wondering if you could sign it for me." Angel asked and Buffy smiled taking the magazine and surfed through it smiling. But the sweet moment was gone.

"Dad where our cups?" A little voice asked, Isabella wanted her juice. Buffy gave Angel a quick kiss on the cheek and went to help get the kids served before heading off to the ice. She had one more week left before the Worlds. The show she was putting on was a more difficult scale. She wanted to excite everyone so doing something difficult would get them ready and it showed she might be in her thirties and a mom but she still owns the ice.

**Worlds**

Buffy got into her black dress. It looked very nice as it was V shaped in the front and was swooped neck in the back leaving her entire back exposed. Buffy laced up her shoes and made sure her hair was good. It was pulled back with a low bun that was slightly off to the side with a black rose with its tips lined with glitter. Her dress had a white glitter pattern starting on the left side that waved down across the center to the right where it would meet with her hip. Buffy walked to the ice waiting to be called and she was excited. She always got excited before any show no matter how big or small. She knew she could really set the standards at the exhibition and she's not even competing.

Up in the stands were Angel, Connor, Patrick, Liam and Isabella. Angel was her coach and he could be down there if he wanted to but he was dying to see this even though he's seen it many times. He helped her put it together. Then the lights dimmed and Angel smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome nine time Worlds winner, eight time US winner and Olympic gold medalist Buffy Summers O'Brien." The announcer said and Buffy skated on the ice and everyone cheered, the place shook once more. Buffy skated around the rink waving and smiling. This was what she loved and now her family was out there in the crowds watching and cheering her on too. Buffy skated to center of the rink and stood straight with her head down waiting. She heard a few 'Go Buffy!' or 'We love you Buffy!' cheers her favorite one came up 'We love you mom!' She knew those were her boys and her daughter and then she zoned in.

The music started and the beat sounded like a heartbeat. So Buffy moved her upper body like a heartbeat four times and it sounded like the wind was howling as the cheering died down. Then the music really started and Buffy spun in a slow circle and then pushed off. The music sounded very primal and war like it would get you excited. She skated backwards while dancing a little twisting her hips. Her face was zeroed in on what she had to do. She did her incredible straight line work while skating around the rink as the spot slight followed her. She then set up for her first move a hard one too it was a triple toe-loop, half toe, double toe-loop combination. She jumped and did each perfectly and the crowds roared. That was her opening combination which this show was going to be very promising. Angel cheered as _'yes'_ she made her first jumps and continued with her long poses. His heart was racing he still got so excited seeing this, it never got old.

She skated across the ice as the music picked up. She then did some more foot work jumping a little and then skated so close to the edge of the rink, very few skaters did that it was scary to be that close to the wall. Then Buffy was setting up for her next jump the famous triple axel but not without some more impressive footwork. She jumped spinning three times very high in the air and landed and there were more claps. She then jumped into her flying camel spin and spun for a moment. She pulled out of her spin and then did the death drop going into a lay back spin. She then did a quick sit spin and then pushed off and continued_. 'Damn she looks so good after four kids.'_ Angel thought to himself watching. She still looked like she did back when they first met.

She was skating down the rink with more foot work then she did another flying camel but instead going right she went left and did a performed the scratch spin and then pushed off and went to gain some momentum as was setting up for a triple Lutz and a double toe-loop and she did it with more cheering. She then moved in a backwards spiral skated down the ice with people clapping that spiral lasted a while too. She bent forward letting her finger tips touch the ice a favorite move of hers. Buffy pulled herself back up and danced on the ice with more foot work. Then she did something that Angel knew would impress everyone Buffy skated backwards on the ice but not just your normal backwards skating no she moon walked on the ice. _'Oh yeah'_ Angel thought, _'What now?'_ People cheered as she did this. Angel laughed knowing that was the reaction they both wanted as she waved to her crowd.

She then continued to skate showing off some more foot line work and little jump spins here and there. She knew her show was almost over but she was about to perform a hard combination which was difficult because she was tired a triple flip with a triple Salchow. Buffy spun and the she set up and did the triple flip and the triple Salchow and everyone cheered as it synched perfectly with the bass of the music sounding like the heartbeat from the beginning. Buffy had a huge smile on her face knowing she was done and the rest was all show. She then skated down the ice backwards, forwards, crisscrossing her feet and people cheered because the music went along with it. As she rose her arms up the crowds only got louder. She then jumped doing the half split, landed jumped again doing her signature butterfly in the air. The crowds cheered. Angel had to stand up to see the end and the cheering almost drowned out the music. The boys stood in their chairs to see and Angel held up little Isabella so she could see the end.

Buffy then did her Y spin combination and then spun faster and faster, her death spin as some called it and yet no one has gotten that fast before let alone stop like she can. The music ended and Buffy held her finish pose smiling. She took in a deep breath as she waved to everyone as they cheered.

"Go mom!" Connor yelled as he clapped and Angel just smiled. It's a good thing she wasn't competing who would want to follow that? Isabella smiled and clapped too. Buffy was getting roses and flowers of all kind tossed at her as she waved to everyone.

"I want to do that." Isabella stated while pointing to her mom as she waved, blew kisses and curtsied. Angel nodded saying she'll get there someday as Buffy skated off the ice still getting cheers. She still has it.

Buffy needed to rest up as she another show to perform later but the last one was talked about more than some of the real shows at Worlds. Buffy sat outside at the estates while the kids played. Isabella held some butterfly magnates she stole off the fridge in the house and Buffy smiled as she stood there with them. Some of the family was here hanging out for the afternoon.

"Izzy are those yours?" Buffy asked and she looked to her mom saying no but she held onto them. "If you want them you need to ask for them." But that wasn't going to happen. Joyce Buffy were sitting on a small bench together out on the huge porch and Angel had a really funny joke to play. Buffy had a drink in her hand as some of the family members conversed.

"Hey Buffy?" Angel asked and she looked up and he threw something. Buffy screamed as she saw something long and black fly at her. She tried to dodge it spilling half of her drink on her mother. It was a rubber snake and Joyce looked to Angel with her jaw dropped. Angel just stood there laughing knowing that would happen. Everyone who saw that laugh and Joyce reached for a napkin to dry herself.

"We found our old toy box." Doyle informed as Angel stood there smiling.

"Dad," Connor said as he got up from the ground. Isabella dropped all her butterflies she found and picked up the rubber snake and she had a new toy. "Can we go on the three wheeler?" Angel was hoping for that and he and Doyle headed to the shed follow by the boys, boys and their toys. Angel hopped on the bike first and turned it on and slowly backed out of the shed with it. Connor climbed on as Buffy went to see what was happening. Patrick and Liam climbed on the back and Isabella wanted to go to so Angel leaned forward picked her up and placed her in front of him.

"Angel you be careful with my babies." Buffy warned him as he revved the engine smiling that smile that meant he was up to something. The three wheeler was bought right around the same time Isabella was born and it was a hit. Angel backed out a little more and then sped off.

"Bye mom!" Isabella waved and the three boys cheered as Angel would drive them around the property. Buffy trusted Angel but she didn't trust the three wheeler. Cordelia stood next to her shaking her head.

"Boys." Cordelia said.

"Yeah." Buffy stated and watched as Angel drove around.

Angel came back as the kids jumped off and Buffy walked over to him and patted the seat behind him.

"Come on Buffy." He said smiling and she got on holding onto him and he was off. Once they got far enough away Angel stopped the bike and got off. "Ready?" He asked.

"What?" She asked.

"Gonna teach ya." Angel said and she scooted forward. "Ok here's your back break," He pointed to the right hand. "Your front break," He pointed to the left handle. "Your gas," He pointed to a black trigger where Buffy's right thumb was. "Down here is your E-break." Angel pointed to her right foot. "And then over here is your clutch." Angel walked over and pointed to a little bar that sat right over Buffy's left toe. "You click up to shift gears up and then click down to shift down." Buffy found it similar to a motorcycle. "Just go easy on turns." Angel informed her and she nodded. Angel climbed on board and Buffy pushed on the gas and they were off.

The kids were staying at the estates as Angel and Buffy went to the awards ceremony for her placement in the hall of fame. Since Worlds took place in a France this year it wasn't a long flight. Angel and Buffy would stay the night and leave in the morning. They sat at table together in a huge hall and Buffy was placed in the hall. There would be a plaque with her name on it with all her awards on engraved on it. Of course with any dinner there was a dance. The couple loved their kids but it was nice to get away.

Angel led Buffy to the dance floor and took her hand into his. The song was a bit poppy but actually a nice song to dance too. Buffy and Angel swayed together as the music started.

'_I just want you close where you can stay forever.'_ Buffy smiled looking up at him as they were close. _'You can be sure that it will only get better.'_

"Did I tell you, you look amazing tonight?" Angel asked and she smiled. _'You and me together through the days and nights.' _She wore a black dress similar to the one years ago when they first had dinner together at her old place back in Sunnydale. _'I don't worry 'cause everything's going to be alright.'_

"Nope must have slipped your mind." Buffy said smiling as he could see the four left clover necklace around her neck. She never took it off. _'People keep talking they can say what they like but all I know is everything's going to be alright.'_ Angel kissed her forehead. _'No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling.' _

"You look amazing tonight." He said. _'No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. Can get in the way of what I feel for you.'_ Angel then spun her out and brought her closer again. _'When the rain is pouring down and my heart is hurting.'_ He then bent her backwards. _'You will always be around this I know for certain you and me together through the days and nights.'_ She giggled as she came back up. _'I don't worry 'cause everything's going to be alright. People keep talking they can say what they like. But all I know is everything's going to be alright.' _And they danced closer. 

'_No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling.'_ He still was a great dancer. _'No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. Can get in the way of what I feel for you.'_ And they got closer together. _'I know some people search the world to find something like what we have.' _Buffy smiled looking into his chocolate brown eyes that smiled right back. _'I know people will try, try to divide something so real so til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one_.'

_'No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I'm feeling.'_ Buffy then rested her chin on his shoulder smiling thinking about all she's accomplished in her life and it couldn't get much better than this. _'No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you. Can get in the way of what I feel for you.'_ He kissed her head as they swayed together until the song ended.

_**So what did you think of that show? It's just a sweet chapter along with an update to see where everyone is at but yeah four kids. Anyways next chapter is the last one oh no. Great High Mountain, any ideas what it's about? Last chapter is next thanks for reading comments and reviews are welcomed.**_

_**The show is based off of Alexei Yagudin's 2002 performance at the Salt Lake City Olympics. **_

_**The Song at the end is Alicia Keys' No One**_


	38. Great High Mountain

Chapter 38 Great High Mountain

_**A/N: Last chapter! I know it's sad but this is a happy and fun chapter. I'll do my acceptance award speech at the end so you readers can enjoy. **_

Angel, Buffy, Liam and Isabella cheered as Connor scored a goal. Hockey was exciting to watch. This was Connor's last year playing in the little league the last year he would play with his bother Patrick and cousin Keegan. Next year he could play with Colin who also played hockey too. Their team was winning by two points and the game was ending as long as the defense could hold then the game was theirs. Angel like with Buffy skating really got into these games. Buffy then turned to Angel as Isabella sat in her lap smiling.

"Are we like soccer parents now?" She asked and Angel looked to her smiling and shook her head no.

"One you're hotter than any soccer mom, two Hockey is cooler than soccer and three we don't wear sweaters around our shoulders." Angel explained.

"Oh and we don't drive mini vans." Buffy quickly added and Angel nodded.

"Yes that's true too." Angel then went back to watching the game. Even for the younger kids it was a bit brutal.

"Connor!" Isabella screamed pointing to her older brother. Liam played too but he was just a year too young for this team. Next year he could join and then it'll be Patrick and Liam. Tomorrow the rink would be cleaned and ready for an ice show that Buffy would perform at. It was just something fun nothing to stress about although she was more worried about her outfit. It was a two piece to be exact meaning it showed off her middle. She was a little worried about that. Angel said not to worry because she's back to her normal size when they first met. But a woman is self conscious about those things. It was a pretty skating outfit it just showed off a little more than would like after four children. But for most people she didn't look like she had four children so when she told them they looked shocked.

Every day was never a dull day with the kids around. All four were unique in their own way and it was fun but sometimes it was difficult even though Buffy was veteran at kids by now they still surprise you. It was a typical Saturday afternoon, no school and the kids were home. Later tonight the family would be going out to the estates for dinner. But Tuesday night there would be another dinner a special one. After ten years Joyce and Giles were finally getting married and Tuesday afternoon was the big day. But right now Buffy was on a mission to solve a problem. It helps if Angel was here with the kids but he was at the tavern helping with the new supply of alcohol. Buffy held a dresser knob as she stood in front of her two younger boys plus Keegan was here too so it spelled out disaster.

"How did this get here?" Buffy asked the boys but all three looked at her. "How did this get here?" And Liam shrugged.

"It's from Izzy's room." Liam spoke up but was afraid too.

"Ok but how did it get in this room?" Buffy asked because she was in Patrick's room and all three boys looked up at her.

"Nobody did it." Patrick answered.

"Someone did because I'm holding it." Buffy stated but she knew no one was going fess up. They learned real quick that if they blame each other then no one gets in trouble. Buffy sighed and left the room. Isabella was downstairs with Connor and Buffy heard a huge scream that meant she wasn't happy. She was a diva half the time. Buffy set the knob in Isabella's room and headed downstairs and she was in her coughing fit.

"Don't you dare." Buffy stated and Isabella stopped coughing. To get attention Isabella would cough until she threw up also she drop things preferably something that would make noise to get attention. Buffy learned that when Angel was little he'd do the same thing so she blames him for the vomit. But Buffy also learned how to stop Isabella if she was about to throw up because of a tantrum, "You throw up you wear that dress for the rest of the day." And Isabella stopped and sat there. Buffy looked at her daughter and her daughter looked back up at her and Buffy headed into the kitchen. Cordelia would be by to pick up Keegan soon so that was one less kid. Colin was Cordelia shopping and Keegan didn't want to go so he was here.

Connor came into the kitchen not to talk to his mom but to ask a very important question.

"What's for dinner?" He asked and Buffy shrugged.

"Supper." Buffy answered and Connor sighed.

"What's for supper?"

"Food."

"What kind?"

"The kind you eat." Buffy finished and took out a pie to take over the estate. Connor sighed again and nodded then there was a knock. "It's your aunt let her in." Buffy told her son and he did. Keegan and the other boys came downstairs and Cordelia greeted everyone.

"Thanks Buffy," Cordelia said and Buffy smiled.

"No problem."

"Ok see everyone tonight." Cordelia said and waved to her mob of nephews and her niece. The boys and Isabella waved by to their cousins and then they scattered to the four winds. She was praying Angel would get home soon otherwise she would be getting them ready by herself. She could do it no doubt but Angel was the enforcer sometimes so the job got done faster. Then there was another scream, screaming was like breathing around here. "Share Patrick!" Buffy yelled having an idea what was going on.

"Mommy!" A voice cried and Isabella came crying in. Buffy turned around and scooped up the little princess. "Mommy, mommy."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Pat, Pat," She sniffed and Buffy walked into the living room. It was getting to that magical hour of hungry kids and when kids are hungry and getting cranky it can get ugly. "I peed." Isabella stated and Buffy nodded before she could really assess the situation.

"Of course you did." Buffy then headed upstairs to Isabella's room to change her diaper. Isabella wanted to be out of diapers she even gave a list of reasons why she needed to be out of diapers but it was convenient if mommy changed her plus having to stop what you're doing to use the bathroom well that just took time out the little girl's busy schedule.

Downstairs the three boys were just hanging out with their toy trucks and cars. Connor was sitting on the couch with a book reading it. Buffy came back downstairs and set Isabella down and headed back into the kitchen to finish wrapping the pie and then she'll get the kids ready. Just as she finished wrapping the foil over it she heard the alarm go off indicating that someone was on the property, Angel was back. Isabella came running into the kitchen giggling.

"Daddy's home." She stated and Buffy smiled and she ran back out and then Liam came in.

"Dad's home." He informed his mother.

"I know a million and one people told me." And the little boy left.

Angel was greeted by his kids and he liked it. He loved coming home to four people screaming that they missed him, who wouldn't want to come home to that? While all four kids were telling him about their day and it just a jarble mess he headed into the kitchen where he and Buffy ran right into each other. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her and she giggled.

"You made pie?" He asked and was on the hunt to find it.

"No it's not yours so don't even." Buffy stated.

"I want a banana." Isabella stated as she came in.

"Please?" Buffy asked and she smiled.

"Banana?" She asked and Buffy waited. "Pease?" She asked and Buffy nodded and went to grab one.

"Ok we need to get ready." Buffy stated and Angel nodded as it was time to get the kids dressed and out the door.

**Tuesday Morning**

Angel was up early he had to get three kids off to school and that was a job in it of itself. As Angel got the coffee going he heard someone coming in and turned around and smiled.

"Morning," He said to Buffy and she smiled as she walked up to him and they kissed. Waking up and getting out of one another's embrace was still hard to do. But for Angel the best part of waking up was still Buffy being right there. Her smile was the first thing he saw in the morning and her beautiful face was the last thing he saw at night, it didn't get much better than that.

"Morning." And she started to pull out cereal bowls knowing the boys would be up soon. Today was going to be long day. Her mother was getting married tonight at the estate. Angel left the kitchen heading upstairs to see who was waking up. As he neared the top Connor was on his way down, he was easy to get ready for anything. Liam was still in that stage where school was fun so Angel saw the light on in his room but Patrick well that was a different story. Angel opened up Patrick's door and it was still dark, he wasn't awake he was like a vampire he liked to sleep during the day and stay up all night. Angel had that phase and once in a while he would fall back into it.

Angel bent over slightly shaking his son he got a moan.

"Alright dude come on school." Angel said but Patrick didn't move. "You're a pain." Angel said smiling and then reached and picked him up, Patrick was dead weight as Angel sat him up and he fell back over. Angel shook his head as he went to pull out some clothes for him. Patrick sat up and got off his bed and took his clothes from Angel and he left Patrick's room.

Buffy was serving breakfast as Angel came back down to help pack the lunches. The boys would be going to school but would get taken home about an hour or two early. The boys tried to talk their way out of not going to school but there was enough time. Patrick finally came downstairs like a zombie, this was a normal routine. Then there was a pitter patter of Isabella making her way down.

"Which one of them doesn't like carrots?" Angel asked as he started to pack their lunches.

"Liam loves carrots, Patrick hates them. Connor likes tomatoes on his salad, Liam doesn't. Patrick doesn't like dairy products," Buffy sighed as she put the milk away. "But I think he likes strawberry milk." Buffy finished and Angel looked at her. "What?" She asked and he smiled.

"Hi," Isabella said as she walked passed her parents and headed to her seat. The boys were eating and Isabella noticed that even though she had a bowl of cereal Connor had a bagel. "I want a bagel." She said as she watched her older brother eat one. Angel heard what Isabella was saying but ignored it as he finished the lunches. "I want a bagel." She got a little louder.

"Izzy," Angel said in a stern voice.

"I want a bagel." She got louder ignoring her father.

"Izzy one more," Angel warned her knowing now it was just for attention but she stopped and went back to her cereal. Isabella was a passionate one, she'll beat you down until she got what she wanted. Angel knew that was a Buffy quality, Buffy would fight for what she wanted and that was one quality that made him fall in love with her. It was a typical morning here. The boys finished their breakfast and grabbed their lunches and headed out to school as Doyle was out front to pick them up. Once the boys left it was just Angel, Buffy and Isabella. Angel would be off to the tavern for a few hours before the wedding and Buffy and Isabella were going with. But first they were going to back tonight's clothes to take with. The boys would be picked up from school later and brought to the tavern and then they would go to the estate for ceremony and reception.

The wedding wasn't going to be a big fuss like Angel and Buffy's wedding. Joyce and Giles were getting married at the house and the party was outside. Connor, Patrick and Liam went to school for most of the day until they had to get ready. Buffy helped Isabella into her dress and she smiled.

"Please don't get this dirty?" Buffy asked and Isabella nodded. Buffy zipped it up and Isabella smiled at the red dress. Buffy stood up smiling and wore a blue dress as she was the Maid of Honor.

"You, you pretty mommy." Isabella said and Buffy smiled.

"Thank you." Buffy replied to the comment and then Angel walked in trying to tie his tie. Buffy sighed and made him stop and started to do it for him.

"Excited?" He asked and Buffy smiled and then tighten the tie. "Thanks."

"Anytime." And Angel kissed her and Isabella giggled.

"You pretty too daddy." The little girl said and Buffy laughed while Angel nodded.

"I'm pretty?" Angel asked and she ran up to him hugging his leg nodding. "Thank you."

"Welcome." She responded and Angel reached down and picked her up. But then she reached for her mom.

"Oh right lipstick." Buffy said and she kissed her daughter. "Show daddy." And Isabella turned to her dad smiling.

"Daddy needs lipstick." Isabella said.

"Dad needs lipstick?" Buffy asked and Isabella nodded Angel kissed Isabella on her cheek and set her down and then the boys came in and Buffy smiled doing the last minute inspection on them.

"I don't like ties." Liam informed his mom.

"You and me both buddy." Angel said as he fixed Connor's jacket. The kids would always say interesting things that made Angel and Buffy laugh all the time.

Everyone sat outside as Joyce and Giles stood before one another about to exchange vows. Buffy and Angel sat next to one another and Buffy couldn't help but smile as her mother told Giles how much she loved him. Then she reached out and grabbed Angel's hand and he squeezed it. They could still remember their wedding day and how perfect it was. Then the bride and groom kissed and everyone clapped.

The reception was like any O'Brien party, food, kids running around, music and laughing.

"Patrick no don't lasso Liam." Angel said as he chased after them before they got hurt. Buffy saw the scene and smiled. Then Isabella was running around and ran to her grandma laughing. Angel came walking over saving the day yet again. His boys were a terror to all, they would descend on something and destroy it kind of like locus. Isabella then spotted her father and indicated to her grandma she wanted and down ran to her dad and he picked her up and she smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"Someone tired?" Buffy asked as she tucked some hair behind Isabella's ear. "Oh look at that look." Buffy stated, Isabella looked up set. "Want mommy to hold you?" She asked and Isabella turned away. "Oh never mind." Buffy smiled, she wanted her daddy and if she wanted her daddy well she was going to get him and not share with anyone. Angel rocked a little knowing Isabella would perk up in bit once something interesting in her eyes happened. Buffy kissed Isabella's head and she moaned and little and then she kissed Angel and went to hang out with her boys.

The party was slowing down as Angel sat in a chair still holding Isabella, she was trying to explain something to him then a slow song came on.

"Izzy will you let me dance with mommy?" Angel asked and the little girl nodded and then Connor came walking up to his dad. "Watch your sister." Connor nodded and picked Isabella up and Buffy stood there waiting for Angel. He smiled and took her hand but Buffy noticed all three of her boys were wearing their ties wrong, Connor had his tied around his head, Patrick was wearing his around his waist and Liam wore his like a sash.

"What's up with the ties?" Buffy asked as they made their way to the dance floor and Angel looked back and shrugged smiling.

"Fashion statement?" He added and Buffy shook her head knowing Angel probably had something to do with it. Angel spun Buffy and brought her close wrapping one arm around her waist. They swayed slowly together and Buffy spotted her mom and Giles holding one another close and she smiled they both found happiness. When these two danced they very rarely spoke because the closeness, their eyes and their bodies did the talking. Buffy pulled herself closer wrapping both arms around his neck and he held her close sharing a quiet moment between them. It was a wonderful day.

The car ride home was quiet but mom and pops knew that once they get home the kids will wake up a little before going to bed. They pulled up to the house and the kids made their way inside and just like that they perked up a little. The short burst of energy wouldn't last but it would last long enough to bathe and change them. Bed time was always a little hectic.

"No pink." Isabella said as Angel brought out a blue night dress.

"Oh sorry," He said and went to get her the pink one. Angel then started to dry her hair when Isabella had a question.

"Why, why do girls have boobs?" She asked and Angel said nothing as he went to put the night gown over her head. "Daddy I talkin to you." She said as he fixed her hair. "Why I have little boobs?"

"Uh," Angel didn't know how to answer. "How about you ask your mother?" He suggested and she nodded as he set her down on the floor and she went to go ask her question until she saw Liam playing with dinosaurs and that question was forgotten. In another minute it would be time to herd them back to their rooms. It was a crazy day but it was a normal crazy day. Angel was in his room and then Buffy came in shutting the door and sighed and he smiled. She walked over to them and hugged.

**One Year Later**

Buffy stood on the edge looking out to the landscape and to this day is still took her breath away. She could remember seeing the rolling hills so long ago it felt like a life time. She had never seen anything so beautiful and peaceful until she listen to her heart and went to Ireland chasing after a boy a boy that gave her purpose in life. She could remember standing here with Angel and it was in that moment she fell in love it had to be. Then on the same hilltop she answered the biggest question in her life and yes to marry Angel. And just when you think it's all done they shared their wedding night up here and created not only a new chapter in life together but a little gift came from it. Buffy truly believed Connor was conceived on this hilltop. Many moments and happy memories happened on this hilltop. Just like Patrick and Clair she had a feeling this would be hers and Angel's final resting place but that would be years from now.

As she thought about the memories and the years that have past a pair of arms wrapped around her middle and she smiled. Today was a special day, twelve years of marriage, twelve happy years. Connor was now eleven, Patrick nine, Liam seven and Isabella three, her kids, their kids were growing up too fast. Angel gave her everything she could want in life but most of all he loved her. Angel then kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Twelve," He said and she nodded and then she turned to face him. His eyes were dancing and hers sparkled, they still had that fire of passion between them. And now standing here before one another it was like they fell in love all over again. Maybe it was the cool air or the purity of the land but when they stand here the world fell in place and they felt so close. This place was covered in life and if Buffy never followed her heart so long ago she wouldn't have been a part of it. They found each other, something brought them together and they fit like two puzzle pieces. Their journey was far from over but the future was only bright for them, they were still young. And then to see their kids growing up to see them happy and to hear them laugh and to share that together it was something they would never give up and were always thankful for. This time of year March, Spring it was so full of life and so beautiful. Angel leaned in and kissed her and like the first time he kissed her on the balcony back in Sunnydale her heart started to race.

Finally the couple made their way back to the estate as a huge lunch was being prepared for their anniversary. Their four kids were running around the property as the table inside was being set up. The kids followed their parents inside as the table was going to be a fest. Angel grabbed Isabella and set her in a chair as everyone took their seats and like before every meal in this place they prayed and then dug in.

After everyone ate Angel got up to get his gift to her and she smiled as it was hidden in the back. Angel was traditional person and came back with the gift. Each year had a different meaning and twelve linen and silk the flowers were peony and then if he got gems or stones it would be Jade and opal. He came out with a bouquet of peonies and Buffy smiled as people clapped. Isabella smiled at the pink flowers and then Angel handed her a box that was wrapped. She opened the box and instead of it being filled package wrapping it was filled with jade and opal stones. Buffy smiled as Angel sat next to her.

"Mommy the flowers are pretty." Isabella said and Buffy nodded. Buffy reached in and pulled out smaller box and opened it. It was a dress a silk one. It was white with a swoop neck. It could be worn as causal or formal depending on how she felt.

"Angel it's beautiful." She said and leaned in and kissed him.

"There's more." He said, of course there was and she had to dig and then found a smaller box which made her heart race. She opened the box and it was a pair of diamond earrings.

"Angel," She couldn't say anything, he always knew how to please her so she just kissed him. Buffy then got up to get her gift and then gave it to him. Angel was excited her gifts were simple but it held meaning that meant so much. He opened the gift it was canvas, Buffy still painted after all these years. It was a painting of them but it was at a distance of them sitting on that hilltop and on the painting it had words. _'Once I stood at the foot of a great high mountain and at the top of this mountain was a beautiful fountain that flows with the water of life. I started climbing upward taking one step at a time. The higher I got the harder I climbed. I'm nearing the top and you oughta see the view. Please climb this mountain with me.'_

Angel smiled and kissed her, he loved it. They were still climbing a mountain and they would continue to do so and they would reach the top together. Buffy can see herself watching her kids grow and go off to college and she and Angel would sit and watch the ocean as they grow old together. She smiled as the festivities went on thinking about what if she didn't meet Angel. She might have married Riley and probably would have divorced him too. She wouldn't have become the champion skater she is now, she wouldn't be happy and she wouldn't have these four amazing children. Her life wasn't perfect but she saw pass any imperfections.

They were not the perfect family, there were arguments and fights but at the end of the day everyone would be ok and life moved on. Patrick was right he told Buffy once before he passed away if just loved Angel he would return it and he did. Angel was taught by his father many times to love a woman and you'll be more than surprise what you'll get in return. Angel was teaching that to his boys now as they got older. Angel also taught them and Buffy learned quickly that family was the foundation. Angel taught his children to look around that these are the only brothers and sister you'll ever have and if he or Buffy were not around they would need to take care of one another. Family was always there no matter how bad things got and how far down you fall in the end you had family.

Buffy never had family until she met Angel and this family welcomed her with open arms. That was the first time she felt loved, safety and belonging when she first came to this country and now she was surrounded by it. She now had a family of her own four children who were witty, talkative and funny.

"Every body's Irish." Isabella said as the kids of the table were in a heated discussion about who was Irish and who wasn't. At home the four would have this discussion and Angel and Buffy had some kids who thought they were more Irish than others and some thought they were the only Irish person in the house and the other kids are white. And at this dinner table other kids like Doyle and Cordelia's would join in. It was interesting who was determine Irish and not Irish. Usually it goes down to that Isabella and Buffy are not Irish which isn't true sometimes it was just Cordelia and Buffy who weren't or all three girls. But Isabella considered all her stuffed animals to be Irish.

After the lunch everyone was outside playing, talking and just being normal. Buffy sat in a chair with Isabella on her lap trying to fix her hair. The high ponytail was coming loose.

"Shake it out." Buffy said as she took the tie out. Isabella looked up at her and Buffy shook her head so Isabella could mimic. And then Isabella did and her thick brown hair went all over the place. "You're hair is amazing I wish I had it." Buffy said and started to fix it back up as some of the family members talked. Then Isabella started to make noises and just waving her hand arm around and Cordelia looked over. "She's off in her own little world." Buffy explained as she tied her hair back up. "At any given moment." Buffy finished and Isabella looked up smiling. "Wanna go find dad?" And she nodded.

Angel was tossing a foot ball to the boys along with Colin, Keegan and Doyle.

"Connor go long." Angel said and Connor ran to catch the ball and Colin went to tackle his cousin.

"And he scores the crowds go wild!" Doyle said and clapped. Liam then came charging to his dad and Angel caught him and he laughed as Angel tossed him in the air. Then there was a scream and it was Isabella running to him. Angel set down Liam and Isabella jumped into her dad's arms and he tossed her up in the air and she giggled.

"Again, again!" Isabella asked and Angel tossed her up again. Buffy watched from afar and smiled. Angel put Isabella down and she ran down Liam. Connor and Isabella were close and Liam and Isabella were close. Then Connor came running up to his dad and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. Angel then picked him and tossed him over his shoulder and Patrick came over hugging is father. Angel loved it all of it he loved his kids and was a proud father. Isabella got up laughing and then Liam came back for more and Isabella took him to the floor. She was a strong one. Buffy made her way out to them smiling.

"You should tackle mommy." Liam suggested.

"I should shouldn't I." Angel smiled and from across the way Buffy saw Angel form that mischievous smile and stopped dead in her tracks. Angel set down Connor still smiling.

"Mommy run!" Isabella screamed while giggling and Angel started to walk up to her.

"Angel don't you dare," Buffy warned her husband but he did a laugh a laugh that meant he was up to something. "Angel," She warned but too late she tried to dodge him but he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. "Angel!" She screamed and laughed at the same time. "This isn't funny." Angel laughed as he held Buffy and then pretended to drop her but then cradled her. He leaned in and kissed her and she playfully slapped his arm and then he set her down and then all four kids ran to their parents, it was a very good day.

**Night**

The kids were finally asleep after a long day. The house was quiet finally and Buffy sat on the edge of the bed and Angel came in and shut the door smiling at her. He still couldn't believe twelve years of marriage but they've been together for fifteen or so. He walked over to her and she looked up at him smiling, they were both tired but that wasn't going to stop the night. Angel knelt down so they were at eye level and she smiled. He cupped one cheek and while they both wanted to speak there was no need to.

Looking back on the day and years ago everything was good. They were not the perfect couple, they had their fights but at the end they loved each other and four kids were proof. Buffy won everything sure the gold medals were amazing but Angel and the kids were the true prizes. Angel leaned in and kissed her and didn't hold back. It was time to re-consummate their vows they exchanged so long ago not in words but in action and touch. Angel pulled her off the bed and into his lap with breaking the kiss. He loved her and found ways to fall in love with her over and over again. He was looking forward to celebrating twenty, thirty, sixty years with her. He stood up hold her and they fell onto their bed still kissing.

Angel held Buffy close as she was still awake but sleep would take her very soon. She then thought about the first night they made love and Angel did promise that they would make more like it. He kept that promise they made more and even better ones. But the first she'll always remember that first night. Angel could remember it too. He was so nervous but as he continued he knew this was the woman. Buffy then propped herself up and Angel looked to her running his fingers through her hair.

"You love me?" She asked a question she asked so long ago.

"Always, I'll love you always." He responded just like he did on their first night together. She leaned in for a kiss and he pulled her close as if his life depended on it and closed his eyes and they held one another close letting whatever was to come happen and in the end they would still be together.

"Love you always," Buffy repeated back to him and she closed her eyes smiling she was still that normal girl falling asleep in the arms of not her boyfriend but her husband the way it should be.

_**And we're done *sniffs* I can't write anymore they have their happy ending that they deserved. So now I continue to finish one story and rewrite another but this one was so much fun to write. I am planning on making another AU and two ideas are stirring one might be Angel and Buffy meeting in high school and the other is Buffy already having a kid and she comes to town meeting Angel. Have to see where all that goes so stay tuned. **_

_**Next I want to thank everyone for the 180 some odd reviews…WOW amazing. And here goes all the thank yous for the ones who review: Angellufy, ba2006, spyagent001, SMGbest, Sarah Giansanti, xxdawnbreakerxx, kelly990999, Sinangeled, meg9766, Boreanaz-Girl1991, TwoBecomeOne, anon, AmyCrown, sarah4ever, Anapeque, BS, and angelsemily. Thank you for everyone who added this story to their favorites list and thank you to anyone I failed to mention. Thank you readers you make writing fun and I'll continue to write as long as I get ideas. **_

_**Poem that Buffy put on her picture is a song. Great High Mountain sung by Jack White. **_

_**Thanks once again. **_


End file.
